HARRY POTTER Y EL LEGADO DEL FUNDADOR
by alfacentaury13
Summary: Han pasado meses desde que Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado, y la responsabilidad del futuro del mundo mágico recae sobre los hombros del muchacho. Harry deberá iniciar la búsqueda de los horcruxes para terminar definitivamente con su enemigo Lord Voldemort
1. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**CAPÍTULO 1: UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Un suave y cálido viento veraniego agitaba el ceniciento cabello del misterioso individuo. Parado ahí, en medio de la noche, en los jardines de Hogwarts, miraba con una neblina en los ojos la tumba de su mentor y amigo.

La sepultura representaba más que una muestra de simple respeto y admiración del mundo mágico hacia la figura de Albus Dumbledore. Era un recuerdo, investido en un mausoleo, cargado de sabiduría y experiencia. De pronto, a lo lejos, pudo escuchar unos apagados ladridos provenientes de una oscurecida cabaña en lo linderos del bosque prohibido. Esto le permitió al individuo abandonar su raciocinio y dejar de recordar tiempos pasados. De su capa sacó un pedazo de pergamino, amarillento y maltratado por los años, y leyó con un temblor en la voz, las últimas palabras escritas que recibió de su maestro: Adiuvare ad credere, seguido por las iniciales AD.

Cerrando el pergamino oprimió los puños con fuerza y respondió a la inerte tumba¡Te prometo… que lo haré!

Con un paso sigiloso y decidido entró en el antiguo colegio envuelto nuevamente en sus pensamientos y con el recuerdo aún fresco de su maestro caído.

El colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts no era el mismo de otros años, no porque hubiese cambiado la estructura, hubiera más armaduras, diferentes cuadros o nuevos fantasmas. Parecía como si un brillo interno se hubiera extinguido, el ambiente estaba turbio y tenso, se sentía como si un ejército de dementores hubiera acampado ahí y se hubiera robado toda la alegría del lugar. El silencio del lugar únicamente era roto por el caminar del misterioso individuo, que con un paso decidido, recorría el colegio en dirección a la oficina del director. Se detuvo frente a la gárgola que vigilaba la entrada del lugar, y dijo con una voz ronca: "novus spes". Como liberada por sus ataduras, la gárgola cobró vida y se deslizó para dejar visible la escalera de caracol que permitía el acceso a las oficinas del director.

Subió lentamente, tocó, y aguardó pacientemente que una voz envejecida y severa le permitiera el acceso. La oficina se encontraba exactamente como Dumbledore la había dejado: los instrumentos plateados que zumbaban, la enigmática espada de Gryffindor en su caja de vidrio que brillaba a la luz de las velas, el roído sombrero seleccionador en una repisa detrás del escritorio. Con excepción de un nuevo retrato que colgaba entre los antiguos directores, el Albus Dumbledore de la pintura se mantenía inmóvil y con la mirada perdida, tal y como estaba desde que había aparecido.

Minerva McGonagall miraba expectante al individuo, al cual invitó a tomar asiento con un movimiento de su mano. Ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta que el silencio fue roto por el individuo:

- ¿Ha tomado alguna decisión directora?

- Si… pero no estoy segura de que sea la correcta – respondió la directora McGonagall.

- Entonces¿Ha decidido cerrar Hogwarts? – preguntó insistente el individuo.

- El Ministerio considera que es lo mejor – añadió McGonagall.

- ¿Y usted? – preguntó seriamente el individuo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – añadió severamente McGonagall- Todos los profesores consideran que eso sería un grave error… y además, Albus nunca lo hubiese querido.

- Entonces¿debo de interpretar eso como que usted está de acuerdo?

- ¡Si! Hogwarts recibirá a los alumnos que deseen venir – añadió McGonagall- Lo que me lleva a preguntarle¿usted aceptará el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

- Por eso estoy aquí mi estimada señora. Albus depositó su confianza en mí, y no estoy dispuesto a defraudarlo.

- Sea entonces bienvenido a Hogwarts… profesor Centt – dijo McGonagall-

- Muchas gracias directora – y cambiando abruptamente su semblante, Centt preguntó- ¿Qué pasará con el señor Potter?

Minerva McGonagall se sumió en un profundo pensamiento y simplemente añadió:

- Espero que el señor Potter haga lo correcto, profesor.

- Lo hará directora, lo hará. Y nuestro trabajo consiste en ayudarlo – añadió el profesor Centt.

Y poniéndose de pie salió del despacho y de Hogwarts. En su mente aún se encontraba el recuerdo de Albus Dumbledore, su gran amigo y maestro, el que le había enseñado todo. Y un sentimiento de gratitud apareció en su pecho, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a pensar en un joven de 17 años, cuyo destino estaba marcado desde su nacimiento, y que estaba a punto de dar el siguiente paso hacia la grandeza, pero para ello, necesitaría ayuda.

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, en las solitarias calles de Privet Drive, un adolescente miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo. El aire veraniego mecía sus oscuros cabellos implacables, y el silencio del lugar únicamente era roto por los ligeros suspiros del joven Harry Potter.

Hacía ya algunos minutos que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, para el mundo mágico ya era todo un adulto, con la posibilidad de hacer magia sin tener ningún problema. Pero por alguna extraña razón, esto no aumentaba más que su sentimiento de miseria. Harry se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a pasear por su habitación. El panorama de ella no cambiaba, no importaba cuando años pasaran. Las mismas cosas desordenadas y tiradas por doquier, la misma pila de regalos de cumpleaños de sus amigos, papeles y plumas revueltas sobre el escritorio, la jaula de Hedwig oculta en un rincón, y el diario el profeta sobre su cama. Algunas de sus páginas habían sido destrozadas por un impulsivo y tempestuosos ataque de furia. No importaba cuánto dijera el Profeta que sentía la pérdida de uno de los magos más importantes de los últimos años. No importaba cuantas palabras poéticas y exaltaciones a su persona incluyeran en el obituario. No importaba las biografías que narraran su vida, o las editoriales plagadas de cursilerías y palabrejas baratas. La realidad era que al Ministerio en función no le importaba en nada la suerte de Dumbledore, y por consiguiente, tampoco al Diario el Profeta.

Harry había tenido pesadillas desde aquella noche, en la Torre de Astronomía, cuando vio ese fugaz rayo de luz verde que chocaba contra el pecho de su maestro. Lo recordaba una y otra vez, como un castigo dantesco, que a cada paso que daba lo acercaba más y más a la locura. Y su mente aún no sabía a quien odiar más: a Bellatrix Lestrange por haber acabado con Sirius, a Snape por haber matado a Dumbledore, o a Voldemort por haber matado a sus padres y a tantas y tantas personas inocentes. Su odio se intensificaba más y más junto con su soledad miserable. Por primera vez, desde hacía más de 16 años, se sintió realmente solo. Ni los regalos de sus amigos, o la invitación a la boda de Bill y Fleur, o la inmediata realidad de poder utilizar magia a su antojo, podían alegrar su destrozado corazón.

El aleteo de su lechuga Hedwig, que produjo al entrar en su habitación, le permitió salir de su ensimismamiento y dedicarle una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Que tal amiga¿Tuviste una buena caza?

Hedwig lo miraba expectante y asintió a su pregunta dándole un ligero mordisco en su dedo. Después con un ligero aleteo, se ubico sobre los regalos de cumpleaños y comenzó a ulular y agitarse lentamente.

- ¿Quieres ver que me han regalado mis amigos? – tras un minuto de espera y tomando su dulce ulular como una afirmación dijo- Esta bien, yo también quiero verlo.

Comenzó abriendo el presente de su mejor amigo. Ron se había esforzado en obsequiarle algo que le agradase, y un par de guantes de piel de dragón (especiales para los buscadores de quidditch) con sus iniciales grabadas, parecía un regalo idóneo. El regalo de Hermione se asemejaba mucho al de Ron, ya que de igual manera giraba en torno al deporte del mundo mágico; ella había optado por obsequiarle un curso especial para entrenadores de quidditch novatos, en el cual se mostraban jugadas, tácticas, formas de dirigirse a un equipo y consejos de los más grandes capitanes de todos los tiempos. Los gemelos Weasley por el contrario le regalaban la dotación más grande que hubiese visto con anterioridad de "Sortilegios Weasley", que incluía: galletas canarios, polvos de la noche eterna, lentes ultravioleta, orejas extensibles, varitas de dulce, plumas correctoras de ortografía, gorros de doble vista, turrón de hemorragia nasal, un kit de su patentado encantamiento de soñar despierto, toda la clase de fuegos artificiales que hubiese sido creada por ellos, entre otras cosas de menos importancia. Incluso Hagrid se había esmerado, ya que su regalo incluía pastas, pasteles y dulces de Honeydukes.

Finalmente Harry se topó con el último de sus presentes, un pequeño paquete rectangular. No necesitaba mirar la tarjeta para saber quien lo había enviado, recordaba aquellas últimas palabras que había cruzado con Ginny durante los funerales de Dumbledore, justo cuando le había dicho que no podía seguir involucrada con ella: "Bueno... no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida – dijo Ginny -, sabía que esto pasaría al final, sabía que no serías feliz a menos que estuvieras cazando a Voldemort. Quizá es por eso que me gustas tanto".

Desde aquél momento no había dejado de pensar en ella, y el hecho de que ella le enviara un regalo de cumpleaños le confirmaba que tampoco Ginny había dejado de pensar en él. Lentamente abrió el paquete y encontró un dije con una cadena de plata, el dije parecía una esfera de luz multicolor, en su centro, como un holograma viviente estaba la imagen de un fénix. En la tarjeta Ginny había escrito un extracto del poema de Tennyson:

"Mi querido Harry, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Inicié esta carta tratando de convencerte de tu error de estar lejos de mí, pero decidí que no lo haré. Se que iniciarás la caza de Voldemort y no te detendré. Simplemente porque entendí que lo que somos, lo somos: lo que elegimos ser. Un temple igual de corazones heroicos, debilitados por el tiempo, el destino y las circunstancias, pero con voluntad fuerte para aferrarse, para buscar, para encontrar… y para no ceder. Que este collar te brinde esa fortaleza que necesitarás en tu odisea y te permita regresar con los que te queremos".

Harry no pudo reprimir ese par de furtivas lágrimas que cayeron sobre la tarjeta. Al parecer, mientras sus amigos se esforzaban en convencer a Harry con sutiles regalos de que regresara a Hogwarts, Ginny era la única que lo alentaba a seguir con su misión.

No pudo evitar mirar directamente hacia su escritorio, en donde mantenía el Horcrux falso, el último objeto que lo vinculaba con Dumbledore. Y esto hizo que un nuevo destello de ira brillara en sus ojos, y deseara, por un momento, aprender a realizar la maldición Avada Kedavra, y en su mente aparecían justamente los dos rostros de las personas con quien le gustaría utilizarla. Pero sabía perfectamente que aunque conociera la maldición imperdonable, y la usara contra Lord Voldemort, de nada serviría… no hasta que hallara el resto de los Horcruxes. El problema radicaba en que a pesar de que había acompañado a Dumbledore cuando localizaron el Horcrux falso, éste jamás le había aclarado como fue que halló la ubicación exacta de ese objeto. Y aún quedaban cuatro: el relicario, la taza, la serpiente y algo de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw; y además estaba aún la incógnita sobre quién había tomado el verdadero Horcrux que Dumbledore y Harry habían ido a buscar a la caverna. ¿Quién era R.A.B¿Qué pretendía hacer con eso?

Harry se perdió en sus cavilaciones y sin darse cuenta cayó dormido.

Su descanso estuvo compuesto por una mezcla de recuerdos y miedos, que se aparecían ante él como una vieja película muda, fue un sueño muy intranquilo, casi angustiante, del cual pensaba que nunca despertaría. Pero fue la luz de sol, alumbrando directamente sobre su cara, quien le obligó a abrir los ojos. Ya eran más de las 12 del mediodía y se sorprendió de ese hecho. Sus tíos jamás le habían permitido dormir tanto, pero más extraño era aún el hecho de que habían pasado casi 48 horas sin que su tío Vernon pronunciara, entre dientes y con furia en los ojos, el nombre de su indeseable sobrino.

Harry se incorporó de la cama. Ya que había caído dormido vestido, simplemente se lavó la cara e intentó aplacar su indomable cabellera con un poco de agua fría, y tras esto procedió a bajar al salón. Ahí encontró a su tío Vernon leyendo el periódico, a su tía Petunia espiando a los vecinos por la ventana, y a su primo Dudley mirando embobado el televisor.

Cuando entró en el salón, los tres Dursley lo miraron de una manera extraña, no era la típica mirada de desdén u odio que siempre le dedicaban, más bien era una mirada de afán y duda. Harry aguardaba expectante la razón de ese repentino interés y esperaba escuchar en cualquier momento algún grito de su tío Vernon, pero cuando se imaginaba que clase de regaño o insulto le dedicaría fue sorprendido por su tío cuando este dijo:

- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien… ¿qué? – preguntó Harry

Algo irritado tío Vernon respondió:

- Ya eres mayor de edad… ¿ya puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio?

De pronto la cara de Harry se iluminó. ¡Era cierto! Con tantos problemas había olvidado por un momento la importancia de ese hecho: podía usar magia en casa de los Dursley, y eso le brindaba una ventaja sobre ellos.

- Si – respondió Harry- ya puedo hacer magia.

Con un visible pánico en la voz, Vernon preguntó:

- Y… y… ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Harry había soñado tantos años con esa escena. Por primera vez tenía a sus tíos en sus manos. Antes ya los había amenazado con hechizarlos (pero esa táctica se vino abajo cuando se enteraron de que un menor de edad no podía hacer magia); también les había mencionado que su padrino era un asesino para amedrentarlos. Pero por primera vez podía actuar sin trucos o mentiras. Pero entonces miró el rostro de su familia, y de pronto comprendió que no tenía ganas de abusar de su nuevo poder. Los miró tranquilamente y simplemente dijo:

- ¡Sólo voy a preparar algo de comer…!

El resto de los días Harry los pasó fuera de casa de los Dursley, recorriendo las calles del barrio. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo pensando en su futuro y buscando alguna respuesta para resolver su dilema¿Cómo encontrar el resto de los Horcruxes?

Hizo una lista de posibles lugares donde Voldemort pudo haberlos escondido: la mansión Riddle, la casa de los Malfoy, la cámara de los secretos en Hogwarts. Pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que difícilmente Voldemort hubiera elegido unos lugares tan obvios para esconder algo tan valioso como parte de su alma, y en la única que había acertado, el Horcrux ya había sido destruido en su segundo año, cuando la cámara fue abierta.

Su cabeza estaba conformada por una madeja de ideas, suposiciones y temores. Y justamente en ese punto de cavilaciones era cuando comenzaba a evocar esos demonios que no le permitían descansar y hacían que sintiera como si un plomo derretido cayera sobre su sien. Porque cada vez que intentaba resolver el enigma de cómo hallar esos misteriosos objetos, en su mente aparecía el recuerdo de Dumbledore y esto le traía como reminiscencia que por primera vez en 17 años, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, estaba totalmente… solo.

Se sentó en el único columpio en pie del mismo parque, donde un par de años atrás, su primo acostumbraba deambular junto con su pandilla. Resultaba molesto el continuo rechinido del oxidado balancín, pero Harry permanecía ajeno a él, con la mirada perdida en la calle, como si estuviera vigilante y ausente (todo al mismo tiempo). Un perro negro y de aspecto temible pasó enfrente del parque, y esto le hizo recordar a Sirius Black. Recordó la fortaleza de su padrino de vivir tantos años en Azkaban convencido de su inocencia; de vivir mucho tiempo oculto como un animal; y recordó como murió salvando a su ahijado. Y como si una venda hubiese sido retirada de sus ojos, finalmente Harry vio la luz. Comprendió que debía olvidarse de ese temor infantil y afrontar la realidad, una realidad cuyo destino inequívoco era enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort, y lo haría como lo hicieron sus seres queridos caídos: con valor.

Esa noche, mientras la familia Dursley dormía a pierna suelta, el joven Harry Potter (cargado con su baúl, la jaula de Hedwig, su capa invisible y su saeta de fuego) miraba añorante el número 4 de Privet Drive. Nunca había sido feliz en ese lugar, nunca había querido a los Dursley, pero algo de aquél lugar le producía una extraña sensación de pesadumbre. Quizá era porque sabía que nunca más volvería… o porque… pese a todo, se despedía del único vínculo familiar que le quedaba.

Ya con el cielo ennegrecido por la caída de la noche, lentamente giró sobre sus pies y se perdió en la profunda noche; con un paso seguro y constante, sin girar su cabeza, sin ningún dejo de arrepentimiento, pero con un destelló de tristeza y melancolía en sus ojos, Harry Potter se alejo para siempre de los Dursley... y de sus vidas.


	2. REVELACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 2: REVELACIONES **

Una pequeña luz producía una penumbra en la taberna del Caldero Chorreante. Un joven cargado con un baúl, una escoba y demás artículos misteriosos, llamaba de una forma insistente al recepcionista. El viejo posadero salio investido con un viejo camisón y alumbrado con un candelabro oxidado, su voz seria y malencarada no ocultaba su nerviosismo, después de todo corrían tiempos difíciles y todo mundo temía por su vida.

- ¿Qué desea? – preguntó Tom

- Quiero una habitación. Limpia, si es posible.

El viejo Tom miro desconfiado al extraño individuo y preguntó:

- ¿A nombre de quién hago el registro?

- A nombre de Harry Potter

Una sonrisa de incredulidad y alivio apareció en los flácidos labios del tabernero.

- Señor Potter¡Que alegría tenerlo aquí! Por supuesto que tenemos la habitación que usted desee… Permítame ayudarle con su equipaje.

Con un rápido movimiento, el viejo posadero sujeto el pesado baúl junto con la jaula de Hedwig y comenzó a subir las vetustas escaleras de madera. Harry lo siguió a través de los oscuros corredores hasta que se topó con su habitación.

- ¡Aquí la tiene señor Potter¿Algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar?

- Si. Ni un palabra a nadie de mi presencia aquí¿entendido?

El posadero asintió gravemente y se llevó un dedo a la boca en señal de complicidad silenciosa, y tras esto, salió del cuarto dejando a Harry sólo con sus pensamientos.

Harry paseo lentamente por su habitación, y recordó la primera vez que había estado en esa posada: huyendo de sus tíos después de haber inflado a tía Marge, y abordando por primera vez el autobús noctámbulo. Se cambió de ropa y se acostó en la cama. Todavía no tenía una idea clara sobre su futuro, pero estaba seguro que debía de seguir sus instintos y presentimientos, el resto lo decidiría al día siguiente.

La mañana siguiente Harry paseo por el vacío callejón Diagon, pasó al banco de Gringotts para retirar algo de dinero, y recorrió algunas tiendas mirando las ofertas y a los escurridizos compradores. Se detuvo largo tiempo mirando la "aún cerrada" tienda de Ollivander. No podía negar que tuviera simpatía por ese señor, muy misterioso y algo loco, pero en verdad sus varitas eran efectivas y de calidad.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la única tienda que parecía tener clientela a raudales: Sortilegios Weasley. Por toda la tienda deambulaban decenas de niños, corriendo y curioseando por doquier. Observando los productos más extraños y suplicando a sus padres para que éstos se lo comprasen. Una joven bruja de pelo rubio y corto se movía apresuradamente de un lado a otro, atendiendo clientes y mostrándoles los productos que pedían. Estaba al borde de la histeria, puesto que parecía tener todo el trabajo para ella sola. No había rastro de George y Fred, cosa muy extraña pensaba Harry, dado que ellos jamás dejaban su negocio sin vigilar. Se acercó a la chica y le pregunto:

- Perdone señorita… ¿Verity? – Harry aguardo la señal de asentimiento de la chica tras escuchar su nombre- ¿Se encuentran los señores Weasley?

- Lo siento señor, estarán ausentes unos días por motivos personales.

- Entiendo…

- ¿Quiere que le deje algún mensaje? – preguntó Verity

- No, muchas gracias – y salió de la tienda

En realidad Harry no tenía un plan bien definido, únicamente sabía que no podía estar sin hacer nada. Pensaba pasar un buen rato en compañía de los gemelos, pero ahora sentía que era mejor así, por lo menos tendría paz y quietud para pensar.

Deambuló por el largo callejón, observando toda clase de tiendas de pociones, de artículos de quidditch, sastrerías, hosterías, tiendas de animales mágicos, confiterías, tiendas para pergaminos, plumas y tinta, tiendas de trastos de segunda mano, tiendas de túnicas de segunda mano, tiendas de calderos. Pasó: por la oficina del Diario el Profeta, por el Emporio de Lechuzas, por Flourish y Blotts, por Gambol & Japes, por la heladería Florean Fortescue, por Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las ocasiones, por Twiliftt y Tatting, por Obscurus Books, y por Whizz Hard Books. El callejón Diagon era más grande de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado Harry, nunca había ido más allá de los límites conocidos, pero a pesar de ser ya todo un adulto y saber utilizar magia, había evitado penetrar en los callejones de poca monta, en donde se traficaba con artículos de magia oscura, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque estaba consciente de que en su nueva posición debía de ser prudente y no tomar riesgos innecesarios. Después de varias horas, Harry se detuvo frente a una librería de aspecto añoso y polvoriento (ubicada muy cerca del callejón Knockturn). En el marco de la puerta se encontraban escritas en madera las palabras: Bibliothèque une - le temps. Harry entró y se topó con un establecimiento de enormes dimensiones, miles de libros de todas las clases acomodados en enormes estantes de madera. Vestigios de luz solar se filtraban por la sala, aunque Harry no podía figurarse de donde procedía, puesto que en ese lugar no existían las ventanas, seguramente era cosa de la magia. La puerta principal daba a un estrecho y oscuro pasillo, al final del cual una mujer de piel canela (ya entrada en años), estaba de pie detrás de un atril iluminado, en lo alto de un tramo de escalones.

- Deje aquí sus cosas, por favor – dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Harry

Harry la miró sin comprender hasta que recordó que llevaba un paquete de dulces que había adquirido, y se separó de mala gana de él.

- Puede usar las instalaciones, pero no escriba sobre los libros.

Harry no puedo evitar comparar a la bibliotecaria de ese lugar con la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts: Madame Pince.

Sus pasos resonaban a lo largo del pasillo que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Cuando finalmente llegó al salón central se asombró al divisar una larga y espaciosa cámara con quince o veinte mesas de madera idénticas, regularmente espaciadas. En la sala reinaba el silencio y la luz era un poco más intensa, pero el aire era glacial, todavía más frío que en el vestíbulo. Una larga hilera de oscuras pinturas al óleo en elaborados marcos dorados colgaba a lo largo de las lisas paredes blancas, cada una de ellas con el accesorio de su propio quinqué en miniatura.

Había cinco o seis personas trabajando, en su gran mayoría magos de avanzada edad que lucían largas barbas grisáceas y níveas. El silencio del lugar se veía interrumpido ocasionalmente por los académicos enfrascados en su trabajo: ligeras toses, el sonido de una página al ser vuelta, leves carraspeos, una nariz al ser sonada. Harry caminó procurando no hacer ruido por uno de los corredores más polvorientos y su atención fue captada por un libro bastante maltratado. Distraídamente lo tomó del estante y se sentó en la mesa enfrente del único de los magos lectores que no parecía ser un anciano. El libro tenía una portada negra con una inscripción en letras doradas: μαγεία κατάσταση. Pero al abrirlo el texto era legible y comprensible por él. Una mirada de asombro cubrió el rostro de Harry al comprobar la clase de libro que había tomado. En él se mostraba todo sobre las maldiciones imperdonables: métodos de conjuro, forma de aumentar su poder, forma de evadirlos… Las manos ansiosas de Harry agitaron las hojas hasta que se toparon con la maldición Avada Kedavra, y con un ligero temblor leyó: "Avada Kedavra es una técnica muy útil para terminar definitivamente con el enemigo. Este hechizo fue creado durante la guerra de los Cimerios (una raza de magos con un estrecho vínculo con la magia negra) y descrita por los arameos como: abadacadabra (desaparece como esta palabra). En dicha tierra, donde siempre reina el crepúsculo, los sacerdotes ascetas desarrollaron un hechizo que permitiera reducir la extensión y brutalidad de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

No ataca el cuerpo y mucho menos el alma. La técnica Avada Kedavra rompe el sincretismo del ser vivo: cuerpo y alma. Ninguna puede subsistir sin la otra. El cuerpo necesita un alma enérgica para moverse, y el alma necesita un objeto donde residir. Para convocarla es necesario conocer el verdadero odio, un odio que haya sobrepasado al miedo interno y a la duda, dicho odio permite condensar el poder enérgico de la persona y generar un fogonazo de luz verde.

En casi todos los casos el hechizo Avada Kedavra es mortal y no tiene defensa alguna…"

Harry releyó el párrafo anterior con ansia. ¿Casi todos los casos…¿Qué acaso existía alguna manera de detenerlo? Sabía que él era el único ser vivo conocido que había sobrevivido al hechizo mortal, pero en aquella ocasión había sido obra de su madre (quien le suministró un escudo formado por amor), no de una habilidad innata de él. Pero esta pequeña nota le alegró y le hizo nacer en su pecho una ligera esperanza. Por un momento estuvo completamente seguro de que Albus Dumbledore estaba vivo, únicamente había utilizado su vasto conocimiento y enorme capacidad intelectual y había engañado a todos: a los mortífagos, a Malfoy, a Snape… hasta a él. Pero algo en su cabeza le pidió mesura y que pusiera sus pies en el suelo. Era imposible que todo hubiese sido un teatro, y la cruda realidad era que su maestro estaba muerto.

Con una pesadumbre en su ser, Harry continuó leyendo:

"… a menos que se conozca el hechizo endgültiger schutz. Únicamente los grandes del consejo jorguín Cimerio lograron controlar ese poder defensivo.

Es prácticamente imposible conocer el funcionamiento del hechizo, puesto que los magos oscuros que aprendieron la técnica Avada Kedavra, nunca lograron reproducirla, ya que el endgültiger schutz requiere de magia muy avanzada, imposible de lograr con una varita…"

¿Imposible de lograr con varita¿A qué se refería el escrito con eso? Harry se saltó algunos párrafos y continuó:

"… La eficiencia del hechizo Avada Kedavra hizo que su uso aumentara, no sólo entre los Cimerios sino también entre los extranjeros, a tal grado que ni siquiera la protección endgültiger schutz fue suficiente para detener la oleada de crímenes y el terror se extendió por toda la región.

En lo que fue considerado como la insidia más grave cometida por un sacerdote Cimerio, fue creado un hechizo que otorgaba la defensa definitiva contra el hechizo Avada Kedavra: en un intento desesperado por la supervivencia, el tonsurado superior de los Cimerios logró la separación de su asociación energética en diversas partes, creando la técnica: orcas cruz (cruz de muerte), bautizada posteriormente por un reconocido mago del páramo sur como: Horcrux…"

Harry continuó leyendo la historia del creador de dicha técnica, pero a pesar de que sus ojos seguían la lectura del texto, su mente se encontraba ajena. No podía creer que sufrir el Avada Kedavra y hacer un Horcrux fuera en esencia lo mismo: la separación del alma del cuerpo, pero una era obligada y la otra a voluntad. Después de un tiempo retomó la concentración en la lectura, pero no encontró más. Fuera de lo leído anteriormente y un poco de la historia del destino del sacerdote, el libro no decía nada extra.

Con un movimiento parsimonioso Harry apoyó su espalda en la dura silla de madera y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se toparon con los ojos grises del individuo que estaba sentado frente a él. Como un reflejo, Harry bajó la cabeza y minutos después volvió a levantarla, y se topó de nuevo con los mismos ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observándolo, pero Harry comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

Con un tono ligeramente engorroso Harry dijo:

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Pasaron varios minutos y el extraño individuo continuaba mirándolo expectante e imperturbable. Cuando el fastidio de Harry estaba alcanzando un límite alarmante, el individuo dijo en un susurro:

- ¡Sólo me preguntaba, si ya terminó de informarse sobre el Avada Kedavra y los Horcrux… señor Potter!

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del joven mago. Instintivamente giró su cabeza en busca de más mortífagos, y bajó su mano hasta que sujetó la varita. La sala parecía vacía, a excepción del grupo de personas que había visto a su entrada no había nadie más. Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo… y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Barajó sus posibilidades; la única salida se encontraba lejos de ahí, y seguramente estaría vigilada por otro grupo de mortífagos. Si se quedaba a luchar tendría que atrincherarse entre los estantes cargados de libros y esperar agónicamente una inexorable derrota. Pero ambas posibilidades lo llevaban a mantener una lucha directa, y esta vez no tendría miedo ni compasión: acabaría con ellos.

Desafiante Harry miró al misterioso hombre y dijo:

- Ya terminé con él, así que… ¡tómelo!

Pronunciando esa última palabra entre dientes, Harry le aproximó el libro con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha (por debajo de la mesa) apuntó su varita en dirección al estómago del individuo.

- No es necesaria la rudeza señor Potter. Y créame que no hace falta ponerse violento. ¡Por favor guarde su varita!

Harry continuó mirándolo desconfiado. No importaba cómo había descubierto que le apuntaba con una varita, ni porqué estaba tan tranquilo. Lo único que sabía era que no iba a relajarse ni confiarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

El individuo esbozó una ligera sonrisa y frunció el ceño, generando un rostro que rayaba entra la incógnita y la seguridad. No parecía el típico mortífago rastrero seguidor de Voldemort. Tenía un aire de seguridad y elegante arrogancia que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- Simplemente quería saber porque Albus le tenía en tan grande estima.

El rostro de Harry adquirió la tonalidad nívea de las estatuas de mármol. El libro, que seguía sujetando con su mano izquierda, cayó sobre la mesa causando un estrepitoso sonido que sacó de su aletargamiento del resto de los presentes en la sala, quienes miraron a Harry con severidad.

- Disculpen - dijo Harry levantando la mano y girando la cara.

Cuando retomó su posición inicial se dio cuenta de que el individuo se encontraba de pie a su lado.

- Vamos señor Potter, ese libro no le dará más información – y con una señal con la mano le indicó la salida - ¡Acompáñeme porque tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con usted!

Harry no entendía el porqué obedecía a ese individuo, pero se levantó de su asiento y siguió al individuo fuera del local.

Caminó con él fuera de la librería, y al salir fue deslumbrado por el intenso sol que brillaba afuera. Sus ojos tardaron un tiempo en acostumbrarse al exceso de luz, pero cuando lograron enfocar descubrieron que el individuo ya le sacaba un buen tramo, como si el cambio de luz no le hubiese afectado en lo absoluto.

Corrió hasta darle alcance y ponerse a su lado. El individuo se movía con indiferencia, sin prestarle la menor atención a Harry y como sumido en sus pensamientos. Ambos abandonaron la seguridad del callejón Diagon y se internaron en un sin fin de callejuelas. Harry se sentía como atrapado en un laberinto y únicamente caminara en círculos sin llegar a ninguna parte.

Durante más de media hora caminaron en completo silencio, y cuando Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a dónde se dirigían, el individuo se detuvo enfrente de lo que parecía una compacta casa abandonada y derruida, aunque se asemejaba más a una cueva por el exterior, ya que la casa estaba tallada en una roca.

Harry entró detrás del misterioso mago y se topó con que el interior era muy semejante a la extraña cabaña de Hagrid: animales colgando por doquier, una desvencijada mesa de madera y tres sillas del mismo material, un caldero de peltre (en el cual podría caber un adulto) y una cama de madera y colchón de paja de tamaño colosal. El individuo se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a beber, de un cuenco de madera, una bebida lechosa que emitía un olor muy fuerte a caucho quemado.

Harry permaneció de pie mirando al individuo, hasta que cansado de tanto misterio decidió preguntar:

- ¿Quién es usted¿Conoció al profesor Dumbledore?

- En toda la comunidad mágica hay tres nombres que se conocen a la perfección: Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter ¡Pero sí! Soy, o mejor dicho fui, alumno de Dumbledore – el individuo suspiró lentamente y tomó otro sorbo de su menjurje – Fue mi maestro hace ya muchos años… – con un dejo de nostalgia en los ojos miró a Harry y suspiró de nuevo – Más bien fue como mi padre.

Por un breve momento Harry se sintió vinculado y próximo al individuo. Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, ya que el mismo se sentía así. Dumbledore había sido como un padre para él: estricto, cauteloso, sabio, y en ocasiones sobre protector. Pasaba por alto sus travesuras y lo alentaba para superar sus propios límites. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió que ese aire de seguridad y elegante arrogancia que tenía el misterioso individuo, era el mismo que emanaba Dumbledore cada vez que uno se encontraba frente a él.

Durante varios minutos lo miró en silencio. Un silencio que se prolongó hasta que la cabeza de Harry se llenó de nuevas preguntas, pese a que el individuo aún no había contestado nada sobre su identidad.

- ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba leyendo sobre los Horcrux y la maldición Avada Kedavra?

- En realidad sólo lo supuse – y esbozando una ligera sonrisa añadió- Después de todo es el tema más interesante de ese libro.

- ¿Usted ya leyó ese libro? – preguntó Harry levemente sorprendido.

Frunciendo el entrecejo y abriendo ligeramente la comisura de su boca dijo:

- Yo escribí ese libro.

Era la última respuesta que esperaba Harry, pero antes de que pudiera seguir saciando sus dudas, el individuo continuó:

- Bien señor Potter, tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar y poco tiempo. Antes de todo, quiero que entienda que sé perfectamente como se siente: abandonado, con una enorme responsabilidad que pesa sobre sus hombros. Su deber consiste en hallar y destruir los horcruxes, pero de nada sirve volverse loco, alejarse del centro de operaciones y arriesgarse sólo.

Harry comprendió a lo que se refería. Ese individuo quería convencerlo de regresar a Hogwarts, terminar la escuela y seguir arriesgando a sus amigos.

– ¡No voy a regresar a Hogwarts si eso es lo que busca! Tengo poco tiempo y no lo desperdiciaré. No me importa no terminar mi educación.

– La educación no es una serie de datos oscuros ni buenas notas en los exámenes, es el efecto final de años de lenta absorción de: conceptos, hechizos, pociones, metodologías y resolución de problemas. Todo este proceso es tan grandioso que no puede ser afectado por no cursar un período – prosiguió recitando donosamente – Ahorrar tiempo no es volver la búsqueda de un objeto una cruzada. ¡Piense señor Potter! Para atrapar a su enemigo debe de pensar como él, debe de conocerlo: seguir sus pasos, estudiar su vida… - hizo una pausa prolongada – Tom Riddle vivió toda su vida en un orfanato, pero su hogar lo halló en Hogwarts. Aprendió las bases de la magia y allí se hizo mago. Pero fue su arrogancia y deseo de poder lo que le condujo al lado tenebroso, hasta el punto de experimentar con la magia oscura en su propio cuerpo.

– ¿Insinúa que hay más horcruxes en Hogwarts? – preguntó Harry.

– No señor Potter. Lo que insinúo es que todo lo que conoce Lord Voldemort, todo su mundo, empezó en Hogwarts. Si no ¿porqué le daría tanta importancia a sus fundadores?

Harry masticó lentamente esas últimas palabras. Durante los últimos días su mente vagaba en lejanos páramos en busca de los horcruxes restantes. Sin ninguna idea de donde comenzar la búsqueda. Pero ese individuo le indicaba que buscara justamente en el lugar donde había sido más feliz.

Durante algunos minutos saboreó la idea de volver al imponente castillo, deambular por los corredores, pasear por los campos y hacer furtivas visitas a una cabaña ubicada en los linderos del bosque prohibido. Pero sobretodo saboreó la idea de ver a sus amigos: extrañaba las constantes riñas entre Ron y Hermione, pero más que todo eso, extrañaba tocar la sedosa melena rojiza de su Ginny…

El suave crujir del piso de madera producto de unas furtivas pisadas lo alejaron de sus pensamientos. Miró cómo el extraño individuo abandonaba la derruida vivienda mientras decía dándole la espalda: - ¡Piénselo bien señor Potter! Ha llegado el momento en que debe de decidir entre lo que es mejor y lo que es más cómodo.

Hacía algunos años Harry había escuchado decir algo parecido a Dumbledore, pero nunca tuvo tanto significado para él como en esa ocasión. Y justo cuando el individuo abandonaba definitivamente la vivienda atravesando la puerta, Harry le gritó:

- ¿Cómo se llama usted?

- ¡Éaco Centt! – dijo el individuo, y desapareció.


	3. LA ENCRUCIJADA DE MALFOY

**CAPÍTULO 3: LA ENCRUCIJADA DE MALFOY **

El sepulcral silencio de la húmeda habitación era interrumpido por un continuo goteo proveniente del rocoso techo. Las dispares y mohosas paredes de granito mantenían la temperatura del lugar como una verdadera nevera herméticamente cerrada y con una única salida: una purulenta puerta de cedro recubierta con remaches de acero sólido.

La escasa luz, que se colaba por el diminuto ventanal del muro principal y por la rendija debajo de la puerta, proyectaba extrañas sombras que incrementaba lo lóbrego del lugar.

Sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared y con su empapada y mugrienta cabellera rubia, Draco Malfoy temblaba sin control. Permanecía ahí… inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en el pequeño charco formado por el intenso goteo, y ajeno a cualquier ruido. Sus dientes castañeaban y un ligero espasmo le cruzaba parte de la ceja. No sólo tenía miedo, sino que estaba aterrado. Sin querer moverse. Sin querer arriesgar los pocos pedazos de su vida que le quedaban. Estaba fuera de Hogwarts, separado de sus padres y degradado, por sus compañeros, al rango más bajo que puede tener un seguidor del señor tenebroso: un mortífago cobarde… igual que su padre. Pero lo que más le aterraba era el continuo y vívido recuerdo de aquella escena en la torre de Hogwarts. Dumbledore no le había temido, y sin embargo había tenido compasión de él. Y él, un mago de sangre pura, no había tenido el valor de acabar con el viejo. No… no había sido cobardía… no lo había eliminado por la sencilla razón de que en el fondo nunca había deseado verlo muerto.

La purulenta puerta de madera se abrió provocando un chirrido perturbador, y fue seguido por el sonido de unas pisadas acuosas que retumbaban en la habitación. El primer lugarteniente miró a Draco con un dejo de preocupación. Vestía su inseparable túnica de satín negro, y sus nuevas botas paramilitares igualmente negras. Su nariz afilada, y su grasoso cabello negro azabache brillaban parcialmente por el reflejo de la luz entrante.

- ¿Qué haces ahí Draco?

Pero Malfoy no respondió. Seguía sumido en su postración sin dar señales de vida. Inerte… como una roca en medio de la nada. Únicamente el lento movimiento de su pecho, al inhalar y exhalar aire, mostraba que aún seguía vivo.

Severus Snape lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y habló con un tono molesto, pero al mismo tiempo paternalista:

- ¡Levántate Draco! El señor tenebroso quiere verte… - y su voz perdió la firmeza del inicio- tiene una misión para ti.

El rostro pálido de Malfoy adoptó tintes transparentes y enfermizos. Como impulsado por una mano invisible que le tiraba hacia arriba, levantó su rostro y miró fijamente a Snape sin atinar a decir ninguna palabra, pero mostrando un temblor en sus labios. Snape levantó su varita y apuntando a Draco dijo: "purgare". Las manchas de su túnica desaparecieron y su cabello recupero ese brillo y pulcritud de siempre. Draco se miró y comenzó a incorporarse con una lentitud propia de un condenado a muerte. Snape aguardó expectante a que el joven mago saliera de la habitación y subiera las escaleras hacia el salón central.

Las escaleras curvaban alrededor de un soporte de piedra negra y el camino era alumbrado por antorchas que emitían una luz blanquecina. El final de las escaleras estaba coronado por varios pasillos que se entrelazaban y formaban diferentes caminos, pero todos convergían en una habitación central de grandes dimensiones. La puerta principal estaba hecha de titanio reforzado, y en su centro se encontraba grabado el símbolo de Slytherin y rodeado por un sin fin de cerrojos vivientes en forma de serpiente (era una clara copia del portal de la cámara de los secretos, sólo que de mayor resistencia y mayores dimensiones).

El lugarteniente Severus Snape entró en el gran salón seguido por un aterrorizado Draco Malfoy. El salón era iluminado por un millar de velas negras que flotaban en todas las direcciones, provocando la aparición de sombras nuevas a cada momento. Las paredes se encontraban rebosantes de cuadros barrocos y pinturas de la inquisición; mapas de tierras extrañas; viejas espadas doradas y hachas de doble hoja. Cientos de libreros contenían lo que parecían ser miles de libros de todos los tamaños y colores. Algunos temblaban y otros derramaban de sus páginas una especie de aceite rojizo y viscoso (Draco ignoraba si se trataba de laca o de sangre).

En el centro de la habitación se extendía un conjunto de mesas con la forma de una media luna que se alineaban paralelamente unas con las otras y enfocaban su vista en el único sillón de satín y terciopelo que se alzaba en el centro, y sobre él, la rígida figura de Lord Voldemort.

Conforme se acercaban al centro, alcanzaron a divisar que algunas de las mesas que rodeaban al señor tenebroso se encontraban ocupadas, como si fuera una reunión. Pero los participantes no eran comunes mortífagos seguidores de Voldemort. Más bien parecía una convención de personajes sacados del monstruoso libro de los monstruos.

La cara de Draco palidecía rápidamente y conforme se acercaban más, un enorme sentimiento de pesadumbre de apoderó de él: "como si no pudiera ya volver a sentirse contento". Y ahí se dio cuenta de la presencia de un dementor. Pero no era cualquier dementor. Era el dementor más grande que hubiese visto en su vida: la manta putrefacta que cubría su cuerpo se hallaba roída y emanaba un hedor a muerte (como la humedad atrapada en un cementerio), sus largos brazos llenos de póstulas parecían deseosos de sujetar a aquél menudo chico que se dirigía hacia él. Sin embargo, la presencia de ese temible ser de su izquierda y la importancia de la reunión, hicieron menguar su deseo de alimento.

A su izquierda, los ojos de un ogro de piel azulina clara seguían todos los movimientos de la pareja. Su cabello verdoso y sus extraños ropajes orientales le hacían contrastar con el resto de los presentes. En su mano sujetaba un largísimo látigo de cuero que no dejaba de arrojarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez, a la vez que su cuerpo emanaba una cierta energía que producía una absoluta oscuridad al entorno.

Un extraño ser miraba despectivamente al dueto que se acercaba: su cabeza y brazos peludos, pequeños cuernos negros y extremidades inferiores de macho cabrío, hacían imposible ocultar su raza de sátiro. Sujetaba una flauta en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha una copa dorada de lo que parecía ser vino.

Malfoy continuaba mirando temeroso a los extraños seres, hasta que se percató de la presencia de uno en particular que aumentó su terror: se trataba de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo globular con un ojo gigante, más o menos esférico, con unos 10 pedúnculos largos que estaban cubiertos por decenas de diminutos ojos, y una enorme boca con dientes afilados.

- Es un contemplador, también conocido como "el ojo tirano" – dijo Snape al mirar el rostro de Malfoy – Habita en las profundidades marinas, pero a pesar de ello puede levitar y desplazarse en el exterior a voluntad. Su ojo central es la mejor defensa antimagia que existe en el mundo, ya que le permite bloquear cualquier hechizo dentro de su campo de visión. El resto de sus ojos hacen la función de ataque: pueden provocar sueño, transformar en piedra, generar telequinesis, ralentizar los movimientos del enemigo, e incluso acabar con él con un rayo mortal (su Avada Kedavra personal). Es un ser ágil y temible… imposible de manipular… - el rostro de Snape reflejo un ligero espasmo nervioso- Una criatura mortalmente peligrosa.

Ambos se habían detenido para observar al contemplador, hasta que una grave voz los sacó de su ensimismamiento:

- Momo no les hará daño… por lo menos no en mi presencia.

La penetrante mirada asesina de Lord Voldemort seguía cada uno de los pasos de Malfoy. Sus pálidas y translúcidas manos sujetaban un cáliz dorado, y en su cara se dibujaba una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.

- ¡Acércate chico! – dijo autoritariamente

Snape empujó a Malfoy para que se situara cerca del señor tenebroso, y se alejó unos pasos tras realizar una torpe reverencia a éste.

Malfoy se mantuvo rígido, como petrificado. Sus manos sudaban copiosamente, y en sus ojos vidriosos se divisaba una lucha interna que le ordenaba resistirse a dejarse llevar por el miedo.

- ¡No debes temblar Draco! Nadie que cumpla mis órdenes debe de temblar en mi presencia.

Draco se mantuvo rígido y confuso. Su cerebro trabajaba demasiado lento para comprender las palabras de Voldemort. Su cara debió de reflejar una muestra de confusión, porque Voldemort le contestó a una pregunta que Malfoy nunca hizo.

- ¿Piensas que estoy enojado contigo? – y soltó una risa estridente- Al contrario Draco, me siento satisfecho con tu acometer. Cumpliste con la misión que te encomendé. Lograste entrar en Hogwarts y provocaste la muerte de Dumbledore. ¡Cierto que tú no lo mataste! Pero lograste hacer lo que muchos mortífagos más experimentados nunca pudieron hacer: entrar en Hogwarts y engañar a Dumbledore.

Es por ello que he decidido darle otra oportunidad a los Malfoy para restaurar su honor y demostrar su lealtad ante mí. Y tú serás el depositario de dicha oportunidad.

Durante algunos segundos Voldemort saboreó el momento haciendo una prolongada pausa. Adoraba mirar la cara de terror de su joven seguidor. Y disfrutaba más el hecho de poseer no sólo su vida, sino su espíritu. Ese infante haría lo posible por restaurar el honor de su familia, especialmente el de su padre.

- La guerra ha estallado completamente Draco. El Ministerio lo sabe, la población mágica de Gran Bretaña lo sabe, y lo mejor es que no pueden hacer nada. Los pequeños ataques que han sufrido sólo han sido simples advertencias y evaluadores de fuerza. Pero ha llegado el momento de tomar el control del ministerio de magia – extendió su pálida y huesuda mano y señaló a todos los presentes- ellos son los líderes de nuestros aliados. Junto con ellos aplastaremos las defensas del Ministerio y no dejaremos a ningún auror con vida.

Pero tu misión no tiene nada que ver con este ataque. Es mucho más simple, y dado que pudiste acabar con Albus Dumbledore, no veo porque no puedas con esto. ¡Quiero que mates a Harry Potter!

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Malfoy. No podía creer que esa fuera la misión. Y dadas las circunstancias estaba seguro que esa misión resultaría más difícil que la anterior.

- ¡Ah por cierto… Draco! – dijo desdeñosamente Voldemort- Fallar no es una opción que tengas, porque si fallas… todo terminará para ti y para tu familia. ¡Ahora vete!

Draco salió corriendo del salón, haciendo caso omiso de las risas burlonas y de la continua verborragia de Snape. De nuevo su vida estaba amenazada, y peor aún, también la de su familia. Y mientras continuaba corriendo la imagen de un joven con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente le vino a su mente. No había opción alguna, y debía de terminar con la vida del niño que vivió… para salvar la suya.


	4. PROMESAS

**CAPÍTULO 4: PROMESAS**

El final del verano se proyectaba sobre la madriguera. Una brisa suave y refrescante ayudaba a mitigar el calor de las personas. En años anteriores, los Weasley estarían disfrutando de la brisa: reposando bajo algún árbol, jugando quidditch, o en su defecto, jugando alguna partida de snap explosivo o ajedrez mágico. Pero esta vez era diferente. El ir y venir de los miembros de la familia rompían la sensación de paz y de quietud.

- ¡FRED DEJA DE JUGAR Y COLOCA ESA MESA EN SU LUGAR! – decía chillando a todo pulmón la señora Weasley- ¡George lleva estas sillas allá¡No Ron, las flores van alrededor, no unas encima de otras¡Ginny… trae la comida aquí¡Arthur, atrapa a ese gnomo que está moviendo los bancos!

Era imposible saber quien estaba más histérico: si la señora Weasley o sus hijos que no paraban de recibir órdenes y los continuos regaños de su madre.

Con motivo de la unión matrimonial entre Fleur y Bill, la madriguera se había engalanado como nunca. Brillaba desde la torre más alta hasta el borde de las escaleras inferiores. El césped estaba perfectamente arreglado y emparejado simétricamente, desprovisto de cualquier cosa que se asemejara a la hierba mala. Sus arbustos habían sido trazados simulando inertes verdosas estatuas de hadas, elfos y ninfas. Se habían colocado decenas de sillas de madera con almohadillas de terciopelo negro, las cuales rodeaban un estrado principal.

En dicho estrado se encontraba una base rectangular de madera más pequeña, de la cual emergían dos pilares que se entrelazaban formando la estructura de una puerta. Cada uno de estos soportes estaba rodeado y coronado por: guirnaldas, tulipanes y rosas, que formaban una mezcla homogénea mágica.

Forme fueron pasando las horas, el jardín de los Weasley se cubrió de sillas y mesas, que sostenían un banquete que ostentaba una variedad de platillos (como los ofrecidos durante aquella mágica velada en Hogwarts, cuando se realizó el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos), y varios magos y muggles de todos los rincones de Gran Bretaña.

Mientras el jardín continuaba poblándose con gente que deseaba estar presente en la boda de Bill y Fleur, una joven pelirroja miraba con tristeza el panorama desde un resquicio de la ventana.

- ¡No vendrá! – exclamó Ginny con un profundo dejo de tristeza.

- Ya verás que sí amiga. Él vendrá – añadió Hermione mientras continuaba arreglando su cabello para la ceremonia.

- Hace semanas que nadie sabe de él. Estoy muy preocupada... ¿y si le pasó algo¿y si fue capturado por Voldemort? – Ginny no paraba de mirar anhelante la ventana y morderse las uñas nerviosamente.

- Ya para con eso – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño- Ya deberías de saber de lo que está hecho Harry.

- Lo sé… Pero desaparecer así… sin dejar una nota o un aviso es muy irresponsable de su parte – señaló gravemente Ginny.

- Dime Ginny – preguntó Hermione- ¿Harry cuándo ha sido responsable¡No se quién es peor, si él o Ron! – exclamó mientras en su rostro aparecía un leve rubor rojizo que tiñó sus mejillas.

Ginny vaciló en su respuesta y antes de que pudiera darla, unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Chicas ¿Están listas? –preguntó Ron- Fleur quiere verlas cuanto antes.

- ¡Quizá se arrepintió de la boda y no quiere casarse! – dijo una esperanzada Ginny.

- ¡Ya vamos Ron! – exclamó Hermione, y girándose hacia Ginny le dijo- Ginny, aunque a mí también me irrite, creo que ya es hora de que aceptes que Fleur se casará con tu hermano y será parte de tu familia.

Ginny lanzó un bufido y señaló:

- Si, lo se – y mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana, dijo suspirando- pero sería más fácil si él estuviera aquí.

La luz de la luna bañaba las cabezas de los testigos e invitados mientras observaban expectantes la ceremonia. Bill y Fleur, tomados de la mano, miraban con aprensión y expectación al juez, como realizando un intento de alentarlo para que agilizara su discurso y los casara.

- No podemos dudar que vivimos en un tiempo de incertidumbre – pronunció con enternecimiento el juez – vivimos con el miedo oprimiendo nuestros corazones, temiendo lo peor. Pero es aquí, cuando un par de jóvenes nos muestran la esperanza y nos recuerdan que aún queda mucho por lo cual pelear: amistad, cariño, amor… sólo podremos salvarnos si conservamos en unidad estos sentimientos.

Así pues amigos míos. Aunemos nuestra alegría por la unión de estos dos chicos: Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour; los cuales han pronunciado sus votos, nos han demostrado su amor - Bill sujetó una corona de flores de cerezo y tras besarla, la colocó sobre la cabeza de Fleur - y su compromiso - Fleur colocó alrededor del cuello de Bill un collar formado por cinco clases diferentes de minerales - ¡Qué el mundo sea testigo y cómplice de esta unión mágica de dos personas que no sólo han decidido vivir, sino también crecer juntos!

Mientras Fleur y Bill se besaban, el resto de los invitados prorrumpió en aplausos, gritos y silbidos. La señora Weasley lloraba incesantemente junto con los padres de Fleur, mientras que su marido, el señor Weasley, sonreía con tristeza en los ojos.

Una vez terminada la celebración oficial, la fiesta comenzó. La gente charlaba animadamente, mientras una banda de fantasmas (conocidos como el quinteto de Canterville) amenizaba musicalmente la reunión.

Hagrid cantaba y reía, acompañado de su colosal tarro lleno de hidromiel de especies, y no paraba de dar ligeros golpes en las espaldas de Ron y Charlie, los cuales se mostraban recelosos de continuar recibiendo esas muestras de cariño.

Hermione bailaba animadamente con Fred, mientras que George hacía lo mismo con la ilustre novia; la señora Weasley no paraba de abrazar y besar a un desfigurado pero radiante Bill.

Algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix conversaban sobre el futuro inmediato de los novios y de la realidad que les esperaba.

- Sé que serán felices – comentó Alastor Moody- pero la van a pasar mal cuando estén con gente desconocida.

- Lamentablemente así es Moody – comentó Remus Lupin, quien se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino y tomado de la mano de Tonks- La gente no acepta a los licántropos… Bill será rechazado y temido por el resto de su vida.

- Es por ello que debemos demostrarles cuánto nos importan – repuso sonriente Tonks.

Lupin y Moody se miraron detenidamente; sonriendo y levantando sus copas dijeron al unísono¡Por Bill y Fleur!

El ambiente se encontraba cargado de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, y la enorme alegría del lugar únicamente era opacada por la ausencia de tres personas: Dumbledore, Percy y Harry.

En cuanto Percy supo la noticia del casamiento de su hermano, le embargó un sentimiento de ira y frustración. No sólo desaprobaba el matrimonio de Bill con Fleur, no por la chica que su hermano había elegido, sino porque consideraba que no era el momento más adecuado para hacerlo. Culpaba a Bill de ser un irresponsable al tomar una decisión así mientras el mundo mágico se encontraba al borde de una guerra; y lo acusaba de estar cometiendo los mismos errores de sus padres.

Pero más que reticencia de que Bill se casara, Percy ocultaba su frustración interna por las heridas sufridas por su hermano en el asalto en Hogwarts. Y ésta se incrementaba cuando recordaba que Bill había sido herido peleando una batalla ocasionada por la torpeza de Dumbledore, al no proteger adecuadamente el castillo. Fue por ello que Percy se había jurado que no perdonaría a su hermano hasta que comprendiera que su lealtad debía estar con el Ministerio de Magia, y no con los restos de los ideales de un viejo, que para esos momentos no debía ser más que un cadáver hediondo.

El nombre de las otras dos personas faltantes había sido repetido durante toda la velada por diferentes invitados. Algunos levantaban sus copas y brindaban por Dumbledore, y otros tantos comentaban los rumores y suposiciones que tenían sobre el joven Potter. Pero a pesar de ello, ninguna persona demostraba tanto su pesar por la ausencia de Harry como Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

Ginny observaba añorante el campo que se abría frente a ella, su mirada se clavaba sobre el verde dormido cobijado por el reflejo de la seductora luna, y ello le ofrecía una distracción perfecta para perderse en sus pensamientos, hasta que una mano fuerte le sujetó el hombro y le hizo retornar a la realidad:

- Vamos hermana, te estas perdiendo de la fiesta.

Ginny miró a Ron fijamente y le respondió – Lo siento Ron. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él – y con un titubeo preguntó - ¿crees que está bien?

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Ron rápidamente – está perfectamente y pronto lo veremos… - y emitiendo un tono dubitativo añadió – por lo menos en Hogwarts.

Ginny le tomó la mano y le susurró un "gracias" apenas audible.

De pronto un fuerte ruido de explosión se escucho en los alrededores. Ron y Ginny saltaron como impulsados por un resorte y trataron de localizar la fuente del sonido, pero les fue imposible dado que en ese momento una nube cubrió la escasa luz emitida por la luna. Agudizaron sus oídos tratando de ignorar la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos en la fiesta, pero tan sólo lograron escuchar el soplar de viento sobre la hierba fresca.

- ¡Ron!

- Shhh…

Fue entonces cuando vieron la silueta una persona que se acercaba sujetando una varita en su mano derecha. Instintivamente, Ron se colocó frente a su hermana protegiéndola con su cuerpo, sacó su varita y apuntó al extraño personaje; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se escuchó una voz gritar: "Accio varita" y su varita saltó de sus manos para aterrizar en la mano izquierda del sujeto.

- Parece que la edad hace que uno pierda reflejos – comentó divertido el misterioso mago.

- ¿Harry? – preguntaron al unísono Ginny y Ron.

Lentamente la luna iluminó la cara de un sonriente Harry Potter - ¡Qué gusto me da verlos! – exclamó. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ginny saltó sobre él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras repetía: eres un tonto.

La fiesta quedó abruptamente paralizada mientras los invitados se acercaban alegremente para saludar al recién llegado. Incluso la banda de fantasmas había dejado de tocar para observar la razón del extraño comportamiento de la gente.

- ¡Qué alegría me da verte! – añadió Lupin.

- ¡Harry! Bienvenido – exclamaron Fred y George mientras le estrechaban vigorosamente ambas manos.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Cómo llegaste? – cuestionó Ron.

Harry ignoró cada uno de los cuestionamientos de sus amigos comentando únicamente: Luego… Y con un paso seguro se acercó a Fleur y Bill y los enfundó a los dos en un cariñoso abrazo – Les deseo lo mejor chicos – dijo con una sonrisa.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, y una vez que Harry saludó a cada uno de los invitados, incluyendo a la pequeña Gabrielle quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, la fiesta se reanudó tan abruptamente como se había detenido. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar baladas románticas para la joven pareja que decidió salir a la pista. Mientras tanto, Harry se acercó a una de las mesas y comenzó a comer los pocos platillos que habían sobrevivido del banquete y que aún permanecían calientes.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny rodearon a Harry y lo miraron en silencio mientras comía.

- Ehh… ¿Harry? – preguntó tímidamente Hermione.

- ¿Si? – respondió Harry mientras engullía vigorosamente una ración de bouillabaisse (aquél plato francés que Ron se negó a probar en el banquete de bienvenida para Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, durante el torneo de los tres magos).

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Pues… - dijo Harry mientras intentaba tragar apurado el pedazo de comida, y tras probar un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla respondió – me aparecí.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron al unísono Ron y Ginny.

- Pe… pe… pero no puedes – balbuceó Hermione – No puedes hacer algo tan peligroso sin haber pasado los exámenes para obtener la licencia… además es ilegal.

- ¿Y quién dice que no tengo la licencia? – respondió Harry.

- ¿Cómo? – añadió un atónito Ron - Si los exámenes no son hasta dentro de dos semanas. ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

- Para presentar el examen de aparición uno sólo debe de tener 17 años. Esa fecha que me dices es la que está asignada para los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero no significa que sea la única fecha para examinarse – explicó Harry – Estaba cansado de moverme con polvos flu, así que acudí al Ministerio de Magia y presenté mi examen – al ver la mirada seria de Ron añadió – Discúlpame Ron por no esperarte para haber hecho el examen juntos… pero necesitaba hacerlo lo más pronto posible, ya que necesitaba aparecerme para poder llegar a ese lugar.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada y Harry aprovechó para servirse un filete de pollo con salsa de mostaza.

- ¿De que lugar hablas? – preguntó Ginny.

Por primera vez desde que llegó a la madriguera Harry clavó sus ojos en ella y la miró fijamente. Ginny sintió como si un traslador la sujetara de su estómago y la impulsara hacia arriba. Ese breve instante en que el chico de sus sueños la miro, le hizo entrar en un trance del cual deseaba nunca salir, pero lo hizo repentinamente cuando observó un ligero temblor en los ojos del joven mago.

- Fui al Valle de Godric – y tras un breve instante agregó – visité la tumba de mis padres.

Las orejas de Ron se encendieron, sin embargo dijo calmadamente: - Pero Harry, dijimos que iríamos contigo.

- Lo sé Ron – respondió Harry – pero esto era algo que debía hacer yo solo.

Lentamente Ron agachó la cabeza un tanto apenado, pero la levantó casi de inmediato para preguntar: - ¿Y… que pasó?

Harry dejó a un lado los cubiertos que utilizaba para comer, y pausadamente utilizó una servilleta de tela para limpiar su boca y sus manos – Fue extraño – dijo nostálgicamente – sin saber cómo me encontré caminando entre los restos de mi antigua casa. No había nada en pie: el techo se caía por uno de los soportes, la entrada estaba totalmente destruida, y cada uno de los cuartos mantenía una capa de escombros y polvo en ella. Camine por cada una de las habitaciones, hasta que llegué a un cuarto donde aún permanecía abandonada una vieja cuna. Estaba enmohecida y con agujeros por todos lados, producto de un ataque de termitas, pero aún se mantenía en pie. Imaginé todo lo que llegué a vivir en ella: a mis padres arrullándome en su interior, cantando canciones y jugando conmigo. Imaginé mi sentimiento de impotencia al ver entrar un mago consumido por el odio y terminar con la vida de mis padres. – Harry hizo una pausa intentado opacar el quebranto que su voz había emitido – Después salí al exterior, y caminé y caminé hasta llegar a sus tumbas. Estaban ahí; alejadas del bullicio sin nada que las preservara, pero a pesar de todo estaban impecables… relucientes, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por ellas, protegidas de la acumulación del polvo y los insectos por algún extraño encantamiento. Miré una lápida trapezoidal con su inscripción: "En memoria de Lily y James Potter. Quienes murieron creyendo que la medida del amor, es amar sin medidas". Me sentí como si una manta de sopor se hubiera apoderado de mi cerebro. Me olvide del pasado y del futuro, sólo existía este miserable presente falto de significado, pero algo en mi interior me motivaba a regresar a la casa y buscar algo, aunque no podía comprender que…

- ¿Encontraste algo? – interrumpió Ron.

- Si, pero no estoy seguro de lo que es – repuso Harry – sólo vi escombros y recuerdos que ignoro si fueron reales o inventados. Salvo…

Ginny, Ron y Hermione contuvieron el aire sin atreverse a mover. Harry se mantuvo serio, como perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando aquél cuarto. Aún podía sentir el olor a ocre de la vetusta habitación y percibir el sepulcral silencio del ambiente, roto únicamente por el crujir de los escombros regados por todo el piso, cuando sucumbían bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Recordó el sentimiento de pesadumbre que embargó su ser cuando tocó aquella cuna de madera astillada, y el vuelco que le dio el corazón cuando miró ahí abandonado el extraño objeto.

- Salvo una especie de estructura cuadrada, semejante a un asidero, con un grabado en relieve de un felino y en el fondo el perfil de una persona. Por detrás continuaban los relieves en diferentes escenas sin sentido: un tipo de narración donde aparecían cuatro manos unidas, después cuatro animales, después cuatro lugares, y finalmente una única montaña vacía.

Hermione mantuvo la mirada atónita mientras decía: – Harry, quizá encontraste un horcrux.

Harry meneó la cabeza en señal de negación y dijo: - Fue lo primero que pensé, así que la investigué y experimenté con ello, pero no es más que un adorno. Aunque no es del todo un adorno normal… siento que es mucho más que eso.

- ¿Qué crees que es? – dijo rápidamente Ron, y mostrando una ligera expresión de temor señaló - ¿Será de Ya –Sabes- Quien¿Lo habrá dejado caer cuando fue a tu casa?

- Posiblemente – respondió Harry – Pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Si lo dejo caer ¿cómo es posible que hayan pasado tantos años sin que nadie lo viera y se lo llevara? Después de todo no era tan difícil hallarlo.

- Quizá nadie fue a tu casa en todos estos años – repuso Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza – No lo creo Ron. Alguien estuvo ahí hace muchos años. De hecho creo que alguien estuvo en la casa minutos después de que Voldemort matara a mis padres y perdiera sus poderes… incluso antes de que Hagrid me recogiera.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – inquirió Ginny.

- Por la varita de Voldemort – dijo Harry- cuando peleé con él en el cementerio, el día que regresó, durante nuestro combate se generó el hechizo "_priori incantatem"_. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que Voldemort había peleado conmigo usando la misma varita con la que mató a mis padres. El no pudo llevársela ese día, porque al recibir el hechizo con el que intentó matarme, perdió su cuerpo y la posibilidad de tomar objetos sólidos. Alguien tuvo que recogerla entonces, incluso antes de que algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix apareciera, la viera y se la llevara.

- ¿Creen que fue Peter Pettigrew? – preguntó Ron.

- No Ron – esta vez fue Hermione quien respondió – Peter debía estar huyendo en ese momento; sabría que tanto los mortífagos como Sirius se enterarían de lo que había hecho y buscaba esconderse y salvar su vida, pero para ello debió fingir su propia muerte – Hermione se quedó callada y abrió los ojos como si su mente le hubiese revelado algo perturbador- ¿Recuerdan la charla que escuchamos en el tercer año en las tres escobas? Sirius llegó poco después que Hagrid. Quizá él entró en la casa y tomó la varita.

- Es posible, aunque no creo que Sirius callara algo tan importante – exclamó Harry – Debió ser alguien más.

- ¿Pero quién? – dijo Ron

- No lo sé – respondió Harry- Y eso me preocupa. ¿Quién pudo haber ayudado a Voldemort recogiendo su varita, pero no lo ayudo para que recuperara sus poderes?

- ¡Quizá no es que quisiera ayudarlo! – replicó Hermione - Tal vez sólo deseaba quedarse con la varita.

- ¿Creen que pudo ser R.A.B? – dijo en un susurro Ron.

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato. Tal parecía que cada uno de ellos trataba de digerir la plática. - ¡Chicos!- Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny giraron sobresaltados. El señor y la señora Weasley aparecieron detrás de ellos sin que ninguno lo hubiese notado – Queremos hablar con Harry – dijo la señora Weasley dirigiéndose a Hermione y a sus hijos – A solas –.

Sin estar muy convencidos Hermione y los hermanos Weasley se levantaron y se alejaron del lugar.

- Harry hijo – comenzó la señora Weasley – Hemos hablado con la directora McGonagall y estamos preocupados por ti. ¡Se que no te podemos obligar a nada pero queremos que regreses a Hogwarts y termines el colegio!

- Verás Harry – intervino el señor Weasley – los tiempos son difíciles y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado el lugar más seguro para ti sigue siendo Hogwarts. A todos nos ha dolido mucho la muerte de Dumbledore, pero no podemos olvidar que la guerra ha empezado…

Harry hizo un intento de hablar abriendo la boca, pero fue interrumpido por el señor Weasley - ¡Si lo se Harry, pero debo insistir en que regreses a Hogwarts! –

- ¡Señor Weasley!

- Espera Harry se que no te hace mucha gracia, pero debes hacerme caso. Tanto nosotros como la Orden del Fénix consideramos que es lo mejor.

- ¡Señor Weasley!

- Vamos hijo – dijo en un tono maternal la señora Weasley – Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti. Ya Sabes Quien te perseguirá más que nunca y no podemos protegerte. Dumbledore confió en ti, y debes continuar preparándote para poder responder a esa confianza…

- ¡SEÑORES WEASLEY! – gritó Harry. La señora Weasley calló de pronto y lo miró fijamente – Regresaré a Hogwarts – dijo finalmente – Así lo hubiesen querido mis padres, Sirius y el profesor Dumbledore.

Los Weasley asintieron mostrando una sonrisa. – Cariño, quiero pedirte algo más- dijo la señora Weasley – Pasa el resto del verano con nosotros en la madriguera -.

Harry sonrió y asintió – Me encantaría – Y levantándose regresó con sus amigos a la fiesta.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó alarmado Ron.

- Después Ron… ya tendremos tiempo de hablar después – y ante la mirada inquisitiva de Ron, agregó: - Me quedaré con ustedes el resto de las vacaciones antes de que regresemos a Hogwarts.

- ¡Excelente! – señaló Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – entonces vamos con los demás, creo que Fleur quiere que bailes con ella.

La fiesta se prolongó toda la noche hasta el amanecer, cuando el último de los invitados dejó la madriguera.

Mientras Harry subía a su habitación para descansar pensaba que ya habría tiempo para recoger sus cosas del caldero chorreante, y ya habría tiempo para pensar en Voldemort y los horcruxes. Y con los primeros rayos de luz apareciendo en el horizonte, miró sonriente a sus somnolientos amigos y comprendió que el mundo sigue girando según reglas propias e impenetrables: reglas hechas de azares que incluyen apariciones y desapariciones, presencias y ausencias, vidas y muertes. Y por ello decidió que aprovecharía el que quizá sería su último verano en la madriguera, o pero aún, su último verano con sus amigos.

Muy lejos de ahí, el sol comenzaba a alumbrar los campos que se extendían a los pies de los misteriosos individuos. Campos que eran ahora de un color verde brillante, repleto de brotes de trigo y salpicado aquí y allá con las manchas amarillas de los dientes de león, como si se tratar del azúcar que se espolvorea sobre un pastel.

El aire permanecía inmóvil y ningún sonido rompía la concentración de los dos hombres. Era como si los acontecimientos de los pasados años formaran parte de un mal sueño.

- Creo que ya han transcurrido diecisiete años desde la muerte de los Potter. ¿No es verdad? – dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿Muerte? Esa es una palabra muy delicada, típica de usted, mi señor. Asesinato es más apropiada.

El individuo se arrepintió inmediatamente del tono punzante de su voz y se disculpo en el acto.

- Se muy bien lo que sentías con respecto a los Potter. La herida aún es profunda, y no deja de sangrar…

- La sangre noble jamás cesa de correr, mi señor, incluso después de la muerte. Se perpetúa a través del nombre y del honor.

- Lo se, por eso es importante seguir los movimientos del joven Potter.

- ¿Pero, porqué mi señor? El señor tenebroso ha perdido interés en él y le ha conferido la responsabilidad de eliminarlo al joven Malfoy.

- ¿Estas seguro? Dudo mucho que dejara algo tan importante en manos de ese niñato. ¡No! Aún le preocupa demasiado Potter, pero ahora tiene más cosas de que ocuparse, no sólo de la destrucción de su pequeño rival. – hizo una breve pausa – Dime ¿Potter ya estuvo aquí en el Valle de Godric?

- Si, mi señor, hace unos días…

- ¿Qué hizo?

- Estuvo parado largo rato frente a la tumba de sus padres, hasta que entró en su casa, tras eso desapareció.

- Entiendo – el individuo se tocó la barbilla mientras entornaba los ojos – Las cosas se han salido de control, más vale vigilarlo o Potter nos puede salir con una sorpresa.

- De acuerdo mi señor – y cambiando abruptamente el semblante como si acabara de recordar algo dijo - ¿Qué haremos con respecto al señor tenebroso?

- He sabido que algunos mortífagos no están muy contentos con él. Creen que han sido reemplazados por el resto de las criaturas que lo acompañan en este momento. Eso puede costarle muy caro, pero considero que por el momento no haremos nada, dejaremos que pase el tiempo y veremos como fluyen las cosas.

- Entonces¿cuáles son sus ordenes mi señor? – preguntó el individuo

- Regresa con el resto y mantenme informado sobre cualquier plan que tenga que ver con Hogwarts. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, aún existen muchas formas de entrar en el colegio sin que nadie se entere. Y si es así quiero ser el primero en saberlo.

El individuo hizo una reverencia a su señor y desapareció. El extraño hombre permaneció ahí parado, mirando la tumba de los Potter. El vacío que dominaba su mente era como el de las guardas finales de un libro muy largo, mientras se preguntaba distraídamente si en verdad había valido la pena el sacrificio de esas dos personas: resignadas a quedar estancadas en aquella tumba olvidada como en cualquier otro rincón perdido del mundo, mientras ese mundo continuaba girando como siempre.

Permaneció ahí mirando al vacío: impasible, implacable, indiferente… como toda su vida lo había hecho.


	5. REGRESO A HOGWARTS

**CAPÍTULO 5: REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

Cuando la oscuridad se hizo total, una espeluznante quietud envolvió completamente la habitación. Había poco viento de modo que cada sonido del exterior llegaba a oídos de Harry con una precisión poco corriente.

Harry permaneció echado sobre su colchón, pero sin dormir. El graznido de un búho resonó en una ventana de la casa. Esto le hizo recordar que una vez Hagrid le comentó que los búhos engañan a otros pájaros para que caigan en las trampas dispuestas por los cazadores.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para mirar el exterior. La luna componía un arco de plata sobre los distantes picos montañosos. Había una extraña tensión en el aire de la noche, como si las propias montañas estuvieran ejerciendo presión sobre la casa. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el futuro: a veces, lo que debía hacer le parecía evidente, se relajaba y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido; entonces se daba la vuelta, sacudía la cabeza para despertar por completo, y la certeza que antes había tenido, se esfumaba en el aire frío de la noche. No podía huir de un sentimiento inexplicable y creciente, de la premonición de que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo.

De pronto su mente se percató de un sonido extraño, como el de alguien que soplara o succionara; Harry pensó que era un ruido semejante al que producían los fuelles del calabozo en Hogwarts donde estudiaban pociones. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, y ante él surgieron grandes llamas provenientes de un millar de antorchas que habían caído al suelo. Su cama se incendió inmediatamente, y el fuego se propagó con rapidez por el resto de la habitación. El sonido desapareció y vio entonces una figura indescriptible; parecía uno de los condenados que suelen ilustrar los cuadros que representan la quema de brujas de la edad media… y venía hacia él con los pantalones y la túnica envueltos en llamas, y la boca abierta como si el cráneo estuviera a punto de reventar de dolor.

Harry se hizo a un lado mientras el calor que irradiaba aquél ser monstruoso comenzaba a quemarle. Un hedor insoportable le invadió las ventanas de la nariz y el vómito trepó a su garganta, mientras a su lado las llamas lamían y devoraban el rostro de aquél desgraciado. Y fue entonces cuando lo notó: un cabello pelirrojo que comenzaba a arder sobre el irreconocible cráneo… las lágrimas de sufrimiento de Harry se mezclaron con las que provocaba el humo… los restos de vida fueron succionados del cuerpo agonizante que se desmoronó como si se dispusiera a dormir; Ron se había convertido ahora en una inerte pero viva llamarada…

¡AHHH! – fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la casa, seguido por una serie de insultos al aire. Harry se sorprendió a si mismo sentado sobre la cama: bañado en sudor, pálido y con la respiración agitada. Frente a él, un Ron rebosante de vida y salud se frotaba el pie lastimado.

- Siento haberte despertado amigo, mi pie acaba de encontrarse en el suelo con uno de los últimos inventos que desarrollaron mis hermanos antes de irse de casa – dijo un apenado Ron.

Harry lo miró aún con la respiración entrecortada pero con una sonrisa de sincera y agradecida tranquilidad: todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla… otra más.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ron.

- Si, sólo me asustaste – dijo apuradamente Harry.

- De acuerdo, pues ya que estás despierto bajemos a desayunar. Hoy mamá hizo pan tostado francés con zarzamora.

Harry asintió y se apresuró a vestirse. Su mente aún permanecía alerta y su corazón continuaba latiendo a toda prisa. Llevaba semanas con continuas pesadillas, siempre diferentes pero con un elemento en común: la muerte de alguno de sus amigos de una forma horrible y dolorosa. Pasaba las noches en un continuo duermevela y cuando conciliaba el sueño llegaban a él las imágenes terroríficas de sus amigos caídos. Y al despertar siempre se quedaba en silencio con la mirada fija en el espejo que estaba frente a su cama, pensando si hacía lo correcto. Un joven de pelo alborotado y ojos verdes le devolvía una silenciosa mirada de censura como diciendo¿Qué pasa cuando nunca esperas que ocurra nada, pero cada presumible derrota te atrae hacia arriba mientras esperas? Despiertas al amanecer, el momento en que la vida se de cuenta de su grave error y golpee en serio, para siempre. La Verdadera Situación. Un día empiezas a creer que tal vez ese momento no llegue nunca, y al siguiente intuyes que la trampa es precisamente ésa: creer que nunca llegará. Así mueres de antemano durante horas, durante días, y durante años. Mueres larga, serenamente, sin gritos y sin sangre. Mueres más cuanto más piensas y más vives.

Un alboroto en la cocina se podía percibir nada mas salir del cuarto, y era justamente ese alboroto lo que hacía que Harry se sintiera mejor y le permitiera olvidar por momentos todas sus pesadillas y preocupaciones.

La señora Weasley había insistido a toda la familia que pasaran el resto de las vacaciones en la madriguera, y para su alegría todos aceptaron, incluidos los gemelos: – Verity puede llevar la tienda ella sola – solía decir Fred cuando se le preguntaba sobre su negocio.

Así que estar rodeado por toda, o casi toda la familia Weasley, hacía que su aflicción desapareciera. Los únicos miembros Weasley que no pasaban las vacaciones en la madriguera eran: Bill, que se encontraba en su viaje de bodas con Fleur, y Percy.

- Los esperábamos – dijo una sonriente Hermione, la cuál también había sido invitada para quedarse en la madriguera. - Pensé que se darían más prisa dado que ambos ya tienen sus licencias para aparecerse.

- Vamos chicos, siéntense – exclamó la señora Weasley.

Ron y Harry se sentaron en sus sillas y comenzaron a hablar con los gemelos:

- ¿Qué acaso no pueden ser más cuidadosos y evitar dejar sus cosas regadas por todo mi cuarto? Me lastimé el pie con una de ellas – dijo Ron a modo de regaño.

- Ahh, así que el grito de chica que se escuchó era tuyo – dijo George - ¿Qué te parece hermano? Acabo de darme cuenta que tenemos otra hermanita – dijo mirando a Fred.

- Ya sabes entonces cual debe ser nuestro siguiente regalo de navidad para Ron: "una túnica Luis XV como la que llevó en el baile de los tres magos" – comentó Fred.

- ¿Quieren callarse par de payasos? – repuso un indignado Ron – No tiene ninguna gracia. – Pero ninguno de la mesa lo consideró así, ya que todos comenzaron a reír. Incluso Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda de su amigo.

- Dejen eso de una vez y comiencen a comer – dijo la señora Weasley mientras servía en la mesa el desayuno - ¿Arthur quieres café?

El señor Weasley, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa leyendo el Profeta, respondió sin apartar la mirada del diario – Si querida.

- ¡Arthur, Arthur! – una voz apurada salió de la chimenea. Era Perkins, el antiguo compañero de trabajo del señor Weasley, y que ahora recibía órdenes de él, pero a pesar de todo Perkins mantenía la misma familiaridad de siempre. El señor Weasley se acercó a la chimenea con cierto desconcierto, no porque fuera la primera vez alguien lo llamara a su casa de esa forma, sino porque nunca lo habían hecho en domingo.- ¿Qué ocurre Perkins?

- El ministro Arthur… el ministro… – Perkins hablaba entrecortado y jadeante, como si quisiera hablar muy rápido en un tiempo corto, amontonando frases en su mente y reordenándolas para que saliera de su boca de una manera clara – el ministro muggle ha sido asesinado junto con su escolta. En su escolta iba un auror¿recuerdas a Kingsley Shacklebolt? También él murió.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – el rostro del señor Weasley palideció de golpe, como un impotente fantasma – Kingsley… ¿muerto? – su mente trataba de asimilar la noticia recién recibida. Otro más había caído. Otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix muerto. - ¿Cómo paso? – preguntó finalmente el señor Weasley.

- Aún no se mucho – respondió Perkins – la información ha sido restringida y sólo se los detalles generales que me dieron. Están llamando a todos los funcionarios al ministerio. Por eso te llamé Arthur.

- Voy para allá – dijo el señor Weasley. Perkins asintió y despareció de la chimenea. – No quiero que salgan de casa hasta que vuelva – dijo el señor Weasley dirigiéndose a todos – Ni para jugar quidditch, ni para nada ¿entendido? – todos asintieron sin atreverse a hablar; la noticia del asesinato de Kingsley los había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¡Ten cuidado Arthur! – exclamó preocupada la señora Weasley.

- Tranquila Molly, cuida de los niños – y tras darle un beso en la frente desapareció.

Esa tarde pasó como una de las más silenciosas de los Weasley, únicamente superada por aquella larga madrugada en Grimmauld Place cuando el señor Weasley había sido atacado por Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort. Nadie decía nada, y lo poco que llegaban a comentar solo era durante un brevísimo momento.

Harry se mantenía alejado del grupo con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Había caído otro miembro de la Orden… Voldemort se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, más de lo que nadie imaginaba. Pasó el resto del día en silencio, inmóvil mirando el cielo: como pasaba del azul del mediodía, al rojo del atardecer, hasta que aparecieron las primeras estrellas, y como si su mente le gastara una broma, la oscuridad le hizo recordar aquella noche cuando fue a buscar el horcrux junto con Dumbledore: parado en las rocas, con un elevado acantilado a su espalda, mirando directamente el mar. Recordó la sensación del ambiente húmedo y la sal pegada a su cuerpo, pero lo peor fue recordar la voz de Dumbledore cuando le preguntó ¿qué piensas?; y cada vez que la imagen de Dumbledore le cruzaba por la cabeza, buscaba en su memoria que el recuerdo de una ola del mar, de una lejana gaviota planeando a lo lejos, de la luna reflejada en la marejada, del viento sacudiéndole el cabello, ocupara todo el espacio útil de su mente. La gran ventaja del mar era que podías pasar horas mirándolo, sin pensar. Sin recordar, incluso, o haciendo que los recuerdos quedasen en la estela tan fácilmente como llegaban, cruzándose contigo sin consecuencias, igual que las luces de los faros en la noche. Harry lo había aprendido esa noche: aquello sólo pasaba en el mar, porque éste era cruel, vil y egoísta como los seres humanos, y además desconocía, en su terrible simpleza, el sentido de palabras complejas como piedad, heridas o remordimientos. Quizá por eso el recuerdo así solo del mar resultaba casi analgésico. Podía reconocerse en él, o justificarse, mientras el viento, la luz, el rumor del agua al chocar contra las rocas, obraban el milagro de distanciar, calmándolo hasta que ya no dolía, cualquier piedad, cualquier herida, cualquier remordimiento. Pero aún así venían a él recuerdos de muchas cosas que no quería recordar en ese momento… que no necesitaba recordar en ese momento. ¡Que ironía! Que magos tan poderosos como Sirius, Dumbledore o Kingsley hubiesen caído de esa forma. ¿Qué oportunidad podría tener él? Quizá pocas o quizá ninguna.

Miró del otro lado de la ventana al Harry que continuamente aparecía retador en el espejo. Lo miró ahí expectante, con la mirada dura e irreverente, y de pronto sintió como si estuviera parado en el borde del acantilado, vacilante, sin coraje alguno para dar un paso hacia delante y caer, o uno hacia atrás y afrontar la realidad. A pesar de todo seguía parado en ese mismo lugar desde hacía 17 años… sin tomar alguna decisión para moverse.

El señor Weasley regresó en la noche con una expresión de melancolía y un agotamiento evidente.

- El ministerio es un caos. Todos saben a rasgos generales lo que pasó, pero nadie sabe nada más – los presentes lo miraron desilusionado e impotentes al percatarse que el señor Weasley no había logrado obtener mayor información – Molly, la Orden tendrá una reunión mañana en la noche en Grimmauld Place. Quieren que todos estemos ahí… ¡Todos!

El regreso a Grimmauld Place le trajo a Harry un malestar que continuamente le oprimía el pecho. No fue el hecho de mirar aquella casa desvencijada surgir del suelo, o bajar por los oscuros y mugrientos corredores apenas iluminados por una luz tenue que reflejaban una tela de araña del techo y los marcos de unos retratos ennegrecidos por los años, que colgaban torcidos de las paredes; sino tener la amarga certeza de que al entrar no vería la cara sonriente de su padrino, y mucho menos la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore.

La casa se encontraba casi igual que la última vez que la había visto, quizá más polvo acumulado en el suelo, los adornos y las paredes. La suciedad se había asentado en la casa aprovechando la ausencia de Kreacher.

Antes de la reunión, cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Weasley, revisó una por una las habitaciones, ignoraban si Grimmauld Place seguía siendo completamente seguro y preferían no correr riesgos. Harry revisó un par de habitaciones sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que llegó a la habitación donde Sirius había vivido encerrado durante ese año que permaneció solo con Kreacher en Grimmauld Place. Se topó con un dormitorio suntuosamente amueblado, con una estantería enorme y una cama de cuatro postes. Enfrente de la cama había una mesa llena de velas, las paredes eran de piedra, con tapices rojos y azules colgados de ella. Harry paseó entretenido mirando las antiguas posesiones de su padrino, la estantería estaba llena de libros antiguos, pero a diferencia de lo que podría esperar no eran libros de magia, sino simple y pura literatura muggle: poemas, ensayos y narrativas completaban la vasta colección, aunque de vez en cuando Harry se topó con narraciones y poesías escritas por brujas o magos.

Distraídamente tomó el único libro que parecía haber sido leído recientemente, dado la escasa capa de polvo que tenía en su interior, lo abrió lentamente y leyó: _"Y fue tal la pena que sentí al leer y vivir esta aventura que realmente yo, noté en mi ser tamaña piedad y congoja que, a fe mía, pasé muy afligido el día entero después de haber pensado en ello…"_ Harry no comprendió lo que querían decir esas primeras líneas, pero aún así continuó leyendo: La historia narraba el viaje de un caballero muggle que perseguía constantemente a un extraño caballero mago con el cuerpo de un hombre enormemente musculoso y la cabeza de un ciervo con una gran cornamenta de astas plateadas. La historia continuaba narrando la persecución de este caballero a través de montañas, valles, ríos y mares; al principio el caballero muggle parecía pasarlo en grande, con mucho cantar alrededor de la hoguera de acampada, matando gigantes que se cruzaban en su camino, y diversas empresas secundarias. Pero con el paso del tiempo, el caballero empezó a sentirse cansado y frustrado, hasta que finalmente un día logró acorralar al caballero ciervo en un desfiladero, que proyecta una completa oscuridad, a pesar del intenso sol. El caballero desmonta y asesta, en el pecho del caballero ciervo, un golpe con su espada, el cual, al verse herido, trata de resguardarse en el interior del acantilado. El caballero lo persigue, y una vez que entra descubre que… la siguiente página del libro estaba completamente cubierta de tinta negra.

La cara de Harry se mantuvo perpleja, no entendía la historia, pero tampoco entendía que ocurría con esa página manchada. Siguió adelante en el libro, pero ya no era más la narración que leía, era como si alguien hubiese borrado el resto de la historia y hubiese escrito la suya… como un diario pero redactado en forma de novela caballeresca de finales del medioevo titulada: "_A Viage to the Contree of the Cimmerians". _Harry leyó la historia de un joven mago que procedía de una familia de sangre pura, llena de riquezas y poder. Dicha familia pregonaba su propia importancia y condenaban a todos los sangres sucias, pero sólo los condenaba con la palabra… nunca con acciones. Pero este mago era diferente, y creía en esa diferencia. Luchó por demostrar que los sangre sucia debían ser erradicados, hasta que un día conoció a alguien, más poderoso que él, que pensaba del mismo modo, y además estaba dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Harry? – la voz de Hermione interrumpió la lectura de Harry, quien cerró de golpe el libro y giro su cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Están todos aquí – respondió Hermione – la reunión está por empezar.

El gran salón se encontraba lleno de magos y brujas. Harry reconoció a algunos, entre ellos: a Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, y los Weasley, el resto eran magos extraños para él pero que debían ser miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Minerva McGonagall llamó la atención de todos los presentes con un ligero carraspeo de su garganta.

- Escúchenme todos ¿Tengo su atención? Bien. Como saben esta reunión de emergencia se convocó dados los últimos acontecimientos. Nuestro compañero Kingsley murió en un ataque perpetrado por Ya-Saben-Quién. La información que logramos obtener nos indican que los agresores emboscaron el vehículo del primer ministro cuando se dirigía a una reunión. Presumimos que los guardaespaldas del ministro y Kingsley fueron sometidos antes que el ministro muggle, el cual fue torturado y posteriormente asesinado.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que fue torturado? – interrumpió un mago ya entrado en años.

- Por la expresión en su rostro – contestó enérgicamente McGonagall- la maldición imperdonable, Avada Kedavra, termina en el acto con la vida de la persona, lo que significa que la expresión de su rostro siempre será la misma que tenían antes de morir. El primer ministro mostraba un espasmo de dolor en su rostro, además de que su camisa se encontraba sudorosa y la posición de su cuerpo era muy poco convencional, a diferencia de los otros hombres asesinados.

Ahora bien, el ataque al primer ministro representa un claro desafío para toda la comunidad mágica, no sólo para Gran Bretaña. El que no debe ser nombrado pretende generar la misma inestabilidad en el mundo muggle, y para ello tenemos razones para pensar que ha conseguido aliarse con otras criaturas además de los gigantes y los dementores, y eso es sin duda lo más preocupante. ¿Alastor? – la profesora McGonagall cedió la palabra a Alastor Moody, quien se paseo lentamente por el salón antes de hablar:

- Estamos casi seguros de que además de los aliados antes mencionados, el que no debe ser nombrado ha logrado establecer una alianza con orcos, trolls y seres de las oscuras profundidades marinas. Es por ello que hemos decidido acelerar un plan de ataque que teníamos. Se ha rastreado un número significativo de mortífagos y sus aliados en una campiña cercana a Bollington, Chesire; están refugiados en una cabaña oculta por hechizos y un excesivo follaje de los árboles cercanos, y es ahí donde pretendemos realizar la emboscada. Algunos de ustedes serán seleccionados para participar en esta misión, pero no estarán solos, otro contingente de nuestros aliados los espera allí.

La habitación se vio sumida en un absoluto silencio una vez que Moody finalizó su charla. Los segundos pasaron hasta que el silencio fue roto por una voz que se elevo de entre los presentes: - ¡Yo quiero ir! Cuenten conmigo – señaló Harry.

- ¡NO! – respondió gravemente McGonagall – para usted y sus amigos – añadió rápidamente – se les asignará una misión diferente – dicho esto McGonagall se alejó de Harry para unirse con Moody y realizar la selección de los miembros.

Harry aguardo, sentado en una esquina de la habitación, a que los miembros terminaran. Se encontraba irritado por la negativa de la profesora McGonagall, pero al mismo tiempo algo curioso sobre su misión.

Cuando el salón se había vaciado casi por completo, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Harry.

- Espero comprendas mi decisión Potter, pero por si no lo entiendes te lo explicaré: – dijo McGonagall- el colegio, a pesar de que quizá alguna vez fue el lugar más seguro, ahora está en mayor peligro que antes. Necesito tenerte ahí.

- Ya soy mayor para poder cuidarme yo sólo – comentó Harry.

- No es eso Potter – interrumpió McGonagall- Quiero tenerte en el colegio… para que nos ayudes por si se presentan problemas. Nos has demostrado a lo largo de estos años las cualidades y capacidades que has heredado de tus padres. No queremos que regreses a Hogwarts para protegerte, sino para que nos ayudes a proteger al resto de los alumnos. Creo que tus amigos del E.D serán muy útiles. – McGonagall le dirigió a Harry una mirada penetrante cargada de interés, como si lo estuviera analizando ápice por ápice – Sé lo que estas pensando Potter, y la respuesta es no: en esta ocasión no hará falta que tú entrenes a los alumnos; este año será diferente porque contarán con las enseñanzas de un gran profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero eso lo sabrás cuando regreses al colegio. – haciendo un rápido movimiento con su varita hizo aparecer sobre la mesa cuatro grandes paquetes – Aquí tienes los libros y materiales que utilizaran tú y tus amigos este año en Hogwarts, junto con sus cartas; así evitamos que tengan que deambular por el callejón Diagon, como cierta persona hizo hace algunos días. – dijo tras dirigirle una mirada de reproche – Ahora Potter recoja las cosas y prepárese para partir, no quiero que nadie se quede en esta casa más que el tiempo estrictamente necesario.

- ¿Pero porqué directora? Ya lo hemos revisado y no vimos peligro alguno – comentó Harry.

- Da igual Potter, no me da confianza este lugar. Aunque se supone que el hechizo "fidelius" se mantiene aún cuando la persona que realizó el hechizo ha muerto, no quiero arriesgarme. La magia tiene muchos secretos… aunque el profesor Dumbledore era un mago muy capaz – esto último lo dijo hablando para sí misma - ¡En fin! – dijo retomando la conversación – por seguridad quiero que nadie se quede aquí.

Bueno Potter nos veremos en Hogwarts – y diciendo esto se marchó de Grimmauld Place, dejando a Harry pensativo e incapaz de retirar su mirada del nuevo lote de libros y materiales que acaba de recibir.

Los árboles parecían lejanos borrones verdes y marrones que se percibían a toda velocidad desde el tren. Harry mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la ventana mirando el paisaje que se perdía ante sus ojos. Finalmente estaba en ese tren que lo llevaría de regreso al que había sido por siete años su verdadero hogar.

A diferencia de otros años, había sido bastante sencillo encontrar un compartimiento para ellos solos, era evidente la ausencia de algunos estudiantes en el tren. Harry estaba seguro que era consecuencia de los terribles incidentes del año pasado, y por consiguiente sus padres no les permitieron regresar ese año; pero lo que mas le sorprendía a Harry es que a pesar de todo, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes habían decidido regresar a Hogwarts.

Dado que Ron y Hermione aún continuaban siendo prefectos, y por consiguiente se encontraban en su propio vagón, Harry se encontraba compartiendo el compartimiento con Ginny, Neville y Luna.

Neville llevaba un rato narrando sus vacaciones en la selva amazónica del Brasil, junto con su abuela, donde aprendió cosas increíbles de herbología; era por ello que se encontraba ansioso de ver de nuevo a la profesora Sprout para charlar largo y tendido con ella. Sin embargo la única persona que le ponía medianamente atención era Ginny; Harry se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, y Luna no paraba de leer la revista editada por su padre.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y dio paso a un agotado Ron y a una enfurruñada Hermione.

- Esos niñatos de Slytherin los tengo atravesados en la garganta – dijo Ron.

- Pero eso no justifica que lo adhieras al techo del tren¡por Dios Ron! Eres un prefecto – señaló Hermione.

- Bahh, da igual. Ese pequeño empezó… Y este año no les voy a tolerar ni una a los de Slytherin – dijo apresuradamente Ron antes de ser interrumpido por Hermione.

- En fin – dijo resignada la chica – por lo menos estamos por llegar a Hogwarts. No se si soy yo, pero este viaje cada vez me deja más cansada.

El resto del camino de regreso a Hogwarts transcurrió como en antaño. Los amigos bromearon y charlaron sobre sus vacaciones y sobre el quidditch. Luna narró extrañas historias sobre los "montifars", misteriosas criaturas que se adherían al cuerpo de los magos y les absorbían todas sus habilidades mágicas.

- De haberlo sabido antes hubiera sido la excusa perfecta con mis padres para cuando sacara una mala calificación – comentó Ron, y el resto rieron; incluso Harry que había dejado, por un momento, de mirar el paisaje y ahora participaba animadamente en la conversación.

De pronto el tren redujo su velocidad y Harry pudo ver en la oscuridad la imponente estructura de Hogwarts aparecer ante sus ojos.

- Vamos Ron, tenemos que volver con el resto de los prefectos. – dijo Hermione- ¿Podrían ocuparse de nuestras cosas? – y tras recibir una asentimiento de sus amigos salió del compartimiento.

Todos los amigos tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron una vez que el tren se detuvo por completo. La salida fue tan caótica como en años anteriores.

- ¡Los de primero por aquí! - dijo una voz grave procedente de una enorme persona que sobresalía del resto - ¡Vamos los de primero por aquí, no se retrasen¿Cómo va todo Harry?

Harry levantó la mano y gritó: - Todo en orden Hagrid. – y abordó el carruaje que lo llevaría a la entrada del castillo.

Harry penetró en el castillo, y al cruzar el umbral, tuvo una sensación de pesadumbre, como si un ejército de dementotes hubiera pasado la noche ahí; Harry miró a su alrededor y se percató que no era el único de los alumnos que tuvo esa impresión. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al Gran Salón en donde tomó asiento, y minutos después fue alcanzado por el resto de sus amigos. Por primera vez en siete años, Ginny se sentó cerca de él… enfrente de él. Pero a pesar de que Harry continuaba manteniendo una conversación natural con ella, Ginny notaba que éste siempre evadía su mirada y nunca la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Cuando el Gran Salón se llenó de los alumnos que habían decidido acudir a Hogwarts ese año, un profundo silencio se apoderó del lugar. La profesora Sprout avanzaba lentamente con el sombrero seleccionador entre sus manos, y tras un minuto de espera, lo depositó en un banco ubicado en la parte frontal del salón. De pronto el sombrero cobro vida, las comisuras de su boca se abrieron y comenzó a cantar:

_Tejón, Águila, Serpiente y León, _

_Todos unidos sin alguna razón. _

_Cuatro magos con intereses propios, _

_Buscando inculcar su conocimiento en otros. _

_Fueron esos cuatro quienes levantaron el colegio, _

_Cambiando, dictando y uniendo sus sortilegios. _

_A sus alumnos enseñaron hechizos y pociones, _

_Narraron anécdotas, historias y canciones. _

_Un mal día la rivalidad desencadenó ruptura entre sus fundadores, _

_No coincidían ni en habilidad ni enseñanza para sus moradores. _

_Slytherin y Gryffindor reñían continuamente, _

_Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw miraban nerviosamente. _

_Caminos separados tomaron los cuatro, _

_Dejaron antes parte de su legado. _

_Su conocimiento en mí todos depositaron, _

_Para seleccionar en su casa al alumno adecuado. _

_Años han pasado y su leyenda aún vive, _

_Encerrada en salones, pasillos y jardines. _

_La vida es un ciclo y la historia se repite, _

_Debes pelear si el valor te lo permite. _

_No tengas dudas y comienza a buscar, _

_Y dejemos todo esto que la selección va a empezar. _

El Gran Salón se llenó de ovaciones y vitoreo de los estudiantes. Pero Harry no paraba de mirar sorprendido el sombrero. ¿Comienza a buscar¿La leyenda vive en salones y jardines¿Acaso la canción del sombrero seleccionador se dirigía a… él? Ni siquiera puso atención a la selección de las casas mientras trataba de recordar exactamente lo que la canción había dicho. Las cosas eran cada vez más extrañas: primero había sido el extraño individuo del callejón quién le habló de buscar en Hogwarts, y ahora era el sombrero.

Ron y Hermione miraban preocupados a Harry, quien parecía estar ausente durante la ceremonia, y únicamente pareció reaccionar cuando por arte de magia los platillos del banquete aparecieron frente a ellos.

- Ya era hora – señaló Ron- me muero de hambre. Esto se ve delicioso: Harry pásame el estofado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

- La canción Hermione ¿escuchaste lo que dijo?

- Ahh es eso. Pues claro que lo escuché – recalcó Hermione- Pero no me sorprende nada de lo que dijo. Hogwarts es un lugar rodeado de muchos misterios… aunque – Hermione frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza – no entiendo que quiso decir con eso de que la historia se repetía.

- Sest les empriarra la cena si protinuam habglando – intentó decir Ron mientras masticaba una pierna de pollo.

- ¡Eres un cerdo sin modales! – dijo disgustada Hermione – Buckbeack come con más educación que tú.

- Déjame cenar tranquilo, siempre estas igual – exclamó Ron.

Harry intuyó que esto sería otra más de las discusiones de esos dos, así que fijó su mirada en la mesa de los profesores. Ahí estaba: la profesora de Runas Antiguas, Bathsheba Babbling; el profesor de Encantamientos, Filius Flitwick; el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid; la profesora de Vuelo, Rolanda Hooch; la directora Minerva McGonagall; la profesora de Astronomía, Aurora Sinistra; la profesora de Herbología, Pomona Sprout; la profesora de Aritmancia, Séptima Vector; el profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn; el profesor de Adivinación, Firenze, que irónicamente estaba sentado junto a Sibyll Patricia Trelawney (la otra profesora de Adivinación). De pronto Harry se percató de algo: ahí estaba el misterioso individuo que conoció en la biblioteca; bebiendo y charlando alegremente junto a Hagrid.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – exclamó Harry.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y posteriormente miró a la mesa de los profesores.

- Debe ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… ¿lo conoces?

Harry intentó evadir la pregunta pidiéndole a Ron que le acercara la jarra con jugo de calabaza.

- ¡Harry! – chilló Hermione - ¿lo conoces?

- Sí – dijo finalmente Harry – lo conocí en el verano en el callejón Diagon. Lo encontré, o mejor dicho, él me encontró en un lugar llamado Bibliothèque une - le temps. – y les contó a sus amigos la charla que sostuvo con el nuevo profesor.

- No nos dijiste nada de eso – dijo Ron.

- Debo haberlo olvidado – se excusó Harry y volvió a enfocar su mirada en la mesa de los profesores.

Cerca de ellos Ginny miraba de reojo al trío. Se sentía excluida del grupo. Harry parecía enfocarse sólo en Ron y Hermione, pero no le prestaba la menor atención a ella. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

De pronto la comida desapareció, la directora McGonagall se incorporó y dijo:

- Bienvenidos… bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts. Para los novatos les agradezco su valor para presentarse aquí, y al resto de ustedes les agradezco su lealtad y confianza. La guerra contra los magos oscuros se ha llevado a muchos de nuestros seres queridos. Nosotros además hemos perdido más que a un director, toda la comunidad mágica ha perdido a un modelo a seguir. El profesor Dumbledore dio toda su vida por esta escuela, y estoy segura que está muy feliz de saber que todos ustedes han regresado a ella.

Este año es crucial para todos nosotros; les pido que aprovechen al máximo el conocimiento y la experiencia que les impartan sus profesores para poder aplicarlos al mundo real. Es por ello que este año se ha incorporado un nuevo elemento a nuestro profesorado, quién impartirá la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: permítanme presentarles al profesor Éaco Centt. – un conjunto de aplausos aislados y descoordinados se escucharon por el Gran Salón, mientras que los hombres aplaudían por pura cortesía, las mujeres sonreían y aplaudían mucho mas animadas.

El profesor Centt se levantó de su asiento agradeciendo la bienvenida: lucía una cabellera castaña entrecana, y al parecer su cara blanca y bien parecida junto con ese par de enigmáticos ojos grises, provocaban el súbito interés del alumnado femenino. Harry recordó a Lockhart quien solía provocar el mismo efecto, y si embargo, algo le decía que ese profesor era alguien especial totalmente opuesto a Gilderoy.

Minerva McGonagall continuó hablando largo rato de las reglas del colegio y de los artículos prohibidos por Filch; hasta que finalmente se despidió de los alumnos enviándolos a sus respectivas casas, guiados por los prefectos.

Cuando Harry entró en el salón común de Gryffindor, miró los retratos y la chimenea del lugar, por primera vez sintió que en verdad había vuelto a casa: esta era su casa, y lucharía en cuerpo y alma para defenderla.

Subió a su habitación, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se acostó. Su misión estaba empezando y eso le inquietaba cada vez más. Ahí acostado en su cama sintió un miedo intenso, familiar, porque había reconocido la situación y la dificultad de su encomienda, y por un momento temió que su mundo finalmente cediera y estallara en pedazos. Miró a Neville, quien ya dormía profundamente, y recordó la profecía y el inevitable destino que estaba marcado, y se dijo a si mismo que el principio del fin estaba cerca y de eso no había ninguna duda.


	6. PRINCIPIOS DE LA MAGIA

**CAPÍTULO 6: PRINCIPIOS DE LA MAGIA**

- Vaya mañana: Encantamientos, Transformaciones, doble clase de Pociones… y en la tarde Herbología. - dijo en un tono de queja Ron.

- ¿Cuándo tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – preguntó Harry.

- Mmmm… pasado mañana.

- Ansío tomar esa clase – dijo Harry pensativo- aún no se nada de ese individuo; además tengo interés en saber como imparte la asignatura. Por lo que la profesora McGonagall me mencionó este tipo es un gran mago y podemos aprender mucho de él.

Todo el colegio ya hablaba de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con gran diversidad en sus comentarios y opiniones. – Es un profesor que da la impresión de poder hacer cualquier cosa… tanto buena como mala. – había sido la respuesta de Ginny cuando su hermano le preguntó sobre el nuevo profesor, y mirando de reojo a Harry añadió: - Además de que es muy guapo. – sin saber porqué Harry abrió demasiado los ojos y empezó a sentir como si un gusano trepara por su estómago, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada una parvada de lechuzas irrumpió en el Gran Salón. Una de ellas se acercó a Hermione y le entregó una copia del Profeta.

- Me hubiese gustado encontrar la forma de poder recibir "The Times" pero es imposible recibirlo aquí en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué es The Tays?- preguntó Ron.

- The Times – corrigió Hermione – es un periódico muggle de Gran Bretaña, quiero saber que se dice de los ataques.

Pero Hermione no tuvo que esperar dicho periódico para conocer las noticias muggles, en el diario el Profeta aparecía en primera plana una enorme fotografía de Londres, pero más que una ciudad parecía un campo de batalla.

Se podía divisar gente corriendo de un lado a otro arrasando con todo lo que se parara enfrente de ellos: tiendas destrozadas y saqueadas, casetas telefónicas partidas por la mitad, coches abollados y pintados, con los cristales rotos y las llantas reventadas. Pequeños grupos de policías, investidos en sus trajes antimotín y equipados con cachiporras y escudos, intentaban detener a los agresores.

El titular decía: "Guerra Civil en Londres".

- ¡Chicos! - dijo una horrorizada Hermione – escuchen esto:

_"La noche de ayer resultó ser la peor de las últimas semanas desde el asesinato del primer ministro muggle. Miles de encolerizados y asustados muggles, salieron a las calles con la intención de realizar una multitudinaria manifestación y exigir una pronta solución a la actual crisis que vive el país. Sin embargo los ánimos se calentaron poco a poco y la manifestación terminó en una guerra civil: policías (los aurores muggle) se enfrentaron contra los ciudadanos manifestantes. _

_El suministro de alimentos en la capital inglesa ha sido interrumpido y miles de comercios se han quedado sin víveres. Se ha generado un colapso interno en la economía, tan trascendental, que incluso nuestra moneda se ha visto afectada. Los gnomos de Gringotts han informado que el valor de los galeones ha disminuido con relación al índice de precios en el mercado; y es tan grande la crisis, que el Banco Gringotts ha rechazado el cambio de divisas entre dinero muggle y galeones… continúa en la página 3." _

Hermione miró aprensiva a Ginny, Ron y Harry. – ¡Ya ha empezado! Los efectos de nuestra guerra ya han llegado al mundo muggle, y es peor de lo que me imaginaba. Ahora nadie puede predecir que le ocurrirá al país; si la incertidumbre se apodera de la nación todas las variables económicas serán destrozadas.

Los tres chicos miraron a Hermione con cara de no entender nada.

- Lo aprendí en mi clase de Estudios Muggles. Su mundo depende de la economía: unos generan alimentos (productos) y otros servicios, que posteriormente son intercambiados por un símbolo tangible de la riqueza del país llamado moneda. Pero si por una razón los mercados están temerosos de algo, dejan de gastar sus monedas en esos productos o servicios y prefieren guardarlo y esperar a ver que pasa. Si no hay dinero en el mercado, no se puede invertir en productos y servicios, y el país se queda paralizado. ¿Comprenden? Si su economía cae, pronto caerá la de nuestro mundo… eso era lo que planeaba hacer Voldemort: un ataque indirecto.

Harry sintió caer el peso de su responsabilidad mucho más que antes. Sin la guía de Dumbledore, la oposición a Voldemort cedía demasiado rápido. Estaban siendo derrotados por él, y por eso, más que nunca, Harry debía esforzarse en hallar los horcruxes.

Para empezar hizo lo que nunca imaginó haría en su vida: pedirle a Hermione su copia de Historia de Hogwarts y leer el libro. Leyó: en las clases, en los descansos, en los jardines, en el salón común hasta que lo terminó. Estaba obsesionado con saber más del colegio, pero antes de conocer la historia de sus fundadores debía conocer la de su obra.

Finalmente había llegado el viernes: la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Fue tal la expectativa, que incluso los alumnos llegaron un cuarto de hora antes al salón (justo como hicieron cuando se propago el rumor sobre las clases de "Ojo Loco" Moody). Algunos cuchicheaban entre sí tratando de adivinar lo que les esperaría en esa primera clase; otro grupo de chicas se aferraban a un espejo y no paraban de maquillarse y peinarse.

- ¿A dónde creen que van? –preguntó a sus amigos una irritada Hermione - ¿A una fiesta? Estamos en un salón de clases.

Ron le sonrió a Harry y le dijo en un susurro: - Ya sabes, debe ser el "el efecto Lockhart" que aún no se disipa.

Harry rió por lo bajo y continuó mirando al resto de sus compañeros. Algunos habían sacado su copia del libro "Principios de Magia" y lo ojeaban de manera distraída. Hasta ahora Harry no había prestado la menor atención a su libro, pero por una extraña razón cuando lo vio, no le sorprendió ver el nombre de Éaco Centt en la portada.

A la hora en punto las ventanas se cerraron y el murmullo de los alumnos cesó cuando se escucharon los pasos del profesor al irrumpir en el aula.

Éaco Centt caminaba erguido y serio. Lucía un cabello castaño entrecano, se encontraba menos blanco que la última vez que Harry lo había visto. Sus ojos grises miraban de un lado a otro, reconociendo el lugar y a cada uno de sus alumnos. Lucía una túnica negra con bordados en plata de extraños símbolos. Sus pasos resonaban rítmicos por todo el salón mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el final del aula. Giró su cuerpo, una vez que estuvo al frente, y apoyó su espalda baja sobre la mesa, y cruzando los brazos miró fijamente a cada uno de sus estudiantes.

- Buenos días jóvenes. Les doy la bienvenida al séptimo curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Conozco a la perfección el historial que han tenido con los profesores de esta materia, y a pesar de todos sus problemas, me han asegurado que no se encuentran tan faltos de conocimientos como podría esperar. – hizo una breve pausa y continuó – Bien, mi nombre es Éaco Centt. Para los griegos, Éaco era uno de los jueces en los infiernos, quien se dedicaba a enjuiciar a las almas de Europa… pero en fin eso es otra historia que no tiene ninguna relación con la clase.

Ante ustedes tienen compilado en un libro el escaso conocimiento que he adquirido a lo largo de mi vida. – y sujetando la obra añadió- Este libro les ayudará a comprender los temas que se traten en el curso: podrán realizar con él sus tareas, será el punto de referencia para las preguntas de sus exámenes y además de eso, será capaz de conducirlos a una inexorable muerte por aburrimiento y tedio, una vez que lleven largo tiempo leyéndolo; – algunos estudiantes sonrieron ante el comentario – pero a pesar de todo no lo usaremos en nuestra clases. Aquí aprenderemos cosas más interesantes e importantes que no se incluyen en ese libro – ante la mirada de todos los alumnos, el profesor Centt juntó las palmas de sus manos, cerró los ojos y las separó lentamente. Frente a él se materializó lentamente una varita. Cada uno de los alumnos miraban pasmados lo que acababa de ocurrir, algunos no atinaban a balbucear nada y otros simplemente emitían ligeras expresiones de sorpresa y admiración.

Con la varita recién materializada apuntó a la pizarra a su espalda y escribió: _Principios de la Magia. _

- Bien, como dice la pizarra, a lo largo de este curso estudiaremos los principios de la magia.

- Pe… pero profesor – interrumpió Seamus Finnigan – ese tema ya lo estudiamos hace años con el profesor Quirrell.

- Entiendo señor Finnigan, entonces me podría explicar ¿Qué es la magia?

- Bueno… ehh… yo creo que… - comenzó a balbucear Seamus sin saber que responder.

Hermione lo interrumpió recitando donosamente. – La magia es: El conjunto de doctrinas y prácticas fundadas en la teoría de que el universo se compone de cierto número de Reinos Análogos, cuyos elementos respectivos se corresponden uno a uno, y de una manera necesaria e intencional.

El profesor Centt miró pensativo a Hermione y sonriendo ligeramente comentó:

- ¡Exacto! Eso es lo argumenta, sobre el significado de la magia, el escritor Sir Walter Sullivan Millan, si no me equivoco en su obra "La Magia y Otras Historias". – Hermione miró sorprendida al profesor y asintió lentamente. – Pero ahora dígame señorita Granger, para usted ¿qué es la magia?

Hermione calló. No estaba segura de que responder. Ese profesor no quería una de sus respuestas enciclopédicas, sino una respuesta personal. Totalmente ruborizada negó con la cabeza. El profesor Centt se acercó lentamente a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro - Difícil pregunta acabo de realizar ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que la señorita Granger tiene razón: – y dijo negando con la cabeza – no existe una respuesta sencilla y clara. La magia es una parte del mundo tan compleja que sería iluso de nuestra parte tratar de definirla. Está en perfecto equilibrio con nuestro mundo y con nosotros. Está aquí y está allá, y al mismo tiempo no está en ninguna parte.

Todos los alumnos miraban extrañados al profesor.

- Hace siglos – continúo el profesor Centt- algunos muggles y squibs intentaron crear su propia definición de la magia: investigaron, plantearon, desarrollaron y crearon un área llamada alquimia. Dígame la definición textual de la alquimia señorita Granger.

El rostro de Hermione se tornó en un color magenta, pero a pesar de ello dijo:

- "La alquimia es el conjunto de antiguas doctrinas y experimentos relativos a las trasmutaciones de la materia; su objetivo final era el de crear la piedra filosofal".

- Perfecto, diez puntos para Gryffindor – señaló el profesor Centt – Como ustedes sabrán el único alquimista que logró crear la piedra filosofal fue Nicolas Flamel… un muggle. Si algo tan grandioso lo pudo crear un muggle, entonces ¿qué diferencia existe entre la magia realizada por los magos y la alquimia realizada por los muggles? – calló durante algunos segundos con la intención de que su pregunta hiciera mella en la conciencia de sus estudiantes. De pronto una tímida mano se levantó.

- ¿Sí señor Longbottom¿Sabe usted que diferencia existe entre la magia realizada por los magos y la alquimia realizada por los muggles?

Neville asintió y dijo: - La… la varita mágica.

El salón se rodeo de un estallido general de risas, lo que provocó que Neville agachara tímidamente su cabeza.

- ¡Silencio! – exclamó el profesor – Dígame señor Longbottom ¿cómo llegó a esa conclusión?

- Porque usted comentó que los muggles y los squibs desarrollaron la alquimia y ellos no poseen ni saben utilizar una varita.

- Excelente, otros diez puntos para Gryffindor. – dijo Centt – Como verán chicos también los muggles y squibs pueden hacer cosas increíbles, cosas que nosotros no podemos; pero al final resulta en lo mismo, tanto magos como alquimistas necesitamos de algún objeto que nos sirva como intermediarios para lograr nuestro fin: el mago usa la varita, y el alquimista usa ecuaciones y diferentes elementos. ¿Por qué es importante que lo sepan? Imagínense que están sentados tranquilamente en una banca, y de pronto son atacados por alguien quien les despoja de su varita, y amenaza sus vidas. ¿Qué pueden hacer ahora sin varita? Tal vez intentar huir o rendirse esperando lo peor. ¿De qué sirven entonces tantos años estudiando la magia si no se puede hacer nada cuando se pierde la varita?

Chicos la varita no hace a un mago. Este mundo es mucho más complejo que eso, la varita sólo es un instrumento con propiedades mágicas, pero su calidad como magos no puede ser definida por el tipo de varita que tengan. Mi intención, a lo largo de este curso, es lograr que ustedes pierdan un poco esa dependencia que tienen de sus varitas y desarrollen otras habilidades.

Los alumnos miraron dubitativos al profesor mientras mostraban ciertos rasgos de incertidumbre e incomodidad.

- Entonces – dijo Ron - ¿usted nos enseñará alquimia?

- Mi labor aquí señor Weasley es prepararlos para el mundo real – contestó el profesor Centt - y para ello me valdré de todos los métodos necesarios. Chicos allá afuera – señaló la ventana - hay una guerra. Lord Voldemort – algunos estudiantes se sobresaltaron al escuchar el nombre - ha logrado su objetivo de generar discordia y miedo entre nosotros. Estamos solos, ninguna otra región de la comunidad mágica del mundo nos auxiliará en esta guerra, ya que consideran esto como un asunto político interno. Lo que nos obliga a pelear nosotros mismo.

Mi maestro solía decirme que es importante pelear, pelear de nuevo, y seguir peleando, porque solo así el mal será mantenido a raya pero nunca erradicado del todo. – Durante algunos minutos paseó en silencio por el aula- ¡Muy bien, entonces continuemos…!

- Vaya clase ehh. – señaló Ron una vez que la clase terminó – Tenía razón Ginny, este tipo parece capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Si que es raro¿pero vieron lo que hizo con su varita? La apareció de la nada.

- Lo que yo quisiera saber – exclamó Hermione – es si nos enseñará algo de las maldiciones imperdonables, después de lo que Harry nos contó que leyó en ese libro, mi interés aumentó.

Harry caminaba en silencio escuchando a medias a sus amigos. Su mirada se detenía en cualquier rincón de Hogwarts. Buscaba alguna pista que lo condujera al resto de los horcruxes. Sin embargo Hogwarts era enorme y no sabía donde empezar su búsqueda. Ni la canción del sombrero le había dado alguna vaga idea.

- ¿Harry?... ¡Harry!

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo sobresaltado Harry.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ron

- ¿Ehh? Ahh sí, todo en orden. – mintió Harry- Sólo pensaba en la siguiente clase.

El resto de los días pasaron como un suspiro. Harry acudía a clases, y de ahí corría a refugiarse en la biblioteca. Terminar de leer la historia de Hogwarts no había resuelto sus dudas y al contrario se las había multiplicado. Dentro del libro se narraban sucesos que no eran completamente explicados, y por ello Harry debía investigar en otras fuentes; revisaba afanosamente cualquier cosa que se hubiese escrito de Hogwarts, charlaba con los fantasmas y los cuadros para conocer más del enigmático castillo, y cualquier descubrimiento que hacía, corría a anotarlo en un pergamino que cargaba por todos lados.

Olvidaba a menudo hacer sus tareas y era necesario que Hermione lo amonestara para que pusiera parte de ese desenfrenado empeño en concretar sus quehaceres escolares.

Esa noche en la sala común, mientras algunos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso jugaban con productos adquiridos en Sortilegios Weasley; Hermione y Ron trabajaban en la investigación de la alquimia para la clase del profesor Centt. Por otro lado, Harry había hecho un boceto de Hogwarts, tomando como base el mapa del merodeador, y transcribía en él las anotaciones que había realizado con anterioridad. Había obtenido poca información de los cuadros que había interrogado, y tuvo que huir cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle al Barón Sanguinario sobre Slytherin, y este le devolvió una mirada cargada de profunda ira.

Mientras tanto Hermione no dejaba de mirar a su amigo, sabía la importancia que tenía hallar los horcruxes, pero consideraba que el método que Harry utilizaba era poco eficiente, y que sería más productivo que terminara con sus tareas escolares.

- Deja eso por un momento y concéntrate en terminar el trabajo del profesor Centt – dijo Hermione a modo de reprimenda.

Sobre la mesa tenía diversos libros sobre alquimia; habían sacado de la biblioteca ensayos de grandes alquimistas y obras donde se narraban los avances de ésta. En muchos de esos libros eran mencionados los nombres de Flamel y Dumbledore.

- Aquí tengo un libro que nos puede ser de utilidad – dijo alegremente Ron – me lo recomendó Madame Pince cuando le solicité información sobre libros de Alquimia, aunque no me lo entregó de muy buena gana.

- Eso no es raro viniendo de ella – repuso Hermione – Bien pues empecemos, voy a leerles la parte que habla sobre la historia de la alquimia. – y aclarándose la garganta comenzó a leer: – _Durante siglos se ha situado al Antiguo Egipto faraónico, como el lugar de origen de la alquimia occidental actual. Se cuenta en la leyenda que su fundador, el dios Hermes-Thot (Tres veces grande), escribió cuarenta y dos Libros del Saber, en donde se incluyeron todos los campos del conocimiento. Sin embargo cuarenta y un de esos libros fueron destruidos, sobreviviendo únicamente aquél que se dice contenía los secretos de la alquimia. Dicho libro permaneció perdido, hasta que fue encontrado, traducido y trascrito por un judío conocido como Abraham, el cual especificó los tres objetivos fundamentales de la alquimia: lograr la transmutación, la trascendencia y la gran obra médica._

_Basados en los 4 elementos básicos (agua, tierra, fuego y aire), y los 3 esenciales (sal, azufre y mercurio), los alquimistas buscaban desarrollar la piedra filosofal. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de miles de alquimistas, en toda la historia de la humanidad, sólo ha existido una persona que lo ha logrado: el maestro Nicolás Flamel. Con la ayuda del mítico libro de la cabala judía escrito por Abraham, logró desentrañar los misterios de la alquimia, logrando ver lo que ningún hombre logró ver antes. Durante años investigó a fondo los secretos del libro hasta que pudo descifrarlos, sin embargo, cuando creo la piedra filosofal y logró transformar su primera libra de cobre en oro, una parte de él mismo cambio. Fue ahí cuando Flamel redactó el principio fundamental de la alquimia, el cual de igual forma relacionó con la magia: "La gente no puede ganar nada sin perder nada. Es necesario presentar algo de un valor similar para ganar algo. Este es el principio del intercambio equivalente de la alquimia, y esa es la única verdad del mundo". _

_Durante décadas, el maestro Flamel ayudó a pueblos: curando enfermos, distribuyendo la riqueza entre los menos afortunados, y alargando la paz. Pero pese a su aparente inmortalidad, el máximo exponente de los alquimistas se veía diferente, su cuerpo emanaba una presencia extraña… no humana. Se cree que el alquimista que culmina las fases y operaciones alquímicas se convierte en un adepto, porque se ha transformado, uniéndose a la deidad siendo dios. _

_Tuve el honor de conocerlo y poder trabajar con él, investigando los alcances de la piedra filosofal y los secretos de la sangre del dragón. Conviví con él, día y noche, hasta que un día comprendí todo cuando Flamel llegó a confesarme entre lágrimas y una sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción que: "El plomo se cambia en oro. El azar se disipa cuando, con dios, soy cambiado por dios en dios. Soy dios cuando puedo vivir eternamente sin un alma propia, sino utilizando el alma prestada de un legendario bizarro. Soy dios cuando vive en mí un secreto, tan poderoso que es posible comprender aquellos enigmas que esconde la fortaleza que no se derrumba ante los estragos del tiempo. Soy dios cuando vive en mi parte de la inscripción: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"… _

Los tres amigos se miraron pálidos y sorprendidos.

- Ron – preguntó Harry – ¿de donde sacó ese libro Madame Pince?

- De la sección prohibida – contesto presuroso y con un temblor en la voz.

Harry le arrebató el libro a Hermione y abrió desesperado las páginas buscando al autor. Su cara palideció y por su frente resbaló una gota de sudor.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó nerviosa Hermione.

Harry tomó el libro y les señaló el nombre del escritor: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…


	7. SUEÑOS Y DRAGONES

**CAPÍTULO 7: SUEÑOS Y DRAGONES **

- ¡Dumbledore! – repuso perdiendo el aliento Ron. - No puedo creer que él haya escrito eso.

- Ahora entiendo porque estaba en la sección prohibida, no es algo que sea muy apto para los más jóvenes. – exclamó Harry – Pero ¿porqué te dio Madame Pince ese libro?

- No lo sé. Le comenté que necesitaba un buen libro que hablara sobre alquimia, que si conocía alguno interesante, y sin hacerme más preguntas me entregó este libro. – respondió Ron – Dijo que el profesor Centt le había dado órdenes de entregar dicho libro a quien lo solicitara, siempre y cuando fuera un alumno del séptimo curso.

- ¡Se refiere a Hogwarts! – dijo de repente Hermione.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

- Lo que Flamel le confesó a Dumbledore. Está hablando de Hogwarts.

- Se que eres brillante – dijo Ron – pero si sacaste esa conclusión por lo de la fortaleza que no se derrumba, y crees que habla de un castillo, creo que te apresuraste. En Gran Bretaña existen muchos castillos.

- Se que en Gran Bretaña existen muchos castillos Ronald – dijo Hermione molesta, y volviéndose hacia Harry añadió – Lo digo por lo que escribió al final: "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus", es decir: "Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido".

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó extrañado Ron – Ignoraba que supieras hablar latín.

- ¡Claro que no se hablar latín Ron! – dijo exasperada Hermione – Lo sé porque ya he visto con anterioridad esa frase… y ustedes también.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Harry.

Hermione levantó el dedo y señaló el pecho de Harry – Ahí – repuso.

Harry inclinó su cabeza y lo vio. Era el escudo de Hogwarts y en la parte inferior estaba grabada la frase.

- Es el lema de la escuela – concluyó Hermione.

Bien entrada la madrugada Hermione y Ron decidieron subir a sus dormitorios a descansar dejando solo a Harry en la sala común. Habían pasado horas discutiendo las palabras escritas por Dumbledore, y habían propuesto decenas de conclusiones. Pero a Harry aún le inquietaba todo eso. Dumbledore había destruido en una frase, la imagen benevolente y la percepción positiva que tenían de Flamel. ¿Qué era la piedra filosofal?, y ¿porqué hacía que la gente cambiara?

El sueño lo invadió y se quedó dormido recostado sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Caminaba sobre un tortuoso páramo rodeado de una neblina tan densa que parecía posible cortarla con un cuchillo. Únicamente lograba distinguir el contorno de los objetos que le rodeaban; podía ver a lo lejos una silueta enorme, parecida a una montaña, aunque de eso no estaba seguro.

De pronto se percató de cuatro formas que avanzaban hacia él con un paso monótono y sosegado. En un instante dos de las formas dejaron de moverse, pero las otras dos mantuvieron el mismo ritmo de caminata; mientras se acercaban cada vez más a Harry, las figuras aparecieron de la nada lo que parecían ser un par de varas alargadas y pequeñas, y se apuntaron mutuamente dejando al chico expuesto a un ataque. Al parecer las dos figuras no trataban de atacar a Harry, sino atacarse entre ellas.

La cicatriz de Harry comenzó a dolerle de una manera extraña; tan punzante fue el dolor que le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando logró recuperarse y los abrió se topó con que las extrañas figuras habían desaparecido, y su lugar había sido ocupado por la nítida y extraña figura de un dragón dormido, recostado en un enorme árbol inclinado, cercano a un caudaloso río, al pie de una gruta…

Harry no daba abasto: entre sus tareas, sus investigaciones y el continuo debate del quidditch, se encontraba bastante ocupado todos los días. Había intentado por todos los medios retirarse del equipo de Gryffindor, alegando que tenía que pensar en otras cosas. Pero ningún miembro de la casa de Gryffindor se lo permitió. El profesor Flitwick, quien por primera vez era jefe de una casa, no autorizó que Harry abandonara el equipo. Estaba muy ilusionado con que Gryffindor levantara nuevamente la copa bajo su nueva gestión. De igual forma, los estudiantes criticaban ampliamente a Harry por haber pensado siquiera en dejar de jugar el deporte del mundo mágico.

Pero el peor de todos era Ron: acribillaba a Harry de reproches y con argumentos, más chantajistas que convincentes.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer si no estás en el equipo?... ¿quieres que Slytherin gane¡Es tu último año en Hogwarts, no puedes irte así!

La única que se mantenía al margen era Hermione. Ella estaba convencida de que Harry debía dejar el quidditch y continuar su búsqueda de los horcruxes, pero su pensar nunca lo compartió, ya que deseaba evitar problemas con el resto de sus compañeros.

Mientras aguardaban el inicio de su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y aprovechando que Ron mantenía una acalorada discusión con Neville sobre los Chudley Cannons, Hermione habló sin interrupciones con Harry:

- Debes tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible.

- Yo quiero dejar el equipo, pero no dejan de presionarme para que no lo haga. – dijo molesto- ¿Pero cómo puedo explicarles que entre las tareas y la búsqueda de los horcruxes no tengo tiempo para jugar al quidditch?

- Mira Harry – dijo Hermione- yo soy de la idea de que debes dejar el equipo. Pero no por la búsqueda de los horcruxes, sino por ti. Terminarás agotado siguiendo este ritmo. Aunque…

- ¿Aunque qué?

- Bueno, la verdad no es ni la escuela ni la investigación lo que te quita tanto tiempo¡Eres tú!

- ¿Yo? – respondió Harry sorprendido- ¿quieres decir que no me estoy esforzando?

- Harry, no empieces con tus constantes ataques de ira. Lo que quiero decir es que estás trabajando sin un plan, sin seguir una guía. – Hermione miró a Harry quien hizo un ademán de intentar rebatir, y continuó hablando para evitar que éste lo interrumpiera – Pierdes el tiempo en pequeñeces dejándote llevar por tu orgullo¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir manteniéndonos al margen de todo esto¡Déjanos ayudarte!

Harry se sintió ofendido por ese comentario, pero antes de que pudiera responder apareció el profesor Centt.

- Buen día chicos. Por favor saquen un rollo de pergamino y una pluma, y tomen nota de todo lo que veamos el día de hoy.

Bien, he revisado sus trabajos de la alquimia y debo decir que estoy muy satisfecho con la gran mayoría de ellos. Ahora que dominan los principios básicos de esto, vamos a comenzar a practicarlos para hacer un tipo de magia distinta.

Hoy aprenderán una técnica bastante compleja de realizar, pero muy útil por dos razones: la primera es porque con ella lograran defenderse de un gran número de enemigos que los ataquen al mismo tiempo; y la segunda es que todo ello lo podrán hacer sin necesidad de una varita mágica.

Muchos alumnos sonrieron emocionados y fijaron directamente su mirada en el profesor Centt, el cual se colocó en un extremo del aula, cerró los ojos y golpeó las palmas de sus manos una contra otra mientras recitaba una frase. De pronto una pared de fuego azulado y verdoso se levantó alrededor de él. Muchas chicas gritaron y otros más miraban asustados la escena.

Tras unos segundos las llamas se extinguieron y dejaron visible a un Eáco Centt totalmente ileso.

- Esa es la técnica que fue llamada "murus ignis". – el profesor Centt miró detenidamente las caras boquiabiertas de sus alumnos, e ignorando sus expresiones continuó: - Es vital que durante la realización de este hechizo no exista ningún tipo de distracción por parte del conjurador. Como ven estas llamas no son llamas comunes, el carácter azulado verdoso no es casualidad. Existen criaturas tan resistentes que el fuego normal no les podría causar el menor daño, por ello los alquimistas se concentraron en manipular los elementos para crear fuego: mantuvieron la energía de activación, pero modificaron el comburente (sustituyendo el oxígeno por el plasma) y el combustible al generar una fusión entre los hidrocarburos y las grasas expulsadas por el cuerpo. Así pues los alquimistas sustituyeron los elementos básicos por otros de mayor eficiencia y poder, de otra forma una simple pared de fuego no hubiese bastado para detener a sus atacantes…

- ¿A qué clase de atacantes de refiere? – increpó Harry.

- A los dragones. – respondió el profesor Centt. Lentamente el tutor caminó hacia el centro del salón y se apoyó en su escritorio como siempre lo hacía cuando se disponía a narrar alguna historia. – Verán chicos, ocurrió en el año de 1356 de nuestra era. Una última alianza entre magos y alquimistas se formó para combatir contra un grupo de dragones nibelungos rebeldes guiados por el gran dragón Fafner, y liderados por el mago tenebroso Kanst Gav Ram.

Se cuenta que la batalla fue larga y sangrienta, decenas de magos y alquimistas fueron masacrados ante los continuos ataques de los dragones. La derrota parecía inminente hasta que se invocó este hechizo; mientras los alquimistas protegían a sus aliados de los dragones, los magos se concentraron en eliminar a Kanst Gav Ram. Pero pese a que el señor oscuro fue derrotado, la rebelión continuó. Fue entonces cuando en un último y desesperado intento los alquimistas y magos lograron fusionar las técnicas de murus ignis y lapis appugnare, y atacaron directamente a Fafner. El efecto del ataque fue extraño, ya que el fuego hirió gravemente la piel del dragón y el hechizo lo petrificó. Su cuerpo derrotado cayó sobre un viejo árbol ubicado al pie de una montaña.

Una vez vencido el líder, el resto de los dragones se dispersaron y la batalla terminó. Desde entonces se conoce a esa montaña como Mons Draco Cadere (la montaña del dragón caído).

- Profesor – dijo Harry ansioso - ¿dónde se encuentra esa montaña?

- Nadie lo sabe señor Potter, algunos creen que se produjo al norte de Escocia, pero únicamente son especulaciones.

El resto de la clase el profesor Centt les enseño los principios fundamentales para realizar tal técnica. Era uno de los hechizos más difíciles que los alumnos de séptimo habían visto durante toda su vida en Hogwarts. A lo largo de esa sesión, el único que logró formar una ligera barrera de llamas fue Harry. Pero pese a las felicitaciones de su maestro, Harry no dejaba de mirarlo de una forma recelosa y desconfiada. Primero había sido la extraña visita en la biblioteca, la historia de los horcruxes y el Avada Kedavra; después el descubrimiento de la historia de Flamel, y ahora una explicación indirecta de su sueño. En todos estos sucesos existía una única similitud: la participación de Éaco Centt. Harry comenzó a sospechar que este individuo no era quien decía ser… pero entonces ¿quién era Éaco Centt? Había demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta clara.

Esa noche en el Gran Salón, Harry cenó lo más rápido posible, sin hablar, ni prestar la más nimia atención ni a Ron, ni a Hermione y mucho menos a Ginny (quien esa noche los acompañaba).

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? – preguntó Ginny.

- Nada, no pasa nada.

- Eso es mentira, a ti te pasa algo – añadió Ron.

- Ya les dije que no me pasa nada.

- Harry¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre la confianza? – dijo recriminándolo Hermione.

Harry golpeó fuertemente la mesa con sus puños. - ¡BASTA! – Dijo levantando la voz - ¿Qué acaso uno no puede cenar tranquilo? – y levantándose salió del comedor.

Estaba molesto. Todo el mundo lo presionaba para que hiciera lo que ellos consideraban como "lo correcto", nadie podía comprender la responsabilidad que tenía con el mundo mágico, y en lugar de representar un apoyo para él, únicamente lo fastidiaban con reprimendas y quejas. Todo era culpa de Dumbledore, lo había abandonado a su suerte… como todos los que habían significado algo para su vida: sus padres, su padrino, Dumbledore... todos se habían marchado dejándolo atrás. Dumbledore había sido demasiado cobarde y orgulloso para solicitar su ayuda; tenía su brazo totalmente lastimado y su cuerpo estaba debilitado, y aún así evitó que Harry lo apoyara.

Por un momento Harry se detuvo en las escaleras del primer piso, se quedo mirando el suelo y se reprochó a si mismo: estaba tomando la misma actitud de cobardía y orgullo con sus amigos, y esto no hizo más que aumentar su ira. Fijó rumbo directo a su habitación con la decisión inexorable de no detenerse hasta que lograse encontrar alguna pista tangible del gran misterio de los horcruxes, y no simples fragmentos de una verdad a medias que le atormentaba la existencia.

Una vez en la habitación rebuscó por todos los cajones intentando hallar el pergamino donde realizaba todas sus anotaciones. Esa manía de vivir en un continuo desorden le estaba complicando mucho las cosas; forme fue vaciando los cajones encontró: un par de plumas que había extraviado la semana pasada, y varios paquetes de grageas de todos los sabores que no recordaba haber comprado, hasta que encontró envuelto entre una de sus capas el misterioso libro que había leído en Grimmauld Place.

A pesar de la enorme responsabilidad que tenía fue tentado por la extraña narración y decidió seguir leyéndolo. Tomó el libro, lo depositó en su mesa de estudio, y comenzó a leer justo donde se había quedado: _"Traspasé ríos, montañas, bosques y praderas siguiendo a mi amo. El señor tenebroso reunía en torno a su ser una magnificencia única, más próxima a una deidad. Mi vida estaba enteramente ligada a él, a sus ideologías y a su enseñanza. Mi amo, el señor oscuro, el más grande mago de todos los tiempos me honró con su aprobación para unirme a él. Pero no soy el único; más magos se han dado cuenta de su poder y se han unido a sus filas. Debo demostrar que soy el más fiel de todos ellos… debo servirle como él se merece ya que soy yo quien cree más que ninguno en su misión. _

_A cada uno de sus seguidores los llama por su apellido, pero yo soy la excepción; decidió nombrarme por mis iniciales: R.A.B, nada más por mis iniciales…" _

El corazón de Harry sufrió un enorme vuelco en su ser. No podía creerlo. Releyó con avidez y detenimiento cada palabra escrita en ese texto, debía estar seguro de los que sus ojos veían. Al terminar de leer ese fragmento, una sonrisa de ligera satisfacción le rodeó. Había encontrado las memorias de R.A.B, estaba seguro de que era él, y estaba más seguro que nunca que el señor oscuro a quien se refería era nada más y nada menos que Lord Voldemort.

Siguió leyendo el escrito, en donde se narraban las anécdotas de sus misiones y entrenamientos. Al parecer Voldemort le había enseñado cierta cantidad de hechizos oscuros, y cada vez se mostraba más favorable ante él, hasta que: _"Hoy fue el gran día de mi vida. Estoy seguro que por fin el señor oscuro me cuenta entre sus más fieles seguidores. Hoy pronunció lenta y claramente a todos los presentes mi nombre. ¡Qué sensación tan maravillosa fue la de escuchar por primera vez, salir de los labios de mi amo, mi nombre: Regulus Arcturus Black…!" _

Harry permaneció pasmado ante la revelación. Regulus Arcturus Black… el hermano de Sirius… el hermano que se unió a los mortífagos y que su padrino creía muerto a manos de Voldemort… R.A.B era él. El mismo que había robado el verdadero Horcrux.

El cerebro de Harry trabajaba lo más rápido posible tratando de comprender todo esto. Estaba totalmente desconcertado ante tantas revelaciones¿qué estaba pasando? Se quedo durante varios minutos mirando el diario ubicado sobre la mesa, la misma mesa donde en su segundo año había leído el diario de Riddle… y de pronto se percató de algo. Comenzó a pasar las hojas rápidamente; una enorme emoción lo embargaba hasta que finalmente lo halló:

_"He sido engañado… ahora lo sé. El señor oscuro ha hecho lo imposible para asegurarse el control de la comunidad mágica. Su objetivo no es purificar la sangre, sino el control del resto de los magos, justo como su ancestro Slytherin. Pero ha cometido dos errores: utilizarme y subestimarme. Sé su secreto y lo compartiré aquí con la esperanza de que algún mago sangre pura de la estirpe Black lo lea y logre evitar que la desgracia caiga sobre todos. _

_En el camino que ahora he emprendido no existen atractivos caminos laterales llenos de misterio, mi camino actual no me conduce a ninguna lejanía azul y centellante, discurre desolado y sereno en línea recta hacia un objetivo sólido y formal. Pero ahora que por fin lo he iniciado estoy dispuesto a recorrerlo hasta el final. Yo mismo me pondré las cadenas antes de volver a poner en peligro la amarga paz que he destruido por medio de insulsas y heroicas aventuras. _

_El señor tenebroso es inmortal porque su alma esta incompleta, separada y protegida. Pero yo se que no es inexpugnable, menos para mí que se su secreto. _

_Ahora parto hacia allí, hacia el escondrijo junto a la bahía en donde un medallón con alma descansa, esperándome para que lo destruya… Aunque si no lo logro, lo guardaré en espera de que algún Black lo encuentre y sea capaz de destruirlo. Sólo el elegido comprenderá su misión a través de estas líneas accediendo únicamente al conocer el credo y el hogar de mi antiquísima familia". _

No había más. Pero no sólo terminaba el escrito, sino también las páginas: no había más hojas en el diario. Harry lo cerró y lo miró detenidamente, lo colocó a contra luz, lo olió e incluso le dio ligeros golpes con su varita; y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió una descabellada idea. – Sería una locura si esto funciona – se dijo a si mismo, y colocando su varita sobre la última página dijo: -Grimmauld Place… el hogar de la noble y antiquísima familia Black es Grimmauld Place…

Harry espero expectante, pero nada ocurrió. Debía haberlo imaginado, era una tontería esa respuesta, cualquier persona podría saber el nombre de la casa de los Black aunque no perteneciera a esa familia. Debía de haber algo que sólo ellos supieran… y fue ahí cuando lo recordó: el lema… el lema de los Black esa era la respuesta.

Caminó por toda la habitación tratando de recordarlo. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto muchas veces mientras limpiaba la casa de su padrino; tenía algo que ver con la pureza completa pero estaba en otro idioma.

Se sentó durante minutos tratando de recordar, necesitaba la ayuda de Hermione y de Ron. Los había tratado injustamente, pero a quien había tratado peor había sido a Ginny, la chica que tanto amaba… aquella que le hizo sentir completo cuando lo enfundó en ese abrazo en la boda de Bill y Fleur… - Fleur… Fleur… ¡eso es! – se sorprendió a si mismo gritando aquello, y más por la extraña relación que su cerebro había logrado. Pero más se sorprendió al encontrar la respuesta: el lema estaba en francés.

Con una voz clara y fuerte dijo: _"Toujours pur"_. El libro comenzó a brillar y aparecieron páginas de la nada que empezaron a adherirse al diario.

Harry tomó el libro y comenzó a ojearlo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que las páginas recién añadidas continuaban con la historia del caballero muggle. Con un ligero temblor en las manos, pasó las hojas y comenzó a leer: "_… al entrar el caballero se encontró a si mismo caminando a ciegas en medio de una falla. Enormes riscos se levantaban frente a él, entre sus rocas apenas crecían algunas hierbas o troncos viejos y maltratados, ya sin hojas ni ramas. En algunos de estos troncos familias de águilas habían construido sus nidos. _

_Durante horas el caballero siguió caminando, cada vez más arrepentido de haber dejado atrás a su caballo, hasta que finalmente llegó al fin del tortuoso y rocoso camino. Ante él se abría una amplia pradera, con un caudaloso río que la atravesaba, cobijada, bajo el sol del mediodía, por una nívea y seductora montaña. _

_Forme se acercó a ella pudo ver la entrada de una caverna, pero esto no le importó, ya que su vista estaba fija en un tronco que se alzaba a lado de la montaña, y en cuyas ramas reposaba la figura de un enorme dragón. Su imagen parecía estar tallada en piedra, pero de una forma tan realista que el dragón inerte aparentaba dormir plácidamente, cautivando con sus perfectas formas los ojos de los humanos. _

_Cuando el caballero muggle levantó la vista sus ojos se toparon con el caballero ciervo, quien se frotaba su miembro herido, y el cual al percatarse de la presencia de su agresor, entró corriendo a la caverna. El caballero muggle corrió para darle alcance y se adentro en la caverna; una vez dentro, halló un callejón sin salida, y sin embargo ningún rastro del caballero ciervo. _

_Recorrió toda la caverna en busca de alguna puerta oculta por donde hubiese huido, pero lo único que encontró fue una pintura impresa en la pared rocosa, en ella se podía ver la imagen del exterior: un dragón petrificado reposando sobre un enorme tronco, en medio de una pradera, con una montaña a su espalda y un río caudaloso frente a él. Pero también estaba impreso en la parte inferior derecha el retrato de una dama. Su cara mostraba un rostro bondadoso y alegre, con una sonrisa que destilaba ternura; en su mano derecha reposaba un libro de tapas negras, y en cuyo lomo estaban escritas las letras HH…" _

Un sonido de pasos que se aproximaban, junto con el crujir de la madera de las escaleras, alertaron a Harry. Cerró el libro y lo guardó en uno de sus cajones.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y tras el umbral apareció la menuda figura de Ginny. Harry la miró vacilante mientras ella se acercaba con un paso firme y seguro; lo miró directamente a los ojos y¡PLAS!

Ginny abofeteó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas; debido al impacto del golpe el rostro de Harry giró bruscamente a su derecha. Cuando recuperó la compostura miró sorprendido a Ginny. Desde aquél rostro tostado pálido lo miraban más grandes que nunca sus grandes ojos de un marrón brillante. En ellos había sorpresa, humor, decepción, emoción, enojo, tristeza… amor; todo lo que no habían dicho sus labios, que quizá no pudieron decir, lo decía su mirada y todo su cuerpo con tal fuerza que él, quien creía comprender el mundo y los hombres con una mirada, lo percibió de inmediato, aún contra su voluntad finalmente comprendió.

Ginny giró sus talones y se acercó a la salida, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la cálida mano de Harry sujetar su brazo izquierdo.

- Espera Ginny – dijo – tengo algo que contarte, mejor dicho, tengo algo que contarles a ti, a Ron y a Hermione. ¡Acompáñame! – y tomándola de la mano salieron juntos de la habitación en busca de sus amigos.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione escuchaban animados la historia del caballero muggle y las memorias de Regulus narradas por Harry.

- Increíble – señaló Ron – Regulus engañó a Ya-Saben-Quién. Fue un Black quien lo traicionó, quien supuestamente era su leal sirviente, terminó traicionándolo. – Ron se movía de una manera agitada mientras hablaba – Ahora todo tiene sentido, Regulus fue la noche que asesinaron a tus padres a tu casa y robó la varita, justamente para asegurarse de que ninguno de los seguidores de Ya Saben Quién la pudiera encontrar, y seguramente fue él quien dejo caer la estructura cuadrada en la habitación.

- Si acaso fue el quién tomó la varita – comentó Hermione - entonces¿cómo la recuperó Voldemort?

- Los mortífagos deben haber capturado a Regulus y recuperado la varita robada. – respondió Ron

- Supongo que es posible – admitió Hermione – pero dudo mucho que Regulus hubiese podido escribir algo una vez que fuese capturado… si es que fue capturado. – y mirando pensativa el suelo añadió: - Por lo menos nos dejo una pista del lugar donde se localiza el horcrux: En la montaña del dragón caído.

- El problema es que no sabemos donde está ese lugar – comentó Ron – ni siquiera el profesor Centt sabe donde se localiza.

- O quizá no nos quiso decir donde está ese lugar – añadió Harry.

- Tal vez no necesitamos que él no los diga. Harry¿estás seguro que en las memorias de Regulus no se menciona la ubicación del lugar?

- Por última vez Hermione – respondió Harry exasperado – ya te conté varias veces lo que leí. Nunca dice donde está ese lugar, únicamente muestra una descripción del lugar.

- ¡Harry! – esta vez fue Ginny quien llamó la atención de todos. Se había mantenido callada y expectante durante la discusión del trío, pero ahora parecía preparada para participar en el debate. - ¿Qué fue lo que el caballero muggle vio en la cueva?

- Pues únicamente una cueva vacía y una pintura en una de sus paredes.

- ¿Qué estaba pintado en ella? – inquirió Ginny.

- El paisaje exterior de ese lugar: los campos, la montaña, el tronco, el dragón, la cueva y… - Harry entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar la imagen para describirla mejor – una maga con un gesto bondadoso que sostenía un libro de pasta negra con las iniciales HH.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y no dijo más el resto de la velada.

- Lo que es seguro – añadió Ron para romper el silencio que se había generado – es que el horcrux que creíste encontrar con Dumbledore fue robado por Regulus y encerrado en esa otra caverna.

- ¿No les parece algo extraño? – preguntó Hermione – Regulus arriesga su vida para poder encontrar el horcrux, y después lo encierra en una cueva de una montaña legendaria con la incertidumbre de que alguien pueda hallarlo para destruirlo.

Los días pasaron y ninguno de los amigos parecía tener una clave para encontrar la ubicación de esa montaña. Harry releyó tantas veces el diario que prácticamente se sabía de memoria lo que Regulus había escrito; pero aún así no tenía ni idea de nada. Ron acudió con todos los profesores para intentar averiguar algo sobre la ubicación de la montaña, pero todos los maestros le respondían lo mismo: "Señor Weasley ese lugar no existe, es solo una leyenda".

Por otro lado, Hermione literalmente acampó en la biblioteca y consultó todos los libros que pudieran hablar del tema, pero ningún libro le dio alguna vaga idea. Todos los libros hablaban sobre la batalla como un hecho real, pero el lugar de la batalla y la forma en la que se decía había quedado el gran dragón Fafner simplemente se manejaba como mito.

Ginny prácticamente había desaparecido, únicamente era vista en los salones de clase donde recibía sus lecciones y en el comedor durante las comidas. El resto del tiempo permanecía fuera de la vista de todos.

- Esto es inútil – dijo desesperado Ron días después de iniciada la búsqueda – no tenemos nada, ni siquiera una ligera pista.

- Pero debe de haber algo que no estemos considerando, porque estamos seguros que vamos sobre la pista correcta. – dijo Hermione.

La clase de Flitwick continuaba siendo (como siempre) un excelente lugar para charlar sin ser molestados. Los alumnos iban de un lado a otro intentando aplicar el hechizo "escoto", era muy parecido al hechizo protego, pero este hechizo protegía al mago del ataque de cosas físicas y sólidas, aunque eran inútiles frente a los ataques de hechizos mágicos.

- Quizá en Grimmauld Place Regulus dejó más información. Tendríamos que ir allá para averiguarlo. – dijo Harry

- ¡Escoto! – gritó Hermione, y un sillón que había sido lanzado contra ellos rebotó contra una pared invisible y cayó al piso. – Debemos calmarnos, analizar todas las pistas y dejar como última opción regresar a Grimmauld Place.

Cuando terminó la clase y el trío abandonó el aula, Ginny los interceptó y les dijo: - Quiero mostrarles algo… creo que les interesará.

Intrigados Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron a Ginny. Caminaron por el castillo durante un cuarto de hora, subiendo escaleras y recorriendo laberínticos pasillos. Hasta que Ginny se detuvo, y señalando con un dedo dijo: -¡Miren!

Ron, Hermione y Harry fijaron su mirada en el objeto señalado por Ginny. Al principio se mostraron desconcertados al ver un cuadro protegido por la penumbra, pero antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada, la voz de Harry se escuchó al decir: -¡No puede ser Ginny… lo encontraste!

Ante ellos estaba la pintura del libro. La claridad de los colores hacía pensar que el lienzo cobraba vida, algo nada extraño en el mundo mágico aunque era de una manera diferente. El efecto del agua era tan claro y puro que hubiese podido pensar que al tocarlo sus dedos se humedecerían, las ventanas de la nariz de los amigos podían percibir el olor a hierba mojada. Ahí estaban todos los elementos descritos en el libro, incluso la maga, estaba ahí parada vestida con una túnica clásica con bordados plateados y pequeñas piedras de colores en sus puños, sus ojos y sonrisa irradiaban una efímera sensación de bondad y amor. Sujetaba un grueso libro negro en cuyo lomo estaban escritas en dorado las letras HH, y en la portada del libro estaba escrito con las mismas letras doradas: _"Y fue tal la pena que sentí al leer y vivir esta aventura que realmente yo, noté en mi ser tamaña piedad y congoja que, a fe mía, pasé muy afligida el día entero después de haber pensado en ello…"_

Harry miró anonadado el escrito, como si su mente tratara de absorber el significado de cada letra, pero de pronto una exclamación de asombro producido por Hermione lo distrajo.

- Lo encontramos… miren la mano izquierda de la mujer.

Harry miró la mano izquierda y encontró una especie de reloj de bolsillo redondo con una serie de números y letras escritos en ellos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ron.

Hermione tomó de la mano a Harry y sonriéndole le dijo: -Es una brújula… con coordenadas… aunque sobran cuatro números, los primeros nos indican cómo llegar… hemos encontrado la ubicación de Mons Draco Cadere.

- ¿Una qué? – intentó preguntar Ron.

- Después Ron – señaló Harry, y girando hacia Ginny le preguntó: - ¿Cómo la encontraste?

- Yo no la encontré Harry – respondió ella – me la enseñaron hace un par de años. Me la mostró Michael Corner cuando salíamos, le encantaba cruzar este pasillo, según él era para llegar más rápido a sus clases, aunque le gustaba ver a las chicas de Hufflepuff que pasaban por aquí, al parecer la mujer de la pintura es Helga Hufflepuff.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Helga Hufflepuff, una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts entrada dentro de la historia narrada por Regulus… entonces.

- Un horcrux – dijo casi sin aliento Hermione – chicos debe ser el escondite de un horcrux.

Camino de regreso, el cuarteto se mostraba nervioso y desconcertado. Hermione trataba de explicarle a Ron lo que era una brújula, y Ginny caminaba con un paso torpe dirigiéndole furtivas miradas a Harry. Pero por su parte Harry estaba ajeno a la conversación y a las miradas de Ginny. Su mente ya estaba planeando el método para llegar a ese lugar y buscar el primer horcrux.

Cuando llegaron al salón común de Gryffindor, y a pesar de que la luna acababa de asomarse en el firmamento, Harry se disculpó con todos argumentando que estaba cansado y subió a acostarse, no sin antes acercarse a Ginny y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras le decía al oído un "gracias" casi inaudible.

Esa noche Harry sufrió un duermevela toda la noche. Se despertaba por ratos sudoroso y temblando víctima de una nueva pesadilla, y cuando lograba dormir caía en un sueño poco reparador que le hacía sentir como si cayera en un profundo abismo.

Finalmente la luz del día motivó a Harry a levantarse. Toda la noche lo había estado pensando y ahora lo tenía claro y bien decidido: iría en busca del primer horcrux en ese preciso momento. Se vistió lo más rápido posible y en una mochila guardó la vieja capa de invisibilidad de su padre, el mapa del merodeador y las memorias de Regulus.

Salió del cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido aprovechando los ronquidos de Neville, recorrió en silencio la sala común y cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el retrato de la señora gorda una voz oculta en un rincón lo detuvo.

- Espero que no estés considerando ir solo en busca del horcrux.

Harry giró su cabeza y dijo muy seriamente: -¿Qué haces ahí Hermione¿Me estás espiando?

- Más bien te estaba esperando. Te conozco Harry y sabía que decidirías ir solo a buscar el horcrux. Pero esta vez estaba preparada: iré contigo. – y levantándose se acercó a Harry.

Harry se percató que ella iba vestida con ropas muggle, aquellas que reservaba para las vacaciones: jeans, tenis deportivos, camiseta y chamarra. Intentó decirle que era una locura, intentó detenerla, pero al ver su mirada firme y segura únicamente asintió con la cabeza y salieron juntos del lugar.

La intensa luz del sol que apareció de golpe les obligó a protegerse los ojos con las manos. Mientras su vista se acostumbraba al resplandor pudo escuchar el fuerte ruido del agua corriente y percibir el olor a hierba.

Harry sintió un tirón de su manga y girando hacia Hermione se dio cuenta que ella lo sujetaba mientras miraba boquiabierta algo frente a ella. Giró su cabeza y observó sorprendido el tronco donde reposaba el dragón petrificado. Sus ojos se postraron finalmente en la montaña y bajaron hasta llegar a la cueva.

Sujetando a Hermione de la mano dijo: - ¡Vamos!

Ambos se acercaron a la entrada de la caverna con un paso firme y decidido. Un silencio sepulcral acompañado por un ambiente gélido y una oscuridad total los invadió cuando penetraron en la caverna.

- Lumos – dijeron al unísono Hermione y Harry. La caverna se alumbró de golpe mostrando sus paredes de roca blanca como el mármol. Los pasos de la pareja resonaban por toda la caverna forme se adentraban más y más. De pronto ambos se detuvieron en la mitad de la cueva, podían observar desde esa posición la misma pintura que habían visto en Hogwarts y la misma que describía Regulus en sus memorias, pero no fue hasta que enfocaron su mirada a la derecha del cuadro que se dieron cuenta que no estaba solos y que había alguien más en ese lugar con ellos.


	8. COLMILLO DE DEPREDADOR

**CAPÍTULO 8: COLMILLO DE DEPREDADOR**

El suave crepitar de las llamas y el intenso seseo interrumpían el silencio de la habitación. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiese osado irrumpir en el cuarto y perturbar su descanso, a menos que tuviera una razón muy importante, pero incluso con ella no se aseguraba el perdón por la osadía.

Lord Voldemort giraba su cáliz mientras contemplaba las llamas consumir las delgadas y delicadas ramas en la chimenea. Nagini se encontraba postrada a sus pies como lo haría un fiel perro guardián.

- Ya han pasado años, mi hermosa Nagini, desde que estuvimos sentados juntos sin nadie quien nos molestara. Siempre rodeados de ineptos sirvientes como Colagusano… sin embargo son ineptos que han servido a Lord Voldemort y Lord Voldemort es agradecido con los que le sirven. Con su servicio lograré ser el líder de la comunidad mágica y cumplir la meta que me he propuesto toda la vida: obtener el máximo poder.

El deseo de poder es, de entre todas las pasiones, la única que permanece. Produce un enorme placer empujar a la gente de un lado a otro, construir ciudades, fundir países y de nuevo volver a separarlos. Causa alegría construir y causa alegría destruir. Una victoria justa produce alegría, pero tampoco quiero renunciar a mis derrotas. Cuando se acercan las maldiciones con la varita, los libros y las velas, cuando los altares se oscurecen y se cubren las imágenes y se hace callar a los traidores; entonces crece en el fondo de tu ser la firme voluntad de volver encender las velas y de volver a buscar traidores que callar, una desenfrenada voluntad que agudiza el ingenio. Se piensa en todos los medios y caminos.

Un corazón grande tiene necesariamente muchos rincones vacíos. En ellos puede hacer su nido fácilmente el aburrimiento, la melancolía, la acedia. Se necesita una gran pasión para llenar los rincones vacíos. Tú me entiendes Nagini: perseguir el poder, anhelar cada vez más poder, es un fuego grande y permanente.

Una serie de golpes fuertes y espaciados se escucharon en la puerta. Voldemort giró su cabeza y clavó su mirada en ella, la puerta se abrió mágicamente y reveló la figura del inoportuno visitante.

- Ahh Severus, espero tengas una buena razón para interrumpirme.

- Le ruego disculpe mi imperdonable intromisión en su periodo de descanso mi amo, pero he venido a informarle que Colagusano tiene un mensaje importante de nuestra base en Bollington, Chesire.

- Entiendo – dijo desdeñosamente Voldemort- que entre.

Un gordo y ojeroso hombrecillo entró en el recinto, su cabeza había perdido casi todo el cabello, su cara, semejante a la de una rata enferma, se tensaba y obligaba al resto de su cuerpo a temblar sin control. Hablar con el señor tenebroso siempre le había causado pánico, pero tener que darle esa noticia se salía de sus parámetros de miedo conocidos.

- Pasa Colagusano ¿qué tienes que comunicarle a Lord Voldemort?

Manteniéndose alejado del peligroso mago se arrodilló y dijo:

- Lo siento mi señor – su boca temblaba y las palabras permanecían atoradas. Debido a la tardanza de su respuesta la ira de Voldemort crecía; sus ojos arrojaban una mirada amenazadora.

- ¡DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS Y DIME LO QUE TIENES PARA MÍ!

Colagusano dio un enorme salto y comenzó a recitar como un vendaval las noticias:

- Fuimos derrotados en Bollington, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix nos engañaron y realizaron el ataque por tres flancos. Capturaron a muchos mortífagos y mataron a otros tantos. Perdimos al grupo de quimeras que nos acompañaban al igual que la banda de ogros que vigilaban las zonas de acceso de la base… ¡Hemos perdido esa zona!

- ¡¿QUÉ¿CÓMO PERMITIERON QUE PASARA ESO? – Lord Voldemort se incorporó de su asiento temblando de rabia. Sus ojos se encontraban inyectados de sangre, y sus dientes estaban tan apretados que parecían estar a punto de estallar. Incluso Nagini y Snape se alejaron un poco de él temerosos y alarmados.

Voldemort sacó su varita y apunto hacia la cara de su sirviente, disminuyendo su tono de voz, comenzó a hablar lento y terrible… arrastrando las palabras: - Estoy… muy… decepcionado… y Lord Voldemort no tolera estar decepcionado¡Crucio! – Colagusano comenzó a revolcarse por todo el suelo víctima de un terrible dolor; cuando Voldemort terminó el hechizo Colagusano comenzó a jadear sin parar.

- ¿Quién estaba al mando? – preguntó finalmente Vodemort.

- ¡Daniel Smith! mi señor – respondió Snape.

- Bien. ¡Tráiganlo!, Smith conocerá la ira de Lord Voldemort.

- Me temo mi señor – contestó Snape – que eso es imposible. Nos informan que Smith está muerto. Fue el primero en caer, al parecer la emboscada inició eliminando al líder y dispersando las filas defensoras.

Voldemort entornó los ojos y regresó a su sillón. - Fuera de mi vista Colagusano – dijo. Sin esperar a otra posible orden, Colagusano se incorporó de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Voldemort tomó su cáliz y comenzó a beber con parsimonia. Nagini lentamente reptó y se colocó cerca de los pies de su amo siseando continuamente. – Parece que nuestros enemigos aún tienen energía para pelear ¿no crees Severus?

- Tan sólo fue un golpe de suerte mi amo.

- Eso no fue un golpe de suerte, fue demasiado perfecto. Sin Dumbledore la orden no es capaz de generar un plan como ese.

- ¿Qué quiere decir mi amo? – preguntó Snape.

- Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros.

- ¿Sospecha de alguien mi amo?

- Por supuesto que sospecho de alguien Severus, pero estoy seguro que sabes perfectamente que nunca te lo diría. Lord Voldemort tiene tantos amigos como enemigos y en su mayoría unos y los otros son la misma persona. Pero lo descubriré, y cuando lo encuentre sufrirá lo más terrible de mi ira. – hizo una pausa prolongada y relajando su semblante hablo de nuevo – No importa, esta derrota no significara nada cuando logremos concretar la operación¿cómo van los preparativos del plan sterkte?

- Nos hemos retrasado un poco debido a la ofensiva del la Orden del Fénix, pero a pesar de ello vamos cumpliendo con los tiempos programados.

- No me defraudes Severus. Quiero terminar con el plan de una vez por todas. He esperado demasiado y no estoy dispuesto a esperar más tiempo.

- Le suplico tenga un poco de paciencia amo – dijo Snape – el plan se cumplirá forme esta previsto, y una vez concretado su victoria definitiva será un hecho.

- Eso espero – dijo desdeñosamente Lord Voldemort mientras que rellenaba su cáliz con un movimiento de varita y le daba un largo sorbo a éste.-

Por otro lado Severus – su tono de voz cambio irónicamente y esto perturbo más a Snape -¿por qué el joven Malfoy no ha hecho nada para cumplir la misión que le fue encomendada¿Acaso trata de ignorar mis órdenes¿Está retando a Lord Voldemort?

- No señor, estoy seguro que eso sería lo último que Draco haría. En este momento debe de estar ideando un plan para eliminar a Potter.

- No trates de engañarme Severus… no puedes engañarme. Ya imaginaba lo que podría pasar cuando le asigné la misión: tiene miedo; no es digno de considerarse un sirviente mío. – fijó su mirada en la chimenea de la habitación – ¡Quizá es momento de demostrarle que Lord Voldemort no está jugando¡Quizá debería tener un encuentro con su madre! – una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro. Snape palideció de golpe; si Voldemort decidía darle una lección a Draco, su madre Narcisa, estaba condenada a morir.

- Por favor señor oscuro, déme la oportunidad de aconsejar al joven Malfoy para que cumpla su misión. Lo ayudaré a que encuentre el camino y recupere el honor de su familia.

Lord Voldemort dejo el cáliz sobre una mesilla y entrelazó sus manos. – Bien Severus por ahora dejaré las cosas como están, pero recuérdale a ese rapaz que mi paciencia tiene un límite y es demasiado peligroso cruzar dicho límite. Como recompensa a los años de servicio de Lucius, perdonaré a su esposa… por ahora.

- Gracias señor- dijo Snape mientras inclinaba su cabeza y realizaba una torpe reverencia. Al levantarse se percató que Voldemort lo miraba seriamente, señal inequívoca de que el señor oscuro daba por concluida la reunión.

Mientras salía de la habitación con un paso seguro escuchó a Voldemort iniciar una conversación con Nagini en pársel.

Desde aquél día cuando Voldemort le encomendó (a Draco) la misión de eliminar a Harry Potter, Snape no había hablado con él. Pero lo cierto era que en ese momento el chico necesitaba realmente su ayuda, si no hacía algo Narcisa sería asesinada. Si eso pasaba, Draco haría algo estúpido en venganza, lo que seguramente le acarrearía la muerte… y si Draco moría Severus Snape también.

Era verdad que Snape desconocía el paradero de Draco, pero también era verdad que lo conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona, incluyendo a sus seudo amigos de Hogwarts, por ello estaba convencido que lo encontraría en ese lugar…

--------------

- ¿ESTÁS LOCO, O ESTAS INTENTANDO TOMARME EL PELO? – exclamó una voz de mujer. – ¡No había escuchado nada tan ridículo e impertinente!

- No bromeo, en verdad necesito tu ayuda tía. Tengo que salvar a mis padres… ¡Tienes que ayudarme a salvar a tu hermana!

- No me importa que sea mi hermana Draco. Si para salvarla tengo que ir en contra de las órdenes del señor oscuro, entonces no lo haré.

- ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? El señor tenebroso nos está utilizando, no le importamos en lo más mínimo. Su favor hacia sus servidores cambia a su conveniencia. ¿No te quería a ti¿No fuiste la única que permaneció fiel a él cambiando la libertad por Azkaban? Y a pesar de que nunca lo negó, ahora no eres más que un estorbo para él. Mi padre también le fue fiel y mira cómo le ha pagado.

- ¡Cállate estúpido! – grito Bellatrix- No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas. ¿Cómo te atreves a criticar a nuestro señor? Le debemos nuestra lealtad incondicional.

- Nunca le seré leal a alguien que quiere acabar con mi familia. – repuso Draco.

- Entonces eres un traidor. – y sacando rápidamente su varita apuntó directo al pecho de Draco. – Debería matarte en este momento, pero no aprenderás con ello tu lección, así que: Crucio…

El cuerpo de Draco comenzó a convulsionarse y retorcerse, y la habitación se inundo de sus desesperados chillidos de dolor. Un fuerte grito se escuchó resonar por la habitación: - ¡Expelliarmus! – el cuerpo de Bellatrix salió despedido hacia la pared a una velocidad descomunal, chocando con una mesilla haciéndola añicos. Bellatrix quedó tirada en el suelo sin sentido.

Jadeante Draco se incorporó y miró la cara contraída y feroz de Severus Snape. Orgullosamente el muchacho caminó en busca de la salida, actuando como si lo ocurrido hubiese sido una simple disputa familiar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir jugando? – preguntó Snape cuando Draco se disponía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Girando su cuerpo y con una expresión de ira Draco gritó: - ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO, ESTOY TRATANDO DE SALVAR LA VIDA DE MIS PADRES.

- Así no lo conseguirás. – repuso sin rodeos Snape – El señor oscuro se encuentra contrariado, y a dispuesto todo para matar a tu madre – la expresión de Malfoy palideció de golpe – por fortuna logré convencerle de que te dé más tiempo.

Renunciando a su falsa seguridad y con lágrimas en los ojos, Malfoy dijo: - No se que hacer, Potter está protegido en Hogwarts, no se como volver a entrar en el colegio.

- ¿Tienes a alguien que te pueda ayudar dentro del colegio?

- Claro que sí: Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy… pero todos ellos están en continua vigilancia y no pueden hacer nada.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarte?

La mente de Malfoy comenzó a trabajar lo más rápido que podía, de pronto abrió de golpe los ojos y dijo: - ¡Kreacher… él trabaja en Hogwarts!

- Bien, es buena idea Draco. Pero para poder tener una oportunidad debes de permanecer cerca de Hogwarts.

- Pero no puedo ir a Hogsmeade. – repuso Draco

- ¡Ocúltate en el bosque! – dijo Snape- En la zona norte de los jardines de Hogwarts, muy cerca del cementerio, existe una falla natural muy conveniente: son un grupo de rocas salientes que protegen un pequeño lago submarino. En esas salientes hay pequeñas grutas en donde una persona puede ocultarse sin mayores problemas. Sabiendo hacer magia es sencillo hacer ese lugar habitable.

- ¿Cómo conoce ese lugar? – preguntó Malfoy.

- En mis épocas de estudiante lo acostumbraba visitar. Resultaba un lugar idóneo para alejarme del cansino mundo adolescente: Ahí creaba y practicaba mis propios hechizos, mismos que anotaba en mi libro de "Preparación Avanzada de Pociones".

- ¿Alguien más conoce ese lugar?- preguntó de nuevo Malfoy.

- No lo creo, los que estoy seguro que lo conocían ahora están muertos, así que ahí podrás estudiar mejor el terreno y cumplir tu misión.

Malfoy asintió con su cabeza mientras susurraba: - Entiendo – Cuando se disponía a salir fue detenido por Snape.

- Draco… ten cuidado.- y haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza el chico se marchó.

Snape permaneció mirando la puerta durante un rato, hasta que finalmente se acercó al cuerpo de Bellatrix, e inclinándose, recogió su varita del piso.

- Ahora mi querida Bellatrix, tú y yo tendremos una larga charla¡Enervate! – dijo finalmente.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Snape tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué crees que diga el señor oscuro si le cuento que intentaste matar al joven Malfoy antes de que pudiera cumplir su misión? – comentó Snape.

- Tú no entiendes Snape, ese chico insultó al señor tenebroso, únicamente lo estaba castigando.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para tomar esas decisiones? Dudo mucho que el señor tenebroso te haya conferido esa clase de poder.

La cara de Bellatrix se encendió y le dirigió a Snape una mirada cargada de ira. Apretaba sus manos tan fuerte que parecía que fueran a partirse en cualquier momento. - Sólo te lo diré una vez: – agregó Snape arrastrando las palabras – Si te acercas a Draco de nuevo y te atreves a hacerle algún daño, yo mismo me aseguraré que aparezca una nueva tumba en la tierra que albergue a un Lestrange.

- ¿QUÉ? pe… pe… pero cómo te atreves – gritó desesperada Bellatrix.

- Si tienes algún problema con mi actitud, sugiero que le entregues tu queja personalmente al señor tenebroso. – y dándole la espalda se alejó de ese lugar.

Bellatrix se levantó furibunda, comenzó a romper las cosas que tenía cerca de ella. No sólo estaba furiosa por la amenaza de Snape, sino porque sabía que tenía razón: había perdido todo el favor de Lord Voldemort desde que perdió la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia. Tenía que demostrarle a su señor que aún seguía siendo la más leal de sus sirvientes, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo… Tomando la varita del suelo (misma que Snape había tirado antes de irse) salió de su casa fijando el rumbo para cumplir con su destino. 


	9. EL SECRETO DE LA MONTAÑA

**CAPÍTULO 9: EL SECRETO DE LA MONTAÑA**

Una persona se encontraba sentada a lado de la pintura. Harry y Hermione se acercaron y se percataron de que se trataba del caballero ciervo o lo que quedaba de él. Su esqueleto estaba apoyado contra la pared, sus huesos estaban cubiertos por una capa de polvo y de telarañas que demostraban la cantidad de años que tenía de muerto; en el tronco se encontraba, entre las costillas, una oxidada y vetusta hacha, de su cabeza sobresalía una plateada cornamenta que a pesar de los años, aún mantenían su esplendor de antaño.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, pero Harry ignoró el cuerpo del difunto, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la pintura. Se acercó lentamente a ella y comenzó a tocarla suavemente pasando su mano por todo el cuadro una y otra vez, sin embargo todo permanecía exactamente igual… nada había cambiado con hacer eso.

- Harry – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué dice el libro sobre esa pintura?

- Únicamente la menciona y la describe pero parcialmente, incluso nunca habla sobre lo que está inscrito en el libro con excepción de las letras HH.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a analizar la pintura mientras murmuraba extrañas cosas para sí misma. Mientras tanto Harry recorrió decenas de veces las paredes de la caverna, tocando con su varita todas las grietas que consideraba podían ser la puerta de entrada.

Las horas pasaron, Harry hacía tiempo que se había rendido y descansaba sentado en el mohoso suelo apoyado contra la pared. Su mirada se posaba en Hermione, la cual continuaba de pie mirando el cuadro y analizando los apuntes que había hecho en el colegio; incluso en medio de la penumbra Harry podía admirar la belleza de la chica¡que lejanos parecían esos días en que tanto Ron como él habían conocido a Hermione y habían afrontado, en ese primer año, muchos retos juntos: desde la batalla con el troll, hasta el rescate de la piedra filosofal! Todos habían cambiado: habían crecido… Sin pensarlo siquiera los ojos de Harry recorrieron la silueta de Hermione, admirando su cabellera, sus brazos, sus pechos, sus caderas… sintió cómo el vello de su piel se erizaba y un espasmo le cruzaba por la espalda. Finalmente Harry reconoció que Hermione se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

- ¡ESO ES!- el grito de Hermione sobresaltó a Harry y lo obligó a abandonar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Los números Harry. ¡Son los números!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Mira los números que estaban escritos en la pintura de Hogwarts: eran las coordenadas del lugar, pero sobraban cuatro números… los últimos cuatro números que no teníamos idea de lo que representaban. Aquí está escrito que los últimos cuatro número son 1356, quizá me equivoque pero ¿no crees que es muy extraño que en toda la historia del caballero muggle, en sus momentos importantes y cruciales, siempre menciona que el sol esta en lo alto? Algo así como el mediodía.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó Harry.

- Que los cuatro últimos números no son parte de las coordenadas, sino representan horas individualmente: las 13:56 horas.

- ¿Quieres decir que para abrir la puerta de acceso tenemos que esperar hasta esa hora?

- Sólo es una suposición Harry.

- Espera¿dijiste las 13:56?

- Si Harry¿porqué?

- ¿Recuerdas la historia de la batalla entre magos, alquimistas y dragones¿En que año nos dijo el profesor Centt que había ocurrido?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe mientras decía: – ¡1356!-

La pareja esperó durante horas hasta que sus relojes señalaron la hora indicada. La caverna permanecía como antes había estado… nada era diferente.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – se dijo a sí misma Hermione.

Harry miró atentamente la pintura y sin saber la razón que lo impulsó a ello tomó la mano de Hermione y con la suya tocó la pintura.

Ambos sintieron como si un gancho los impulsara hacia arriba; miraban un continuo remolino de colores correr junto a ellos hasta que finalmente tocaron tierra con un fuerte impacto. Ya no estaban más en la húmeda y oscura caverna: ante ellos se abría una gruta de colosales dimensiones, enormes riscos rojiblancos emergían en su presencia.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Hermione.

- Creo que estamos dentro de la montaña.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Hermione.

- Sólo nos queda caminar.

Caminaron durante largo tiempo, siguiendo un tortuoso y complicado sendero, hasta que arribaron a una enorme bóveda. No se podía ver el fin de ella; parecía un desierto que se extendía hasta el infinito recubierto por una arena suave y blanquecina. En el centro de este desierto se levantaba una especie de mausoleo de mármol con cuatro pilares entrelazados formando un rombo, y un quinto pilar mucho más pequeño en el centro, y sobre este pilar se encontraba un cofre de madera.

- ¡Harry! – dijo Hermione sin aliento - ¿Crees que el horcrux esté ahí dentro?

- Sin duda – repuso Harry – Este lugar tiene el sello de Voldemort. Ahora Hermione, quiero que te quedes aquí mientras voy a buscarlo.

- Por supuesto que no, – agregó molesta la chica – hemos llegado hasta aquí juntos y seguiremos juntos hasta el final.

Harry sabía que no lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que asintiendo, sacó su varita y le dijo: - De acuerdo, abre bien los ojos y espera lo peor.

Lentamente se fueron adentrando en el misterioso desierto blanco, parecía que el lugar estuviera muerto, varado en el tiempo; ni una sola brisa de aire circulaba por los alrededores y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la arena cuando rozaba y se hundía por el peso de los chicos al pasar sobre ella. Conforme avanzaban se tornaba mucho más complicado continuar, la arena parecía ser más suave y para poder continuar su camino debían de realizar mucho más esfuerzo e imprimir más impulso en cada uno de sus pasos.

El cofre estaba cada vez más cerca: 800 metros… 500 metros… 200 metros, los pilares que lo rodeaban eran enormes e imponentes, Harry no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro, todos sus músculos se encontraban tensos y sus sentidos en alerta. Finalmente llegaron al cofre, sus dimensiones eran exactamente iguales a las del primer cofre que había encontrado Harry en la caverna con Dumbledore. El cofre era de una madera grisácea y rugosa, estaba adornado por un dibujo de un dragón dormido.

- Si ocurre algo peligroso, – dijo Harry – ¡Huye! Corre tan rápido como puedas. Pase lo que pase sal de la caverna.

- Pero Harry…

- Por favor Hermione, no es momento de discutir, sólo prométeme que en caso de peligro harás lo que te dije.

Hermione asintió lentamente en silencio y fijo su mirada en el cofre, Harry se acercó a éste y con decisión lo tocó. Un fuerte estremecimiento se escuchó por toda la caverna, la arena comenzó a revolverse siendo succionada por una decena de remolinos y pausadamente una montaña comenzó a ascender, la arena se deslizaba y caía como una cascada permitiendo revelar poco a poco la figura del objeto.

Harry miraba con los ojos desorbitados mientras que Hermione emitía un grito de terror al observar al dragón recién emergido: su cuerpo era tres veces más grande que cualquier otro dragón que hubiesen visto, sus ojos eran morados y su piel negra estaba cubierta por escamas tan duras como el diamante, en sus patas y cola nacían uñas tan largas y filosas como enormes cuchillas coronadas por una sustancia verde líquida que se deslizaba por ellas.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la arena, el dragón recorrió con su mirada toda la caverna, continuas fumarolas salían de su nariz mientras golpeaba ligeramente la arena con su cola; Harry recordó aquella prueba en el torneo de los tres magos cuando tuvo que enfrentarse con un colacuerno húngaro, pero si en aquella ocasión había estado asustado, ahora se sentía aterrorizado, no sólo porque este dragón tuviera la altura de un edificio y su aspecto fuera execrable, sino porque Hermione corría peligro permaneciendo ahí.

- Sujeta esto y corre directamente a la salida – dijo Harry resueltamente a Hermione –, no mires atrás y no trates de regresar ¿entendido?

- Harry pero…

- Lo prometiste… ahora hazme caso. Yo lo distraeré, y no te preocupes, al ser tan grande debe ser muy lento y le costará trabajo tocarme.

Sin una plena convicción, pero atada por su promesa inicial, Hermione tomó el cofre y comenzó a moverse en dirección a la salida. El dragón continuaba emitiendo sonoros rugidos y golpeando el suelo con su gran cola de una manera violenta; forme Hermione se movía el dragón la seguía atentamente con su mirada, hasta que de pronto, emitiendo un rugido, embistió contra ella. Hermione se quedó paralizada ante la imagen del dragón que se acercaba rápidamente dispuesto a aplastarla, su silueta se acercaba cada vez más a ella y cuando la distancia que existía, entre el dragón y su presa era mínima, una filosa y colosal roca se estrelló en la cabeza del atacante. El dragón emitió un rugido de dolor, se detuvo y giro su cuerpo en busca del agresor; Harry se encontraba con su varita levantada haciendo que una segunda roca flotara a lado de él. – Oppugno – gritó, y la segunda roca salió a una velocidad sorprendente y se estrelló nuevamente con la cabeza del dragón. La ira del monstruoso ser se intensificó y se lanzó rabión y con vehemencia en busca de Harry.

Harry corrió pesadamente sobre la arena: refugiándose en las escasas rocas que tenía cerca de él, y evadiendo los ataques cambiando de dirección. – Si tan sólo tuviera mi saeta de fuego – se decía a sí mismo.

El dragón era tan grande y pesado que sus movimientos eran lentos y predecibles, sin embargo sus ataques eran continuos y Harry comenzaba a sufrir los estragos del cansancio. Una llamarada de fuego salió de la boca del dragón y rozó el brazo izquierdo de Harry, las mangas de su camisa comenzaron a arder y su piel se cubrió de ampollas, el aire se inundo de un olor a piel quemada. Harry se mantuvo en movimiento, esquivando los ataques y tratando de soportar el dolor de las quemaduras. No podía seguir así toda la vida, su cuerpo cada vez pesaba más y el dolor de la herida le robaba la fuerza que necesitaba para moverse, se repetía a sí mismo: No puedo morir, no puedo morir aún… debo destruir los horcruxes.

De pronto una inoportuna piedra oculta en la arena lo hizo tropezar, su varita salió despedida de su mano y quedó perdida en algún lugar del inmenso arenal. El dragón se acercó lentamente a su presa caída, y levantando su punzante cola la dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre Harry. El joven mago miró en cámara lenta cómo caía sobre él la pesada cola e instintivamente cerró los ojos: pensó en sus padres, en Sirius, en Dumbledore, en sus amigos, en Ginny… un sonido parecido al de un gong se escuchó por todo el lugar, Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y miró la cola del dragón flotando a escasos metros sobre su cabeza. El dragón miraba desconcertado la extraña pared invisible que le impedía acabar con su presa. Fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió lo que había pasado y lo corroboró cuando observó a Hermione parada varios metros detrás del dragón apuntando su varita en dirección a él. Por primera vez Harry concibió la importancia y utilidad del hechizo escoto.

Con un rápido movimiento se incorporó y corrió a refugiarse detrás de una pequeña pila de rocas colocadas formando una barricada. El dragón rugió con ferocidad y comenzó a lanzar bocanadas de fuego dirigidas hacia las rocas donde Harry permanecía oculto, de golpe la temperatura subió en el escondrijo del joven mago cubriendo su rostro con un pegajoso sudor corpóreo. A pesar de ello sabía que debía permanecer ahí, estaba herido y agotado, y no podía salir e intentar recuperar la varita pues sabía que sería alcanzado por el dragón. Escondido entre las rocas comenzó a hilvanar un plan de contraataque, quizá podría convertir una roca en un perro labrador, tal y como lo hizo Cedric Diggory en el torneo de los tres magos… pero aún así seguía necesitando de su varita; se encontraba en medio de estos pensamientos cuando se percató de que las rocas que lo protegían comenzaban a enfriarse, no sólo el ataque a su persona había terminado, también su persecución. Harry Potter se aventuró a asomar parte de su rostro y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado: nuevamente el dragón se dirigía hacia Hermione que estaba inmovilizada por el miedo; Harry se incorporó y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas: - ¡HERMIONE… HERMIONE REACCIONA¡DESPIERTA! HERMIONE…

Una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca del dragón en dirección a Hermione, la chica se quedó paralizada, sudando fría y copiosamente. A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de Harry y como si hubieran sido un vigorizante, le permitieron reaccionar y afrontar con valor el peligro: - ¡ESCOTO! – El impacto fue tremebundo, la bola de fuego rebotó con una potencia terrible, la colisión hizo que Hermione fuera lanzada hacia atrás violentamente. El dragón fijó su vista de nuevo en la chica que trataba de incorporarse después del golpe, con un paso constante se acercó a ella y levantó su pierna derecha dispuesto a despedazar su menudo cuerpo.

Los ojos de Harry se encendieron producto de un miedo y una ira ajenos a su conocimiento, su mejor amiga estaba a punto de morir, otro de sus seres queridos lo iba a abandonar… ¡no! ésta vez no podía permitir eso, pero no tenía tiempo suficiente para localizar su varita perdida en la arena y sin ella no podía hacer nada.

El pie del dragón bajaba pausadamente hacia la chica, y fue entonces cuando un grito de furia salió de la garganta de Harry, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y toda su ira las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron: - ¡MURUS IGNIS! - Una enorme pared de fuego se levantó en torno al dragón: su espalda comenzó a arder, de una manera brutal, exponiendo parte de sus órganos internos, carbonizando la carne. El chillido emitido por el dragón fue espeluznante, las quemaduras en sus piernas y espalda sangraban copiosamente, su cuerpo tembló furibundo, giró y se lanzó sobre Harry a una velocidad descomunal. Harry volvió a concentrase y gritó nuevamente: - ¡MURUS IGNIS! – una ligera barrera de fuego se levantó frente al dragón, infinitamente más débil que la anterior, pero suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo y hacerlo dudar. Pero la barrera no duró mucho y finalmente cedió, el dragón se topo (libre de obstáculos) con Harry, en sus ojos brillaba un terrible odio hacia la pequeña e incómoda víctima, con todas sus energía se dispuso a darle el golpe de gracia, pero fue en ese momento cuando se escuchó en la caverna el sonido del viento cortado, igual que el emitido por las espadas cuando atraviesan el cuerpo de algo. El dragón comenzó a sangrar con mayor abundancia mientras emitía rugidos de histeria y de odio, y comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza; tras unos minutos de agonía se desplomó sobre el suelo, y fue entonces cuando Harry se percató que en su espalda el dragón tenía enterrada una alarga y filosa roca.

El muchacho miró con los ojos abiertos como platos la escena: la sangre del dragón inerte tornando la arena de un color magenta. Incorporándose lentamente miró a lo lejos y vio a una pálida Hermione sosteniendo su varita y con una piedra flotando cerca de ella; su pecho subía y bajaba con una respiración agitada, su pelo revuelto con granos de arena enredados en él, y su cara sucia con restos de sudor y copiosas lágrimas. Guardando su varita corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Harry, y lo abrazó como nunca lo había abrazado nadie antes, Harry sorprendido la aprisionó cariñosamente en torno a él mientras le besaba la cabeza. Después de varios minutos que parecieron ser horas para la pareja Harry se animó a decir: - Creía que la piel del dragón era demasiado resistente para ser atravesada por una roca, no entiendo porque entonces las rocas que le lancé al principio se destrozaron sin causarle mayor daño.

- Mira bien el lugar donde se clavó la roca. Esa parte no estaba protegida por la piel, ya que la piel se quemó cuando lo atacaste con el hechizo de fuego, justamente la zona que cubría parte de su corazón, la piedra lo atravesó y fue un golpe mortal.

Harry observó al dragón mientras su amiga hablaba, si no hubiese sido por el hechizo murus ignis nunca hubiera podido debilitar al dragón: se había salvado gracias a las enseñanzas de Éaco Centt.

- Harry – Hermione interrumpió a Harry como si ella hubiese estado segura de lo que el muchacho estaba pensado -, creo que tienes razón en tus sospechas hacia el profesor Centt. Es muy extraño que justamente semanas antes nos enseñara este hechizo... es como si hubiese estado seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

Harry se quedó en silencio contemplando al dragón caído sin decir nada; de pronto recordó la caja que contenía el horcrux y le pidió a Hermione que la abriera. – Espero que esta vez si sea el medallón verdadero.

Con emoción y premura se acercaron al lugar donde Hermione había dejado la caja, y mientras Harry la tomaba con sus manos, Hermione dijo claramente: - "Alohomora" – la cerradura emitió un ligero sonido metálico y el cofre se abrió.

- ¿Pero qué? – exclamó Harry sorprendido.

El cofre recién abierto no contenía el medallón de Slytherin que esperaban hallar, sino una pequeña taza dorada con dos agarraderas forjadas finamente.

- Es la taza de Helga Hufflepuff – dijo lacónicamente Hermione – pero entonces ¿dónde está el medallón?

Harry no contestó, miró fijamente el dragón caído y la cueva donde se encontraban. – Será mejor que hablemos en otra parte – dijo – no quiero que nos quedemos ni un segundo más en este lugar.

- Tienes razón – dijo Hermione mientras cerraba el cofre, y cuando Harry se disponía a retirarse añadió - ¡Espera! Tenemos que encontrar tu varita: Accio Varita – la varita de Harry salió disparada en dirección a Hermione quien la atrapó en el aire y se la entregó a su dueño.

Harry le agradeció y ambos se dispusieron a salir presurosos de la cueva con el horcrux en sus manos. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un fuerte crujido, los dos muchachos giraron la cabeza en dirección al dragón muerto, el cual al parecer se movía... pero no era por voluntad propia, estaba siendo arrastrado por las arenas del desierto: un enorme torbellino había aparecido en el centro del desierto y estaba succionando todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

- ¡CORRE! – gritó Harry, y ambos chicos comenzaron a desplazarse siendo detenidos por la resistencia y la resbaladiza esencia de la arena. El remolino crecía cada vez más y aumentaba el poder de aspiración a un nivel sorprendente, la arena se resbalaba por sus pies y los acercaba poco a poco al abismo recién abierto a sus espaldas. Harry pudo ver frente a ellos las rocas por donde habían descendido al desierto, y sin saber cómo, rodeó por la cintura a Hermione con su brazo y le gritó al oído: - ¡Salta!

Ambos saltaron con todas sus fuerzas justo antes de ser devorados por el remolino de arena. Aterrizaron violentamente sobre las filosas rocas, una de ellas se incrustó en la pierna de Harry destrozándole los músculos. Soportando el intenso dolor giró para mirar a Hermione y averiguar si estaba bien.

- Estoy bien, pero tu pierna...

- Déjalo, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Hermione ayudó a Harry a incorporarse y ambos caminaron con un paso semilento hacia la salida. La sangre de Harry caía a borbotones mientras su piel se tornaba cada vez más blanca.

- Si sigues así te desangrarás antes de que lleguemos a Hogwarts – dijo Hermione mientras arrancaba una manga de su sudadera y hacía un torniquete en la pierna del muchacho herido. Al incorporarse miró directamente a los ojos verdes de su amigo y con una sonrisa cargada de triste melancolía se acercó a su rostro y le besó la mejilla – Aguanta sólo un poco más.

Después de algunos minutos finalmente alcanzaron la cúspide y se toparon con la imagen de la pintura, vista desde el lado opuesto del cuadro, justo como si estuviera reflejada en un espejo. – Sólo espero que podamos salir sin necesidad de esperar la hora indicada – señaló Hermione, y sujetando a Harry por la cintura tocó el cuadro. Una especie de gancho invisible los tiró hacia arriba y comenzó a transportarlos a una velocidad increíble, después de unos segundos, que le parecieron siglos a Harry, ambos aterrizaron accidentadamente en el húmedo piso de la caverna. Cuando Harry y Hermione pudieron enfocar la vista observaron a un chico pelirrojo correr hacia ellos y rodearlos con sus brazos.

- ¿Están bien?... ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Porqué no me esperaron?... Harry estás sangrando... pero...

- Después Ron – dijo Hermione – ahora debemos llevar a Harry a la enfermería, debe ser atendido cuanto antes por Madame Pomfrey.

Ron asintió y paso el brazo de Harry por sus hombros mientras lo levantaba. – Hermione – señaló – ¿tienes energía para aparecerte en Hogsmeade? – Hermione inclinó la cabeza en señal de afirmación – Bien tú hazlo, yo me apareceré junto con Harry cerca de las tres escobas, ahí nos veremos.

- De acuerdo – dijo la muchacha, y tras un fuerte estallido desapareció.

- Bien amigo es nuestro turno – Ron sujetó fuertemente a Harry y ambos desaparecieron.

El regreso al castillo fue complicado, por insistencia de Ron, Harry y Hermione se cubrieron con la capa invisible que el muchacho llevaba en la mochila, mientras que Ron los guiaba siguiendo las instrucciones del mapa del merodeador.

La noche hacía rato había caído en Hogwarts y desde el pasillo principal se podía escuchar el murmullo de los estudiantes que cenaban placenteramente en el gran salón.

- ¿Qué le diremos a Madame Pomfrey? – preguntó Hermione – sobre las heridas.

- Cualquier cosa – dijo jadeante Harry –, ella nunca hace preguntas.

Ron se detuvo de golpe mientras miraba pensativo el mapa. – Chicos alguien se acerca. No se muevan y péguense a la pared, yo me ocultaré detrás de esos pilares, si nos llegan a ver comenzarán a hacer muchas preguntas. – Harry y Hermione se mostraron conformes con el plan de Ron y se pegaron a la pared tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Harry únicamente apretaba los dientes intentando soportar el constante dolor de la pierna y del brazo...

- Ya se lo he dicho profesor Slughorn, no se nada del profesor Centt.

- Pero Hagrid, se que Dumbledore te tenía en gran estima y que eras casi su confidente, es por ello que estoy seguro que te debe de haber mencionado algo sobre él.

- Bueno... ehem... es cierto que el profesor Dumbledore me confiaba muchas cosas – dijo Hagrid mientras inflaba su pecho – y tal vez alguna vez mencionó al profesor Centt, pero fuera de esa ocasión no recuerdo haberlo oído hablar de él.

- ¿Qué dijo sobre él? - preguntó Slughorn con una voz tembleque y ansiosa.

- Me contó que lo había tenido como alumno... que era un mago increíble aunque bastante testarudo, y que dejó de verlo durante mucho tiempo a raíz de una fuerte discusión con él.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó decepcionado Slughorn.

- ¡Eso es todo! – respondió lacónicamente Hagrid - ¿Pero porqué tiene tanto interés en el profesor Centt, profesor Slughorn?

Horace Slughorn miró a ambos lados del pasillo como si buscara a alguien que quisiera escuchar algo que no debía. - ¿Puedes guardar en secreto lo que te diga ahora Hagrid? – Hagrid asintió y Slughorn continuó: - Verás, he oído rumores sobre el tipo de clases que imparte el profesor Centt: se salen del programa y parecen abarcar temas y hechizos muy extraños, incluso extraños y misteriosos para nosotros, más que una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras parece una clase en pro de las artes oscuras; por ello decidí leer detenidamente el libro que escribió de principios de la magia. Después de leerlo y consultar con amigos, que representan una fuente fidedigna, me he percatado que el contenido es lo menos perturbador que tiene ese libro, lo más extraño es que ese texto lleva más de 100 años escrito. – Hagrid miró dubitativo a Slughorn - ¿No lo entiendes? Este individuo no es quien dice ser, nos ha estado engañando a todos, es imposible que él pudiera escribir ese libro.

- Pero profesor – dijo Hagrid – no estará insinuando que sospecha que el profesor Centt sea un espía de Usted- Ya- Sabe- Quién.

- Yo no he dicho nada de eso Hagrid, pero su comportamiento no es nada inocuo y resulta muy sospechoso que sepa tanto de la magia oscura, además... – Slughorn calló de pronto y clavó su mirada en el pasillo, el sonido de unos pasos aproximarse a ellos obligó a que guardara silencio abruptamente el profesor de pociones.

- ¡Ahh! Profesor Slughorn, Profesor Hagrid, justamente los estaba buscando a ustedes dos.

- ¿En qué le podemos ayudar profesor Centt? – dijo nervioso Hagrid.

- ¿Le sucede algo profesor Hagrid? lo noto tenso e inquieto.

- !No… no es nada…! - y cambiando abruptamente el tema preguntó: - ¿qué necesitaba de nosotros?

- ¡Ahh si! La directora ha convocado una reunión en su despacho, por favor vayan allá.

- Muchas gracias profesor – dijo Hagrid – vamos profesor Slughorn¿usted no viene profesor Centt?

- Ahora los alcanzo, en cuanto encuentre al profesor Flitwick.

Hagrid y Slughorn asintieron y se marcharon presurosos de ahí. El profesor Centt los siguió con su mirada, y tras unos minutos se dispuso a continuar con su camino, de repente se detuvo de golpe y miró el suelo, se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar donde estaban escondidos Hermione y Harry y se inclinó, tocó el suelo con las yemas de sus dedos y estos se impregnaron de una especie de aceite rojizo y viscoso, se llevó las manos a la cara y observó la sangre, mirando fijamente de un lado a otro del corredor para asegurarse que no hubiese nadie, estiró la mano en busca de algo hasta que sintió la textura de la capa invisible y al tirar de ella descubrió a Harry y Hermione. Sus ojos observaron atentamente el aspecto de la pareja, los examinó palmo a palmo con ellos y clavo su mirada en la pierna herida del muchacho; sin emitir ninguna pregunta levantó a Harry y lo cargó sobre su hombro.

- Tenemos que llevarlo cuanto antes a la enfermería señor Potter. Señorita Granger ¿puede usted caminar? – Hermione asintió - ¡Bien! Venga conmigo… usted también señor Weasley, si así lo desea. – Ron salió de su escondrijo asintiendo con una cara de sorpresa, y se apresuró a seguir al profesor Centt y a Hermione.

Harry y Hermione pasaron esa noche en la enfermería por insistencia de Madame Pomfrey, sus conocimientos de la medicina mágica habían curado las heridas de los chicos en un santiamén, pero a pesar de ello la enfermera insistió en que debían pasar la noche en la enfermería bajo el alegato de que estaban exhaustos y necesitaban completo reposo. Ni Madame Pomfrey, ni el profesor Centt realizaron pregunta alguna sobre la causa de sus heridas, y este último únicamente se despidió de ellos deseándoles una buena noche.

- Hermione ¿estás despierta?

- Si Harry, pese a todo no puedo dormir.

- Yo tampoco – repuso Harry – después de lo que escuchamos hablar a Hagrid y Slughorn me he quedado muy intranquilo.

- ¿Tú crees que este individuo es un mortífago? – preguntó Hermione.

- En este momento me puedo creer cualquier cosa, y dado que antes fuimos engañados por un mortífago que se hizo pasar por un profesor, esta aseveración no es nada descabellada.

- Me parece que a partir de ahora tendremos que tener vigilado al profesor Centt- añadió Hermione.

Harry guardó silencio mientras que en su cabeza aparecía la pregunta que no deseaba decir en voz alta: Si… pero… ¿cómo?

- ¿Harry? – dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

- Dime Hermione

- ¡Gracias! – dijo en un suspiro – Gracias por protegerme en esa caverna.

- ¿Estás loca? Quien debe darte las gracias soy yo, si no me hubieras acompañado y hubieras lanzado esa roca al corazón del dragón, yo estaría ahora… muerto.

La luz de la luna se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana y alumbraba ligeramente la habitación. Harry estaba sentado sobre la cama mirando a Hermione que aún permanecía recostada; su piel parecía cubrirse de una capa plateada producto de la luz de la luna. Harry la miró en silencio sin parpadear, daba gracias que la escasa luz no revelara el rubor que había aparecido en su cara al admirar a su bella acompañante.

- ¡Hermione! Ehh… yo…

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

Con un temblor en la voz y un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda, sólo alcanzó a responder: - Nada, no pasa nada amiga – y se recostó dispuesto a descansar.

**  
**


	10. EL ACERTIJO DEL SÍMBOLO

**CAPÍTULO 10: EL ACERTIJO DEL SÍMBOLO**

- ¡QUÉ ATAJADA ACABA DE REALIZAR WEASLEY! Que partido estamos disfrutando. El equipo de Gryffindor es el dueño del encuentro, y esa superioridad es claramente reflejada en el marcador… Y aquí viene Robins, Robins se lo pasa a Bell… ¡excelente engaño! El jugador de Slytherin siguió de largo sin poder robarle la quaffle. Bell sigue avanzando, le envía la quaffle a Weasley quien dispara y anota… 10 puntos más para Gryffindor… ¡Qué alguien detenga esta masacre estamos 140 a 20!

La temporada de Quidditch había empezado, Harry había pasado las últimas semanas dirigiendo y supervisando los entrenamientos de su equipo. Dado que ya había localizado el primer horcrux, ese sentimiento de impotencia y culpabilidad que sufría desde la muerte de Dumbledore había logrado reducirse ligeramente, lo que le permitía dedicarle tiempo a actividades menos productivas (a su parecer).

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más disparatados, hubiese podido creer que el quidditch pudiese importarle tan poco; ya no veía el deporte del mundo mágico con los mismos ojos: la pasión desbordada de antaño se había disipado, su piel ya no se erizaba al escuchar el temblor ronco del estadio o ver el verde campo dormido aguardando a los jugadores. Los cánticos de apoyo e incluso los insultos de los aficionados rivales habían dejado de producir efecto alguno en él. Ahora únicamente flotaba serio y tranquilo por el campo, montado en su saeta de fuego, mirando el ir y venir de sus compañeros. Hasta ese momento no había hecho ningún amago de ir en busca de la snitch, y es que el nuevo Harry Potter se había percatado de dos realidades evidentes: el resultado del partido lo tenía sin cuidado, y el equipo de Slytherin ese año estaba peor que nunca. Habían tenido una reestructuración completa, pocos jugadores de otros años permanecieron en el equipo; los nuevos miembros eran fuertes y agresivos, pero lentos y torpes, incluso su buscador daba pena: más tardaban en divisar la snitch dorada y prepararse para atraparla, que ésta en desaparecer.

- Otro Gol más para Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley dejó muy mal parada a la defensa y el marcador ya esta en 210 a 30.

Apagadas voces le gritaban a Harry que terminara con el partido, pero la mayoría de los aficionados de Gryffindor saltaban felices y querían más espectáculo. Finalmente Harry consideró que el marcador era suficientemente abultado y era el momento idóneo para terminar el partido. Buscó durante algunos segundos la snitch dorada y en cuanto logró divisar su brillo se lanzó disparado hacia ella. En vano, la pequeña esfera dorada intentó escapar, Harry se movía ágil y seguro, y tras unos segundos de persecución estiró la mano y atrapo la esfera.

El público estalló en vítores y los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor se abrazaron felices.

- ¡Que paliza Harry! – exclamó Ron – 360 a 30… en verdad que los humillamos. Tenemos que celebrar, iré a la cocina para que los elfos nos den algo de comida y bebida.

Harry recibió poco afectuoso las muestras de cariño y admiración del público. ¡Qué más daba el quidditch cuando tanta gente estaba muriendo por culpa de Voldemort! Ahora comprendía que el quidditch era un juego simplemente no un deporte, y justamente en ese momento no tenía más tiempo que perder jugando.

A diferencia del resto de los alumnos, Harry caminaba por los corredores serio y pensativo: las bromas, juegos y preocupaciones escolares habían quedado a un lado. Incluso había hecho a un lado los deberes escolares: hacía las tareas mal, de malas y sin cuidado, nunca estudiaba para los exámenes, y en la gran mayoría de las clases estaba ausente mentalmente. El resto de sus compañeros se encontraban saturados de trabajo, realizando día tras día decenas de tareas y preparándose para los EXTASIS, aunque debido a las circunstancias del mundo mágico actual, el colegio Hogwarts había reducido considerablemente la presión sobre los alumnos en comparación con años anteriores, aún así el trabajo era excesivo.

Era por ello que un alumno cualquiera, que no se esforzara y estudiara, jamás podría superar el séptimo curso. Pero Harry Potter no era un alumno cualquiera, la mayoría del profesorado estaba convencido de que Harry era el elegido y por ello lo apoyaban reduciendo su nivel de exigencia únicamente con él: le aceptaban sus tareas y le asignaban mayor calificación que la merecida, instaban a sus amigos que lo apoyaran en lo que necesitara, a tal grado que muchos de ellos se hacían de la vista gorda cuando reconocían en las tareas de Harry, la letra de Hermione. Esa era la única razón por la cual su expediente se mantenía con las mismas calificaciones que antes: seguía errando en muchas transformaciones y la directora McGonagall le otorgaba un Suficiente, y a pesar de que había vuelto a cometer las antiguas equivocaciones en su clase de pociones, sus notas iban subiendo cada vez más dado que el profesor Slughorn siempre encontraba elementos interesantes en sus pociones e instaba al resto de los alumnos que fueran innovadores como Harry. Pero sin duda el único que no caía en ese juego era el profesor Centt: le obligaba a Harry a repetir las tareas que consideraba estaban incompletas o podían ser mejoradas a tal grado, que inclusive, le exigía más que a ningún otro alumno, sobre todo en sus clases prácticas.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, eso le seguía sin interesar a Harry. Continuaba obsesionado con la misteriosa caja y el horcrux que había encontrado en la caverna. No importaba la clase de hechizo que intentara, era imposible destruir la taza dorada, fue por ello que decidió colocarla a buen resguardo protegiéndola con diversos encantamientos, en espera de que pudiera hallar la manera de destruirla. A partir de ese momento concentró todos sus esfuerzos en intentar descifrar el mensaje de la caja: al abrir la tapa se había encontrado en el fondo de pequeño cofre un símbolo muy extraño, en el centro se levantaba una especie de vara larga (como un báculo o una varita mágica), de la cual sobresalían dos alas extendidas. El báculo estaba rodeado por dos serpientes que se miraban una a otra. La base de toda la estructura estaba formada por dos círculos bifurcados y en cuyo centro aparecía la imagen de un felino; en la parte superior del báculo se erigía una pirámide. Sus amigos ya llevaban días buscando el significado de este símbolo, a pesar de que Ron y Ginny aún se encontraban molestos y dolidos por la exclusión de la búsqueda del primer horcrux.

Mientras que en la sala común de Gryffindor la fiesta, por el triunfo conseguido en quidditch, estaba en pleno apogeo, Harry permanecía alejado de todos con la mirada clavada en la ventana. Algunos que se percataban de su actuar creían que simplemente miraba el campo de quidditch recordando el gran partido, así que lo dejaban en paz con sus cavilaciones, sin embargo su miraba no estaba enfocada en el campo de quidditch, sino en el cielo, lo miraba tan afanosamente como lo había hecho esa noche en la casa de los Weasley cuando se había enterado de la muerte de Kingsley. En su mente se estaba formando una sensación de extrema preocupación, no obstante no lograba determinar la razón: no era por Voldemort o los horcruxes… había algo más.

- ¿Harry?

Harry giró su cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con la cara de Hermione. Un leve y misterioso temblor le recorrió por su espalda. - ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – dijo.

- Nada, sólo quería decirte que estuviste genial.

Esa noche Harry permaneció en el salón común sentado, junto al fuego, en su sillón favorito. En sus manos estaba el pergamino que solía llevar a todas partes y donde anotaba el registro de sus hallazgos, justamente en ese pergamino había hecho un dibujo de la figura grabada en la caja.

Una voz salida de la nada lo arrancó de su ensimismamiento. - ¡Harry Potter! Que alegría verlo señor.

- Dobby – respondió Harry sorprendido - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien señor¡Deseando verlo! Cada noche, Dobby viene a la sala de Gryffindor esperando poder ver al señor, aunque siempre lo ha visto dormido, Dobby no ha querido despertar a Harry Potter, porque Dobby piensa que Harry Potter debe estar agotado.

- Si que he estado cansado últimamente Dobby, pero sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

Los ojos de Dobby se inundaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – Harry Potter es un gran mago, tan amable como siempre, pero Dobby no quiere interrumpir el estudio de Harry Potter.

- No estoy estudiando precisamente Dobby, más bien intentando descifrar un símbolo.

- ¿Dobby puede hacer algo por Harry Potter para ayudarlo?

Harry levantó los hombros y le enseñó el dibujo a Dobby. – Quizá tú tengas alguna idea de lo que pueda significar este símbolo.

Dobby miró detenidamente la imagen y entrecerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. Pasaron unos segundos, y cuando Harry estaba a punto de darle las gracias, Dobby exclamó:

- ¡SI¡SI!... Dobby ha visto ese símbolo. Sólo que no recuerda el lugar exacto. Si Harry Potter se lo permite a Dobby, Dobby puede investigarlo.

- Gracias eso sería estupendo. – Harry dijo esto último mientras se incorporaba de sillón dispuesto a subir a su habitación. – Nos veremos después Dobby, ahora tengo que ir a dormir. – El elfo asintió y después de desearle una buena noche desapareció.

Harry subió a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse mientras miraba por la ventana: la luna brillaba con una intensidad mística, los ojos de Harry pasaron de mirar el cielo estrellado a mirar los verdinegros jardines de Hogwarts, y fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que el profesor Centt estaba ahí. Caminaba tranquilamente por los linderos del bosque, como si se tratara de un paseo nocturno, hasta que se detuvo, giró en dirección al bosque prohibido y comenzó a agitar violentamente sus manos, como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien. Una nube cubrió la escasa luz emitida por la luna, y cuando finalmente paso y la luz volvió a alumbrar el jardín, Éaco Centt había desaparecido, dejando a un solitario Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada clavada en oscuro bosque.

El frío invierno hacía tiempo que había llegado. Los jardines de Hogwarts y el bosque prohibido mostraban un color blanquecino y plateado que lastimaba los ojos al reflejar los rayos del sol. Los alumnos jugaban alegremente con la nieve arrojándose mágicamente bolas, haciendo muñecos, deslizándose una y otra vez sobre sus tablas… todos los alumnos excepto los de quinto y séptimo. Lo más común era ver a estos últimos encerrados en la biblioteca o en sus salas común, enfrascados en el estudio o realizando alguna tarea atrasada; las exigencias del profesorado habían aumentado de manera exponencial forme se acercaban cada vez más a la fecha de los exámenes TIMO y EXTASIS, y aunque al parecer de los chicos aún quedaban siglos para eso, los profesores consideraban que cada día era clave y no dejaban de asignar trabajos y tareas a sus educandos.

Harry acompañaba a sus compañeros en estas sesiones de estudio, mismas en las cuales él también realizaba sus tareas, no porque representaran una incipiente obligación personal, sino porque representaba la única manera en la que podía dejar de pensar en el símbolo de la caja.

- ¿Alguien sabe cuántos mumpurums deben ser agregados a la poción saurion e crocodilus? – preguntó Neville.

- Ni idea – contesto Harry –, estoy tratando de redactar mi ensayo de la transmutación en los árboles para la clase de McGonagall.

- Se deben agregar tres los primeros nueve minutos, y tres cuartas partes de otro en los cinco minutos posteriores. – dijo Hermione – Ron estás haciendo mal el movimiento de la varita para realizar el hechizo escoto, el movimiento debe de ser más sutil no tan basto.

- Esto no es ser basto – replicó Ron – es ser varonil. La sutilidad es para las mujeres.

- ¿Qué¡Eres un bruto sexista!

- Y tú una…

- ¡Miren! – interrumpió oportunamente Harry antes de que continuara la discusión y los insultos se salieran del control.

Ron, Hermione y Neville giraron sus cabezas en dirección a lo que señalaba Harry. Sobre el tablón de anuncios había aparecido un nuevo comunicado. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos y se levantaron corriendo para acercarse y mirar mejor. Llegaron atropelladamente, y dado que no todos podían leer el mensaje, Hermione decidió leerlo en voz alta:

"Con motivo del festejo de las Navidades: el consejo administrativo y el profesorado de Hogwarts, se complacen en invitar a todos los alumnos al Gran Baile de Navidad, cuya celebración se llevara a cabo el día 24 de diciembre. La asistencia debe de ser de rigurosa etiqueta y los estudiantes deberán acudir con sus respectivas parejas.

Se les suplica a todos los alumnos interesados confirmar su asistencia con sus jefes de casa correspondientes."

Atentamente,

Directora Minerva McGonagall

- ¿Un baile?... ¿Ahora con esta situación? – señaló Ron

- Es claro que McGonagall quiere motivar a los estudiantes para que no salgan de Hogwarts, o por los menos que salgan la menor cantidad de ellos – añadió Hermione.

- ¿Y que creen que pueda pasar si alguien no lleva pareja? – preguntó ansioso Neville.

- Seguramente, y conociendo a McGonagall, no le permitirían el acceso al baile.

- ¡Ohh no! – dijo Neville mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de derrota.

Las orejas de Ron se encendieron de golpe, comenzó a temblar y de sus labios comenzaron a salir palabras trabadas e incompletas. – He… He… Hermione ¿puedo hablar con… contigo un mo…momento? – y mirando de reojo a Neville y Harry añadió: - ¡A solas!

La chica se ruborizó y asintió mientras se encaminaba al otro lado de la sala común, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos.

- Harry – dijo Neville obligando a Harry que dejara de mirar sorprendido la embarazosa situación en las que estaban metidos sus dos mejores amigos. - ¿Piensas ir al baile¿Vas… vas a invitar a Ginny? – Harry palideció y su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre de una manera inusual. La realidad era que desde que había escuchado el mensaje del letrero se había imaginado a sí mismo bailando, en medio de la pista, abrazado a Ginny. – No lo sé – y tras unos minutos en silencio meditándolo añadió: - se lo preguntaré y veremos que dice.

La noticia del baile de Navidad se había regado como pólvora por todo el castillo, haciendo que todos los alumnos estuviesen emocionados. Mientras que los chicos comenzaban a preparar sus estrategias de conquista, las chicas se alistaban para dejarse conquistar, como un juego infantil que incluso los adultos continuaban haciendo.

La estratagema planeada por la directora McGonagall había sido todo un éxito, ya que muy poco alumnos habían decidido pasar las vacaciones fuera del colegio, los que se iban era más por presión de sus padres que por gusto propio, pero la gran mayoría del estudiantado esperaban expectantes y deseosos el inicio del evento.

Dentro del grupo de aquellos que se encontraban ansiosos por el baile se encontraba Ron, desde aquella tarde en la que Hermione había accedido a ser su pareja, el joven mago deambulaba por el castillo sumido en una nube y mostrando en todo momento una sonrisa de estúpida satisfacción, a diferencia de su mejor amigo. Harry aún no se había decidido a invitar a Ginny: se escondía de ella en cuanto la veía acercarse, y no permitía que nadie la mencionara cambiando la conversación rápidamente. Se torturaba a sí mismo todo el tiempo, por un lado deseaba invitarla y pasar toda la noche con ella, pero por otro lado temía volver a caer en una relación que únicamente la lastimara y la pusiera en peligro.

Esa tarde, Harry había huido de sus amigos, y se había refugiado bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al bosque prohibido con la intención de reflexionar sobre los milenarios problemas entre hombres y mujeres.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sólo Harry? – farfulló una potente y conocida voz.

- Hola Hagrid… nada en realidad, tan sólo descansaba bajo este árbol.

- ¿Seguro? – añadió mientras inclinaba una ceja – ¿con este frío estás descansando en la intemperie¿No será que estás ocultándote de algo… o de alguien? Por ejemplo¿de cierta pelirroja?

El rostro de Harry se torno de un magenta intenso mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios señalándole a Hagrid que guardara silencio.

- Acompáñame a la cabaña Harry, sentémonos a charlar, ya que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. – Harry asintió y siguió al gigante a su casa. Al entrar un alegre Fang se abalanzó sobre el joven mago intentando lamerle la cara. – Verás Harry – agregó Hagrid mientras servía sobre su mesa un par de vasos rebosantes de jugo de calabaza y algunas galletas -, he estado muy preocupado por ustedes dos, me refiero a Ginny y a ti. Se que la muerte de Dumbledore nos ha afectado a todos, pero no creo que sea una razón de peso para que alejes de ti a las personas que te quieren…

- ¡Hagrid! – interrumpió Harry – todas aquellas personas que están cerca de mí están en peligro, los mortífagos me perseguirán y no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, o peor aún, muera por mi culpa.

- HARRY – dijo enfadado Hagrid- ¿en serio crees que eres el único que está en peligro estos días? Todos estamos en la mira de los mortífagos y en cualquier momento podemos morir; es por ello que necesitamos, más que nunca, de la gente que nos aprecia y estima, para que nos de ánimos en estos momentos de desesperación y miedo. – hizo una breve pausa mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso – Esa actitud que estas tomando no es digna de ti, y estoy seguro que hubiera sido ampliamente criticada y censurada por tus padres.

Los ojos de Harry se entristecieron ligeramente. - ¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces?

- Invítala al baile, a Ginny me refiero – dijo alegremente Hagrid –. Olvídate por un momento de tontas hazañas heroicas y concéntrate un poco más en vivir. Tienes una hermosa e inteligente chica que te quiere… ¡Aprovéchalo! Disfruta de lo hermoso que es el amor – en el rostro de Hagrid apareció una sonrisa melancólica, como si estuviera recordando en ese momento algo que le hubiese hecho sentir bien, aunque ahora parecía recordarlo con una triste dulzura -; justamente estaba hablando el otro día con el profesor Centt sobre el baile de navidad y sobre las actitudes de miedo y nerviosismo que están tomando tus compañeros para invitar a las chicas… ahh que tiempos aquellos cuando uno era joven… Sabes Harry – dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad – esa es la Magia del Amor¡Qué difícil es comprender su forma de embrujar los sentidos y el alma, su forma de quitar la libertad de decisión y de ligar a los hombres con artes sobrehumanas…!

Harry miraba con el entrecejo fruncido la perorata de Hagrid, y lo interrumpió de golpe preguntando: - Hagrid ¿qué opinión tienes del profesor Centt?

- ¿Ehh?... ¿Qué¿Cómo? – Hagrid trato de disimular su expresión de desconcierto ante tal interrogante - Ejem… ¿por qué lo preguntas Harry?

- No lo sé, simple curiosidad supongo.

- Bueno… es una persona extraña y misteriosa, quizá demasiado misteriosa para mi gusto… aunque es bastante agradable charlar con él, tiene tantas historias y anécdotas sobre singulares lugares que ha conocido. Es increíble todo lo que ha visto¿sabías que dice que estuvo hace muchos años en una región remota en el este? Un lugar donde se comenta que existen criaturas mágicas demasiado extrañas y hermosas; un lugar al que sin duda me encantaría ir, en su charla me habló sobre un misterioso lobo gigante, conocido como Fenrir, de un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve y colmillos extensibles que son utilizados por él dependiendo el ataque deseado. Alcanza velocidades sorprendentes y posee una fuerza tan terrible que únicamente puede ser detenido por el legendario Gleipnir: una cinta liviana, sedosa y fina, fabricada con el maullido de un gato, la barba de una mujer, las raíces de la montaña, los tendones del oso, el soplo de los peces y la saliva del pájaro…

Harry fingía escuchar a Hagrid, pero la realidad era que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, por momentos pensaba en Ginny y el baile, pero la imagen de Éaco Centt lo obligó a prestarle de nuevo atención al gigante.

- ¡Cómo me gustaría verlo!, aunque claro, no se si ese animal es real o es una de tantas anécdotas fantásticas del profesor Centt… Ja, como la que me contó de que había estado en la tierra de los Cimerios, fue una buena broma, pero tendría que ser muy iluso para creer que él ha estado en un lugar que no existe, que es sólo una leyenda… a veces el profesor Centt me recuerda a mi padre con sus historias, él me las solía contar cuando era pequeño para divertirme…

- ¿Qué dijiste Hagrid? – preguntó abruptamente Harry.

- Decía que el profesor Centt me recuerda a las historias que cont…

- Eso no – interrumpió Harry – me refiero al lugar que dijo el profesor Centt que visitó.

- ¿La tierra de los Cimerios?

- Si – dijo emocionado Harry - ¿qué es?

- Bueno, no es que sea un especialista en el tema, pero se cuenta que hace miles de años existió un grupo de magos fugitivos que se desplazaron hacia el norte hasta el fin del mundo, mucho más allá del lugar conocido como Asgard, huyendo de sus países de origen donde eran buscados por sus crímenes hacia la humanidad y su estrecha relación con la magia negra. En ese lugar inhóspito, el clima era demasiado frío y las tierras áridas, sólo eran habitadas por seres mágicos monstruosos y terribles. Estos magos disidentes se adaptaron con muchos problemas al cruel y salvaje entorno, creando hechizos que iban más allá de los límites permitidos, incluso para sus propios estándares. Se adentraron poco a poco hasta especializarse en cierta clase de magia oscura, desconocida hasta ese momento para el mundo… la gran mayoría de estos magos fueron totalmente dominados por el lado oscuro, convirtiéndose en seres con un único propósito: alcanzar el poder absoluto.

Fue tan grande su mezquindad por alcanzar dicho poder, que se atacaron incluso entre ellos; constantes guerras se perpetraron, hasta que finalmente un poderoso mago oscuro logró terminar con ellas y traer el orden a esas indómitas tierras. No se sabe cómo lo hizo, pero se cuenta que cuando él llegó, simplemente las guerras pararon tan repentinamente como habían iniciado.

- ¿Habrá sido por la maldición Avada Kedavra? – se dijo Harry a sí mismo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la maldición imperdonable con esta historia? – preguntó interesado Hagrid.

- Ohh… nada Hagrid… sólo pensaba en voz alta – dijo Harry apurado, e intentando cambiar abruptamente el repentino interés de Hagrid increpó: - ¿Dónde dicen que estaba esa tierra?

- En la región más alejada del mundo en el norte… algunos dicen que ese es verdaderamente el fin del mundo, otros que está en la antesala de la residencia de los dioses nórdicos, yo sólo creo que son patrañas y simples leyendas que alegran una tarde aburrida.

Harry asintió en silencio y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Si la historia que Hagrid le había contado era cierta, Éaco Centt en realidad había estado en el país de los Cimerios, y era por ello que había logrado enterarse y escribir la historia del hechizo Avada Kedavra y los Horcruxes. De pronto su cabeza recordó algo más: el diario de Regulus… la novela donde se relataba la historia del caballero muggle y el caballero ciervo se llamaba: "_A Viage to the Contree of the Cimmerians". _ Eso significaba que quizá la persona que había escrito el supuesto diario de Regulus no era otro más que Éaco Centt… ó… tal vez… significaba que no existía un Éaco Centt y que todo este tiempo había estado en presencia del mismísimo Regulus Black.

Harry se despidió de Hagrid horas después y se dirigió rumbo al castillo sumido en sus cavilaciones. Se sentía como una pieza de ajedrez sin valor, sometida a los movimientos que el profesor Éaco Centt deseara hacer.

Harry no podía entender nada de lo que hacia su profesor, si en verdad él era Regulus ¿porqué, en lugar de torturarlo con esas pistas tan complejas y retorcidas, no lo ayudaba simplemente a cumplir la misión de destruir los horcruxes? Lentamente subió las escaleras que lo llevaba directamente al salón de Gryffindor y al doblar una esquina chocó con una persona. - ¡Discúlpame, no te vi!

- Evidentemente… igual que todo el año – repuso secamente una voz.

- Ginny… ¿qué te sucede?

- ¿Qué me sucede? No te hagas el desentendido Harry Potter. Si no quieres saber nada de mí, simplemente dímelo, y deja a un lado estos juegos tontos e infantiles.

Harry permaneció varios segundos en silencio con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en los zapatos de la chica. Ginny tenía razón en todo lo que decía, y a pesar de todo es que Harry no se atrevía a decir nada, no porque temiera herir los sentimientos de la chica o sufrir su ira, sino porque ni siquiera él sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía.

- Debes entenderme Ginny, para mí no resulta nada fácil esta situación: tengo que recuperar y destruir todos los horcruxes, pero no quiero poner en peligro a ninguno de ustedes.

- ¿No crees que eso es algo que nosotros debemos decidir? – dijo resueltamente Ginny, y Harry la miro expectante. La chica tenía razón y en el fondo Harry lo sabía – Cuando Voldemort me controló en mi primer año, me sentía confundida, temía poder lastimar a alguien durante esos trances; ahora imagínate mi desesperación cuando salí del último trance y vi, enfrente de mí, herido y maltrecho, al chico que más me importaba… entonces no me vengas con patrañas de que debo entenderte.

Harry continuaba mirándola fijamente, embobado y sorprendido por la madurez que mostraba esa chica, y tras unos momentos de espera añadió: - ¡Tienes razón! Ginny… ¿vendrías al baile de navidad conmigo?

Ginny sonrió, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le dijo: - Ya sabes la respuesta. – y lo besó apasionadamente, casi tanto como aquella tarde del curso pasado, cuando Gryffindor obtuvo el campeonato de quidditch.

Las fiestas navideñas habían llegado tan rápido como un suspiro. El castillo estaba engalanado como pocas veces se había visto; villancicos salían de la careta de las armaduras, los personajes de los cuadros lucían alguna vestimenta con motivos navideños. Cientos de pequeños árboles llenaban los pasillos y corredores del colegio, incluso las aulas mostraban muérdago colgado por doquier. Cuando finalmente el primer día de vacaciones llego para todos los alumnos, estalló un júbilo y algarabía poco antes vista; los estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro emocionados y miles de artículos de Sortilegios Weasley fueron utilizados, fue tal el barullo que inclusive los maestros, pese a que querían dejar disfrutar a sus alumnos de las vacaciones recién iniciadas, tuvieron que poner un orden más estricto para controlar la oleada de hilaridad. No importaba en que lugar del castillo uno pudiera encontrarse, el único tema del cual se hablaba era el baile de navidad: de los vestidos, la comida, la música… Incluso Harry había dejado a un lado (momentáneamente) el tema de los horcruxes para concentrase en el evento que se aproximaba, estaba temeroso de hacer el ridículo, justo como durante el baile del torneo de los tres magos, y mucho más porque en ese día iba a poder estar acompañado por una chica que le interesaba.

- Chicos¿creen que McGonagall traerá nuevamente a las Brujas de McBeth? – comentó Seamus.

- Mientras no traiga al Cuarteto de Canterville todo estará bien, – añadió Ron, y ante la mirada inquisitiva de Seamus explicó: - ellos tocaron en la boda de mi hermano, y no es que sean malos músicos, pero su estilo es más del agrado de los padres.

A menudo sus compañeros de clase comenzaban esa clase de charlas, al principio Harry participaba animadamente, pero poco a poco se alejo de ellas y se sumió en una nueva obsesión: descubrir la verdad sobre su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo mirando sin descanso el mapa del merodeador buscando encontrar el nombre de Éaco Centt o de Regulus Black inscritos en él. Lo curioso era que nunca había podido observar el mapa cuando estaba el profesor Centt cerca de él, de alguna u otra forma, se las arreglaba para que Harry no tuviera oportunidad de verificar nada en él, era como si supiera exactamente lo que pretendía hacer Harry e intentara proteger su identidad.

Pocos días antes del baile, Harry había recorrido casi todo el castillo, con el mapa en mano buscando a su profesor, sin embargo parecía que este se había evaporado. – ¿Dónde se metió? – se decía continuamente mientras vagaba por aulas y corredores. Ya bien entrada la noche decidió abandonar la búsqueda ese día, estaba agotado y podría meterse en problemas si Filch llegaba a descubrirlo vagando por los corredores a esa hora. Estaba parado, apoyado en la barandilla de un balcón de un aula, meditando sobre sus siguientes pasos cuando se percató de algo: había aparecido una pequeña mota de tinta que se movía en los linderos del bosque prohibido, etiquetada con el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Harry retiró la vista del mapa con un dejo de desconcierto y cuando volvió a enfocarla en el mapa la etiqueta había desaparecido. ¿Acaso había estado soñando? Era imposible que Malfoy estuviera cerca de Hogwarts… imposible.

Finalmente el día del baile había llegado, los estudiantes se había retirado mucho antes de los acostumbrado a sus habitaciones para vestirse para el evento, por su parte Harry se encontraba bastante nervioso, porque a pesar de que lucía estupendamente, vestido con su traje de gala, no podía aplacar de ninguna manera su indomable cabello. Pero sin duda el que peor lo pasaba era Ron, caminaba histérico por toda la habitación preguntando en todo momento como lucía; ese año finalmente sus hermanos se habían apiadado de él y le habían obsequiado un traje de gala decente, moderno y elegante, pero a pesar de ello, Ron estaba inseguro sobre su aspecto, no paraba de mirar que su pechera estuviera perfectamente acomodada, que su capa estuviera sin ninguna arruga, que su cabello luciera limpio y brillante… pero si Harry llegó a pensar que el límite de la histeria de Ron había sido mostrado en el dormitorio, se había equivocado, mientras ambos aguardaban en la antesala del Gran Salón a sus respectivas parejas, Ron parecía a punto de un infarto, no paraba de incomodar cada minuto a Harry haciendo la misma pregunta:

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto¿Le habrá pasado algo¿Crees que deba ir a verificar si todo esta bien?

- ¿TE QUIERES CALMAR DE UNA VEZ? – dijo Harry incómodo y hastiado – Pronto llegarán.

- ¡HARRY POTTER! Señor. – Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre tan repentinamente.

- Dobby, que susto me has dado.

- Dobby lo siente señor, pero Harry Potter le pidió a Dobby que le informara en cuanto supiera algo del símbolo de la caja. A eso ha venido Dobby, a notificarle donde está.

Toda la preocupación inmediata sobre el baile desapareció de golpe de la mente de Harry. - ¿En serio? Dime dónde está Dobby… llévame hasta ahí. –

Ron miraba a Harry intrigado y dubitativo, y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo: - Pero Harry… el baile… ¿A dónde vas? No puedes dejar a mi hermana aquí sola…

- Vuelvo enseguida y les explico todo; dile a Ginny que me disculpe, pero esto es muy importante. – Harry abandonó a Ron a toda velocidad siguiendo a Dobby. No podía creer la suerte que tenía de contar con el elfo, cuántas veces no le había ayudado y nuevamente lo estaba sacando de un apuro. Mientras se alejaba Ron lo miró con cierto enfado mientras se decía a si mismo: - ¿Es muy importante¿Y mi hermana no lo es?

Finalmente, después de un rato de caminata, Dobby se detuvo frente a una escultura con forma de obelisco. En dicha estructura estaban grabados diversos jeroglíficos acompañados por un conjunto de imágenes de animales y paisajes: en un lado aparecían cuatro animales, en otro lado cuatro siluetas de personas, en el tercer lado aparecían cuatro manos entrelazadas y unidas, y en el último lado una montaña vacía.

En el centro del obelisco se encontraba tallado en relieve, la figura de una persona, por sus indumentarias Harry supuso que era una maga: su cara era ovalada con una nariz ligeramente aguileña, sus ojos grandes y su boca fruncida le daban un cierto aire de arrogante intelectualidad, llevaba unas hombreras abombadas sobre su túnica, con su mano izquierda sujetaba el extremo inferior de su capa y con su mano derecha sujetaba una varita la cual la mantenía señalando hacia la parte superior del obelisco. En la parte inferior de la imagen aparecía el nombre de Rowena Ravenclaw, seguido por una extraña inscripción que señalaba: "_Fuge per bicodulam e bicaput serpentem magnam remissionem petens. __Tuebitur te leo usque ad Odin regna. Nihilm enim est opertum quod non revelabitur, aut occultum quod non scietur_."

Harry admiró anonadado durante unos minutos el monolito que se erigía frente a él. Sabía que dentro de esas palabras estaba escondida alguna clave que le permitiera encontrar el segundo horcrux esta vez de Ravenclaw, sólo faltaba traducir el escrito.

- Dobby¿tú sabes lo que dice en ese escrito?

Dobby negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento señor ignoro su significado, sin embargo se donde puede encontrar la respuesta.

- Si lo sé Dobby, en la biblioteca.

Dobby volvió a negar con la cabeza. – No señor, sería mucho más fácil si en lugar de la biblioteca utilizara el cuarto de los menesteres. Pídale a la habitación que le de un lugar donde pueda aprender todo sobre esta persona en concreto.

Harry abrió los ojos con emoción. Dobby había tenido una excelente idea, y estaba dispuesto a ir en ese momento al cuarto y descifrar el texto, estaba tan cerca del segundo horcrux… pero de pronto la imagen de Ginny le vino a la mente, había olvidado por completo el baile¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

- Muchas gracias Dobby, pero tengo que volver cuanto antes al baile. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! – Harry salió corriendo en dirección al Gran Salón, se sentía fatal por dejar plantada a Ginny, pero sabía que ella lo entendería en cuanto se lo explicara.

Finalmente cuando llegó al baile decenas de parejas ya danzaban en la pista, Harry pasó apuradamente entre ellas en busca de sus amigos y tras unos minutos que paso escudriñando el lugar finalmente encontró a Ron y Hermione bailando animadamente, se acercó a ellos y llamó su atención tocando con el dedo el hombro de la chica.

- Harry – dijo sorprendida Hermione - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Después les cuento¿dónde está Ginny?

- Bueno… ehh... – dijo Ron titubeante – no ibas a creer que estaría sentada esperándote hasta que te dignaras aparecer – mientras que señalaba con su dedo un lugar de la pista donde una pareja bailaba alegremente.

Cuando la mirada de Harry se fijo en la pareja señalada por Ron su cuerpo quedó paralizado: Ginny bailaba con un dejo de felicidad en el rostro con Éaco Centt, sus movimientos eran graciosos y delicados, y sus ojos no paraban de lanzarle, al profesor, furtivas miradas cargadas de interés. Harry se sentó aturdido mientras miraba a la pareja baila; estaba furioso, pero ignoraba si era con el profesor Centt, con Ginny o consigo mismo.

Hasta ese momento el baile era todo un éxito, las decenas de parejas bailaban seducidas por el influjo de los acordes provocados por las Brujas de McBeth; incluso los profesores aprovechaban la oportunidad para unirse a la fiesta y bailar, aunque el único que lo hacía con algún estudiante era el profesor Centt.

Las piezas pasaron y Ginny parecía despreocupada por la ausencia de su supuesta pareja de baile, todo hacía parecer que lo estaba pasando realmente estupendo en compañía del profesor. Finalmente Harry, ya consumido por la ira, se acercó rápidamente a la pareja y con un tono mordaz dijo: - ¿Podría bailar con la señorita P-R-O-F-E-S-O-R? – dijo la última palabra con un dejo de rencor, haciendo énfasis en cada una de las letras.

- ¡Ahh señor Potter!, me alegro de verlo. Claro que puede usted bailar con la señorita Weasley – y tras darle un beso en la mano de la chica, se la entregó a Harry y se alejó.

Ginny miró a Harry como si fuera la escoria más grande del planeta. - ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó.

- Quiero bailar contigo, perdóname pero no podía soportar verte bailando con él ni un minuto más.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que ahora yo quiero bailar contigo? No hubieras tenido que soportar nada si hubieras llegado conmigo al baile y no me hubieras dejado plantada.

- Pero Ginny, lo que sucede es…

- No quiero escuchar ni una sola excusa Potter, estoy cansada de tus excusas. Así que te lo voy a pedir sólo una vez¡Déjame en paz! No te acerques a mí – y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo del Gran Salón para reunirse con sus compañeros de clase que charlaban animadamente cerca de la ponchera.

Harry se quedó parado, sin saber que hacer, en medio de la pista. Se sentía devastado, como si de pronto una parte de su corazón hubiese sido rasgada. El ambiente estaba frío y denso, como si un dementor se estuviese acercando a él… de pronto sintió un ligero calor que lo arropaba, un par de delicados brazos se aferraron a su cuello mientras que unos suaves labios se acercaron a su oreja y le hablaron directamente con una dulzura sobrecogedora: - ¿Estás bien Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

- Si, sólo necesito estar un momento a solas, sigan disfrutando del baile chicos – y tras retirar delicadamente los brazos de su amiga de su cuello, salió rápidamente del Gran Salón.

- ¿Por qué lo abrazaste? – inquirió Ron enfadado. Hermione lo miró con cierta rabia en los ojos y se alejó de él sin decir ni una palabra.

Harry caminaba sin rumbo fijo; mantenía la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados. De pronto una voz llamó su atención:

- ¿Qué hace por estos lados tan alejados del baile, señor Potter? – Éaco Centt lo miraba inexpresivo apoyado sobre uno de los lados de marco de la puerta de su propio despacho.

- ¡Eso no es asunto suyo! – respondió tajantemente el muchacho.

- Tranquilícese señor Potter, debe aprender a controlar su ira, porque de lo contrario no logrará nada con esa actitud. – miró durante unos minutos fijamente a Harry hasta que agrego: - Entre, quiero hablar con usted.

Harry entró al despacho del profesor con una mueca de desprecio en su cara. A diferencia de años anteriores, la oficina del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esta rebosante de libros, que la hacían ver más como una biblioteca, que como una oficina. Sobre su escritorio se encontraba una fotografía del profesor Centt abrazando a una hermosa chica, el retrato reposaba sobre una base que tenía una placa metálica con la inscripción: _"La obsesión es el manantial del ingenio y de la locura. Montaine." _Harry fijo su mirada en el profesor Centt que lo miraba atento mientras le indicaba con su mano que se sentara, y una vez que Harry obedeció el profesor Centt comenzó a hablar.

- Bien señor Potter, creo que es un buen momento para que usted y yo hablemos tranquilamente sin interrupciones. ¿Dígame que le molesta?

Harry lo miró inquisitivamente, había tantas cosas que quería gritarle. Tantas cosas que deseaba saber, pero se concentró en realizar solamente una pregunta:

- Sólo quiero saber ¿quién es usted?

- Saber quien soy yo no es importante señor Potter, sin embargo es mucho más importante que sepa quién es usted.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Harry ofendido – eso no tiene sentido.

- Ese es precisamente su problema señor Potter, cualquier cosa que le parece extraña pierde sentido para usted. Está tan ocupado buscando el qué de las cosas, que se olvida de buscar el porqué.

Harry miraba incrédulo al profesor mientras pensaba que ese individuo únicamente estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo, aunque… quizá…

- Señor Potter – dijo Éaco Centt obligando a Harry a que le prestara atención - ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de los horcruxes?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Harry quien únicamente levantó los hombros y dijo: - No del todo bien – sus ojos brillaron y una voz fuerte y segura se escuchó cuando hablo de nuevo: - ¿Por qué nos hablo de la historia de la batalla de dragones, magos y alquimistas; y nos enseño ese hechizo? – Harry esperaba que el profesor Centt lo negara, e incluso fingiera una demencia extrema alegando una coincidencia, sin embargo él se limitó a sonreír mientras decía:

- Supuse que conociendo la historia de Hogwarts, tarde o temprano tendrían que pelear con un ser realmente fuerte, en este caso un dragón – y haciendo una pausa añadió -, y tomando en cuenta las heridas que mostraba ese día, parece que no estaba del todo errado. Por ello les enseñe ese hechizo.

- Nunca mencioné que hubiera peleado con un dragón, la quemadura pudo ser provocada por cualquier otra cosa. – dijo resolutivamente Harry.

Éaco Centt lo miró fijamente mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, dándole la espalda se dirigió a un caldero que hervía en un extremo de la habitación dentro de una chimenea, tomando un cucharón y un cuenco se sirvió una extraña sustancia lechosa que emitía un olor muy fuerte a caucho quemado, y tras deslizar el cuenco entre sus dedos durante algunos segundos y darle un trago a la bebida comentó: – Lo sé, se que nunca mencionó el dragón señor Potter, y si me permite en breve responderé a esa pregunta, pero antes que todo¿por qué les narre esa historia? Simplemente porque esa era una de las leyendas favoritas de Tom Riddle, recuerde señor Potter, ya se lo había dicho una vez, Voldemort le da demasiada importancia a los fundadores de Hogwarts, fue por ello que pensé¿qué otra clase de defensa podría haber puesto Riddle para proteger un horcrux, si no era un dragón? un dragón exactamente igual al de la leyenda.

Harry guardó silencio durante algunos minutos, mismos que aprovechó Éaco Centt para beber un poco más de su menjurje y mirar inexpresivo por su ventana en dirección al bosque prohibido mientras canturreaba una melodía.

- ¿Dónde está el país de los Cimerios? – dijo finalmente Harry. El profesor Centt giró su cuerpo y miró directamente a Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo se donde está ese lugar?

- Usted escribió sobre los horcruxes, debe de saber dónde está ese lugar.

- Siento desilusionarlo señor Potter, pero no se donde está ese lugar, jamás he estado ahí.

Harry sintió una ira nacer en su interior: ese individuo le mentía descaradamente. ¿O qué acaso no le había asegurado a Hagrid que ya había estado en el país de los Cimerios? Intentando controlarse decidió contraatacar y preguntó:

- Si es así, y nunca ha estado en ese lugar¿cómo supo entonces la historia del Avada Kedavra y el origen de los horcruxes?

Éaco Centt volvió a girar su cuerpo y clavo su mirada nuevamente en la ventana. – Eso, señor Potter, es algo que me gustaría reservar para otro día. Discúlpeme pero por ahora prefiero no responder a esa pregunta.

Harry lo miraba dubitativo y cada vez más furibundo. Este individuo no cooperaba en nada, y peor aún, hacía parecer a Harry como un loco desquiciado. Ya bastante más alterado decidió lanzar todas sus cartas y jugarlas todas: - ¿Su nombre verdadero no será Regulus Arcturus Black? -

Éaco Centt se acercó hasta donde se encontraba sentado el muchacho y le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad e intriga mientras estudiaba atentamente la cicatriz que Harry tenía en su frente. – Creo que se está haciendo tarde y usted tiene que arreglar cuanto antes un asunto con cierta chica… ¡Buenas noches señor Potter! –.

Harry se levantó y salió lentamente e inexpresivo del despacho. Ese maldito profesor no hacía más que arruinarle la vida mientras se entretenía jugando con él. Sabía demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada a Harry ¿qué clase de secretos eran los que escondía este misterioso personaje?

Un dolor punzante apareció en su cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo ese día había salido mal; era precisamente en ese momento cuando necesitaba los consejos de un buen amigo, alguien que pudiera entenderlo y apoyarlo y que dejara de recriminar sus errores constantemente, y fue ahí cuando se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en esa persona forme se acercaba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. No importaba cuanto intentara alejarla de su mente, la realidad era que últimamente en los momentos de apuro, tristeza y desesperación siempre aparecía en su pensamiento los mismos ojos, la misma cabellera, la misma sonrisa radiante y alegre de Hermione Granger.


	11. EL ESCRITO DE RAVENCLAW

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL ESCRITO DE RAVENCLAW**

Los gritos de dolor resonaban una y otra vez en la casa, pero a pesar de ello era imposible escucharlos desde el exterior de ella, esa era la muestra de que una buena barrera mágica anti sonido era la mejor forma de asaltar un hogar sin levantar sospechas.

Bellatrix Lestrange movía su varita mágica de arriba hacia abajo con suma gracia; disfrutaba en grande de los gritos de dolor emitidos por sus víctimas cada vez que ella despegaba sus labios y decía claramente: "crucio".

- Si que es resistente y testarudo este niñato. – se decía una y otra vez así misma. Ya llevaba atormentándolo casi el mismo tiempo que había utilizado hace años para torturar a los Longbottom, pero a diferencia de ellos ese chico no daba muestras de estar perdiendo la razón. - ¡Vamos estúpido! Dímelo de una vez. ¿Cómo puedo entrar en Hogwarts y llegar hasta Harry Potter?

- ¡AHH… AHH¡NO LO SÉ!

- ¡Vamos! No pensaras que en verdad voy a creer que nunca te habló tu primo de los secretos de Hogwarts.

Dudley sudaba copiosamente mientras se revolvía por todo el piso de la sala. A lo largo de su corta vida había experimentado diferentes tipos de dolor causados por la magia: había soportado que una cola de cerdo le brotara de su trasero, y peor aún, había sentido como toda su felicidad era drenada de su cuerpo y lo sumía en un estado de sopor y desesperación. Pero en esta ocasión el dolor era muy diferente ¿qué acaso era posible soportar la sensación de que uno por uno de sus huesos fueran estallando dentro de él¿o que espadas heladas penetraran en sus órganos y le destrozaran sus músculos? Sabía que había hecho muchas cosas terribles a lo largo de su breve existencia, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no se merecía un castigo como aquél. Esa mujer buscaba desesperadamente a su primo, y estaba dispuesta a realizar cualquier cosa con tal de hallarlo. ¿Pero que podía hacer él? Aunque quisiera decirlo, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo entrar en ese "colegio", sin embargo… en caso de tener esa información ¿se lo diría a esa mujer?

Dudley Dursley se había encargado toda su vida de hacerle miserable la existencia a su primo, nunca comprendió sus rarezas y hasta ese momento lo había considerado un fenómeno, pero durante los últimos meses había escuchado el pasado que cargaba su pariente: se había enterado que no tenía padres porque habían sido asesinados por un mago oscuro, y el mismo mago buscaba actualmente a Harry para matarlo… y a pesar de todo llevaba ya siete años en ese colegio soportando tantas cosas y se mantenía vivo. Era por eso que Dudley pensaba (desde aquella noche en la que Harry se fugó de casa), que su extraño primo no era cualquier persona; su foto incluso aparecía en los periódicos de su gente, siempre bajo el seudónimo del "elegido". ¿Era posible que dentro de ese frágil y menudo cuerpo se escondiera un verdadero guerrero?

No sabía porqué, pero a partir de esas revelaciones había creado con su primo una anónima complicidad y una incipiente lealtad, eso era lo que le brindaba fortaleza para soportar la tortura de esa mujer.

Dudley se arrastró unos metros mientras intentaba torpemente de incorporarse; en un rincón de la sala yacía su padre: tirado boca arriba, con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta de par en par… inmóvil… sin mostrar alguna señal de vida. Su madre estaba adherida a la pared, sujetada por unas invisibles cuerdas mágicas que le oprimían pies y manos, y un harapo sucio y maloliente que le amordazaba la boca, algo innecesario ya que desde que había visto caer a su marido, había sido atada a la pared, y había observado como comenzaban a torturar a su hijo, Petunia Dursley había dejado de gritar y únicamente permanecía jadeante y expectativa, mirando directamente a Bellatrix con los ojos desorbitados e inyectados de sangre, algo característico de una persona que ha pasado del terror intenso a un odio extremo.

- Vamos niño estúpido, no tengo todo el día. Dime lo que quiero saber, te prometo que si lo haces dejaras de sufrir, y una paz completa te inundará.

Dudley resoplaba terriblemente mientras intentaba levantar su pesado cuerpo apoyándose en la mesita central de la sala. Sus piernas le temblaban como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina, mientras que de su rostro caían enormes gotas de un pegajoso sudor.

Bellatrix apuntó nuevamente su varita hacia el enorme muchacho y gritó:

- "Crucio"- , ágilmente Dudley giró su cuerpo y esquivó por centímetros el ataque invisible, y tomando un adorno de cristal que reposaba sobre la mesilla lo arrojó directo a la cara de Bellatrix; la pieza de cristalería alcanzó a rozar parte de la cara de la sorprendida maga, abriéndole una herida de varios centímetros. Aprovechando el momento de duda y confusión de la hechicera, Dudley se lanzó dispuesto a exprimir todo su odio contra ella descargando su furia interna. Apuradamente Bellatrix consiguió mantener la vertical y atacó al muchacho gritando: - ¡Expelliarmus! – Dudley fue lanzado violentamente hacia la pared donde tras estrellarse perdió el conocimiento.

- ¡MALDITO MUCHACHO! – gritaba rabiosa Bellatrix – Si tanto deseas morir, ahora mismo te complaceré.

- ¡OGSED!... ¡OGSED!

Bellatrix paro en seco y miro interrogante a Petunia quien no paraba de agitarse y gritar histérica.

- Parece que quieres decirme algo, más vale que sea importante. – con un movimiento de su varita le retiro el harapo de su boca.

Petunia respiraba entrecortada mientras reunía la fuerza necesaria para hablar claramente:

- ¡HOGSMEADE!... La entrada a Hogwarts está en Hogsmeade… en el sótano de una tienda de dulces, creo que dicha tienda se llama Holydum.

- ¿Honeydukes? – increpó Bellatrix.

- ¡Si! Eso es.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó desconfiada Bellatrix.

- Potter… James Potter, el padre de Harry, conocía esa entrada… le habló a mi hermana de ese lugar en una de sus cartas. Era una de sus rutas de escape secretas.

- Ya veo – dijo maliciosamente Bellatrix - , entonces ya no necesito a este niñato: Avada…

- ¡ESPERA! – gritó desperada Petunia, y al ver que la maga se detenía y le dirigía una mirada cargada de interés añadió. – Si lo matas no obtendrás de mí más información. Quizás necesites saber más cosas secretas de Hogwarts que el padre de Harry conocía, pero no te ayudaré si le haces daño a mi hijo. – Petunia miraba a Bellatrix con una resolución inaudita, a tal grado, que incluso la despiadada maga dudó.

- Veo que no eres muy lúcida muggle. No necesito tu cooperación, puedo sacarte la información con mis propios métodos.

- Si eso fuera cierto, no te habrías tomado tantas molestias para hacer hablar a mi hijo.

Bellatrix miró furibunda a Petunia Dursley, pero logró controlar la incipiente ira que la comenzaba a rodear y sonrió mientras resoplaba. – De acuerdo, tú vendrás conmigo y dejaremos al pelele de tu hijo aquí, y para que esté tranquilo será conveniente dejarlo inconsciente.

- ¡NO! Eso no lo permiti…

- ¿No lo permitirás? Creo que no estás en posición de poner tantas condiciones estúpidas, muggle.

Petunia Dursley agachó la cabeza intentado soportar y retener las lágrimas que deseaban escapar de sus ojos, pero se mantuvo firme e impávida mientras Bellatrix hechizaba a su hijo; debía de ser fuerte por su pequeño retoño, así que soportó su rabia interna mientras suplicaba en voz baja que Dudley estuviera a salvo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

La intensidad de la luz comenzaba a bajar poco a poco a medida que la llama consumía la vela. Un suave crepitar de la flama se escuchaba emanar del quinqué, agregando un poco de ruido a la silenciosa habitación; un ruido diferente al producido por las páginas al ser pasadas. Desde hacía varias horas, el sonido de las páginas y ligeros carraspeos habían dado vida a ese lugar. Harry había dejado de leer por un momento y observaba con interés el dije que tenía colgando de su mano, a pesar de la poca luz que emanaba del quinqué, el colgante estallaba en un arco iris cargado de poesía multicolor cuando era alcanzado por alguno de los rayos. Desde el día que Ginny se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños, Harry no se había separado de la joya, lo mantenía siempre sobre su pecho, oculto bajo la ropa; ese dije había sido una inyección de valor y confianza en esos difíciles momentos en casa de sus tíos, era por ello que mantenerlo hasta la fecha cerca de él le permitían recordar que nunca debía rendirse.

El fénix cambiaba de posición dependiendo la inclinación con la que Harry sujetara la joya, y cambiaba de color dependiendo del estado de ánimo de portador del mismo. Cada vez que Harry miraba la imagen de la mítica ave recordaba a Fawkes; desde su segundo año, Harry había coincidido con Dumbledore en que los fénix eran unas criaturas maravillosas pero demasiado solitarias: siempre resurgiendo de sus cenizas, con la inmortalidad como única compañía, sin amigos que las acompañaran, estaban condenadas a ver morir a todos los seres que les importaban. Para ellos el tiempo no tenía la menor importancia y sólo representaba uno más de los múltiples elementos que conformaban el mundo. Eran esos elementos los que siempre le resumían a Harry la percepción de su propia vida: el tiempo y la soledad. Para él el tiempo se había convertido en algo trascendental, siempre contando las horas esperando que algo terrible sucediera; y la soledad representaba a su continua compañera: sin padres, sin amigos, sin nadie que se preocupara y ocupara de él. Dicho sentimiento se alejo evaporándose de su realidad durante años, los mismos años que llevaba en Hogwarts, los mismos años que llevaba de conocer a Ron, Hermione, los Weasley, Dumbledore, Sirius… Pero nuevamente estaba perdiendo todo, todas las personas que le importaban se alejaban de su vida, y no fue hasta esa misma mañana cuando se había dado cuenta de ello, y su mente no dejaba de recordar los hechos:

"Un gruñido de su estómago, acompañado por el punzante dolor del mismo le habían obligado a abrir los ojos. A juzgar por los potentes rayos de luz que se colaban por las persianas de su habitación, hacía rato que había pasado la hora de comer, lo que significaba que había perdido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde durmiendo. Había pasado la madrugada tratando de conciliar el sueño, dando mil vueltas en la cama y tan sólo había conseguido (un poco antes del amanecer) conciliar una incómoda narcosis.

La habitación se encontraba vacía y una tensa sensación de paz inundaba el espacio. Tal y como lo había supuesto, Ron no se había molestado en despertarlo, y esa actitud no le sorprendió, ya que la noche anterior había percibido un dejo de rencor de su parte; sabía que el pelirrojo era muy impulsivo, explosivo y temperamental (justo como él), pero de igual forma sabía que era un noble amigo con buenos sentimientos, y que a la larga sabía reconocer sus errores. Pero esta vez la actitud pedante y desconsiderada de Ron le había dolido en el fondo: sobre la cama de su compañero se encontraban un sinfín de trozos de papel, el mismo papel que era utilizado para envolver los obsequios de Navidad. Desde su primera navidad juntos en Hogwarts, Harry sabía que Ron gozaba abrir sus regalos destrozando la envoltura que los cubría; y ese año había hecho lo mismo con casi todos sus regalos, y ese casi era provocado por un paquete (que se levantaba sobre los rostros de papel esparcidos por la cama), que permanecía intacto. Ese paquete era justamente el regalo que Harry le había dado.

Un sentimiento de tristeza embargó el espíritu de Harry. Recordó cuando Ron y él habían peleado en su cuarto año durante el torneo de los tres magos, y ese representaba uno de tantos recuerdos que no le apetecían revivir.

Estirando los brazos, Harry se desperezó y se levantó de un salto de la cama, a sus pies se encontraban varios regalos sin abrir dirigidos a él, así que se apresuró a destaparlos: La señora Weasley le había enviado el eterno suéter de lana, pero esta vez el dibujo que ostentaba era el de un castillo, un castillo exactamente igual a Hogwarts; por otro lado los gemelos le habían enviado una dotación completa de los mejores productos de Sortilegios Weasley que incluían como novedades unos lentes de rayos x para ver la ropa interior de las chicas, y un anillo que cambiaba de color cuando alguien mentía, la realidad era que Harry dudaba de la efectividad de esos productos, pero aún así los aceptó de buen agrado; Hagrid le había enviado unas empanadas de calabaza y un dulce que tenía un aspecto verdoso y del cual sobresalían un par de diminutas patas con pelos negros, Harry lo tiró inmediatamente a la basura y continuó con la apertura de regalos. Hermione le había regalado una especie de libro (como era de suponerse), sólo que ésta vez no se trataba de un libro de texto, sino de un álbum de fotos: fotos de ellos tres, de Hogwarts, de la madriguera, de la boda de Bill y Fleur… Durante varios minutos estuvo pasando página por página, mirando foto por foto, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una en la que aparecían abrazados y sonrientes ellos dos solos. Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron y le obligaron a agitar su cabeza de lado a lado para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente; sólo quedaban los regalos de Ginny y Ron, pero por algún extraño motivo, Harry no sintió deseos de mirar su contenido y los dejo a un lado de su cama. Se levantó y dirigió una mirada fugaz a su escritorio fijándose en el pergamino en donde había anotado la inscripción el día anterior…"

Fue por ello que esa noche estaba ahí… sólo… en el cuarto de los menesteres, investigando sobre Rowena Ravenclaw. Llevaba ya muchas horas leyendo libros que hablaban sobre ella: su obra, su vida; pero aún no había encontrado nada que le ayudara a comprender el verdadero significado de la inscripción. Realizar la traducción no había representado un gran reto en ese cuarto plagado de libros interesantes, y con paciencia había logrado traducir el escrito que señalaba: "_Fuge per bicodulam e bicaput serpentem magnam remissionem petens. Tuebitur te leo usque ad Odin regna. __Nihilm enim est opertum quod non revelabitur, aut occultum quod non scietur_", es decir, "Escapa por la serpiente de doble cola buscando el gran perdón. El león te protegerá hasta los reinos de Odin. Nada hay oculto que no llegue a descubrirse, ni secreto que no venga a conocerse". Sin embargo fuera de ese descubrimiento su velada de estudio había sido prácticamente infructuosa. De los cientos de libros que el cuarto de los menesteres le había ofrecido a Harry muchos tan sólo mencionaban a la maga alguna que otra vez, sin profundizar en nada más, otros pocos eran libros que habían sido escritos por Ravenclaw, pero a pesar de ser en extremo interesantes, no resultaban útiles para lo que Harry buscaba.

Fue por ello que Harry decidió tomarse un descanso entreteniéndose durante algunos minutos mirando la luz que atravesaba su dije, y que se fragmentaba en decenas de pequeñas y coloridas lucecillas, era como ver un prisma colocado en un día especialmente soleado. Su dije proyectaba una hermosa luz azulina que parecía flotar en el aire que alumbró brevemente un libro de tapa dorada llamando la atención del joven. Harry miró el libro alumbrado por la luz y sin saber con certeza la razón, se levantó y lo tomó. Rowena Ravenclaw había titulado a ese libro como: "El florecimiento de mis ilusiones", el muchacho consideró que ese era un título muy extraño para ser un simple libro de texto, así que lo leyó brevemente, no tuvo que leer muchas líneas para percatarse de que lo último que hablaba el libro era de conceptos académicos, más bien hablaba de conceptos como el alma, la fortaleza del espíritu, el corazón… todos tratados en pequeños poemas.

Harry levantó su varita y con un movimiento hizo aparecer una nueva vela, llevó el libro a la mesa de estudio y comenzó a leer; leyó cada uno de los poemas escritos por la hechicera, algunos hablaban de magia, otros de amor, había otros que criticaban la injusticia discriminatoria en la sociedad de los magos. La belleza retórica de Ravenclaw tenía maravillado a Harry, al principio tan sólo había planeado echarle un vistazo a los escritos, pero ahora estaba exhorto en la lectura, _"¡Qué increíble mujer debió haber sido Ravenclaw!"_ se decía a si mismo. Fue pasando uno a uno los poemas, y cada vez se maravillaba más, hasta que terminó de leer ese poema; sus labios se contrajeron en un arrebato de emoción, no podía creer lo que había leído y tenía que estar seguro, así que leyó nuevamente, y con mayor detenimiento, el poema:

_"Manto estelar que cubres mi sueños _

_Manto estelar que causas mis desvelos _

_Ayúdame a deshacerme de recuerdos dolorosos _

_Ayúdame a rescatar de mi vida su despojos _

_Oscuridad luminosa que guías mi camino _

_Muéstrame la senda de mi destino _

_¿Qué pasará si descubro la verdad, _

_y mi futuro plantea un conflicto entre dignidad y libertad? _

_Aguardo y aguardo y sólo escucho una respuesta: _

_Escapa por la serpiente de doble cola buscando el gran perdón. _

_El león te protegerá hasta los reinos de Odin. _

_Nada hay oculto que no llegue a descubrirse, _

_ni secreto que no venga a conocerse. _

_Oh Alnitak señálame el camino _

_Oh fiero león se mi testigo _

_Con tu fortaleza he de encontrar el secreto celestial _

_Que me permita desvelar el misterio del tiempo inicial. _

_En la ventana de la propia autoconciencia _

_el león indica una advertencia _

_¿Sacrificarás tu cuerpo y tu alma en esta brecha _

_mirando como discurre el calendario sin fecha? _

_Manto estelar que incitas mis miedos _

_Manto estelar que opacas mis anhelos _

_Ayúdame a descifrar el misterio del tiempo inicial _

_Mirando desde el observatorio de construcción piramidal. _

_De nada servirá tú conocimiento y sabiduría _

_Si para ti es imposible comprender tanta palabrería". _

"¡Si! Eso era lo que buscaba, dentro de ese poema de Rowena Ravenclaw le hablaba a las estrellas para que la guiaran en busca de su camino y del tiempo inicial; esto era lo que le aseguraba al muchacho que en el escrito se encontraban las instrucciones para llegar al segundo horcrux, sin embargo era una pista con un acertijo demasiado desconcertante, e imposible de resolver a esa horas de la madrugada, fue por ello que Harry decidió abandonar el cuarto de los menesteres. Hacía rato que el reloj había tocado la primera campanada del día, así que Harry caminó con cautela por los pasillos, bien oculto bajo su capa invisible y verificando constantemente su mapa del merodeador.

Finalmente arribó a la entrada del cuarto común de Gryffindor, la señora gorda se despertó malhumorada diciendo: - ¡Estas no son horas de llegar¿No te da vergüenza despertarme?

- Lo siento – dijo apenado Harry, para luego agregar: - Gelato Ruccare.

- Está bien… pasa – dijo finalmente el retrato emitiendo un bufido.

A pesar de que eran vacaciones, Harry esperaba encontrarse con una sala vacía, sin embargo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta y mirar directamente hacia el sofá, quedó totalmente petrificado: Ahí estaba una pareja besándose dulcemente; ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados y movían sus labios suavemente por toda la boca, la chica apretaba fuertemente la mano del muchacho, mientras que él, con su mano libre, rozaba sutilmente la cintura de la muchacha.

Harry los miró anonadado durante algunos minutos, observó hasta el límite cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce. Repetidos una y otra vez los mismos gestos, las mismas vibraciones y respuestas, todo aquel complejo encadenamiento llamado amor. Y fue ahí cuando un repentino e incontrolable sentimiento de abandono y soledad lo rodeó; sintió ganas de llorar pero sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, sintió ganas de destrozar todo el lugar en silencio, deseaba con todas sus ganas exteriorizar ese incipiente dolor interno que empezaba a carcomerlo… pero no hizo nada, no dijo nada, tan sólo caminó hacia su habitación sin hacer ruido, subiendo las escaleras con un sigilo extremo. Intentaba pensar en otras cosas, pero en su nublada mente únicamente aparecía una imagen: sus amigos, Hermione y Ron, besándose sin descanso… completamente enamorados.


	12. TIEMPO INICIAL

**CAPÍTULO 12: TIEMPO INICIAL**

_"El gélido aire glacial se estrellaba en el rostro del caballero muggle como filosas navajas. El bote se encontraba a la deriva en el enorme océano, sin ningún remo, vela, o timón que le permitieran recuperar el control. Icebergs del tamaño de ínsulas gigantescas se cernían por todas partes rodeándole; hacía rato que el entumecimiento de su cuerpo lo había inmovilizado y desensibilizado, ya no percibía dolor alguno, solo esa sensación de adormecimiento completo, pero a pesar de eso, todo su ser no dejaba de maravillarse del entorno en donde seguramente moriría. _

_El pequeño bote era arrastrado tanto por la corriente marítima natural, como por la corriente causada por las exóticas ballenas árticas que lo acompañaban, emergiendo y sumergiéndose constantemente. Sentía como si hubiesen pasado semanas, meses, años…, el caballero muggle se resistía a morir, pero sabía que ya nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Había estado ahí perdido a la deriva tanto tiempo como su mente le hacía creer. Podían haber pasado horas o milenios… daba igual, de cualquier forma estaba seguro que no iba a salir de esa, el cansancio lo obligaba a dormir por momentos, pero su propio instinto de supervivencia le presionaba para que se mantuviera despierto. _

_Finalmente cuando se sentía desfallecer y estaba al límite de su resistencia, una visión lo hizo despertar: tierra… podía divisar la tierra. Introdujo lentamente sus rígidos brazos en la helada agua y poniendo toda su energía, remó hacia la playa; tras varios minutos, la barca encalló en la bahía y el caballero muggle pudo descender en ella. Se topó con una desolada costa, desde ese lugar sólo se podían ver dunas (una tras otra) puntadas por retazos de nieve, la arena sobre la que caminaba era del color del hierro, y se extendía hasta donde su visión podía llegar: sin pueblos, casas, árboles, arbustos o campos sin arar, no había nada. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y dio un par de pasos, pero fue ahí cuando no pudo más y su cuerpo cayó desfallecido sobre la arena. _

_Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron por reflejo propio, se percató de que se encontraba recostado sobre una cama basta y áspera sujetada por una serie de lianas color caqui; una luz pálida y tenue se colaba por las rendijas de lo que parecía ser un muro, mientras que una mujer vestida de negro lo miraba intrigada y sonriente. _

- _¿Dónde estamos¿Quién eres?- preguntó el caballero muggle. _

_La mujer continuó sonriendo sin responder. El caballero muggle, bastante desconcertado, repitió la pregunta una y otra vez hasta que la mujer comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña. Utilizando sus manos, para generar comunicación no verbal, el caballero muggle le explicó a la mujer quién era él y de donde venía. Finalmente repitió la pregunta inicial, y tras unos minutos de espera, la mujer respondió mientras apuntaba su cuerpo con su dedo: - Gaia… - y señalando con sus brazos la habitación añadió – Asgard… Asgard." _

Harry mantenía abierto el diario de Regulus sobre sus rodillas mientras leía la nueva aventura del caballero muggle. Lo había tomado por sorpresa la aparición del nuevo escrito, no por el hecho de que el diario brillara y nuevas páginas fueran añadidas a él, sino porque habían aparecido por un hecho circunstancial: Esa tarde había decidido analizar (a solas) la información encontrada; así que se instaló al lado del lago, sentado sobre una roca. Los días eran fríos pero Harry los consideraba un estimulante para comprender mejor todo lo que había pasado; fue ahí cuando, leyendo el poema en voz alta, el diario de Regulus comenzó a brillar y nuevas páginas aparecieron de la nada.

Harry dio un largo suspiro y clavó su mirada en moribundo sol que se reflejaba sobre el agua del lago. Había encontrado la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw y traducido el mensaje, tenía el poema escrito por ella y el diario de Regulus le había revelado la nueva historia del caballero muggle, y por si fuera poco eso, también estaba la conversación que sostuvo, tanto con Hagrid, como con el profesor Centt. De alguna manera todo giraba en torno a la tierra de los Cimerios llamada Asgard, y en torno a todas esas misteriosas claves giraba el secreto de cómo llegar ahí.

Desde su escondrijo, Harry podía ver a los estudiantes correr de un lado a otro cerca del lago, arrojándose bolas de la escasa nieve que había caído la noche anterior, y riendo como desquiciados. Ellos le recordaban sus primeros años en el colegio haciendo la misma clase de tonterías con sus amigos… pero ahora todo era diferente, todo había cambiado. Ron siempre se había comportado de forma extraña en presencia de Hermione: a ambos les encantaba reñir constantemente, y ambos de igual forma se encelaban cuando un alumno (ya fuese chico o chica dependiendo el caso) se acercaba al otro. Harry anteriormente lo había visto como una realidad evidente y que era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos dejaran de ser simplemente amigos, y eso al joven mago le parecía muy bien… o por lo menos le había parecido muy bien hace un año, era ahí donde residía el principal cambio: Harry había empezado a sentir algo por Hermione. Se sentía tranquilo, feliz, realizado, completo… cuando estaba a su lado. Su mente era una confusa madeja de ideas, por un lado extrañaba a su querida Ginny, pero por otro lado veía en Hermione una chica ideal para él; pero sin importar lo que sintiera, ambas eran inalcanzables en ese momento: Ginny había sobrepasado los límites de su paciencia y había decidido romper todo trato con Harry, por consiguiente Ron apoyaba y le daba la razón a ella. Por un lado estaba molesto con Harry por "jugar" y hacer sufrir a su hermana, y por otro lado estaba Hermione, sus celos no soportaban verla acompañada por Harry, así que tomo como resolución separarse de su amigo, y dedicarle todo el tiempo a su chica.

La noche había caído sobre Hogwarts, los estudiantes hacia rato que habían abandonado la gélida noche externa y se habían refugiado en el castillo aprovechando que la hora de la cena estaba muy próxima.

El cielo estaba tremendamente despejado, las estrellas se veían como granos de azúcar espolvoreadas en el firmamento; brillaban sin cesar. Una oleada de triste melancolía invadió a Harry motivándolo a recitar el poema de Rowena Ravenclaw en voz alta:

- Manto estelar que cubres los sueños, manto estelar que causas mis desvelos… ¿Qué pasará si descubro la verdad, y mi futuro plantea un conflicto entre dignidad y libertad? – así continuó recitando donosamente hasta que terminó el poema. Como salida de la nada una voz se escuchó detrás de él.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba tan hermosas palabras dedicadas a las estrellas.

- ¡Profesor Firenze, no lo escuché llegar!

- Dime Harry Potter ¿qué haces tú solo en el lago en esta noche tan fría?

- Sólo pensaba profesor, – dijo Harry incómodo – pensaba mientras miraba las estrellas.

- Es la mejor forma de concentrase: mirar a las estrellas. Las estrellas nos dicen todas las respuestas cuando sabemos donde mirar. Conocen el presente, pasado y futuro… - dijo inesperadamente Firenze.

- Si – dijo Harry un tanto dudoso – son geniales.

- ¿Geniales? – exclamó Firenze un tanto disgustado - ¡No! Son extraordinarias… únicas, es por ello que los centauros hemos contemplado las estrellas durante siglos, siempre en busca de lo mismo… en busca del secreto del tiempo inicial.

- ¿El tiempo inicial? – preguntó Harry de golpe.

- Si, Harry Potter. El secreto que nos explique quienes somos, porqué estamos aquí, hacia donde vamos. Es tan anhelado este secreto que cualquier ser vivo con la capacidad de razonar se ha interesado en él… en especial los humanos. – el centauro observó la cara perpleja e inquisitiva de Harry y tomando aire añadió - Un raza antigüa, conocida como la egipcia, concentró gran parte de sus esfuerzos en tratar de comprender las estrellas, así que junto con un grupo de humanos con poderes elementales, construyeron observatorios triangulares gigantes para estudiarlas.

- ¿Observatorio triangulares gigantes¿No se estará refiriendo a las pirámides? – preguntó intrigado Harry.

- Si así fueron nombradas por los humanos con poderes elementales.

- ¿Cuándo habla de humanos con poderes elementales habla de los magos?

- No, Harry Potter, los humanos con poderes elementales eran de otra clase, no sabían usar magia, su poder residía en la capacidad para transmutar la materia.

- No hablará de los Alquimistas ¿O si?

- Si – dijo Firenze – así eran conocidos. Ellos contemplaban las estrellas desde sus observatorios triangulares, ahí comenzaron los antigüos a asociar significados dependiendo de las constelaciones.

- Pero si las pirámides sólo servían como tumbas para los reyes¿por qué dice que eran observatorios?

- Las pirámides nunca fueron diseñadas para servir como lugares de enterramiento Harry Potter. El propósito último de las pirámides estaba relacionado con la búsqueda de la inmortalidad deseada por los antigüos reyes. Según creían los humanos, para obtener la vida eterna, el rey tenía que participar en el descubrimiento de una revelación que desvelaría el misterio del tiempo inicial, es decir el secreto de la creación.

Harry miraba boquiabierto a Firenze: Tiempo inicial, pirámides, constelaciones… ¡todo embonaba!

- La magia, tu vida, mi vida, todo está escrito y determinado en el movimiento de los astros. – continuó diciendo Firenze mientras tomaba un respiro y miraba el firmamento – La adivinación es muy criticada en Hogwarts, la directora McGonagall desconfía de ella, aunque no la culpo, los humanos no tienen las habilidades para entenderlas: ustedes saben ver pero no mirar, saben oír pero no escuchar. Ese es quizá su mayor problema, son tan arrogantes que no quieren escuchar ninguna advertencia. Están dispuestos a todo con tal de descubrir cualquier secreto, todo ello sin importarles las consecuencias.

- ¿A qué secreto se refiere profesor?

- Al secreto último del tiempo inicial… a la inmortalidad. Hace tiempo que los humanos lograron descubrir algo muy cercano a la inmortalidad. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y dijo: - Se refiere a la piedra filosofal.

- Exactamente, con la piedra filosofal los humanos lograron descubrir el secreto para prolongar la vida, pero un conocimiento que ha sido forzado para manifestarse tiene muchas consecuencias. Todo tiene un precio Harry Potter, y cualquiera que desee utilizar ese conocimiento debe de estar preparado para pagarlo.

Todos los músculos de Harry se encontraban tensos, mantenía una mirada inquisitiva hacia Firenze. - ¿Qué precio es ese?

- Eso sólo lo pueden dictaminar las estrellas.

Harry levantó su rostro y observó con detenimiento las constelaciones, podía ver un conjunto de estrellas formando una especie de velo, estaba la noche tan despejada que la vía láctea podía ser vista claramente sin necesidad de prismáticos o telescopios.

- Bien Harry Potter, creo que debes de regresar al colegio – señaló el centauro.

- Tiene razón profesor, – Harry se incorporó lentamente y sujetó fuertemente los documentos que llevaba, junto con el diario – es tarde. Muchas gracias por la charla, en verdad que la disfruté.

- Hasta luego Harry Potter – dijo Firenze mientras Harry se alejaba cada vez más y más, hasta que su figura desapareció al cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal del castillo. – Parece que usted tenía razón profesor, - dijo Firenze - Harry Potter está mucho más interesado en saber el qué de las cosas que se olvida de comprender el porqué.

Éaco Centt se encontraba recargado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados mirando la luna que se reflejaba sobre el lago. - ¡Gracias por su ayuda profesor Firenze!

- Pensé que estaría más interesado en la comprensión de los astros, pero su atención se desvió completamente con el tema del tiempo inicial – agregó el centauro.

- Es lógico, después de todo lleva en la sangre esa sutil arrogancia.

Firenze miró seriamente hacia el cielo estrellado y agregó: - La era de piscis está terminando…

- ¿Qué significa eso profesor? – preguntó Éaco Centt.

- El mundo está cambiando, un suceso que se avecina provocará un enorme cambio, positivo y negativo de igual magnitud.

- Me parece que no lo comprendo.

- Profesor Centt, los centauros llevamos siglos analizando las posibles consecuencias del cambio de era. Los planetas están alineados, es inminente el fin de un ciclo, y el inicio de otro, pero hasta el momento no tengo muy buenas expectativas del nuevo ciclo.

- Creo entender a que se refiere y lo comprendo, yo tampoco tengo muy buenas expectativas del nuevo ciclo. – dijo Éaco expulsando lentamente el aire de sus pulmones mientras jugueteaba con su varita en la mano.

Ambos profesores se mantuvieron impávidos en silencio, soportando la fría noche que se cernía alrededor de ellos.

- Profesor Centt¿usted cree que Harry Potter es el indicado?

- No es tan sencillo profesor Firenze, la realidad no se basa en lo que crea o deje de creer.

- Las estrellas nunca mienten profesor Centt, los que mentimos somos nosotros al interpretarlas erróneamente, pero esta vez estoy seguro que ellas consideran que él es el indicado… igual que lo consideraba el profesor Dumbledore ¿o me equivoco?

Éaco Centt esbozó una sonrisa de melancolía mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del centauro. – A veces hasta los más sabios cometen errores.

Pese a no haber comido nada esa noche Harry decidió, una vez que cruzó el umbral de la entrada, que no iba a entrar en el comedor. Así pues se puso a deambular por los pasillos, las imágenes de toda la información recientemente descubierta le llegaban a raudales y le saturaban su cabeza. De pronto se topó con una chica que estaba sentada en uno de los escalones del segundo piso llorando amargamente, al verla la muchacha sonrió radiante (aún con lágrimas en los ojos) y tras incorporarse rápidamente corrió a abrazar a Harry.

- Hermione, pero ¿qué ocurr…? – Hermione llevó uno de sus blancos dedos a los labios de Harry y negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor – dijo sollozante la muchacha – sólo abrázame.

Harry asintió y la abrazó fuertemente sintiéndose en ese momento el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Las horas pasaron y la pareja se encontraba sentada en la torre de astronomía, Hermione había pedido que fueran a un lugar tranquilo donde no hubiera ningún estudiante. Harry odiaba ese lugar, porque cada vez que lo miraba, la imagen de un desvalido y sorprendido Dumbledore cayendo al vacío sin vida le cubría su mente; ahora odiaba ese recuerdo doloroso, no porque lo hiciera sentirse solo, sino porque en él veía sus propias limitaciones. Sin embargo Hermione deseaba estar ahí, así que accedió a quedarse para complacerla.

El frío intenso comenzaba a entumir los músculos de la pareja, fue por ello que Hermione encendió un pequeño fuego mágico cerca de ellos parar entrar en calor, no es que eso fuera una solución completa, pero ayudaba para no congelarse.

- ¿Has creído conocer muy bien a una persona, para después darte cuenta que en realidad no la conoces en lo absoluto? – dijo inesperadamente Hermione mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Si, muchas veces – dijo Harry suspirando.

- ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

- Tan sólo lo sobrellevo, así sobrevivo.

- Haciendo eso uno no puede ser feliz – dijo Hermione.

- Ya me conoces – contestó Harry – sería miserable si fuera feliz.

- Harry… - dijo en tono de reproche la chica.

- Bueno, digamos que he tenido ayuda de un par de amigos para sobrellevarlo.

- ¿Y qué pasa si descubres que uno de esos amigos no es como creías que era?

- ¿Te refieres a Ron? – preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinaba ligeramente. – Si, ya sabes, desde que somos… bueno, desde que estamos juntos, él ha cambiado demasiado. No le gusta que hable con ningún chico, me espera afuera de todos lados a los que voy, me aprisiona, y… - Hermione se calló y giró su cabeza, ocultándole su rostro a Harry – se molesta cuando hablo de ti.

- ¿Por qué está molesto Ron conmigo?

- Concretamente no lo se, él dice que por lo que le hiciste a Ginny en el baile, pero creo que hay otra razón. – Hermione giró nuevamente su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los del muchacho – Harry¿por qué dejaste a Ginny plantada en el baile?

Harry le dedicó a su amiga una extraña sonrisa, mezcla de algarabía y pesadumbre. - ¡Porque lo encontré!

- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? – preguntó confusa la chica.

- La pista para llegar al segundo horcrux. – y con decisión le contó a su amiga sobre la charla con Hagrid y Dobby, la estatua y su inscripción, el encuentro con Éaco Centt, la visita al cuarto de los menesteres, la lectura del poema y del diario de Regulus, la charla con Firenze…

Hermione escuchaba atenta al monólogo de Harry, ahogaba sus expresiones de sorpresa y asentía ocasionalmente. Finalmente cuando el muchacho terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba fijamente, no era sólo la mirada de alguien que pone atención a la conversación de una persona… era algo más.

- Así que básicamente heriste a Ginny por ser nuevamente huraño y no confiar en tus amigos. – dijo Hermione poniendo una cara muy seria - ¿Hasta cuando me… nos vas a seguir haciendo esto?

Harry la miró confundido mientras pensaba¿Acaso había dicho… me, antes de corregir a nos? Para romper el incómodo silencio que se había generado, Harry agregó: - ¡En fin¿Qué opinas de lo que te acabo de contar?

- Simplemente que creí que descifrar el secreto del escondite del segundo horcrux iba a ser más difícil que el primero, pero al escucharte me tranquilizo al saber que no es así.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Harry alterado - ¿Sencillo? Pero Hermione, el poema, la inscripción… no tienen ningún sentido.

- Mirándolos de forma aislada y fuera de contexto no significa nada, pero uniéndolos te dan la respuesta.

Harry la miraba desconcertado, mostrándole una cara de absoluta perplejidad.

- Harry, tú también puedes entenderlo si me escuchas y lo analizas detenidamente. – llenó de aire sus pulmones y comenzó a decir: - ¿Sabías que los cuatro fundadores eran grandes estudiosos de las constelaciones? Consideraban que eran la obra maestra del Universo, su perfección iba más allá de la comprensión humana, esparcidas por el tiempo y espacio, manteniendo un perfecto equilibrio con todo. Fue por ello que decidieron copiar ese equilibrio en su máxima obra, así fue como diseñaron Hogwarts: Tomando como modelo el Cinturón de Orión y la Vía Láctea trazaron cada salón, cada escalera… en fin, cada rincón del colegio, de acuerdo a las directrices cósmicas. Finalmente en el punto central levantaron el Gran Salón como una representación del Alnitak.

- ¿Qué es el Alnitak? – preguntó cada vez más intrigado y sorprendido por el conocimiento de su amiga.

- Es la estrella central del Cinturón de Orión. Ésta estrella es tan importante que civilizaciones como la egipcia, maya o inca, trazaron sus principales observatorios para que todo el tiempo permanecieran alineados a ésta, sin importar la época del año, o la región donde estaban localizados. Con ello generaban una brújula cósmica perfecta.

- Pero ¿para qué hicieron eso?

- Para estudiar con mayor exactitud a las estrellas que conforman la serpiente de doble cola.

- ¿Qué constelación es esa? – preguntó Harry cada vez más confuso, más porque en la inscripción de la estatua de Ravenclaw se hacía alusión a la serpiente de doble cola.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa de picardía, la misma sonrisa emitida por aquellas personas que guardan un secreto y se divierten al ver la desesperación de aquellas que esperan la revelación. – La Vía Láctea.

- ¿Y qué significa todo eso?

- ¿En serio no lo comprendes Harry? – dijo resignada Hermione – Eso sólo significa que ya sabemos en dónde buscar el horcrux.

- Perdona Hermione, pero sigo sin entenderte.

- De acuerdo, te explicaré. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, decidieron trazar el castillo usando como planos la ubicación del Cinturón de Orión y la Vida Láctea. Mientras que el Cinturón de Orión sirvió para hacer la estructura externa, la Vía Láctea sirvió para la estructura interna, es decir todos los detalles. El punto central es el Gran Salón, representado por la estrella Alnitak.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir…?

- Bueno aquí sólo estoy especulando, pero si el punto central es el Alnitak, todo lo que esté fuera de él representa la Vía Láctea ¿no lo crees? – Harry asintió intrigado – Es decir, la serpiente de doble cola.

- Pero volvemos a lo mismo: todo Hogwarts (fuera del Gran Salón) podría ser la Vía Láctea, o la serpiente de doble cola como dices.

- No si la frase utiliza un juego de palabras, es decir, conceptos que buscan representar dos cosas diferentes.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó cada vez más ansioso Harry.

- Los fundadores hablaron de la Vía Láctea como la serpiente de doble cola y así trazaron el castillo, dime Harry¿cuántos pasillos se unen al Gran Salón?

Harry se sorprendió a si mismo gritando: - ¡DOS!

- Exacto, para llegar al posible lugar donde está oculto el horcrux tenemos que seguir alguno de esos pasillos.

- Pero Hermione, el texto menciona dos colas: dos pasillos ¿cómo sabremos cual tomar?

- Pues dado que llega un punto en que ambos se bifurcan, tendremos que alegar a nuestra suerte y elegir uno de los dos.

- ¿Y después?

- Debemos buscar el gran perdón.

- ¿Y qué significa? – preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé, la única forma que tenemos de averiguarlo es recorrer los pasillos buscando cualquier cosa que pueda darnos una pista.

Harry asintió y miró sorprendido a Hermione cuando se incorporó y dijo:

- ¿Vamos?

- ¿Ahora? – exclamó Harry.

- ¿Tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?

- No lo sé – dijo en tono de burla – Quizá dormir.

- Ja ja, muy gracioso. ¿Vamos?

Harry sonrió y estuvo tentado a decirle: "Contigo a donde sea". Pero recobró la compostura y únicamente se limitó a asentir.

La pareja recorrió en silencio el castillo intentado evitar detenerse en los lugares abiertos (sin lugares donde resguardarse) y escondiéndose cada vez que escuchaban algún ruido. Varias veces se toparon con fantasmas que pasaron de largo sin presentarles atención.

- Si nos descubre Filch estaremos en un buen lío.

- Lo sé – dijo Hermione en un tono totalmente despreocupado – Sin embargo no sé porque me siento muy contenta – y al decir esto tomó a Harry de la mano y siguió caminando.

La pareja no se percató de los pasos que se escuchaban tras de ellos, hasta que un regaño, un poco subido de tono, los alertó: - ¡POTTER¡GRANGER! Pe… pe… pero que hacen aquí a estas horas – dijo encrespada la directora McGonagall mientras su párpado derecho temblaba generando un molesto y continuo tic. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro sorprendido de los chicos y bajaron hasta mirar sus manos entrelazadas.

- Directora… nosotros sólo…

- Entiendo sus razones para salir a dar un paseo juntos, sobretodo en una noche tan hermosa y romántica como ésta.

- No profesora, nosotros no…

- Hágame el favor de no interrumpir Potter. Como decía sé que tendrán sus razones, pero van en contra de las normas. Treinta puntos les serán retirados a Gryffindor por cada uno, y además recibirán un castigo.

- ¡Directora! – dijeron los muchachos al unísono.

- ¡Silencio! – dijo McGonagall zanjando cualquier posible alegato. – Vuelvan inmediatamente a sus dormitorios, ya les informaré sobre sus castigos. ¡Ahora váyanse!

Harry y Hermione asintieron y se marcharon en silencio.

- Bueno – dijo de pronto Hermione – Por lo menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por que nos encuentre Filch. – Harry la miró sorprendido y tras unos segundos sonrió:

- Si, supongo que si.

Minerva McGonagall observaba con el entrecejo fruncido a la pareja de jóvenes alejarse cuando una voz captó su atención:

- ¿Le ocurre algo directora?

- No es nada importante profesor Centt, sólo que sorprendí a un par de estudiantes vagando a éstas horas por los corredores.

- Entiendo su molestia, si que les debe de haber dado un buen susto al señor Potter y a la señorita Granger.

- ¿Cómo supo que fueron ellos a los que sorprendí? – preguntó extrañada la directora McGonagall.

Éaco Centt sonrió y levantó los hombros. - ¿Quién más podría haber sido?

- Podría haber sido cualquiera. – dijo un tanto molesta McGonagall, y emitiendo un tono inquisitivo añadió: - ¿Hay algo que no me haya dicho y necesite saber, profesor Centt?

- No directora, todo lo que usted debe de saber ya se lo he contado. Si me disculpa me retiraré a mis aposentos. – e inclinándose ligeramente en señal de respeto se marchó de ahí.

Minerva McGonagall observó alejarse al individuo. "Sin duda es un personaje demasiado extraño y desconcertante" – pensó. Tras un momento mirando el corredor vació recordó el motivo inicial de su paseo nocturno y se marchó rápidamente mientras murmuraba: - No puede ser voy a llegar tarde.

Unos ojos de un gris sanguinolento y acuoso espiaban desde uno de los rincones del pasillo esperando a que todas las personas que habían pasado por ahí se retiraran. Finalmente, cuando el pasillo quedó vacío, el misterioso ser se alejo de ese lugar diciendo en voz alta mientras sonreía maliciosamente: - ¡Esto lo debe de saber mi amo, oh si, le agradará saber esto a mi amo!

**  
**


	13. LA PINTURA DE ODIN

**CAPÍTULO 13: LA PINTURA DE ODIN  
**

- Bien chicos, necesito que pongan toda su atención a lo que pasará en este preciso momento, el color de su poción debe de haber cambiado, pasando de un rojo intenso a un blanco poroso y viscoso del cual emane un fuerte olor a resina quemada.

Harry miraba sorprendido su caldero. - "¿Acaso era posible que todo su experimento estuviera marchando a la perfección?" – pensó. Giró su cabeza para ver el rostro de sus compañeros de clase. Todos lucían preocupados, molestos o resignados, sólo dos personas habían logrado llegar a ese punto de la poción con éxito: uno era él, y la otra persona era Hermione. Harry giró su cabeza y posó sus ojos en el rostro de la chica, Hermione inesperadamente hizo lo mismo, y al notar que su compañero mago le miraba, se limitó a sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo. - No apartes los ojos de tu poción o se arruinará – dijo ella en un susurro. Harry asintió y siguió escuchando las instrucciones de Slughorn.

- Hemos llegado al momento crucial de la pócima, es vital que utilicen toda su concentración y coordinación para la correcta mezcla de los ingredientes: tomen las dos cucharadas del jugo de lagarto y añádanlas lentamente, una vez hecho eso, procedan a mezclarlo girando su varita tres veces en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj, y luego otras tres veces en dirección opuesta. Reduzcan la potencia del fuego y añadan las cinco colas de rata, junto con la arena cristalizada…

Harry ponía todo su empeño en no equivocarse, estaba haciendo todo a la perfección… sólo y sin ayuda, ni de un libro, ni de Hermione. Se sentía motivado, quería demostrarle a la chica que podía hacerlo.

Para esos momentos la pócima había adquirido un tinte amarillo intenso y comenzaba a oler a tierra recién mojada.

- Bien, ahora retiren del fuego el caldero y tápenlo. – con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer, en cada una de las mesas de sus estudiantes, un enorme recipiente azul cuyo interior despedía una especie de vapor, como si estuviera helado. – Ahora introduzcan el caldero completo en el recipiente¡por favor utilicen sus guantes de protección y eviten tocar las paredes del envase, ya que la temperatura en su interior está cercana al cero absoluto y no quiero accidentes! – dijo seriamente el profesor.

Una vez que lo introduzcan, unan el cierre del recipiente hasta que quede sellado herméticamente.

Todos los alumnos procedieron a introducir el caldero en dicho envase, cuando terminaron de hacerlo un murmullo general se apoderó de la clase.

- Ehh… ¿profesor Slughorn?

- ¿Si, señor Douglas?

- ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

El profesor Slughorn lo miró desconcertado. – Perdóneme, pero… no entiendo su pregunta.

- Me refiero a que al inicio de la clase nos dijo que veríamos la creación de una poción compleja y sorprendente, pero a partir de ahí comenzó a explicar el proceso para crearla, pero hasta ahora no nos ha dicho para qué sirve.

Horace Slughorn miró a sus estudiantes con un gesto sorprendido y apenado. – Bien… ehem… quise que se concentraran en la creación de la pócima, sin importar su utilidad, y decidí guardar para el final de la clase la explicación de su uso. Pues bien, ante ustedes tienen la poción: _"abdere subito materia". _

- ¿Y… para qué sirve? – preguntó Ron.

- Pues simplemente para atravesar la materia. Al beberla la materia de su cuerpo sufrirá un cambio, adquiriendo la esencia de los fantasmas, y por consiguiente tendrán la capacidad de traspasar objetos sólidos.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que podremos atravesar cualquier material? – preguntó un chico de Slytherin con una clara mirada de avaricia.

- Bueno… no exactamente. Ésta pócima es ineficaz con ciertos materiales como son el diamante, el mercurio o aquellos que estén hechos de bromuro de plata. De igual forma, si existe alguna barrera mágica que proteja al objeto, no podrá ser atravesado con esta poción.

- ¡Genial! – exclamaron varios estudiantes.

- De acuerdo, para la siguiente clase lean el capítulo 12 de su libro de pociones. ¡Por favor! Antes de salir, coloquen sus recipientes en mi escritorio para su evaluación, y no olviden ponerles su nombre.

- Lo hiciste excelente Harry – dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño abrazo cuando salieron del aula.

En ese momento Ron apareció de la nada y se colocó enfrente de ellos; tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de enojo, apretaba tan fuerte sus dedos contra sus manos que los mismos comenzaban a teñirse de blanco debido a la ausencia del flujo sanguíneo. – McGonagall quiere que vayan a su despacho inmediatamente – dijo en un tono mordaz.

- Pero si acabas de salir de clase. ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? – preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

- Esta mañana, pero olvidé decírselos… bueno eso es todo, adiós.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione abruptamente obligando al chico que se detuviera, mas no pudo hacer que él se girara y continuó dándole la espalda – Gracias… y perdona las molestias.

Ron se mordió el labio y levantando ligeramente la mano dijo: - Si… como sea – y se marchó.

Harry y Hermione se miraron inquietos y tristes. – Supongo que McGonagall quiere vernos por lo del castigo señaló finalmente Harry.

- Debe de ser por eso, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Así que la pareja se puso en camino rumbo al despacho de la directora para recibir su castigo ganado durante las vacaciones. Esa noche en la que fueron sorprendidos por McGonagall se habían sentido avergonzados pero no arrepentidos, el deseo de lograr descubrir el secreto del poema los había impulsado los días sucesivos a continuar recorriendo los pasillos buscando algo que les ayudara a encontrar cualquier cosa relacionada con el gran perdón. Cruzaron ambos pasillos un sin fin de ocasiones, a diferentes horas del día y la noche (esta vez cobijados por la capa invisible), pero sin tener una idea clara de lo que buscaban siguieron sin encontrar nada. Los chicos pasaron del júbilo inicial a la decepción total en cuestión de días. La muchacha estaba obsesionada: conforme más analizaba el acertijo y lo comparaba con el poema de Ravenclaw revisando la historia de Hogwarts, más irritable se ponía. La falta de resultados afectó a Hermione, quien comenzó a tomarse la solución de ese enigma como un reto a su propio conocimiento y habilidades.

Cuando la pareja arribó a la entrada del despacho se percató de que el acceso al mismo estaba despejado, así que subieron las escaleras de caracol y tocaron la puerta.

- Entren – dijo una voz severa. Los muchachos empujaron la puerta y asomaron sus cabezas. – Señor Potter, señorita Granger, pasen y siéntense.

- Ron nos dijo que quería vernos directora – dijo Harry mientras sujetaba la silla de Hermione para que ella se sentara.

- Así es, creo que es un buen momento para que terminemos la conversación que comenzamos una noche de vacaciones. – ambos muchachos se miraron entre si resignados - He pasado los últimos días meditando sobre la mejor forma de sancionarlos por la falta de esa noche, pero por más que pensaba únicamente se me ocurrían castigos infantiles como: hacer más tareas escolares, o mandarlos a realizar labores de limpieza por el colegio. Sin embargo esos son castigos que se imponen para educar a los estudiantes más jóvenes cuando hacen alguna travesura, y considero que ustedes no están dentro de esa aseveración. No por que no los considere jóvenes, sino porque estoy segura de que no estaban realizando ninguna travesura; se muy bien que no estaban esa noche realizando un simple paseo romántico por los pasillos, – Harry hizo ademán de hablar ofuscándose, pero la mirada de Minerva McGonagall lo detuvo – sino que seguían alguna instrucción que les dio el profesor Dumbledore el año pasado. No se exactamente de que se trate, pero se que está relacionado con la búsqueda de algo para poder derrotar al que no debe de ser nombrado, así que he decidido ayudarles.

- ¿Ayudarnos? – dijeron sorprendidos al unísono los muchachos.

- Si Potter y Granger… ayudarlos. El problema es que no se cómo los pueda ayudar sin saber nada de lo que pasa.

Harry aspiró lenta y profundamente una bocanada de aire y dijo: - Para derrotar a Voldemort necesitamos conocer Hogwarts y a sus fundadores… conocer todo lo que sea posible de ellos.

- ¿Hogwarts?, – exclamó sorprendida McGonagall - ¿Qué tiene que ver Hogwarts en todo esto¿De qué les puede servir eso para derrotar al que no debe de ser nombrado?

- Lo siento directora - dijo resueltamente Harry – no puedo decirle nada más.

- Entiendo. – dijo McGonagall visiblemente molesta, y después de acomodarles los lentes, se levantó de su asiento – Entonces los dejaré solos, estaré en el salón de transformaciones, así que avísenme en cuanto terminen – y sin decir más salió del despacho.

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos. - ¿Y qué pretende McGonagall que hagamos en su despacho? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

Hermione permaneció en silencio estudiando todo el lugar. Sus ojos pasaron de los extraños instrumentos colgados por doquier, a los libros acomodados ordenadamente en las estanterías, hasta que finalmente llegaron a los retratos.

- ¡Eso es! – dijo de golpe – Los retratos Harry. ¿Qué personas suelen ser las que conocen mejor que nadie el colegio?

Harry pareció comprender hacia donde iba la muchacha. - ¡Por supuesto! Los directores, ellos nos pueden ayudar. – Se incorporó de un salto y se acercó hacia la pared donde se encontraban los retratos de los directores y directoras muertos de Hogwarts. Todos los antiguos directores los miraban interesados y susurraban entre sí, todos excepto el último retrato que había sido añadido: el de Dumbledore. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir plácidamente, con sus lentes de media luna sobre su nariz ganchuda, luciendo pacífico y despreocupado. Harry intentó despertarlo llamándole delicadamente y con respeto, pero no vio ningún cambio en él.

- No conseguirás despertarlo, – dijo secamente la voz de Phineas Nigellus Black – pasa casi todo el tiempo durmiendo, rara vez lo hemos visto con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida, y además nunca ha hablado…

- ¿Pero porqué? – preguntó Harry.

- Ni idea, dormir demasiado es muy común para los nuevos retratos, pero nunca había visto a ningún retrato que durmiera tanto tiempo. Quizá es que no le apetezca estar despierto y hablar, ya sabes, por eso de ser molestado con incómodas preguntas.

Harry continuó mirando el inmóvil retrato de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué lo ignoraba? Entendía que ignorara a otras personas, pero ¿por qué a él?

- Bien muchacho¿seguirás ahí parado todo el día o vas a preguntarnos algo?

El joven mago salió de su ensimismamiento y dijo: - Ah si, perdonen pero necesitamos saber ehh…

- Estamos buscando la localización del gran perdón – dijo Hermione sintiéndose estúpida al realizar de esa forma la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo dices? – exclamó ofendido Phineas - ¿El gran perdón¿Te estás burlando de nosotros?

- ¡No! – dijo rápidamente Hermione – es difícil de explicar, pero estamos buscando el gran perdón mientras escapamos por la serpiente de doble cola.

- Mira niña, pensé que esta conversación iba a ser seria y no una simple broma. Me quejaré con la directora alegando que no sólo nos han quitado el tiempo, sino que también se están burlando de nosotros – dijo Phineas bastante irritado.

- ¡Fuge per bicodulam e bicaput serpentem magnam remissionem petens. Tuebitur te leo usque ad Odin regna. Nihilm enim est opertum quod non revelabitur, aut occultum quod non scietur! – dijo uno de los retratos de golpe.

Todos los presentes giraron inmediatamente y fijaron su vista en el retrato que acababa de hablar. Una mujer con grandes rizos plateados sonreía.

- ¿De qué estas hablando Dilys?

- Lo que escuchaste Phineas, esos chicos no han venido a burlarse de nosotros; vinieron en busca del camino al gran perdón.

- Pe… pero – intentó interrumpir Phineas.

- Calla de una vez pesado y deja que los chicos continúen – dijo resueltamente Dilys Derwert.

- ¿Usted sabe algo de eso? – preguntó Harry anhelante.

- Por supuesto, se todo sobre la fundadora de la casa donde estudié, y por lo que han dicho ustedes también saben algo.

- Entonces – dijo apuradamente Harry - ¿dónde podemos encontrar el gran perdón?

- No es el donde en el que se tienen que fijar, sino en el cómo llegar a él. Muchacho el gran perdón es una metáfora, un concepto subjetivo… es el fin de algo, pero para llegar a ese fin deben de encontrar el medio.

- ¡ODIN! – exclamó abruptamente Hermione - ¡Claro! – y girando su cabeza hacia Harry le dijo: - Para buscar al gran perdón tenemos que escapar por la serpiente de doble cola, eso tan sólo es el camino o el medio, pero el gran perdón lo encontraremos llegando a los reinos de Odín, ese es el fin último.

- Excelente muchacha, – dijo complacido el retrato de la directora Dilys Dewart – y es por eso que deben encontrar un retrato donde aparezca Odín.

- ¿Pero dónde lo encontramos? – preguntó Harry.

- El león les mostrará el camino y los protegerá hasta los reinos de Odín.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- En las paredes – dijo el retrato – fíjense en las paredes.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó emocionada Hermione – Los signos zodiacales. ¿Cómo pude pasarlo por alto? Harry, los fundadores adornaron los pasillos de la serpiente de doble cola con grabados de las estrellas y representaciones de los doce signos zodiacales. Tenemos que encontrar la representación del signo "leo", y así llegaremos hasta el retrato de Odín.

- ¡Bingo! – dijo sonriente el retrato.

- Y una vez que encontremos la pintura de Odín ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó emocionado Harry.

- ¿Qué… harán? – exclamó una desconcertada Dilys – Perdóneme pero no creo entenderle.

- Ya sabe, para resolver el acertijo del texto y llegar hasta el gran perdón.

- Ya les dije con anterioridad que el gran perdón es un concepto subjetivo. El escrito nos permite encontrar un cuadro que permanece oculto del resto de las personas, es un cuadro que siempre ha estado ahí pero pocos lo han visto, es tan bello que al mirarlo uno encuentra el gran perdón en su interior.

- Entiendo – dijo desilusionado Harry, pues esperaba una respuesta menos filosófica – le agradecemos toda su ayuda.

- ¡Es un placer! – dijo sonriente el retrato.

Harry y Hermione se despidieron de resto de los retratos y salieron del despacho de la directora.

- Por lo menos tenemos otra pista – señaló Hermione - ¿Quieres que vayamos a aplicar lo que nos dijeron?

- Si, – dijo resueltamente Harry – cuanto antes mejor.

Cruzaron a toda prisa los corredores hasta que llegaron al Gran Salón, y a partir de ahí siguieron uno de los pasillos (o la cola de serpiente como las había llamado Ravenclaw), los signos zodiacales aparecían grabados en la unión entre el muro y el techo. A lo largo de todo el recorrido, casi todos los signos se repetían varias veces, únicamente había uno que no aparecía: el signo del león. Al llegar a la intersección de los dos pasillos decidieron tomar el otro camino y continuar con su búsqueda.

Caminaron varios metros cuando Hermione se detuvo y señalando con la mano exclamó emocionada: - ¡Mira! Lo encontramos. – Sobre un pilar se encontraba grabado el símbolo del león, sólo que su grabado parecía estar realizado con mucho mayor cuidado que el del resto.

Harry bajó la vista, pero no encontró más que una pared vacía.

- Pero si aquí no hay nada. - exclamó Harry.

Hermione miró fijamente la pared vacía y se acercó lentamente hasta que sorpresivamente se detuvo y dijo: - Harry, tienes que ver esto.

El joven mago se acercó a la ubicación de Hermione y observó que en la pared que antes había visto vacía se encontraba una pintura, era considerablemente más pequeña que la anterior que había encontrado de Hufflepuff. La imagen que mostraba era la de un paisaje gris blanquecino cubierto de hielo y nieve, en el lado derecho del mismo se encontraba un dragón tirado sobre el hielo con una espada incrustada en su espalda, junto al dragón yacía un hombre semidesnudo que daba la espalda, cubierto completamente de sangre, excepto por una pequeña hoja que cubría parte de su dorso.

En la parte izquierda del retrato se encontraba un hombre sentado sobre una roca, lucía una amplia capa azul, una lanza en su mano y un sombrero con un ala caída, que le cubría parte del ojo que le faltaba. El cielo estaba cubierto de pequeñas estrellas que rodeaban a una estrella mucho más grande y brillante. En el punto central de la pintura se encontraba la silueta de una abertura de forma cuadrada. Lo más desconcertante de este cuadro era que, debajo de cada una de estas partes, se encontraba dibujada una tenue línea negra, y que por todo el paisaje se encontraba dispersas 14 letras: A-A-G-H-I-K-L-M-N-N-O-T-T-V.

- ¿Qué opinas? – dijo desconcertado Harry - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda significar esto?

Hermione miró fijamente el cuadro en silencio y respondió titubeante. – Creo que se que es, – dijo finalmente tras unos segundos – la cultura nórdica muggle contaba con sus propios dioses, héroes y leyendas, al parecer esto es una representación de una de ellas; si mal no recuerdo ese individuo cubierto de sangre se llama Sigfrido. Sigfrido fue un héroe que con sus propias manos reparó una espada sagrada y asesinó a un dragón que protegía en su montaña un gran tesoro. La espada legendaria era conocida como Nothung, y mientras Sigfrido utilizaba dicha espada para asesinar al dragón y bañarse en su sangre para asegurar la inmunidad ante cualquier ataque, Odín lo observaba desde una piedra con un gesto orgulloso.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que buscamos? – dijo algo molesto Harry.

- Vamos Harry – dijo pacientemente Hermione – no es el primer acertijo que tenemos que descifrar. Ésta, al igual que la de Hufflepuff no es cualquier pintura, está llena de simbolismos ocultos que giran en torno a esa leyenda: Odín observando complacido al chico que acaba de vencer al dragón, el dragón caído y el héroe cubierto de su sangre… lo único novedoso es la estrella central, la cual marca el camino para el acceso al Walhalla, el cual era el paraíso de los guerreros caídos. – Hermione guardó silencio para que Harry analizara la información recién resumida.

- Un momento – dijo Harry - ¿ese dragón caído y esa espada clavada en su espalda no te recuerda a algo?

Hermione sonrió y asintió. - ¡Si!, es igual a la escena que tuvimos en la montaña, tras derrotar al dragón en la caverna. –

- Pero en esa ocasión no utilizamos ninguna espada, sino una roca. ¿Tendrá algún simbolismo esa espada?

- Estoy casi segura de eso – repuso Hermione – la espada es la clave de esa imagen.

- Bien - resumió Harry- entonces tenemos tres partes centrales de la historia de la pintura: la espada, Odin y la estrella.

- Mira bien la estrella Harry¿te recuerda a algo?

- Si – dijo sonriente el muchacho – es Alnitak.

- Exacto – añadió Hermione – tenemos el nombre de la estrella y del Dios…

- Falta el nombre de la espada – dijo interrumpiendo Harry.

- Nothung, se llama Nothung – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Pero cómo sabes eso?

- Porque en la leyenda se menciona varias veces el nombre de la espada, y mencionan otra cosa interesante¿quieres saber el nombre del dragón muerto?

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó Harry dubitativo.

- Fafner, el mismo nombre del dragón de la montaña.

Harry miro nuevamente la pintura agradecido de que Hermione estuviese ahí con él. Recorrió con sus ojos detenidamente toda la pintura, hasta que se percató de algo. – Hermione¿ya te diste cuenta de que la línea que esta pintada debajo de Odin, del Alnitak y de Nothung? –

- Si – dijo sonriente la muchacha - ¿cuál crees que sea la función de esa línea en la pintura?

Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione lo estaba probando, ella quería que él resolviera el acertijo y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de verla sonreír de esa forma nuevamente. Estudió nuevamente el cuadro durante algunos minutos, hasta que dijo emocionado: - Las letras… sobre cada una de las líneas se deben de colocar las letras que formen la palabra de la figura superior.

- ¡MUY BIEN! – dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry, lo que provocó que el muchacho sintiera como si su cabeza fuera un caldero hirviendo apunto de explotar - Probemos tú teoría – dijo Hermione, y soltando al muchacho tomó su varita y comenzó a guiar cada una de las letras debajo de su figura correspondiente: O-D-I-N, A-L-N-I-T-A-K, N-O-T-H-U-N-G.

El cuadro comenzó a temblar mientras absorbía las letras recién colocadas. Tres líneas aparecieron realizando una unión triangular entre los tres elementos del cuadro, y en el centro del triángulo apareció una rendija cuadrada, la rendija era tan grande como la palma de la mano de un hombre grande.

Hermione y Harry permanecieron atentos a la pintura, en espera de que algo más ocurriera, pero una vez que la pintura dejó de temblar, no paso nada más.

- Estaba segura que eso funcionaría, – dijo apenada Hermione – no entiendo lo que pasó.

Pero Harry estaba inmóvil, al parecer sin escuchar siquiera lo que acababa de decir la chica. Miraba la forma central recién emergida con una concentración especial, parecía como si estuviera tratando de abrir una puerta a través de la pintura utilizando su mente.

- Estoy seguro de haber visto antes esa forma. – dijo finalmente el mago. Hermione lo miraba de forma inquisitiva, sin atreverse a decir nada por no desconcentrar a su amigo. De pronto Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y sonriendo de oreja a oreja dijo: - ¡CLARO! El asidero.

- ¿El qué?

- El asidero, la extraña figura que encontré en la casa de mis padres, la que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Podría apostarte a que encaja perfectamente en esa rendija.

- Tienes razón, y ahora todo tiene sentido – señaló Hermione – Lo que me contaste de la estatua de Rowena: las cuatro figuras, una única montaña… todo tiene sentido. Ese asidero debe de entrar en el centro de la pintura como una… como una…

- Como una llave. – dijo Harry completando la frase - Ese orificio debe estar hecho para que entre una llave.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron mientras comenzaban a correr en dirección a la sala en común de Gryffindor. No pararon de reír hasta que llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda y dijeron la clave de acceso. Ambos cruzaron el umbral y se toparon con una sala común repleta de alumnos que iban y venían, algunos bromeaban, otros jugaban partidas de snap explosivo y ajedrez mágico. Caminaron en dirección al cuarto de Harry y ahí fue donde pudieron observar a Ron y Ginny, ocultos en un rincón. Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada de Ron, mientras que el pelirrojo se encontraba inmóvil, con el rostro pálido y los ojos vidriosos, el labio le temblaba sin parar.

- ¡RON! – dijo Harry preocupado - ¿Qué ocurre?

Ron tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, y en cuanto lo hizo, miró directamente a Harry. Sus ojos habían comenzado a dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran sobre su cara, trató varias veces de hablar, pero la voz parecía habérsele ido de su garganta, hasta que finalmente dijo en un balbuceo:

- Es… mi… madre, se trata de mi madre Harry.

**  
**


	14. LA TIERRA DE LOS CIMERIOS

**CAPÍTULO 14: LA TIERRA DE LOS CIMERIOS**

No importaba lo tonto que les pareciera a los demás, pero a Colagusano no le agradaba nada tener que irrumpir en ese lugar. El hecho de entrar y pisar el suelo de esa habitación hacía que todo su cuerpo se cubriera de una incomodidad evidente, y ese día no era la excepción.

- El señor oscuro exige saber cuándo estarán listas – dijo con un desprecio en la voz.

La habitación lucía desordenada y saturada de objetos regados por doquier. Cientos de astillas, cobijadas por montañas de aserrín, cubrían el suelo. Los estantes estaban colmados de recipientes que contenían: pelo de unicornio, plumas de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. Una única ventanilla brindaba algo de ventilación al encerrado cuarto.

- Dile al señor oscuro que esto lleva su tiempo, y que si en verdad desea obtener de ellas su máximo potencial, deberá de tener paciencia.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCO? Yo no le diré nada…

- Bien Peter, entonces quizás prefieras que vaya y se lo diga yo… claro, que para ello tendría que dejar a un lado mi trabajo, lo que implicaría que perdería tiempo y que tendríamos que alargar el proceso. Dudo que eso le haga muy feliz; y cuando me pregunte la razón que justifique que esté ahí malgastando el tiempo, le diré que tuve que ir yo, porque su leal mortífago no quiso darle mi mensaje.

Un destello de ira cruzó por la mirada de Colagusano. - ¿Me estás amenazando Ollivander?

- Señor Ollivander para ti, – dijo mirándolo fijamente – y te darás cuenta que yo nunca hago amenazas, sólo advertencias.

- Aún no comprendo porqué el señor oscuro confía en ti. – dijo un furioso Colagusano.

- Porque a diferencia de otros – dijo mientras miraba con un dejo de arrogancia al pequeño mago – nunca ha dudado de mi lealtad hacia él.

- ¿QUÉ? – respondió Colagusano rabioso - ¿Cómo te atreves? Tú… tú… jamás hiciste nada para ayudarlo… jamás hiciste ningún esfuerzo por buscarlo.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? – dijo Ollivander en un tono irónico – Si la mayor parte del tiempo tú estuviste… mmm… - masticó durante algunos minutos la palabra que deseaba decir: - ¿escondido? No se si fue por miedo al señor oscuro, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre, y puesto que tu ignorancia demuestra que el señor oscuro no confía en ti, yo no te diré nada.

- Eso… eso… eso no es asunto tuyo. – dijo temblando de rabia Colagusano. Es un asunto entre el señor oscuro y yo.

- Tienes razón Colagusano, eso no es asunto mío, y además tampoco me interesa. – Ollivander lo miró de pies a cabeza – Me doy cuenta de que no has cambiado en nada Peter: sigues siendo el mismo pusilánime y rastrero de siempre. Aún recuerdo cuando entraste la primera vez en mi tienda buscando una varita mágica. Desde ese momento me di cuenta de la clase de persona que eras, no puedo entender como es que Potter, Black y Lupin te aceptaron como amigo. – Colagusano tenía el rostro color carmesí por la furia que se había apoderado de él. – Si… un amigo poco leal, pero eso no es muy raro en ti, todo tú sentido de la lealtad es muy ambiguo ¿o me equivoco?: vives a espaldas de los poderosos, y cuando estos poderosos no pueden ofrecerte esa seguridad que necesitas, simplemente los traicionas… o los abandonas. Es por ello que no me sorprende la poca confianza que el innombrable te tiene.

Colagusano emitió un bufido e intento calmarse mientras sonreía irónicamente.

- Y a mí me sorprende que el señor oscuro te permita vivir dado que por tu culpa la Orden del Fénix representa un obstáculo para sus sueños de grandeza. ¡Tú hiciste esas varitas para ellos… tú le diste armas al enemigo para combatirnos!

- ¿Y eso qué? Yo les di armas tanto a los mortífagos, como a la Orden del Fénix¡ése es mi trabajo!

- Si, eres bueno haciendo varitas… y sólo por eso es que sigues vivo.

Ollivander comenzó a reírse pausadamente mientras sonreía. - Me da igual lo que pienses – dijo divertido el viejo, y girando su cuerpo continuó su trabajo armando delicadamente sus varitas. Sus manos se movían ágiles mientras realizaban la conexión mágica entre el acebo, sauce y caoba, con el nervio de dragón, pelo de unicornio y plumas de fénix.

Una tercera voz irrumpió en el lugar haciendo que Colagusano saltara asustado:

- ¿Por qué estás ahí parado perdiendo el tiempo mientras el señor oscuro aguarda una respuesta?

- Snape… yo sólo… sólo le exigía una respuesta al viejo, pero éste se niega a dármela.

- Es no es verdad Peter Pettigrew, tú sólo quieres que haga tu trabajo.

- Me dan igual tus razones y excusas. – dijo Snape dirigiendo su mirada hacia Colagusano. Finalmente giró su rostro y se acercó a Ollivander - ¿Cuándo estarán listas?

- No lo se Severus, estas cosas llevan su tiempo, quizá tres o cuatro días.

- Que sean dos Ollivander, en dos días quiero que estén listas.

Ollivander levantó los hombros y dijo sin mirar a Snape: - Ya veremos…

--------------------------------

No era ni la cálida chimenea que brillaba en un extremo de la habitación y mucho menos el whisky 10 años que sujetaba el mago en su mano lo que le mantenía caliente y alegre el corazón. No, eran muchos más los factores que alegraban a Rufus Scrimgeour. Los ataques de los mortífagos habían cesado por completo: en un ataque sorpresivo, los aurores habían asesinado a muchos de ellos, y prácticamente el ministerio había recuperado el control sobre los dementores, era cuestión de tiempo para que pudieran derrotar a las fuerzas rebeldes del que no puede ser nombrado. Entre los pasillos del ministerio, corría el rumor de que todas esas acciones no habían sido realizadas por los aurores del ministerio de la magia, sino por un grupo de magos que se hacían llamar la Orden del Fénix; pero no, Rufus estaba convencido (o por lo menos trataba de convencerse) de que era gracias a su gestión y medidas tomadas, que se estaban logrando esos resultados. "¿Cómo iban a poder detener a los mortífagos un puñado de magos que seguían los ideales de un viejo loco como Dumbledore?"

Del otro lado de la habitación un joven se paseaba nervioso frente a la ventana, pero a pesar de que se encontraba de pie moviéndose constantemente, su mano no dejaba de redactar con un pulso firme su informe. El primer ministro lo miraba con un gesto de condescendencia, después de todo, incluso bajo ese duro y rígido semblante, se escondía un ser sensible y piadoso.

- Deberías ir a ver a tu madre a San Mungo. Esos informes pueden esperar, te lo garantizo.

- Preferiría quedarme señor, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer en ese lugar.

- Pero por lo menos se dará cuenta de que te interesas por ella, te aseguro que eso sería muy importante para tu familia.

- Me intereso por ellos, y mucho, pero debo de mantenerme firme. No estoy de acuerdo con el camino que han elegido, la mejor muestra de que ese camino es erróneo es que el hecho de seguir apegados a los ideales de ese viejo y estar cerca de Potter, casi le ha costado la vida a cinco miembros de mi familia.

- ¿A tantos? – preguntó intrigado el ministro.

- Si señor: mi hermana Ginny en su segundo año en el colegio, mi padre en una misión para Dumbledore, Ronald en su colegio el año pasado, mi hermano Bill en el ataque a Hogwarts, y ahora mi madre. Se que recordar eso no es lo más oportuno ni recomendable ahora, pero tengo unos deseos incontenibles de que comprendan todo el daño que esos dos nos han hecho.

- Entiendo tu pesar – dijo Rufus Scrimgeour – y ya sabes que te respaldaré completamente en todas las decisiones que tomes.

- Gracias señor – dijo Percy emitiendo una ligera sonrisa.

- Por cierto¿has enviado el comunicado al Profeta?

- Lo hice ésta misma mañana señor, así que podrá leerlo en la edición matutina.

- Excelente, debemos de mantener tranquila a la comunidad mágica. Éste tipo de ataques deben de quedar sólo como un capítulo negro en nuestra historia.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo al ministro.

- Pase – dijo seriamente – ¡Ahh Fudge, eres tú!

- ¡Buenas noches ministro! – dijo Fudge quitándose el sombrero de hongo y colocando todo su peso sobre un bastón de abedul que lo acompañaba a todos lados desde hacía más de cuatro meses.

- Siéntate Fudge¿qué noticias me traes?

- Gracias señor. – dijo Fudge mientras se sentaba – El consejo mundial de seguridad mágica ha tomado una decisión, - Rufus se inclinó para mirar fijamente a Cornelius Fudge – han decidido declararse neutrales y no participarán en nuestra batalla.

- ¿QUÉ? Esto es inaudito… malditos ancianos burócratas… para una vez que se requiere de su ayuda, se atreven a tomar ese tipo de decisiones erradas… - Rufus comenzó a respirar lentamente en un intento de relajarse – ¡Bien! No queda más por hacer. Tendremos que continuar con nuestras propias medidas. Dime Fudge ¿se ha logrado un acuerdo con los gnomos de Gringotts?

- Si señor, hemos logrado estabilizar la moneda y los gnomos se han comprometido y reabrirán el banco, sin embargo para hacerlo han exigido muchas garantías.

- Pues dales todas las garantías que pidan, pero quiero que ese banco esté abierto y funcionado cuanto antes.

- El problema señor es que en caso de que ocurra alguna emergencia, no tenemos la capacidad para cubrir esas garantías.

- Lo sé Fudge, pero ellos no lo saben. – dijo Rufus sonriendo lacónicamente – Bien, si son todas las noticias entonces me marcho a casa. Buenas noches a los dos.

Cuando Rufus se marchó del lugar Fudge suspiró y miró con tristeza a Percy.

- Esto no va bien Weasley, las cosas se han salido de control.

- Se equivoca señor, las cosas van mejorando, el ministerio esta tomando el control poco a poco y así logra…

- El ministerio no está tomando el control de nada Weasley y eso lo sabemos muy bien tanto tú como yo. Hace más de 17 años que el ministerio ha perdido el control… - y con un temblor en la voz añadió – todo por mi culpa.

- ¿Su… culpa señor?

- Si Weasley – el rostro de Fudge se veía cansado y ojeroso – hace años que Dumbledore me venía avisando sobre el posible resurgimiento del que no debe ser nombrado, pero jamás lo escuché… y ahora todos estamos pagando mi error.

- Aunque así fuera señor, Dumbledore no hubiera hecho nada… no puede hacer nada bien… sólo acarrea desgracias a quienes lo rodean – Percy apretó sus puños y por unos segundos Fudge imaginó ver una lágrima rodar por sus mejillas.

- Me enteré esta mañana de lo que le pasó a tu madre Percy¿cómo estás?

- Yo me encuentro bien, – dijo apuradamente Percy – mi madre ya no corre peligro y pronto se recuperará, espero que esto le sirva para reflexionar sobre su vida.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo de verla? – dijo resueltamente Fudge.

- ¿Miedo? – repuso indignado Percy - ¡yo no tengo miedo! Ya se lo dije, sólo quiero que refle…

- Dime una cosa Percy, - dijo Fudge interrumpiendo el alegato del muchacho – ¿No quieres verla porque tienes miedo de ver su estado?, teniendo en cuenta de que siempre tenemos la impresión de que nuestras madres son invulnerables, o ¿es que tienes miedo de ver reflejado en sus ojos, y en su rostro curtido, la seguridad de pelear y arriesgarlo todo por sus ideales?

Percy guardó silencio durante algunos minutos mirando el suelo. Pudo recordar esos años felices en la madriguera cuando su madre cocinaba deliciosas golosinas para todos ellos. Pudo recordar las constantes riñas con los gemelos que terminaban en la rendición hacia el ingenio de ellos. Extrañaba esa sensación cálida de un hogar, esa sensación de riqueza de alguien que ha descubierto, que sin tener nada, lo tiene todo. - ¿Por qué sus palabras siempre me llenan de inquietud señor? – preguntó Percy con un nudo en la garganta.

Fudge se apoyó sobre su bastón y comenzó a caminar hacia Percy, su rostro bondadoso mostraba una tristeza desoladora que lo albergaba completamente. Lentamente colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho y dijo: - ¡Porque son las respuestas a las preguntas que te niegas a pronunciar!

Percy Weasley pasó toda esa noche en vela caminando por todo el salón de su pequeño departamento. Tenía esa incómoda sensación de que su vida estaba rodeada por una madeja de problemas, y cuanto más trataba de escapar de ellos, más se enredaba. Desde hacía tiempo buscaba un claro por donde escapar, una bombona de oxígeno que le llenara los pulmones con un aire puro y revitalizante, y que le liberara de la presión que sentía. ¿Hacia adonde había ido a parar aquél joven ambicioso y trabajador, pero leal¿En qué punto su vida se había desviado del camino de su familia?; llevaba meses sólo, ahogaba su soledad miserable con una carga exagerada de trabajo en el ministerio, para después llegar a su cuchitril de 40 metros cuadrados y caer en la cama con la esperanza de poder dormir sin soñar con la familia que ya no tenía, o con la chica que lo había dejado. Ya no escuchaba los gritos de su madre cuando llegaba la hora de la cena, ni soportaba las bromas continuas, molestas y maravillosas de los gemelos; o era testigo del cambio de su hermana pasando de una timidez extrema a una extroversión juvenil imparable. No más objetos extraños de su padre regados por doquier, ni las interminables quejas proferidas por Ron; no tenía más disgustos ni peleas inverosímiles que le dejaban, al final de cuentas, totalmente feliz de vivir en la madriguera con los Weasley; no más juegos infantiles en el jardín ni tampoco la cansina desgnomización semanal; no más charlas invectivas y polémicas con la niña sabelotodo del cabello castaño, y finalmente no más Harry Potter. La vida de su familia había girado en torno a la de ese muchacho los últimos siete años. ¡Qué fácil es decir siete años! Pasan como un suspiro, así sin más… como un simple suspiro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de Percy. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared y lloro. Vertía lágrimas de culpa, de tristeza, de miedo, de soledad. Se levantó de un salto (aún con las lágrimas mojando su rostro) con la certeza de que pese a no compartir sus ideas, no la iba a dejar sola, porque sabía que la reconfortante presencia de su madre era suficiente para hacerle olvidar esas ridículas disputas.

---------------------------------------

Aunque hacía tiempo que la noche había opacado la luz del sol, y que pocas personas permanecían en San Mungo como visitantes, los Weasley se mantenían en guardia como fieles centinelas, apoyados por un Potter y una Granger.

Una tensa calma los albergaba a todos; era cierto que Molly Weasley estaba fuera de peligro y había despertado durante algunos minutos para saludar a todos, hasta que había caído nuevamente en un estado de inconsciencia, pero a pesar de ello ningún miembro de su familia hubiera pensado ni por un instante en regresar a casa.

- Tomen chicos – dijo amablemente el señor Weasley ofreciéndoles a todos una taza de chocolate caliente.

- ¡Gracias! – respondieron todos un tanto entusiasmados por la reconfortante bebida ofrecida.

- Agtug, me gustagia sabeg si los médicos le han dicho algo nuevo.

- Lo siento Fleur, todo sigue igual. Ahora por favor intenta descansar.

Ron parecía ajeno a la situación, inmóvil. Su cabello era movido por el roce de los dedos de Hermione, quien lo tenía abrazado desde hacia varias horas. Por su parte Harry tenía a Ginny recostada contra su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas del muchacho. La chica había derramado tantas lágrimas al punto de quedarse sin reservas, y sin embargo aún seguía sintiéndose devastada, por momentos sentía que sus pulmones eran incapaces de introducir aire en su cuerpo, pero el simple roce de los dedos de su querido Harry por sus mejillas le hacía recuperar el aliento. Era ese mismo Harry Potter, al que tanto necesitaba odiar para recuperar su felicidad, y lo único que podía hacer era comprender cuanto odiaba tener que necesitarlo tanto.

Fred y George dormían incómodamente sobre una pequeña silla, habían permanecido horas despiertos, y en ese momento el cuerpo les demandaba sus horas de descanso correspondientes.

Mientras que Bill y Charlie hablaban en susurros en una esquina de la habitación junto con su padre.

Las horas pasaron y el mismo cuadro se repetía, salvo que al igual que los gemelos, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry habían sido vencidos por el sueño.

Durante toda la noche no dejaron de entrar y salir los sanadores de la habitación de la señora Weasley siempre repitiendo lo mismo: - "Situación estable, sólo resta esperar"-. No fue hasta pasadas las nueve de la mañana cuando uno de los sanadores que había entrado salió visiblemente aliviado diciendo: - ¡Ha despertado, quiere verlos! -.

Toda la familia Weasley (incluyendo a Harry y Hermione) saltaron como impulsados por un resorte, y comenzaron a discutir sobre el orden en el cual entrarían a verla, ya que era lógico que no pudieran entrar todos al mismo tiempo. – Si me permiten – dijo una voz conocida – me gustaría entrar a ver a mi madre.

Todos clavaron su mirada en la humanidad recién emergida de Percy Weasley, su figura estaba desalineada, su cabello revuelto sin peinar y una diminuta cantidad de pelillos nacían en su rostro, pero lo que en verdad sorprendió a todos los presentes no fue el aspecto tan antipercy que mostraba, sino que sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos y su rostro aún tenía una delgada película de lágrimas. Sólo una persona supo que decir en ese momento, el señor Weasley se acercó a Percy y apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del muchacho. - ¡Vamos hijo, entremos para ver a tu madre!...

- Fue una suerte que ambos estuviesen cerca para ayudar a Molly, de no haber sido así no quiero ni pensar que hubiese pasado en ese momento.

- No Minerva – recalcó Remus Lupin – al contrario, Molly está aquí por nuestra culpa.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que dices? – preguntó sorprendida McGonagall.

- Minerva – añadió Tonks – los mortífagos Jacobs y Henry estaban ahí esperándonos; de alguna manera supieron que Remus y yo habíamos quedado en ese lugar, nosotros estaríamos ahora muertos si no hubiese sido… - su voz de pronto se enmudeció.

- Si no hubiese sido por la advertencia de Molly que casualmente pasaba por ahí. – añadió Lupin – Ella nos advirtió sobre el peligro latente y atacó a los mortífagos, fue ahí cuando ellos lograron evadir sus ataques y la atacaron simultáneamente, no se que clase de hechizo utilizaron, pero afortunadamente no fue mortal.

- No, pero tardará un tiempo en recuperarse completamente, por ahora la movilidad de sus piernas es escasa y debe de seguir tomando ciertas pócimas para retener los alimentos y ayudar a la circulación sanguínea de su cuerpo.

- Estoy muy preocupada – comentó McGonagall – desde el triunfo de la Orden en Bollington, Chesire, los mortífagos han detenido sus ataques masivos y están concentrados en cazar a los principales miembros de la Orden… debemos hacer algo.

- ¿Pero qué? – dijo Tonks anhelante – los mortífagos nos superan en número e ignoramos quienes pueden ser, y aunque conocemos la identidad de los principales seguidores, hace meses que nadie los ha visto. Todos los ataques han sido realizados por los miembros recién reclutados.

- Minerva, necesitamos más refuerzos. Cada mago que se una a la Orden del Fénix representa un valor incalculable. – Lupin guardó silencio unos segundos – Se que el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras fue un alumno de Dumbledore¿porqué no lo reclutas en la Orden?

- No Remus, aunque el profesor Centt tiene habilidades increíbles, aún no se ha ganado toda mi confianza. Se que desde que llegó al colegio no ha sido totalmente sincero conmigo… sospecho que me esconde algo muy importante que tiene que ver con Potter, y peor aún, con el que no debe ser nombrado.

- ¿Sospechas que sean un… - dijo Tonks dubitativa – un mortífago?

- No he descartado esa posibilidad, y hasta que no esté segura de su completa lealtad no pienso abrirle las puertas de nuestra Orden.

Harry esperó a que las voces del trío se alejaran para salir de su escondite; había ido a comprar un poco de jugo de calabaza para sus amigos, pero al escuchar las voces de Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y Minerva McGonagall, decidió quedarse y escuchar su conversación.

Siempre había sabido que la Orden peligraba con los continuos ataques de los mortífagos, pero de igual forma siempre la había visto como una Orden fuerte y segura, pero tras escuchar la incipiente inquietud de tres de sus principales miembros, los peores temores de Harry cobraron vida. Se acercó con un paso presuroso hacia Hermione, Ginny y Ron para entregarles sus bebidas y sincerarse con ellos.

- ¡Debo irme! Debo encontrar el segundo horcrux.

- ¡Queremos ir contigo! – dijo Ginny con apuro.

- Lo sé, pero deben quedarse con su madre, ella los necesita. Si no los ve, puede llevarse un disgusto que afecte más su salud.

- Entonces iré yo – dijo resueltamente Hermione.

Harry la miró fijamente unos instantes y asintió. Ron se acercó al muchacho y poniéndole una mano en su hombro dijo: - "Cuida de ella" – Harry sonriendo asintió y ambos muchachos se alejaron de San Mungo.

---------------------------------

No había nadie aquella mañana por los corredores de Hogwarts, era día laboral y todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus aulas, inclusive parecía que Filch se hubiera esfumado del lugar.

Durante su recorrido de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts tan sólo habían divisado un rostro conocido: el profesor Centt. Éaco Centt estaba sentado en una de las escalinatas del recinto educativo, pero se veía extraño, sus ojos parecían cansados y se notaba una extraña tensión en su cuerpo. Desde que Harry lo conoció, jamás lo había visto actuar de esa forma. Pero esta vez no tenía tiempo para entablar una charla con él, y el profesor Centt tampoco se veía muy dispuesto a hacerlo, así que tanto alumnos como profesor se ignoraron y pasaron de largo como si fueran simples desconocidos.

Mientras que Harry fue en busca del asidero, Hermione se quedó analizando la pintura. Cuando el muchacho llegó Hermione se notaba inquieta.

- Espero que esto funcione – dijo Harry, y estirando sus brazos colocó el asidero en el centro.

Un fuerte chirrido se escuchó por toda la pintura, las líneas que formaban la figura triangular comenzaron a brillar creando una estela de luz alrededor del cuadro. La figura en donde Harry había embonado el asidero, fue succionada hacia el interior, abriendo un orificio que revelaba un paisaje muy diferente al de Hogwarts. El portal recién abierto era de dimensiones estrechas a tal grado, que sólo una persona delgada podía pasar por ella.

- Iré yo por delante – dijo Harry decidido y entró en él.

Su primera impresión fue la de haber entrado en una pesadilla: el cielo era una capa gris sin nubes, tan solo una plasta de color gris que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Bajo sus pies se encontraba un suelo arenoso con la textura de limadura de metal, tosca y cortante, al punto de poder causar heridas a la piel desnuda que la pisara. El paisaje estaba cubierto por decenas de montañas de dos clases: unas eran enormes icebergs y otras eran montañas formadas por una roca negra y basta. Harry giro sobre su eje para poder observar con detalle todo el panorama; a su espalda se encontraba lo único que parecía no estar hecho de hielo, roca o arena, justamente era la puerta por donde había salido: un árbol de enormes dimensiones, muerto al parecer desde hacía muchísimos años, su corteza estaba carbonizada haciendo que su textura fuera demasiado dura y porosa. En el centro del árbol se encontraba una abertura por la que Hermione salía en ese momento.

- ¿Pero qué rayos es esto? – dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse.

- Debe de ser la tierra de los Cimerios. Es exactamente igual a la descripción que se hace en la segunda aventura del caballero muggle.

- Bien… ¿y ahora hacia donde vamos? – dijo Hermione mientras trataba de divisar algo en medio de aquél inhóspito lugar.

- Hacia allí – Harry señaló con su dedo una serie de extrañas rocas – tengo la impresión de que debemos ir hacia allí.

Harry y Hermione iniciaron el largo trayecto hacia las montañas, el gélido viento se colaba por las partes descubiertas de sus ropas haciéndolos tiritar. La temperatura era tan baja que ni siquiera sus capas eran capaces de mantenerlos calientes. Sus pies fueron perdiendo poco a poco sensibilidad haciéndoles sentir un entumecimiento completo, y obligándolos a temer que en cualquier momento fueran a romperse como el cristal cuando cae al suelo. Ni Harry ni Hermione se animaban a hablar, ya que cada vez que abrían la boca, una ráfaga de viento helado penetraba por su garganta y les lastimaba los pulmones.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban las rocas que Harry había señalado previamente, pero para su sorpresa no se trataban de rocas normales, más bien eran una especie de chozas talladas en piedra que se extendían por decenas a lo largo del lugar, muchas de ellas se encontraban derruidas por el paso del tiempo, pero otras cuantas no sólo se mantenían en perfectas condiciones, sino que además parecían estar habitadas ya que algunas fumarolas salían del techo de dichas casas, y en más de una ocasión Harry estuvo seguro de haber visto algunos rostros asomarse por lo que parecían ser ventanas.

- ¿Harry? – dijo Hermione obligando al joven a abandonar sus pensamiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Hacia donde vamos ahora?

Harry se mantuvo rígido mirando hacia su alrededor, hasta que finalmente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras le pedía a su amiga que girara y mirara tras su espalda. - ¡Ahí!

Detrás de Hermione se levantaba majestuosamente una pirámide tallada en roca de dimensiones colosales, sin embargo estaba formada por dos estructuras: la parte superior parecía una especie de tapa puntiaguda que se extendía a lo largo del vértice del piramidión. La segunda estructura parecía tallada en un tipo de roca distinta, y estaba rodeada por cuatro obeliscos ligeramente inclinados hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Esta pirámide conserva intacta su piedra benben.

- ¿Su qué? – preguntó Harry desconcertado.

- Su piedra benben, esta piedra fue un símbolo utilizado en el Antiguo Egipto para representar al pájaro bennu. Los jeroglíficos siempre han mencionado su existencia, pero en las pirámides descubiertas por los muggles nunca han encontrado tal cosa.

- ¿Qué es exactamente el pájaro bennu?

- Así llamaban los antiguos egipcios al fénix. Lo utilizaban para representar el nacimiento y la inmortalidad.

Harry asintió (aún confuso) y se acercó a la entrada de la pirámide. Ante él se encontraba la única puerta de acceso, era una puerta de roca sólida con ciertos signos tallados en un idioma incomprensible para el muchacho. Los signos estaban tallados en el centro de un círculo y rodeados por un anillo giratorio con doce casillas; en cada una de las casillas estaba grabado uno más de esos símbolos ilegibles para Harry. Hermione se acercó y estudio la inscripción con recelo, y tras unos minutos comenzó a decir: - "Gira el calendario sin fecha y pregunta por el morador para entrar en mi casa".

- Pero ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

- Porque el mensaje esta escrito en runas antiguas, – dijo sonriendo – finalmente pude demostrarte la importancia de esa clase.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo tú ganas, ahora me puedes decir ¿a qué se refiere con lo de girar el calendario sin fecha?

- Claro, – dijo una sonriente Hermione – si observas, la puerta tiene un disco con doce casillas y doce símbolos.

- ¡Que por lo visto también están escritos en runas antiguas, y dado que son doce meses, supongo que lo que está escrito son los nombres de los doce meses!

- Pues no – dijo Hermione secamente. Harry la miro con un sentimiento ubicado entre la admiración y la exasperación.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que está escrito ahí son los nombres de los doce signos zodiacales… un calendario sin fecha, o por lo menos fecha humana, sino más bien fecha cósmica.

- Muy bien – dijo sarcásticamente Harry – y dado que sabes eso supongo que también sabrás que debemos de hacer.

- Pues si tomamos en cuenta las múltiples claves que nos han dado, creo saber qué fecha es la que debemos de generar. ¡Gira el disco hasta llegar a esa inscripción! – dijo Hermione señalando el símbolo con el dedo.

- ¿Qué dice ahí?

- Ahí está escrito la palabra leo¿recuerdas? El león te protegerá hasta los reinos de Odin…

Harry no dijo nada y comenzó a girar el disco, la inteligencia de su amiga era abrumadora y lo hacía sentir como un completo ignorante.

Una vez que giró el disco la puerta emitió un fuerte chirrido y se movió ligeramente.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Harry.

- Ehh… pues… debemos decir el nombre del morador.

- Estupendo – farfulló Harry algo molesto, no con Hermione, sino con esas extrañas pistas - ¿y qué nombre puede ser¡Déjame adivinar¿Será Alnitak?, o quizá ¿serpiente de doble cola? – pero a pesar de que dijo esas palabras en voz alta nada ocurrió.

- NO LO SÉ – dijo visiblemente irritada la muchacha - ¿qué nombre puede tener relación con ese signo?

Harry la miro detenidamente, a pesar del frío viento que soplaba en ese lugar, Harry no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de la muchacha y sentir un ligero calor en su cuerpo. Con la mirada recorrió su cabello, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, bajó hasta su cuello y hasta sus pechos cubiertos por la capa escolar… la capa… Harry se sorprendió a si mismo mirando detenidamente el escudo bordado de la capa de la chica y diciendo en voz alta: - El fundador… están hablando del fundador: el león… ¡se refiere a Gryffindor! – dijo en voz alta. De pronto la puerta comenzó a temblar y a moverse, permitiendo el acceso a la pirámide. Ahora era Hermione quien miraba a Harry visiblemente sorprendida. – Harry¿cómo lo supiste? – dijo.

- Por tu capa, el signo de Gryffindor estaba ahí, y fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió que tuviera alguna relación con el signo del león.

- Pero… - dijo Hermione dubitativa - ¿qué tiene que ver Gryffindor en todo esto?

- Creo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo – dijo Harry. Ambos muchachos cruzaron el portal y penetraron en la pirámide. El interior se encontraba cálido por alguna extraña razón, y a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta, el frío viento no se lograba colar. El eco de los pasos de los jóvenes resonaba por todo el lugar, la estancia tenía enormes dimensiones a tal punto que Harry no pudo evitar compararla con la caverna en la que se había enfrentado al dragón; continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al límite de la estancia en donde se encontraba otra puerta, ésta vez la estructura de la puerta era negra, pero estaba abierta, únicamente parecía que estaba protegida por una sustancia de consistencia gelatinosa, a su izquierda se encontraba la estatua colosal de un león dorado, frente al león se levantaba la estatua de una figura humana de color plateado que sujetaba una serpiente de color negro. Harry y Hermione observaron fijamente la enorme estatua durante varios minutos.

- ¿Qué opinas? – dijo finalmente Harry – ¿Crees que estas imágenes tiene relación con los cimerios y egipcios, o es evidente de que están hablando de Hogwarts?

- Yo no descartaría lo primero Harry, - dijo pensativa la muchacha – para la tradición simbólica universal, el león es un centinela sagrado del conocimiento mistérico, aunque su representación críptica es la de una serpiente negra.

- ¿Insinúas que esta estatua es una especie de advertencia que nos informa que tras ese umbral esta resguardado un conocimiento mistérico?

- Creo que sí… - Hermione estudio la estatua nuevamente, para después analizar la extraña puerta. - ¡Mira! – dijo mientras la señalaba con su dedo – sobre la puerta hay una inscripción.

- ¡NO! – dijo un exasperado Harry – no más inscripciones.

Hermione lo miro en actitud reprobatoria: - Deja de quejarte y veamos que es lo que dice – y tras un ligero carraspeo continuó – "Vivire si queris quimortis lege temeris. Hua splicado veni renvens fomenta veneni. Cor viciis munda percas me morte secunda".

- ¿Qué significa?

- Harry no se latín ¿recuerdas?, pero espero que la inscripción en runas antiguas que está en el suelo represente la misma frase.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y miro el piso, no se había percatado que en él se encontraban una serie de signos tallados. – Bueno¿y que dice? – preguntó nervioso.

- "Si deseas vivir, tú que estás sujeto a la ley de la muerte ven suplicante desechando venenosos temores. Limpia el corazón de pecados, para no morir en una segunda muerte".

- Definitivamente es una advertencia, – dijo Harry – una advertencia para quien se atreva a cruzar el umbral. No entiendo lo que significa pero no me gusta para nada eso de morir en una segunda muerte.

- Lo sé – dijo interrumpiendo Hermione – pero a pesar de que suena peligroso, espero que no me sugieras que me quede aquí, porque si es así, ya te imaginarás mi respuesta.

Harry la miró inquisitivamente mientras le extendía su mano: - Por lo menos no quiero que te separes de mí.

Hermione miró fijamente los verdes ojos del muchacho y sonriéndole le tomo la mano.

- ¿Preparada? Uno… dos… tres

Ambos cruzaron a toda velocidad el portal, la primera sensación que experimentó su cuerpo al traspasar el extraño umbral, fue la misma que si hubieran permitido que un fantasma pasara a través de ellos. Tras breves segundos ambos aterrizaron del otro lado del portal, se encontraban en una habitación semicircular con cuatro enormes estatuas dispersas a lo largo de la pared; detrás de cada estatua se encontraba una puerta. En el centro del salón se encontraba trazado sobre el suelo un semicírculo en cuyo borde se encontraba otra inscripción en runas antiguas. Hermione se acercó y comenzó a leer: - "Penetra en tu infierno personal retando a uno de los barones".

Harry miró fijamente cada una de las figuras: una de ellas era como un enorme humano, salvo que su cuerpo era completamente azul y su cara estaba cubierta por un único y gigantesco ojo; a su derecha se levantaba una figura grisácea con enormes dientes que sobresalían de su boca y un descomunal cuerno verde que asomaba de su frente. La siguiente estatua estaba pintada de un color rojo intenso como la sangre y su cara estaba conformada por cuatro grandes ojos y dos bocas. La última figura era la que más se parecía a un humano, salvo que su cuerpo estaba totalmente negro y sus brazos eran desproporcionadamente largos.

Como ya lo había visto con anterioridad Harry, cada una de las figuras protegía una puerta, y aunque lo intentó varias veces, le resultó imposible mover dichas estatuas.

- No me gusta nada como se ve esto, – señaló Hermione – me temo que para lograr acceder a las puertas debemos de pelear y derrotar a alguna de estas estatuas.

Harry llevaba temiendo varios minutos esa única salida, pero al escucharla salir de viva voz de Hermione se convenció de que no existía otra opción. Caminó lentamente hacia Hermione mientras sujetaba firmemente su varita. - ¿Estás lista? –

- Si – dijo decidida la muchacha – luchemos juntos.

Sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió cuando Harry, acercándose a Hermione, colocó sus pies sobre el semicírculo trazado en el suelo: la habitación comenzó a temblar violentamente y a oscurecerse, las extrañas figuras fueron despareciendo una por una hasta que sólo quedo una de ellas en la habitación. La estatua negra de brazos desproporcionadamente largos comenzó a moverse y a acercarse a Harry con un paso sigiloso; era como estar mirando una sombra gigantesca, sin ningún rasgo distintivo, tan sólo esos enormes brazos.

Harry giró su cabeza desesperadamente buscando a Hermione, pero la habitación estaba vacía. La figura negra se colocó a un lado del muchacho y con sus puños comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra; gracias a la velocidad y elasticidad obtenida por los entrenamientos de quidditch, Harry pudo esquivarlos uno a uno y tomando su varita gritó: - ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

El hechizo golpeó directamente al ser haciéndolo salir despedido hacia atrás, justo en ese momento Harry se percató que la habitación en donde estaba había cambiado, ahora se encontraba en una torre… era la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts, la escena parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta permitiéndole ver claramente el momento en el que un viejo mago era impulsado hacia atrás por el impacto de un hechizo y se precipitaba al vacío. Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a gritar una y otra vez… tras unos segundos de confusión se percató de que se encontraba nuevamente en la solitaria habitación de antes. La estatua estaba de pie junto a él, Harry tan sólo pudo ver el puño de su enemigo justo cuando se estrellaba en su cara haciéndole caer de bruces violentamente; gracias a su instinto de supervivencia desarrollado años atrás, Harry logró ignorar el dolor y rodar sobre el suelo alejándose del atacante. Sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar y sintió una quemazón en su pómulo derecho acompañada por unos hilillos de sangre, incorporándose apresuradamente apuntó con su varita nuevamente al ser que, se alistaba para continuar con el ataque, mientras gritaba: - ¡BOMBARDA!- Una fuerte explosión se escuchó por toda la habitación mientras que el ser era impulsado hacia el suelo, nuevamente Harry se percató de que había abandonado la habitación.

Ahora se encontraba en una especie de teatro o arena, frente a él se encontraba el marco de una puerta cubierta por una tela negra, y fue ahí cuando lo vio: Sirius Black recibiendo el impacto de un hechizo en su pecho… haciéndolo pasar por el marco… desapareciendo de su vida. Nuevamente un agudo dolor en su cabeza se apoderó de Harry obligándolo a llevarse las manos a ella. Un sonido de pisadas obligó a Harry a abrir sus ojos y apartarse antes de que un golpe del monstruoso engendro lo aplastara contra el suelo.

Harry sudaba copiosamente y se encontraba agotado, por más que lo intentaba, parecía que sus ataques no le causaban ningún daño al misterioso ser, de pronto la estatua negra saltó sobre Harry dispuesto a golpearlo salvajemente, Harry junto las palmas de sus manos mientras gritaba: - ¡MURUS IGNIS!

Un resplandor iluminó abruptamente la habitación mientras el ataque golpeaba el pecho de la criatura arrojándolo al extremo de la habitación e incendiando su cuerpo… una luna apareció en el cielo y el suelo se cubrió de un césped maltratado y casi muerto, ahí, en medio de decenas de tumbas Harry podía ver el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory cayendo sin vida, mientras un resplandor verdoso iluminaba el lugar y el silencio era roto por una risa estridente.

El dolor en su cabeza ya era irresistible, las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas y un mareo comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. La habitación, como en las otras ocasiones, había vuelto a ser la misma, una habitación semicircular sin ningún adorno en ella. El atacante de brazos desproporcionadamente largos se acercaba a Harry, sus movimientos ya no eran tan ágiles como antes y parte de su cuerpo empezaba desprenderse, pero a pesar de esas heridas no cesaba en su intento de acabar con el muchacho.

Los ojos del joven mago comenzaban a arrojar chispas, estaba harto y cansado de la situación, cada vez que tocaba a la criatura, un terrible recuerdo llegaba a él, y esto lo hacía sentirse furioso, sobre todo al escuchar la estridente risa de Voldemort cuando Cedric Diggory caía muerto. Apretó con sus manos la varita mientras la apuntaba con decisión a la estatua, no estaba peleando contra cualquier cosa, sino que estaba peleando contra sus propios errores… peleando contra sus propios pecados. Todas esas personas habían muerto por su culpa, y con ese sentimiento de odio oprimiendo su pecho pronunció lentamente las palabras que deseaba articular en presencia de Lord Voldemort: - "Avada… Kedavra" -. Un destello verde salió de su varita y se estrelló en el pecho del sombrío ser haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos. Harry sintió como si una espada le hubiese abierto la frente… una vez más la habitación había desaparecido, ahora estaba en su casa, mirando a su madre desde su cuna, mientras que Lord Voldemort se acercaba a ella con su varita levantada dispuesto a eliminarla…

- ¡AHH! – gritó Harry desesperado mientras se agitaba violentamente.

- ¡HARRY¡HARRY! – Hermione no paraba de gritar y agitar a su amigo, en su rostro se mostraba una clara desesperación.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, el dolor de su cabeza había desaparecido, y mirando a Hermione comenzó a levantarse con dificultad.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó jadeante Harry.

- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, en cuanto tocaste el semicírculo una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar en torno a ti. Te quedaste inmóvil con los ojos en blanco, ocasionalmente te agitabas bruscamente, pero por más que intentaba acercarme no lo conseguía hacer, una barrera me impedía llegar a ti. Tras unos minutos la barrera desapareció y caíste al suelo... – fue entonces cuando Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro y dijo: - ¡Harry! Estás herido.

Harry ignoró la última frase de su amiga cambiando el tema. – La figura negra¿dónde está?

- ¿Te refieres a la estatua de color negro y brazos largos? Está ahí – dijo Hermione mientras señalaba un montón de trozos de piedra negra esparcidas por todo el suelo. – Fue de lo más extraño, en cuanto la barrera mágica desapareció la figura se derrumbó. Harry¿qué fue lo que paso?

La mirada de Harry recorrió todo el suelo cubierto de escombros, su cabeza de elevo ligeramente para observar el lugar donde antes se encontraba la estatua, y fue cuando vio que aquella puerta que era protegida por la estatua, ahora se encontraba accesible para él. – Debemos de seguir – dijo finalmente.

- Pero…

- Ya tendremos tiempo para charlar Hermione, por favor ahora sólo sigamos.

Hermione guardó silencio y asintió lentamente, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada recién despejada mientras era seguido por la muchacha. Cuando cruzaron el umbral no pudieron evitar sorprenderse nuevamente, si el cuarto anterior se había caracterizado por su oscuridad envolvente, este resultaba ser todo lo contrario. La habitación era por lo menos seis veces más grande que la anterior, las paredes estaban conformadas por un metal líquido reflejante que se deslizaba sin parar como una cascada, su pureza era de tal magnitud que Harry se sentía como si estuviera en el centro de un gran espejo que emitía ligeros destellos de luz.

En el centro de la habitación se levantaba un gigantesco báculo, del cual sobresalían dos alas extendidas. El báculo estaba rodeado por dos serpientes que se miraban una a otra. La base de toda la estructura estaba formada por dos círculos bifurcados y en cuyo centro aparecía la imagen de un felino, mientras que en la parte superior del báculo se erigía una pirámide. Hermione observaba anonadada la enorme figura sin poder despegar sus ojos de las alas extendidas.

- ¡Increíble! – dijo al fin girándose hacia Harry. Al mirar a su amigo se percató de que, a diferencia de ella, él no veía las alas, sino la base de estructura, concretamente el felino del centro - ¿Harry?

- He visto con anterioridad este símbolo.

- ¿Dónde?

- Tallado en la caja, la caja donde encontramos el primer horcrux… la caja que se encontraba escondida en la montaña del dragón caído.

Hermione miró pensativa la gigantesca figura. – La parte superior, el báculo alado, es semejante al símbolo con el que los griegos representaban al dios Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, pero no se que representen las serpientes, quizá tengan el mismo significado que las que encontramos en la entrada y no es más que una representación del conocimiento mistérico.

- O quizá es la representación de la doble cola.

- Pero si aquí se ven que son dos serpientes Harry, no una con doble cola.

Levantando sus hombros Harry se limitó a decir: - Es la única forma de explicar la presencia del león de Gryffindor en su base.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que creo haber descubierto la razón que nos explique la presencia del nombre de Gryffindor en esta pirámide.

- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó intrigada Hermione.

- Ésta pirámide la construyó Gryffindor.

- ¿QUÉ? PERO… ¿POR QUÉ?

- Espero que esa respuesta nos la de el pensadero.

- ¿De qué hablas¿Cuál pensadero?

- Mira bien el felino que está entre los círculos bifurcados.

Hermione se acercó y observó la imagen del león tridimensional, como si se tratara de un holograma, protegida por una delgada película de apariencia arenosa. La muchacha se acercó a la imagen y la tocó, la película que la protegía era sólida e impenetrable, como un vidrio de seguridad infranqueable. Harry apareció de la nada, y tomándola de la mano le sonrió: - "Veamos si yo puedo hacerlo". – y acercando su mano extendida traspasó la delgadísima película protectora para sorpresa de su amiga.

Hermione sintió como si su cuerpo fuera succionado en un pequeño envase; un profundo mareo le obligó a cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrió se encontró con el rostro serio y preocupado de Harry, quien no dejaba de mirarla.

- No se que me pasó, en un momento sentí un intenso mareo y… - su voz se enmudeció al percatarse de que ya no se encontraban en la misma habitación del interior de la pirámide, ahora estaban dentro de una especie de santuario.

Diversos símbolos cósmicos colgaban por las paredes y coronaban una especie de zona ceremonial en cuyo centro se levantaba una silla tallada en piedra. Un individuo investido en una especie de toga negroide se encontraba sentado sobre la silla sosteniendo una vasija. Hermione ahogó un grito e intento tirarse al suelo para evitar ser descubierta, pero Harry le impidió hacerlo sujetándola por los hombros.

- Espera Hermione, él no puede vernos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sólo es un recuerdo, estamos dentro del pensadero de alguna persona. ¡Ven! – y tomando de la mano a la muchacha se acercaron al individuo. No fue hasta que evadieron la zona de ofrendas cuando se percataron del cadáver de una mujer que yacía sobre las escaleras. De golpe una de las puertas del santuario se abrió y un hombre irrumpió gritando, su cuerpo se paralizó cuando miró el cadáver de la mujer en el suelo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo sollozando y musitaba palabras incomprensibles para Harry y Hermione.

El individuo que se encontraba sentado colocó, con sumo cuidado, el jarrón que sostenía en sus manos sobre la mesa de ofrendas y le apuntó con su varita mientras decía claramente, antes de que el hombre que sollozaba junto al cadáver pudiera reaccionar: - "Avada Kedavra". – un resplandor verde golpeó al hombre en pecho despojándolo de su vida. El atacante guardó su varita y con una sonrisa triunfal se acercó a la mesa de ofrendas de donde tomó una caja negra que parecía estar tallada en madera, y durante algunos segundos la admiró recorriendo su superficie con sus largos dedos, hasta que finalmente decidió abrirla y colocarla sobre la palma de su mano izquierda; con su otra mano libre tomó la varita que había dejado sobre la mesa y la apuntó directamente hacia su pecho. Un sonido espeluznante y agudo retumbó por toda la habitación, era como si algo se estuviera desgarrando salvajemente, Harry sintió como si un escalofrío lo envolviera, haciéndole tiritar; de pronto una intensa luz abandonó con dificultad el cuerpo del hechicero y se mantuvo frente a su cuerpo, con la varita mágica guió la luz recién emanada de su ser depositándola en la caja negra, mientras que en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa demente acompañada de una mirada asesina.

Harry y Hermione miraban horrorizados la escena, ya que ambos comprendían a la perfección lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Es… es… - dijo balbuceando la muchacha – un horcrux.

Harry asintió en silencio y miró a Hermione gravemente. - ¡Acaba de crear un horcrux! –.

El ambiente comenzó a enrarecerse y una densa neblina rodeó a los jóvenes. Hermione tomó la mano de Harry apretándola con fuerza mientras temblaba ligeramente, al cabo de unos segundos la niebla se disipó revelando la imagen de la misma habitación en donde el misterioso personaje había creado el horcrux, salvo que en esta ocasión la habitación se encontraba muy diferente: todos los símbolos cósmicos que adornaban el lugar yacían destrozados en el suelo, y la silla tallada en piedra de la zona ceremonial estaba partida en dos; pero lo que en verdad horrorizo a Hermione fueron las decenas de cadáveres que cubrían el suelo. Algunos habían muerto con los ojos abiertos, y otros tantos permanecían agonizantes víctimas de espasmos epilépticos, mientras hilos de sangre resbalaban por sus cuerpos moribundos.

- ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?! – dijo Hermione mientras se cubría su rostro con la mano.

- Esto parece los restos de un campo de batalla, es como su hubiera habido una batalla a muerte, salvo que no todos fueron asesinados por el Avada Kedavra.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en la habitación contigua; Harry y Hermione se miraron entre si y decidieron ir a investigar. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando observaron al ser que había realizado el horcrux, luchando contra otra persona que estaba investido con una túnica escarlata con bordes dorados y una capa azul. Relámpagos verdinegros rebotaban por toda la habitación creando enormes boquetes en las paredes, ambos contendientes se movían con agilidad defendiéndose y contraatacando cuando era necesario, parecía que la batalla se extendería durante toda la eternidad hasta que el hombre de la túnica escarlata utilizó su varita para mover una estantería (plagada de libros) arrojándola hacia su enemigo. El hechicero vestido de negro logró esquivar con apuros el ataque, mas sin embargo no logró mantener la varita mágica en su mano extraviándola en alguna parte de la enorme habitación. Fue entonces, cuando aprovechando el momento de confusión, el hombre de la túnica escarlata gritó: - ¡Avada Kedavra! – un rayo verde fue lanzado hacia el indefenso mago quien al observar el destello de la varita gritó: - ¡endgültiger schutz! – una especie de burbuja acuosa rodeo su cuerpo rechazando el hechizo.

El hombre de la túnica escarlata no parecía sorprendido, al contrario, aprovechando que su rival estaba, sin su varita mágica y con sus dos manos ocupadas, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia él, mientras utilizaba su mano derecha para tomar la empuñadura de una espada que colgaba de su cintura y sacar la hoja de la funda. Con un certero movimiento traspasó la burbuja protectora y enterró la filosa cuchilla en el pecho del individuo, los ojos del ser de capa negra se abrieron de par en par, Harry ignoraba si era por el dolor o por la sorpresa, pero eso tan sólo duro unos pocos segundos pues inmediatamente comenzaron a escurrir hilillos de sangre por su boca mientras que su cuerpo caía pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Mientras que Hermione mantenía un grito ahogado en su garganta y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, Harry se encontraba más absorto y anonadado que nunca.

- ¡Her…mione! – dijo casi sin aliento.

La muchacha reaccionó y giró su cabeza para mirar al joven mago. - ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

- ¡ LA ESPADA! – gritó Harry mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en la empuñadura.

- ¿Qué pasa con la espada? – respondió ella perpleja.

- Esa espada ya la he visto antes – la joven lo miró irresoluta mientras Harry agregaba – es… es la espada de Godric Gryffindor…


	15. EL SECRETO DEL TEMPLO

**CAPÍTULO 15: EL SECRETO DEL TEMPLO**

- ¿Cuándo pasó eso? – dijo fríamente Draco Malfoy.

- Hace pocos días amo… hace pocos días: varios mortífagos atacaron a los traidores de sangre… ¡ah si!... hirieron gravemente a uno de ellos; Kreacher escuchó claramente cómo se lo decía una de las sangre sucias del colegio a otra estudiante.

La humedad de la caverna ya había hecho mella en el rubio mago, a tal grado, que sus rodillas sufría, en ocasiones, ciertos dolores. Llevaba algunos días pasando algo de frío, y aunque la magia le había permitido sustituir algunas comodidades de su antiguo hogar y adaptarlas al duro entorno de la caverna, no le servía para solucionar todos sus problemas; se sentía por momentos como una rata en una alcantarilla, recorriendo los pasadizos sin descanso, oliendo… escuchando… Por las noches salía de su escondrijo y merodeaba por los alrededores del castillo en busca de alguna entrada. Kreacher había cumplido sus órdenes investigando diferentes accesos y compartiendo sus ideas para poder acceder a la fortaleza, pero Draco no estaba completamente de acuerdo con ninguna, él quería opciones más factibles y seguras.

Cada vez que salía y miraba con nostalgia al castillo acudían a él sus días de estudiante, extrañaba a Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy; extrañaba la sala de Slytherin y el calabozo donde tomaba las clases de Snape; extrañaba arruinarle la vida a esa sangre sucia Granger… extrañaba poder burlarse todo el tiempo de los Weasley… extrañaba Hogwarts en general, pero sobretodo extrañaba tener un hogar y una familia¿qué había pasado en su vida¿Por qué el señor tenebroso odiaba a los Malfoy? Su familia le había dedicado años y años de continua lealtad… ¿y cuál era la recompensa? Su padre se estaba pudriendo en Azkaban, y su madre estaba encerrada y amenazada de muerte, y todo por la simple razón de que un chico llamado Harry Potter seguía vivo.

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes amo? – dijo una voz chillona que obligó a Draco abandonar sus cavilaciones.

- Sigue a ese tal Éaco Centt¿quién es¿qué hace aquí¿cómo obtuvo el puesto de profesor?... todo lo que puedas averiguar de él será útil.

- Si mi amo – dijo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia tan grande que su nariz toco el suelo de roca, y tras hacer ese movimiento desapareció.

Draco Malfoy atizó la pequeña llama mágica que se levantaba frente a él mientras se sentaba en el duro suelo dispuesto a esperar… sólo podía hacer eso.

- Pensé que aprovecharías de mejor manera el poco tiempo que te queda, y en vez de eso te descubro tirado en el suelo descansando – dijo una voz aparecida de la nada.

Draco se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza en dirección a Snape. - ¿Qué pretendes hacer gritándome de esa forma¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto?

- Si fuera un enemigo ya estarías muerto por tu exceso de confianza.

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo y miró seriamente a Snape. - ¿Y bien?... ¿A qué has venido?

- Sólo he venido para asegurarme que aún seguía con vida el niño Malfoy – dijo en un tono mordaz y sarcástico.

Los ojos del muchacho emitieron un ligero destello de ira y su mano apuntó directamente al adusto rostro de Snape. - ¡Más vale que midas bien tus palabras!- Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Snape mientras cambiaba con su dedo la dirección de la punta de la varita mágica de Draco. – Ni con esa actitud aguerrida lograrás sobrevivir si sigues jugando al escondite en esta caverna.

El joven rubio intentó replicar dicha frase, pero Severus Snape no se lo permitió. – No me vengas con tus alegatos infantiles Draco. ¡No arriesgué mi vida por ti para que tú ahora desperdicies esta oportunidad con tus actitudes cretinas¿Sabías que el señor oscuro finalmente se ha cansado de ti? Ya no eres bienvenido entre los mortífagos y ha dado una orden a sus seguidores de eliminarte lo más pronto posible – el rostro de Malfoy palideció abruptamente –. Dudo que algún mortífago salga a la calle para cazarte, pero se que si te llegaras a topar con alguno de ellos no dudarían en cumplir las órdenes del señor tenebroso.

- ¿Y mi madre? - dijo temblando.

- Sigue viva… aunque permanece encerrada en el cuartel sigue con vida.

- ¿Y… mi padre?

Snape emitió un resoplido mientras clavaba su mirada en el rostro del muchacho.

- No está nada bien, su estancia en Azkaban le ha pesado demasiado.

- Pero si ya no hay dementores en ese lugar.

- No está así por el efecto de ningún dementor, simplemente Lucius ha perdido el deseo de vivir. Todas sus creencias, al igual que todos sus seres queridos, le han sido arrebatados.

Malfoy comenzó a oprimir sus puños con dureza mientras apretaba su quijada.

- Dime Draco¿ese odio que te domina está dirigido hacia la orden del fénix o hacia el señor oscuro?

Draco Malfoy miró fijamente a Snape y dijo: - ¿No es evidente?

- Si que lo es – respondió Snape -¿tienes algún plan?

- Lo tengo… si que lo tengo.

Snape se levantó de su sitio y se alejó del muchacho, mientras se marchaba dijo con su típica voz fría y dura: - Eso espero Draco, eso espero, no quiero ni pensar que has estado desperdiciando el tiempo que te he dado.

Draco observaba con el entrecejo fruncido a Snape mientras se alejaba, odiaba que desconfiara tanto de él, el problema es que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, Snape nunca había creído en sus capacidades y constantemente ponía en duda sus habilidades y conocimientos. Seguramente Snape se había marchado pensando que él únicamente se había limitado a esperar y observar, pero era ahí donde se equivocaba, era ahí donde todos se equivocaban. Él, Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy sabía lo que hacía¿qué acaso lo consideraban tan estúpido o cobarde como para quedarse sentado esperando que otro hiciera su trabajo, mientras sus padres peligraban? Eso únicamente le hacía comprender lo poco que lo conocían.

Draco se levantó y comenzó a pasearse pensativo por la caverna. En sus recorridos nocturnos por la caverna había descubierto que ésta guardaba muchos más secretos de los que Snape conocía. Durante una de sus incursiones en el núcleo de la cueva, había encontrado un pequeño templo tallado en roca metálica blanquecina, su forma era piramidal, y a pesar de los años, brillaba como si fuera nueva, ni una sola capa de polvo cubría y opacaba la pureza metálica de su exterior. ¿Qué era eso, y porqué estaba ahí? Eso era lo que no lograba comprender, ya que su interior sen encontraba únicamente un perímetro vacío, con excepción del centro, donde se erigía una mesa alargada de piedra negra, si uno se colocaba junto a la mesa y levantaba la vista durante las noches podía ver una pequeña ventana que permitía ver un conjunto de estrellas alineadas. Pero lo que más desconcertaba al muchacho eran los dibujos grabados en la mesa central, eran imágenes que mantenían una secuencia sin sentido en donde se apreciaban: cuatro figuras humanas juntas, cuatro animales, cuatro manos unidas, y lo que parecía ser una montaña.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Hogwarts y Draco se atrevió a salir y echar un vistazo fuera de la caverna, el único lugar del exterior, desde donde el joven mago estaba seguro que no podría ser visto, no se caracterizaba por su hermosa vista, ya que el cementerio era lo único que se alcanzaba a divisar. No era ciertamente una imagen que le ayudara a subir su ánimo, pero por alguna razón era embriagadora, a tal grado que en más de una ocasión había deseado tener el valor de caminar en ese lugar por las noches. Criptas y mausoleos, tan añejos como el mismo tiempo, cubrían el verde campo; Draco suponía que en ellas estarían enterrados los restos de famosos magos, ex directores sumamente importantes, quizá algún premio anual, o alguna estrella del quidditch… pero daba igual por que todo eso ya era pasado, cada tumba que divisaba era una puerta al pasado, inclusive la de Albus Dumbledore, un mausoleo que sólo representaba el ocaso de una era y el anuncio de una nueva. El mundo mágico estaba revuelto, una nueva Orden se estaba erigiendo, y si todo continuaba igual, sería liderada por Lord Voldemort.

Draco suspiró y se sentó sobre una roca para sentir el gélido aire del anochecer y disfrutar de las primeras estrellas del cielo mientras pensaba en el futuro: El control del mundo mágico estaba más cerca que nunca del señor oscuro y nadie en Gran Bretaña podría impedirlo, ni la "famosa Orden del Fénix" y mucho menos ese tal Potter. Sin embargo Draco cada vez tenía más dudas en relación a eso, ya que si era cierto que el señor tenebroso era tan grandioso¿cómo era posible que no pudiese acabar con la vida de un simple muchacho?

Desde que él conoció a Potter, se dio cuenta de que era un muchacho muy diferente… demasiado extraño. A Draco le irritaba que, pese a tener un nombre tan importante e influyente, se conformara con ser uno más. Gente como Potter o como él, estaba llamados a ser los futuros líderes del mundo mágico, ellos dominarían a ese conjunto de necios, y débiles ignaros… algún día.

El viento comenzó a soplar con mayor intensidad, así que el rubio mago decidió regresar a la caverna, apenas se había incorporado cuando lo vio: Éaco Centt caminaba por el cementerio con una enorme capa negra colgando de su espalda, se movía apresuradamente y constantemente giraba su cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía. Al principio Draco pensó que no era más que otro de sus largos paseos nocturnos, sin embargo algo le hizo pensar que esta vez Éaco Centt no se encontraba de paseo; su cuerpo se notaba rígido e inquieto. Movido por la curiosidad, Draco comenzó a seguirlo en dirección a los límites del bosque prohibido, caminaba sigilosamente como un cazador furtivo, ocultando su presencia entre las rocas o los árboles, hasta que a pocos pasos del bosque, en medio de un conjunto de robles, Éaco Centt se detuvo y comenzó a hablar, fue ahí cuando Draco se percató de que detrás de uno de los robles de encontraba una persona escondida. La curiosidad lo motivó a acercarse aún más hasta que abruptamente se detuvo totalmente pálido y con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda, el extraño individuo que permanecía oculto detrás del árbol estaba protegido de pies a cabeza por una túnica negra que era cubierta por una enorme capa del mismo color, mientras que su rostro estaba protegido por una máscara, pero no era cualquier clase de máscara, sino que era la máscara de un mortífago.

Desde su nueva ubicación podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación entre los dos individuos, pero a pesar de que los escuchaba no podía comprender nada de lo que decían, hablaban en una lengua desconocida para el muchacho. Durante los minutos que duró la charla tan sólo pudo comprender frases sueltas como: Harry… Hogwarts… Cimmeria. – "¿Sobre qué hablaban esos individuos?"- se preguntaba Draco – "¿Y desde cuando Éaco Centt era un mortífago?". Los minutos pasaron y lo que inició siendo una charla entre los dos personajes, terminó en una discusión acalorada; Draco se recostó en el suelo para evitar ser visto por alguno de los dos, hasta que pasados unos minutos sus voces se fueron apagando para convertirse en susurros. Armándose de valor, el joven rubio levantó la cabeza para ver la escena, fue justamente en ese momento cuando observó como Éaco Centt recibía una especie de bolsa de manos del extraño personaje mientras respondía asintiendo: - ¡Dile que lo haré…!-, y sin decir más se alejó dirigiéndose hacia el castillo, el mortífago que permanecía oculto hizo lo propio y se marchó en cuestión de segundos. Draco Malfoy se incorporó y se marchó presuroso hacia la caverna, ahora comprendía lo que había querido decir Snape, el señor oscuro nunca había creído en él y desde mucho antes había enviado un espía a Hogwarts para que siguiera los pasos de Potter y seguramente ahora también los suyos.

Muy lejos de ahí, un hombre guardaba silencio mientras esperaba la reacción de su escucha. El hombre de mediana edad descansaba su cuerpo sobre una cómoda silla de caoba con almohadillas, frente a él mantenía (sobre una mesa) decenas de pergaminos con garabatos en ellos, los cuales iban desde órdenes escritas, hasta bocetos de mapas. Pese a las circunstancias mantenía esa mirada penetrante y arrogante que siempre lo había caracterizado, pero la ligera inclinación en su ceja derecha dejaba claro que no estaba del todo tranquilo.

- ¿Se sabe cuándo planea realizar el ataque?

- Se especula que será en menos de una semana, aunque nadie tiene bien clara la fecha de su ejecución.

- No esperaba esta jugada tan directa por su parte… por lo menos no todavía. Es imposible que tenga todas sus fuerzas preparadas para un ataque así, necesita más aliados para intentar eso¿por qué se está arriesgando de esa forma?

- No lo sé mi señor, la información que recibimos no deja de ser confusa, al parecer él esconde los detalles de este ataque con un completo hermetismo.

- ¡Entiendo!, – dijo el otro hombre mientras se levantaba de la silla y abría un armario que se encontraba a su espalda – entonces tendremos que acelerar los planes.

El mensajero se mantenía inmóvil mientras observaba lo que hacía su señor, cada vez le resultaba más complicado comprender la razón de sus órdenes, pero a pesar de ello las obedecía ciegamente.

- ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

- Si, mi señor, se trata del joven Potter.

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- Está tras la pista del segundo horcrux, ya ha llegado a Cimmeria.

- ¡Así que ha logrado seguir adelante!, – dijo el sujeto mientras una sonrisa aparecía por la comisura de sus labios - es más astuto de lo que pensé.

- Al parecer nuevamente va acompañado de la chica Granger.

- Bien, veamos hasta donde puede llegar con esa ayuda. Infórmame de todo lo que acontezca… a propósito¿ya has descubierto otra forma de entrar en Hogwarts?

- Si mi señor, estamos corroborando los informes, y al parecer hemos encontrado un nuevo acceso desconocido para todos, inclusive para Lord Voldemort.

El sujeto sonrió mientras agitaba un cáliz, que había tomado del armario, entre sus manos. Su respiración se habían tranquilizado ligeramente y su semblante había cambiado. - "¡Si! Estaba cerca… cada vez más cerca".

- De acuerdo, vete y cumple mis órdenes.

Cuando su mensajero desapareció, el hombre tomó un libro raído y vetusto, y lo abrió en la página que tenía señalada. – Tengo que darme prisa – dijo en voz alta mientras se sentaba dispuesto a trabajar.

Hermione miraba vacilante los penetrantes ojos cetrinos de Harry. - ¿La espada de Godric Gryffindor?, – respondió anonadada - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- La empuñadura Hermione, la empuñadura de esa espada es única, llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos¿olvidas que yo la utilicé en el segundo año? Podría reconocer esa espada donde fuera.

El sujeto de la capa negra tomó la empuñadura y desencajó la espada del inerte cuerpo, y utilizando las ropas del cadáver limpió la hoja de la espada que estaba cubierta de sangre. Con un paso veloz se acercó a la estantería en donde varios libros ya ardían debido a la batalla, pero uno de ellos permanecía intacto, así que con rapidez lo tomó y lo guardó entre sus ropajes. La oscuridad comenzó a inundar el lugar conforme el individuo giraba y miraba directamente hacia la joven pareja de magos, hasta que su silueta desapareció por completo. Las luces se iluminaron haciendo que Harry comprendiera que habían vuelto a la sala donde habían encontrado el pensadero.

- ¿Qué… qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Hermione.

- La destrucción del tonsurado superior de los Cimerios.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Al contenido del libro que leí a principios del año en Hogsmeade, el mismo libro que fue escrito por el profesor Centt. El tonsurado superior fue el creador de la técnica de los horcruxes, cometió el pecado más grande que había cometido cualquier cimerio en las tierras del señor Odín, por eso fue castigado.

- ¿Pero… quién?

- Aquél mago guerrero que bautizó ese hechizo como "horcrux", el mismo que procedía del páramo sur y cuyo signo de guardián del conocimiento mistérico lo protege.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, un gesto de sorpresa abarcó todo su rostro, miró hacia todos los lados: arriba, derecha, abajo, izquierda hasta que depositando sus ojos en los de Harry comentó: - ¡GRYFFINDOR… GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!-.

Harry asintió. – Así es, éste templo debió de haberlo construido él para proteger esta historia, debió de confiar en Ravenclaw para entregarle parte de su secreto.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con el segundo horcrux?

- Dudo mucho que en éste lugar encontremos el segundo horcrux de Voldemort, es más, dudo que él haya estado en este templo con anterioridad.

- ¿Entonces porqué hemos venido aquí?

El semblante de Harry se ensombreció y se mantuvo pensativo. – Firenze intentó decírmelo pero no lo comprendí en ese momento, todas las cosas que pasan tienen un porqué y eso es lo que debemos de buscar. En el pasado está la respuesta de lo que ocurre hoy, la historia es un ciclo… ¿recuerdas? El sombrero seleccionador nos lo dijo también.

- Entiendo eso Harry, pero si es así¿por qué estaba ese símbolo en la caja?

- Desde que entramos al templo me he quedado pensando en eso¿por qué Voldemort nos diría en donde estaba escondido el segundo horcrux si lo que busca es que nadie, excepto él, sepa en donde encontrarlo?

- Quizá no conocía ese símbolo, pero conservó la caja por ser un artículo de los fundadores, y aprovechándose de eso, Regulus escribió el secreto en su diario buscando que quien fuera que buscara los horcruxes supiera más sobre ellos. Pero si es así, me temo que hemos perdido la pista para encontrar el resto de los horcruxes – dijo tristemente la muchacha.

- Hermione, no olvides que siempre hemos tenido la pista definitiva: el diario, pero nos olvidamos de él al dejarnos llevar por el misterio de símbolo de la caja.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos?

- Lo mejor será salir de aquí cuanto antes y volver a Hogwarts, me parece que es buen momento para tener otra charla con el profesor Centt.

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida sorteando los obstáculos y atravesando, sin ninguna dificultad, aquella puerta que estaba protegida por una sustancia de consistencia gelatinosa.

- ¿Preparada para regresar al frío?- dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

- En realidad no, pero no queda más remedio.

Con las capas puestas cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, la pareja salió al exterior. El gélido viento, que aullaba desesperadamente, les dio la bienvenida, y la enorme cantidad de nieve sobre el suelo les hacía más pesado el caminar conforme se alejaban del templo. Cuando alcanzaron las casas talladas en roca Harry se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurr…? – intentó decir Hermione, pero Harry le hizo guardar silencio llevándose un dedo a sus propios labios.

- Tenemos compañía – dijo en un susurro el muchacho mientras sacaba su varita.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los jóvenes se encontraron rodeados por una docena de personas, su aspecto los hacía parecer como un grupo de mendigos: con sus ropas rasgadas, roídas y malolientes. Harry apuntó con su varita hacia uno de los atacantes, pero eran superados en número y los tenían rodeados. Antes de que Harry pudiera pronunciar cualquier hechizo, uno de los atacantes lo golpeó fuertemente en la base del cráneo, haciendo que el joven perdiera el sentido y cayera sobre la nieve.

Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a enfocar lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Estaba en el interior de una habitación circular de paredes negruzcas, el ambiente estaba cálido y reconfortante a diferencia del exterior en donde caía una fuerte tormenta de nieve. Una mujer, un poco mayor que Harry, sujetaba una toalla húmeda y se la pasaba constantemente sobre la herida que tenía en su cabeza; el muchacho intentó moverse y fue en ese momento que se percató que no lo podía hacer, era como si su cuerpo estuviera adherido a la silla. Girando su cabeza a su derecha logró divisar a Hermione, quien se encontraba despierta con un semblante serio y cargado de odio, e igualmente imposibilitada para moverse.

Harry continuó observando la habitación y se dio cuenta de que, además de la muchacha que le curaba su herida, se encontraban otras tres personas en ella; dos de ellos parecían tener la misma edad de la chica, lucían andrajosos y sucios y no paraba de emitir sonidos incomprensibles para Harry. El tercer hombre era muy distinto de los otros, su cuerpo estaba envejecido y una larga barba mugrienta le cubría el rostro. Tenía la piel de un tono violeta azulado, con los labios y las uñas negras, incluso el blanco de sus ojos parecía azul. Miraban sin mirar directamente a Harry mientras le sonreía mostrando unos dientes amarillentos y putrefactos.

- ¿Cómo pudimos entrar? – dijo sorpresivamente el anciano.

Harry lo miró sorprendido y únicamente atinó a balbucear: - ¿Qué?-

- ¿Cómo pudimos entrar al santuario piramidal sagrado?

- ¡Por la puerta de entrada!- dijo sarcásticamente Harry.

- No posible – respondió el anciano al parecer sin haber notado el sarcasmo del joven. – Nadie jamás ha pudido entrar. ¿Cómo hicieron?

Harry no sabía que contestar ante tan extraño cuestionamiento. De pronto, la voz de Hermione se escuchó firme y segura: - Usando magia… una magia muy poderosa-.

El anciano sonrió y dijo tranquilamente – ¿Magia o Alquimia? -.

- Magia y Alquimia – dijo Hermione sonriendo canónicamente.

El anciano se veía feliz, sonreía de oreja a oreja y sus ojos maliciosos temblaban de emoción.

- Sóltenles - dijo dirigiéndose a los otros hombres que vigilaban a los muchachos.

Inmediatamente Harry sintió su cuerpo ligero y libre, podía moverse a voluntad, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en levantarse unas manos cubiertas de llagas y callos tomaron las suyas, el anciano estaba arrodillado frente a él y le hablaba animadamente.

- Los esperamabos desde hace tempo mis seiñores.

Harry estaba totalmente desconcertado sin saber exactamente que era lo que pasaba.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Harry.

- Soy el supremo padre y sacerdote de los Cimerios: Hremtel Numtt. Mi misión conseiste en maintener vivo a nueistro pueblo hasta que arribaran nueistros seiñores.

- ¿Por qué nos esperaban?- dijo Hermione - ¿Cómo sabían que llegábamos hoy?

- Noi lo saibiamos exaitacmente, pero estaba iscrito en los pasaijes del tempo su inminente llegaida… y estai veiz estamos seguros de no equivocairnos.

- ¿Se han equivocado con anterioridad? – continuó preguntando la muchacha.

- Un par de veices… extraiños que han llegaido a Cimmeria y nos han engaiñado. Sobre todo ese muichacho de tez pálida… - y olvidándose de que Harry y Hermione estaban frente a él, el anciano comenzó a farfullar - Maildito extraiño, maildito Voldemort –.

Harry despertó de su trance y tomando el brazo del anciano dijo abruptamente: - ¿Voldemort¿Lord Voldemort estuvo aquí?-

- ¿Lo coinocen? – dijo el anciano cambiando su semblante rápidamente mientras miraba con gravedad a sus hombres.

Harry se percató del inminente peligro en que estaban entrando y dijo rápidamente con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro. – Vaya que conozco a ese maldito, él mató a mis padres, y sólo deseo encontrarlo para eliminarlo. – sabía que había sobreactuado pero confiaba en que al anciano le pareciera convincente.

Tras unos segundos, el rostro del anciano se encendió de alegría y alivio al escucharlo. – Entonces cueinten con nueistra ayuda para hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué dice que Voldemort los engaño¿Qué hizo exactamente? – dijo Hermione.

- Robo nueistros secreitos y nueistro Dios.

- ¿Su… Dios? – dijo Harry dubitativo.

- Si, se lleivó las palabras y el símbolo de nueistro Dios. Pero aunque lo inteintó, no pudo lleivarse su conocimiento, ya que nunca pudo entrar en su templo.

- ¿Su Dios construyó ese templo?

- No, nueistro Dios envió a su mensajero, quien teirmo con las guerras de antaño y nois trajeron el orden. Fue él quien coinstruyó ese lugar.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba ese mensajero?

- Siempre lo llamaibamos: "λιοντάρι πολεμιστής".

Harry miró perplejo a Hermione mientras la muchacha mantenía una rígida seriedad en el rostro.

- Por favor, cuéntenos cómo ocurrió.

- Hace ya muichos años que arribó a nueistras tierras este individuo que se hacía llaimar Voldemort, y permaneció bastante tiempo con noisotros. Teinía habilidades sorprendentes y ayudó mucho a nueistra gente. Se ganó nueistra confianza y cariño a tal punto, que le ofreicimos parte de nueistros conocimientos, y fue ahí cuando los utilizó para haceirnos creer que él era el elegido. Nos dijo que para poder demostrárnoslo deibía de conocer nueistros secretos, pero deibido a que nunca pudo abrir el templo, comeinzamos a sospechar que no era quien decía ser, por lo que muichos dejamos de creer en él. Al percatarse de nueistro cambio nos traicionó, una noiche entró en mis recintos y tras asesinar a nuestros guardias, robó el único vínculo que nos quedaba con los mensajeros de nueistro Dios.

- Hace un momento mencionó que era un solo mensajero.

- En realidad un mensajero fue quien traijo la paz. El otro lo ayudó a reconstruir nueistro pueblo. Su nombre era "φρονιμίτης".

- ¿Cómo era el símbolo que les robaron? – dijo la muchacha.

El anciano giró y mirando con autoridad a sus ayudantes les indicó que se acercaran. Uno de ellos se aproximó con un pergamino enrollado, y con un movimiento parsimonioso lo abrió. La cara de sorpresa de Harry y Hermione fue descomunal cuando reconocieron el símbolo.

- ¡Harry es…!

- El símbolo de Ravenclaw… - dijo el muchacho – eso significa que los dos mensajeros eran…

- Gryffindor y Ravenclaw – dijo una anonadada Hermione.

De pronto una fuerte explosión retumbó en la pequeña casa de piedra haciendo que parte de la misma se desplomara. Harry empujó a Hermione antes de que uno de esos trozos la aplastara. Gritos de histeria comenzaron a resonar por doquier. Harry se incorporó trabajosamente y cuando levantó la vista se topo con el causante de ese ataque: un gigante. Debía medir por los menos 5 metros, su rostro era extraño, cubierto de hendiduras y manchas que hacían que su piel pareciera la corteza de algún roble, sus dientes negros y hediondos chirriaban cada vez que emitía un sonido. Con su puño cerrado había causado tal destrucción en la casa del anciano que Harry se sorprendió de que siguieran con vida.

Los gritos y las explosiones aumentaban afuera de los escombros del recinto, Harry se percató en ese momento de que el gigante que los atacaba no era ni mucho menos el único de sus problemas. Con rapidez ayudó a Hermione a incorporarse mientras le gritaba: - Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes –.

La chica asintió y con frialdad apuntó su varita hacia una roca mientras gritaba:

- ¡OPPUGNO! - una filosa piedra fue lanzada incrustándose en el ojo del gigante, el cual al sentir el dolor se retorció rabioso e incrédulo.

Aprovechando el momento de desconcierto del gigante, Harry repitió el mismo hechizo, pero para su mala fortuna la roca recién arrojada no dio en el blanco y únicamente le causó una ligera herida al párpado del monstruo. El gigante colérico lanzó su puño contra Harry quién hábilmente lo esquivó y concentrándose juntó sus manos mientras gritaba: - MURUS IGNIS-.

Las llamas rodearon el cuerpo del gigante quien, mientras se retorcía de dolor, comenzó a golpear enloquecidamente el resto de la casa que aún se mantenía en pie.

Harry se acercó al anciano y le ayudó a levantarse mientras le gritaba a Hermione: - ¡Huyamos!-. Durante algún tiempo, la muchacha había intentado rescatar a los otros hombres, pero al percatarse de que yacían muertos bajo una pila de rocas, se incorporó y corrió detrás de Harry.

La situación fuera de la casa no mejoraba mucho, decenas de cadáveres se encontraban regados por doquier y una enorme mancha rojiza cubría el nevado suelo. Algunos trolls y sátiros perseguían a los lugareños, un par de gigantes yacían muertos rodeados por otra docena de cadáveres entremezclado entre lugareños y criaturas monstruosas.

El trío se alejaba lentamente ya que el anciano se encontraba herido y necesita la ayuda de los jóvenes para poder moverse. Harry no paraba de incitar al anciano para que soportara un poco más el dolor y no se rindiera, hasta que de pronto el viejo ahogó un grito cuando frente a ellos apareció una enorme masa ocular flotante, y sin darles tiempo a los jóvenes de preparar sus varitas, lanzó una especie de rayo que golpeó al viejo haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse de dolor, la piel de su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de textura convirtiéndose en roca.

El monstruoso ser continuó lanzando ataques, lo que obligó a Harry y Hermione a resguardarse abandonando al anciano, quien se retorcía desesperadamente mientras el hechizo se extendía por todo su cuerpo terminando con su vida.

La impotencia y el miedo rodeaban a Harry, quien permanecía oculto entre las rocas mientras la criatura continuaba atacando y moviéndose. Harry rodó y tomó la ofensiva lanzando tres diferentes hechizos, pero el ser los rechazó con facilidad y le atacó con un rayo que erró el blanco por milímetros. Apareciendo por sorpresa Hermione lanzó una roca en dirección al ser, pero este la esquivo con sutilidad y contraatacó a la muchacha. Hermione alcanzó a esquivar el ataque, pero resbaló en el movimiento y quedó tendida en el suelo. El contemplador se movió rápidamente hacia la chica caída mientras preparaba su ataque final. Hermione levantó su varita y dijo el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente: - LUMOS MAXIMA-.

La luz obligó a la criatura a cerrar la totalidad de sus ojos, y antes de que Hermione pudiera invocar otro hechizo, una lanza salida de la nada atravesó el cuerpo gelatinoso de la criatura haciéndolo caer moribundo.

Con un gesto de terror en la cara, Hermione se levantó y comenzó a correr en dirección al árbol por el cual habían llegado a Cimmeria sin importarle quién o qué había arrojado esa lanza.

Conforme se alejaban los jóvenes escuchaban pisadas tras ellos, pero no se animaron a girar la cabeza para observar a sus perseguidores, Harry se limitó a lanzar maldiciones sobre su hombro esperando acertar con ellas a alguno.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros del árbol una voz de hombre sonó claramente a sus espaldas gritando: - "Leturn mimblewimble".

Una luz verdiescarlata golpeó el cuerpo de Hermione lanzándola violentamente hacia el suelo, y haciéndola rodar varios metros sobre la nieve de consistencia tosca y cortante, el impacto fue seco y las heridas producidas en el cuerpo de Hermione comenzaron a teñir de rojo el suelo.

Harry rabioso giró su cuerpo y se topó frente a frente con un mortífago enmascarado, quien al mirar al joven lo atacó con su varita, el muchacho esquivó el maleficio y contraataco obligando al mortífago a perder el equilibrio y su varita. Al percatarse de eso, la única reacción del mortífago fue saltar sobre Harry propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro rompiéndole el labio, justo en el momento en que Harry invocaba un hechizo. Harry cayó al suelo con el labio sangrante, pero además de la herida de la cara y los cortes que el suelo le había producido, estaba estupendamente. El mortífago atacante había sido lanzado por el hechizo de Harry y yacía sobre una pila de rocas, inmóvil y con el cuello ladeado en un ángulo muy extraño… estaba muerto, el duro impacto de su cuerpo contra las filosas rocas le había destrozado los huesos. Harry corrió hacia Hermione quien intentaba levantarse sin mucho éxito.

- Vamos amiga – dijo jadeante y nervioso - la puerta está frente a nosotros. – Harry sacó de su túnica el asidero y lo embono en el tronco con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba el cuerpo de su amiga. El tronco emitió un rechinamiento y se abrió una puerta ante ellos. El muchacho cargó a Hermione y ambos entraron en el árbol, y hasta que el joven no sintió el frío suelo de los pasillos de Hogwarts no soltó a la chica y giró para retirar el asidero de la cerradura sellando la entrada al país de los Cimerios.

Harry respiraba agitadamente mientras sus manos no paraban de temblar. No podía creerlo… seguían vivos. El dolor del labio le empezaba a escocer, pero estaba mucho más preocupado por las heridas de su amiga. La chica se encontraba sentada jadeando y bastante pálida, sus brazos temblaban y unas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas:

- Ha…rry, no me siento… bien – dijo la muchacha antes de desvanecerse sobre el pasillo.


	16. STONEHENGE

**CAPÍTULO 16: STONEHENGE **

- Debes de haberte equivocado con las cantidades, con tanta salmuera gris podrías matar a alguien.

- Lo sé, pero agregándole el tuétano de jabalí se equilibran los componentes y no resultan dañinos…

Ginny, Ron y Harry llevaban semanas viviendo prácticamente en la enfermería del colegio acompañando a Hermione; el hechizo que había recibido en Cimmeria se había introducido en lo más recóndito de su sistema nervioso, como un virus, debilitándola de una manera alarmante, obligándola a caer constantemente en un sueño soporífero. La enfermera Pomfrey había probado una gran cantidad de remedios hasta dar con la cura, dicha pócima le permitía a su cuerpo expulsar lentamente los restos del hechizo (devolviéndole la conciencia y la energía), y aunque la salud de la muchacha evolucionaba favorablemente, Hermione aún era incapaz de permanecer despierta por mas de tres horas seguidas. Esto la obligo a dejar las clases y depender de sus amigos para poder finalizar las tareas escolares.

- De cualquier forma está mal hecha la poción – continuó discutiendo Ron.

- Si es así no veo que hagas nada por arreglarla entonces.

Ginny miraba a los dos chicos con un dejo desesperación mientras le comentaba a Hermione: - Desde que estás aquí no han dejado de pelear cuando hacen juntos las tareas, – y guiñándole el ojo añadió - parece que tú eras la que ponía orden entre ellos.

Hermione sonrió y dijo: - Les agradezco que estén los tres acompañándome, – y cambiando su semblante agregó – pero deberían aprovechar este tiempo y buscar el resto de los horcruxes.

Harry miró incómodo a Hermione, se sentía responsable por las heridas que la muchacha había sufrido por su torpeza y su incapacidad para protegerla.

- Se acabó el tiempo de visita, la paciente necesita descansar – dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras cruzaba la puerta.

- Me gustaría poder quedarme un poco más de tiempo – dijo Ron con un extraño rubor en sus mejillas y las orejas enrojecidas.

- Lo siento pero no hay excepciones… se acabó el tiempo de visita y esa es mi última palabra.

Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en incorporarse y prácticamente tuvieron que obligar a Ron para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Volveremos pronto amiga, - dijo Harry – te lo aseguro.

Hermione asintió y les dirigió una sonrisa hasta que salieron de la enfermería.

- Tiene razón – señaló Ginny mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

- Por supuesto que Harry tiene razón hermana, cuanto antes volveremos para visitarla.

- No me refiero a eso Ronald, - dijo Ginny muy seria - me refiero a lo que dijo Hermione, deberíamos estar buscando el resto de los horcruxes.

- Chicos… – la voz de Harry se escuchó con tanta seriedad que Ginny y Ron lo miraron alarmados – tengo que contarles algo¡vamos a los jardines!

El frío aún imperaba en los alrededores del colegio, pero en menor intensidad. Pero pese a que aún era necesario llevar una capa y unos guantes, a Harry le parecía que el clima estaba estupendo, después de todo lo que había sufrido en Cimmeria, eso era como un cálido día de otoño para él.

- He estado pensado mucho tiempo sobre el diario de Regulus, siempre creí que sería como el mapa del merodeador el cual nos indicaría en donde buscar para encontrar los horcruxes, al principio fue así pero ya no estoy tan seguro…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ginny.

- Creo que el diario es una especie de guía, no sólo para hallar los horcruxes, sino también para descubrir lo que se esconde tras ellos. Es una historia mágica cargada de metáforas y acertijos, que nos muestra las claves sobre el lugar en donde buscar el siguiente horcrux pero… - Harry respiró hondo y continuó – únicamente lo hace cuando considera que es el momento adecuado.

- No lo entiendo – dijo Ron.

- Ron, creo que el diario no revela ninguna pista hasta que no está seguro de que la podamos entender completamente: hasta que no descubrí los poemas y su relación con el Alnitak, no me mostró la historia del caballero muggle en Asgard, y hasta que no volvimos de Cimmeria, el diario no quiso revelarme nada más.

- ¿Insinúas que la historia del caballero ha continuado? – dijo Ginny recelosa – pero… ¿cómo?

- No lo sé, un día el diario no tenía más páginas y al siguiente se habían añadido muchas más. Al parecer el diario va preparando el camino para lo que acontecerá y antes de encontrar el segundo horcrux quería que descubriéramos el origen de los mismos; por alguna razón Regulus quería asegurarse de que antes conociéramos el pasado de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

- Eso suena a magia negra – dijo Ron con una mueca en el rostro.

- Lo sé, pero es lo único que tenemos que nos puede ayudar a encontrar la forma de destruir a Voldemort – Ron hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre.

- Nos dijiste que apareció un nuevo texto en la historia¿de qué hablaba? – preguntó la chica pelirroja.

- ¡Cierto! – Harry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar – La historia había finalizado con la llegada del caballero muggle a Asgard, en ese lugar conocía a una chica llamada Gaia. Resulta que Gaia era la hija del tonsurado superior del consejo jorguín Cimerio. En un acto de buena fe, el tonsurado superior le dio la bienvenida a su hogar (al caballero muggle) y ahí convivió con los descendientes del líder durante mucho tiempo. El caballero aprendió las tradiciones y la historia de ese lugar, supo que los Cimerios habían sido un pueblo nómada y bárbaro, hasta que un día un ser salido de las rocas los unió como pueblo: enseñándoles la agricultura, la ganadería, el manejo de los elementos y los secretos de las artes mágicas. No dudaron en otorgarle el título de Dios, y eran felices… hasta que un día desapareció no sin antes decirles que un día llegarían sus mensajeros para elevar a Cimmeria hacia una grandeza inigualable. – Ron y Ginny seguían expectantes las palabras de Harry quien se esforzaba por sintetizar de una manera coherente el texto que había leído. - Pues bien, como iba diciendo, el caballero muggle aprendió las tradiciones y la historia de ese sitio, incluso llegó a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida a pesar de que no disfrutaba la comida que esta civilización ingería; el problema residió en que poco a poco se enamoró de Gaia… en realidad ambos se enamoraron, sin embargo su amor era prohibido y tuvieron que mantenerlo en secreto durante meses. Una noche el padre de Gaia los descubrió y apoderándose de él una ira demencial, intentó matar al caballero muggle, pero éste no sólo logró escapar de él, sino que también se llevó consigo a su hija.

Los dos muchachos se embarcaron en una modesta balsa y huyeron del pueblo de los Cimerios pasando muchas penalidades y aventuras, hasta que después de muchos meses arribaron a Britannia; felices por haber sobrevivido decidieron instalarse y formar un hogar. Los años pasaron y la pareja vivía feliz, hasta que una noche el caballero muggle decidió salir a cazar. Caminando por el bosque logró divisar a lo lejos un enorme ciervo y decidió perseguirlo hasta matarlo. Atravesó montañas, valles, ríos… lo persiguió durante días y noches enteras hasta que llegó a una planicie en donde se levantaba una extraña estructura: eran un conjunto de piedras agrupadas que formaban un círculo, y en el centro de dicho círculo se encontraba un anciano que lucía una barba larga y blanca, estaba investido con una túnica azulada que le cubría los pies. Tenía unos ojos verdes que estaban protegidos por unos lentes en forma de media luna.

El caballero muggle le hizo diversas preguntas pero el anciano no parecía prestarle la más mínima atención, su mirada se encontraba absorta en el oscuro cielo; sobre su cabeza brillaban, con una intensidad inusitada, tres estrellas alineadas. El caballero muggle permaneció durante un tiempo cautivado por el brillo de las estrellas, y fue en ese momento cuando el anciano pareció advertir su presencia, y con una mirada penetrante y una voz profunda le dijo: "Experto credite, sic itur ad astra. Sed facilis descensus caligatio", es decir, "cree al que tiene experiencia, ése es el camino hacia la inmortalidad. Aunque el descenso a las tinieblas es más fácil"…

Ron y Ginny miraban a Harry con incertidumbre.

- ¿Y qué paso después?

- No lo sé – dijo Harry – el escrito termina en ese punto.

- Caramba, esto tiene cada vez menos sentido – señaló Ron.

Ginny abrió los ojos y dijo: - Al contrario Ron, creo que estoy comprendiendo el sentido de todo esto, pero antes tengo que asegurarme de una cosa¡acompáñenme!

La joven los guió a través del colegio doblando pasillos, y subiendo escaleras hasta que llegaron a lugar donde se encontraba la estatua de Ravenclaw.

Harry la miró detenidamente, en ella estaba tallada la misma historia que había soñado hace tiempo, antes de llegar a la montaña del dragón caído.

- Por supuesto, – dijo Ginny captando la atención de Ron y Harry- no puedo creer que no lo haya entendido antes… ahora todo tiene sentido. – Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos sin comprender, pero adelantándose a los cuestionamientos Ginny agregó: - Miren la parte trasera de la figura, en la base¿qué ven?

Los muchachos se acercaron y observaron el lugar señalado por la pelirroja.

- Es un dibujo tallado, parece representar una serie de rocas distribuidas en torno a un círculo, como si fueran menhires gigantes – contestó Ron.

- ¡Es el mismo lugar que se describe en el diario! – Harry se encontraba visiblemente emocionado al percatarse de eso.

- Correcto – dijo la joven – Creo que esto es la representación pictórica de Stonehenge, de alguna manera el caballero muggle llegó a la región donde se encuentra ese lugar. – Ron y Harry escuchaban atentos a la chica – Verán: Stonehenge es un conjunto de 56 piedras contornadas por 30 sarsen (las verticales). Lo primero que fue construido fue el monumental círculo de piedras, y posteriormente su constructor levantó cinco pares de trilitos, es decir, dos piedras sarsen unidas por un único dintel. En el interior del círculo se colocaron trilitos que forman una herradura cuyo extremo abierto da a un altar que se encuentra alineado y señala el solsticio de verano, el trilito más grande (el central) señala el solsticio de invierno…

Ron y Harry le dirigían a Ginny una mirada atónita. - "¿Cómo se metió Hermione en el cuerpo de su hermana?" – pensaba Ron.

- Así que fue usted quien siguió mi consejo y sacó el libro de historia de la magia que les recomendé… ¿no es así señorita Weasley? – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres muchachos se sobresaltaron y giraron sus cabezas rápidamente. El profesor Éaco Centt se encontraba apoyado contra uno de los muros del pasillo con los brazos cruzados; parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo en esa posición y había escuchado toda la conversación de los amigos.

Harry lo miró con el rostro severo durante algunos segundos hasta que dijo: - ¿Qué hace usted en este lugar… señor? Espero que una nueva función del profesorado no sea espiar a los alumnos. –

- Vamos señor Potter, no sea usted paranoico. – dijo Éaco con una sonrisa – La realidad es que sus amigos y usted no son los únicos que encuentran fascinante el diseño y la estética de la estatua de la fundadora.

Harry frunció aún más el entrecejo y dijo: - Vamos profesor, nunca hemos dudado de su inteligencia, así que no dude de la nuestra, ambos sabemos que usted no está aquí por el valor estético del monumento.

Éaco Centt lo miró fijamente reflexionando su respuesta, poco a poco la imagen de aquél Harry Potter del cual tanto le habían hablado desaparecía como una estela en el cielo, y surgían ante él un nuevo hombre cargado de seguridad y autosuficiencia, la misma seguridad y autosuficiencia que había caracterizado a Dumbledore por tantos años… y en ese momento, eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

- En eso tiene razón señor Potter, ésta estatua es mucho más que belleza e ingenio… mucho más que eso. – dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Harry se mantuvo serio y firme mientras Ginny y Ron miraban a ambos, profesor y alumno, bastante intrigados. Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos minutos, Harry había aprendido que la única manera de tratar al profesor Centt era con paciencia e ingenio, ese individuo conocía demasiadas cosas que se negaba a compartir con nadie, mantenía esa inverosímil fachada de arrogante y extrema seguridad, que lo hacía parecer como un individuo que era imposible de molestar. – No cabe duda de que la grandeza sólo se obtiene con inteligencia y trabajo duro… "hoc opus hic labor est" (aquí está lo que cuesta el trabajo) – dijo Éaco Centt inesperadamente haciendo que Harry se sintiera cada vez más intrigado. – Díganme muchachos¿tienen alguna idea de porqué fue fundado Hogwarts?

Ron respondió instintivamente recordando las largas charlas de Hermione sobre la historia del colegio. – Porque los fundadores se propusieron crear una escuela donde los jóvenes del mundo mágico pudiesen estudiar y ser entrenados en las artes mágicas, para poder darles una buena educación y ser así brujas y magos totalmente cualificados al término de sus estudios –.

- La razón fue mucho más allá de eso señor Weasley, los fundadores querían moldear a los jóvenes magos de la forma que pudieran ser mucho más útiles para cumplir sus objetivos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – dijo un sorprendido Harry.

- Señor Potter, Hogwarts no nació como un acto de buena fe por parte de sus fundadores, ellos querían asegurase que Gran Bretaña tuviera a los mejores magos de toda Europa. – Ron, Ginny y Harry se miraron confundidos – En aquellos días Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor eran los magos más influyentes de toda Europa; no existía ningún acontecimiento político o económico del cual no fueran ellos los responsables, el mundo civilizado era movido por ellos. No sólo poseían riquezas envidiadas por los más avariciosos reyes, sino que su poder se encontraba lejos de la propia comprensión de otros magos. Al unirse consiguieron formar el proyecto más ambicioso de su vida: Hogwarts; ellos sabían que por separado eran fuertes, pero juntos eran invencibles.

- ¿Pero qué pretendían hacer con eso, formar un ejército? – dijo Ron sin poder contenerse.

- No señor Weasley, ellos buscaban cultivar a las nuevas generaciones, enseñarles a pensar. Sólo el deseo de hacer realidad ese proyecto pudo reunir a cuatro hechiceros tan diferentes. – Éaco Centt se aclaró la garganta y continuó – Como verán en este obelisco se plasma la imagen utópica de ese sueño, una imagen que sólo pudo ser plasmada por la maga más brillante del grupo: Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Cuatro manos… cuatro siluetas… cuatro animales… una única montaña… la montaña es Hogwarts, no representaba la montaña del dragón caído, sino a Hogwarts – dijo emocionado Harry.

Éaco Centt se mantenía impávido y ajeno al reciente comentario de Harry, su mente estaba perdida en el baúl de los recuerdos mientras evocaba su época de estudiante. Harry le recordaba en ese momento a él mismo cuando era joven: deseoso de aventuras, cargado de ilusiones y temores. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que su antiguo maestro le había hablado de ese muchacho, y aunque le había exaltado la gran cantidad de similitudes que ambos tenían, Éaco aún no lo creía. Quizá era por esa arrogancia y soberbia que caracterizaba al muchacho, o simplemente porque buscaba no tener ninguna semejanza con alguien que cargaba desde su nacimiento con una misión de esa envergadura.

- Si es así¿qué tiene que ver el grabado de Stonehenge con los fundadores? – preguntó Ron abruptamente.

Éaco Centt le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática mientras agregaba: - Creo que sólo tienen una forma de averiguarlo. – Diciendo esto se volvió y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ellos. Harry inició una carrera y alcanzando al profesor Centt se situó frente a él impidiéndole continuar con su camino.

- ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

- Porque el auténtico conocimiento de la magia es más que la suma de sus partes. Se trata de una responsabilidad formidable que no debe ser tomada a la ligera, y espero que algún día lo comprenda señor Potter. Si me disculpa. – y retirando a Harry con su mano se alejo.

Ron se acercó al joven mago que permanecía de pie mirando fijamente el pasillo por el cual había desparecido el profesor Centt.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo finalmente.

Harry aspiró profundamente y dijo: - ¡Iremos a Stonehenge!

Éaco Centt caminó tranquilo hasta su despacho, pero por más que intentaba disimular su satisfacción le era imposible. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y eso le complacía de sobremanera. Le había causado demasiado trabajo lograr que Harry Potter y sus amigos descifraran las claves, pero al parecer eran más inteligentes y perspicaces de lo que él mismo suponía.

Tras tomar varios pasillos y subir un centenar de escaleras llegó a su despacho. Antes de entrar se percató de un extraño ruido que se originaba en su interior, así que penetró en la oficina sigilosamente como lo haría un ladrón.

El profesor Horace Slughorn se encontraba registrando un baúl que el profesor Centt mantenía oculto detrás de un muro falso. Se movía pesadamente y jadeaba en exceso, se encontraba de rodillas mientras apoyaba su voluminosa barriga sobre el cofre.

Centt se quedó parado en el interior de su despachó mirándolo fijamente, su rostro se encontraba contraído. Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la puerta se cerrara con seguro y fuera cubierta por una protección antisonora.

- ¿Busca usted algo, profesor Slughorn?

Horace se sobresaltó e intento incorporarse apresuradamente, su rostro estaba rojo y sudoroso. Mientras miraba al profesor Centt respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas. Pasó su mirada de los ojos de Centt a la puerta sellada que se encontraba a espaldas de su captor, sabía perfectamente que no existía más salida que esa, y aunque la tuviera daba lo mismo dado que ya había sido descubierto. Armándose de un valor totalmente ajeno a su personalidad encaró de frente a Éaco Centt.

- ¡LO VI!... lo vi la otra noche en el bosque. Estaba acompañado por su amiguito… ¡SI! A él también lo vi, aunque intentó pasar desapercibido detrás de ese árbol, pero ese truco no funcionó conmigo. Se lo dije muchas veces a Minerva pero no me escuchó, sabía que algo traía entre manos profesor Centt, – y respirando profundamente añadió – si ése es su verdadero nombre.

Éaco Centt lo miró con una calma inusitada, ésa impasible arrogancia que tanto irritaba a Horace.

- ¿Puedo saber que problema tiene usted de que yo me reúna en el bosque para charlar?

El profesor Slughorn lo miró incrédulo, como si el profesor Centt se hubiera vuelto loco, a su parecer, estaba actuando como uno de tantos estudiantes que intentan desesperadamente esconder el hecho de que hubiesen copiado en algún examen o en alguna tarea.

- ¿Acaso se burla de mí? Eso no era una simple charla en el bosque, usted estaba con un mortífago… es uno de ellos… es un traidor.

- Me parece que tenemos una opinión muy diferente de lo que significa ser un traidor. Una nueva era está emergiendo profesor Slughorn, mi deber es lograr que dicha era arribe.

- No importa como lo digas Éaco, eso se llama traición. Estás traicionado la confianza de tu maestro.

El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras lo miró con curiosidad mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y sacaba su varita de su túnica.

- Durante muchos años he escuchado de boca de muchos magos sus grandes habilidades, aunque por otra parte he sabido de su propensión a ser favoritista con ciertos alumnos. En lo personal me dan igual esas habladurías, usted me cae bien profesor Slughorn, Albus lo tenía en gran estima y no es difícil entender el por qué…

Éaco se acercaba cada vez más al profesor de pociones. Slughorn comenzó a sudar copiosamente mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la pared e intentaba tomar con sus manos temblorosas su varita mágica.

- ¿Qué pretende hacer Centt?

- Algo que debí hacer hace tiempo, y aunque lamento tremendamente tener que hacerle esto profesor, no puedo permitir que una indiscreción por parte suya arruine mis planes…

Apuntó su varita directamente al rostro de Horace justo en el momento que éste gritaba: -"Expelliarmus".- Sin embargo el rayo nunca alcanzó su objetivo puesto que fue detenido con un ligero movimiento de la varita de Éaco Centt, quien con una agilidad irreconocible se colocó a la izquierda del obeso personaje.

- Lo siento profesor, pero esto es mucho más importante que usted o que yo: "IMPERIO".

La mente de Horace Slughorn se vació completamente, se encontraba flotando en un mundo de ilusión. No existía nada que lo perturbara: no más miedos e intrigas, no más dolor y sufrimiento… estaba sólo él, en su mundo, flotando con sus fantasías y escuchando la tranquila voz de Éaco Centt que le susurraba:

- Creo profesor que a partir de ahora, haremos algunos cambios en su clase.

------------------------------------

-Esto es…

- Impresionante…

Los enormes monolitos se levantaban majestuosamente rodeando a Harry, Ron y Ginny.

- ¿Dices que esto lo construyeron los muggles, pero… cómo?

- En realidad Ron eso es lo que la mayoría de ellos creen, sin embargo existe una leyenda lugareña que cuenta que Stonehenge fue construido por Merlín. Los muggles de esta región siempre han considerado que construir esto fue imposible sin ayuda de la magia. Merlín es uno de los pocos magos que ha sido históricamente reconocido por los muggles, y es por ello que los habitantes de esta zona lo consideran como el constructor de su querido Stonehenge. – Ginny miraba fijamente a Ron mientras continuaba con su explicación.

- Pero Ginny, cualquier mago pudo hacer esto.

- No cualquiera Ron. Las rocas han sido movidas y colocadas entre sí con una precisión matemática tan perfecta que muy pocos magos pudieron hacerla. Stonehenge no es una simple aglomeración de enormes rocas, está alineado con las tres principales estrellas del Cinturón de Orión: Alnitak, Alnilan y Mintaka, eso es lo que lo hace tan fascinante.

Harry miró preocupado a la pelirroja. – ¿A eso se refería el profesor Centt verdad? Ésa información la obtuviste de un libro que él te recomendó. –

Ginny asintió mientras sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente. – Quería ser útil con algo y pensé que conociendo algo más sobre la Historia de la Magia podría ayudarles. El profesor Centt me ofreció su ayuda y me recomendó ese libro. Tengo que aceptar que es increíble la cantidad de información que no nos habían dado en Hogwarts.

- Lo sé – Harry se veía molesto – y es muy curioso que todas aquellas cosas que en Hogwarts no nos hayan querido mostrar, nos hayan sido reveladas por el mismo sujeto. – comenzó a girar su cabeza en todas direcciones como si buscara algo. – Son demasiadas coincidencias juntas y eso me pone nervioso. Parece ser que Éaco está jugando un juego en donde nosotros somos los personajes principales. Él nos condujo a Cimmeria, y por ello empiezo a sospechar cómo es que nos encontraron los aliados de Voldemort. – y mirando anhelante a Ginny señaló – Al parecer tenemos otro espía de Voldemort en el colegio.

- Pero Harry si es un enemigo¿por qué no nos eliminó con todas las oportunidades que ha tenido?

- ¿Y crees que no lo ha intentado Ginny? Primero el dragón de la montaña, después el ataque en Cimmeria.

- Sin embargo no olvides quién te enseño varias técnicas con las que has derrotado a esos enemigos.

- Esto no tiene ningún sentido, – agregó Ron – según lo que he entendido es que nos quiere matar mientras nos ayuda a sobrevivir.

Harry ignoró por completo el último comentario de su amigo. Era verdad que no tuviera sentido que un mortífago los ayudara a encontrar los horcruxes de Voldemort… a menos de que el mismo Voldemort quisiera eso.

- Bien- dijo abruptamente Ron llamando la atención de sus dos amigos – ya estamos en Stonehenge ¿Qué hacemos?

- No lo sé – contestó Ginny – no tenemos idea de que hacer ahora.

- Si que la tenemos. – respondió Harry haciendo que Ron y Ginny lo miraran expectantes – ¿Recuerdan la conversación del caballero muggle con el anciano? El anciano nos da la respuesta. – Aunque la noche había caído, el misterioso monumento brillaba con una luz aperlada proveniente de las tres estrellas que lo cobijaban. Harry se acercó al punto central de Stonehenge con su varita en mano y con voz autoritaria recitó: - "Experto credite, sic itur ad astra. Sed facilis descensus caligatio." - Un intenso temblor comenzó a originarse en el centro de la construcción mientras que una piedra de dimensiones colosales se deslizaba revelando una entrada.

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba a Harry del hombro. – Vamos muchacho, a por ese segundo horcrux.

Harry asintió y encendió su varita con el hechizo de iluminación antes de bajar por la entrada. Tanto Ron como Ginny hicieron lo mismo y siguieron a su líder.

Los jóvenes magos penetraron en una vasta caverna subterránea de belleza sobrenatural. Unas luces estroboscópicas de aspecto surrealista y de origen desconocido iluminaban la pared de roca caliza de esa especie de catedral subterránea proyectando embriagadores matices de azul, verde y amarillo. Del techo pendían fantásticas formaciones de estalactitas semejantes a témpanos gigantes que hacían parecer a los jóvenes como unos enanos. Del suelo sedimentado se alzaba un bosque petrificado de cristalinas estalagmitas. El aire que flotaba en el interior se sentía enrarecido y añejo, como si se encontrara atrapado desde hacía décadas.

Las luces proyectadas por sus varitas estallaban en los rincones de las piedras despertando sombras vetustas que dormitaban en silencio desde tiempos inmemorables. Harry guió a sus amigos a lo largo del pasillo y tomó la decisión de doblar a su derecha cuando los caminos se separaron, tras varios minutos andando llegaron a una nueva separación y por segunda ocasión Harry tomó el camino de la derecha. Así se mantuvo un tiempo, caminando recto y doblando siempre a la derecha, ajeno a cualquier alegato de sus amigos que insistían en separarse para abarcar mayor terreno.

- No pienso dejarlos solos. – dijo con autoridad – Todos seguiremos juntos.

Increíblemente se sentía tranquilo y confiado algo le decía que iba por el camino correcto, tenía la misma sensación de poderío e invencibilidad que había sentido con la poción Felix Felicis. Caminaba atento a cualquier sonido hasta que escuchó un cuerpo deslizarse entre las rocas.

Los jóvenes magos se colocaron espalda con espalda mientras apuntaban con su varita al espacio vacío.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? – exclamó Ron con una voz de ultratumba.

Ninguno de los muchachos respondió. Su respiración se hacia cada vez más agitada mientras un sudor frío les recorría la espalda.

Nuevamente un sonido misterioso les llegó a sus oídos, parecía como si un objeto semiacuoso pasara rozando una roca, los chicos giraron de un lado a otro sobresaltados.

- Lumos Maxima – dijo con autoridad Harry.

La caverna se iluminó con demasiada intensidad revelando al ser. Frente a ellos se encontraba tirada, sobre el suelo, varios metros de una sustancia gelatinosa y mohosa de color arena. Enormes venas azules y moradas rodeaban a la sustancia, y en el centro una especie de rombo verdoso latía rimbombantemente. La extraña criatura no era más que un tubo enorme de masa mucilaginosa que tenía un extremo abierto parecido a una boca, aunque a Harry le pareció más un agujero rodeado por decenas de miles de afiladas puntas. Dos aberturas sobre el enorme agujero simulaban los ojos o en su defecto las fosas nasales, aunque de ello Harry no podía estar seguro.

- ¿Qué demo…? – quiso decir Ron pero su expresión fue opacada por una especie de gorgoteo que procedía del gusano.

Ginny aferró su varita y dijo: - "Aether scalpere". – El aire hizo algunos cortes sobre la sustancia gelatinosa como si fueran filosas cuchillas, pero las heridas recién abiertas se cerraron casi tan rápido como se habían abierto. El gusano comenzó a inclinarse como si estuviese a punto de explotar.

- Tenemos que ocultarnos – dijo Harry mientras empujaba a sus amigos para que se resguardaran tras una enorme estalagmita. Justo en ese momento la criatura expulsó de su cuerpo una especie de bola viscosa de color negro, que al tener contacto con el suelo, comenzó a deshacerse como si se tratara de hierro oxidado.

- Esa cosa arroja una especie de ácido – señaló Ginny bastante tensa.

Harry salió abruptamente de su escondite gritando: - BOMBARDA – una explosión se produjo en la criatura abriéndole un boquete en su cuerpo, pero segundos más tarde la herida cerró completamente. Un nuevo gorgoteo se produjo en el interior del gusano, salvo que está vez no se hincho, sino que dirigió el agujero que tenía en su cuerpo hacia Harry y expulsó decenas de afiladas puntas. Lo único que pudo hacer el muchacho fue levantar su varita y gritar: - ¡Escoto! Las afiladas puntas chocaron contra el escudo invisible y cayeron en el suelo como si fueran casquillos de balas.

Cuando el ataque cesó, Harry corrió a refugiarse nuevamente con sus amigos.

- ¡Estás herido! – dijo abruptamente Ron.

- Tan sólo rasguño una parte de la túnica, pero no logró lastimarme. – dijo Harry mientras miraba su hombro - Parece ser que esta criatura está capacitada para soportar los pequeños ataques.

- Odio a los gusanos, – dijo Ron – normalmente me deshago de ellos de un pisotón, pero este es enorme.

- ¡Eso es Ron! – señaló Harry con un rostro iluminado – Me moveré hacia ese lugar – dijo mientras señalaba una parte desnivelada del suelo de la caverna.

- NO – agregó Ginny abruptamente – te atacará si haces eso.

- Esa es la intención. Cuando se lance contra mi, quiero que utilicen el hechizo bombarda al máximo para derribar esa estalactita y que aplaste al bicho… - y con un suspiro finalizó – Espero que con eso baste para librarnos de él.

- Es una locura, debemos de pensar en otro pla…

- Debemos de encontrar el horcrux Ron. – increpó malhumorado Harry – No permitiré que desperdiciemos más tiempo, pero necesito de su completo apoyo.

Ginny miró la resolución de Harry y asintió. – Hagámoslo –.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa y salió del escondrijo. La criatura siguió los movimientos de Harry y lo atacó con su ácido negruzco, pero ese ataque era demasiado lento para alguien tan ágil como Harry. Poco a poco Harry comenzó a atraer al gusano hacia el desnivel para poder realizar el ataque, se mantenía expectante hacia lo pudiese hacer la criatura, y fue entonces cuando se percató del cambio de postura del gusano, ésta vez el gorgoteo de su interior se intensifico al máximo y del orificio de su cuerpo salieron despedidos como flechas decenas de afilados dientes.

Harry esperaba este ataque desde hacía tiempo y se protegió usando el hechizo escoto para detener los dientes con su escudo invisible. Poco a poco el suelo se pobló de restos de dientes, el ataque parecía no tener fin, el gusano lanzaba cada vez más dientes y a una mayor velocidad. Harry retrocedía lentamente mientras el gusano de acercaba cada vez más. Las perlas de sudor recorrían el rostro del muchacho, el esfuerzo que hacía para detener el ataque era enorme, él mismo percibía que su hechizo se debilitaba cada vez más haciendo que los dientes pudieran atravesarlo y pasaran silbando a su lado cada vez más cerca. - "Sólo un poco más"- se decía a si mismo mientras continuaba moviéndose hacia atrás atrayendo a la criatura al desnivel. - "Sólo un poco más" – continuaba diciéndose aunque cada vez su cuerpo jadeaba más y se sentía inexplicadamente débil, no era el agotamiento normal, era como si sus fuerzas lo abandonaran de golpe, pero aún así debía de seguir si quería sobrevivir.

- ¡AHORA! – gritó tempestuosamente Harry.

- BOMBARDA – fue la respuesta al unísono de Ron y Ginny.

Una tremenda explosión recorrió toda la caverna, la parte superior de la estalactita sufrió una enorme grieta y se desprendió del techo cayendo sobre el gusano a una velocidad demencial. La punta traspasó la piel de la criatura sin mayores problemas haciendo que el ser emitiera unos terribles chillidos y se retorciera de dolor.

Harry se acercó mientras juntaba sus manos y gritaba: - Murus Ignis – un pequeño muro de fuego (infinitamente menor que el que había creado cuando derrotó al dragón de la montaña) tocó la piel del gusano, incendiándolo abruptamente. Un olor a pus calcinado inundó las ventanas de la nariz del trío, los chillidos de la bestia continuaron durante algunos segundos, hasta que el fuego le consumió la vida y dejo de moverse.

- Lo conseguimos – dijo Ron eufórico.

Harry mantenía una rodilla en el suelo mientras temblaba y sudaba copiosamente, tras el ataque había tenido que apoyarse en suelo para no caer.

- Harry – dijo Ginny pálida – tu brazo.

Una profunda herida se divisaba en torno al brazo izquierdo de Harry, justamente entre el codo y el hombro. Una mancha negra cubría la piel donde había sido herido, mientras que la sangre emanaba copiosamente.

- Al parecer uno de esos dientes me alcanzó – dijo el muchacho mientras luchaba por incorporarse.

Ginny corrió a su lado y examinó el brazo: una pequeña astilla sobresalía del brazo de su amigo.

- Tenemos que sacártela cuanto antes y cauterizar la herida. Siéntate Harry. ¿Ron, donde estás? – Ron se ubicó al lado de su hermana – Necesito que aparezcas una vasija con agua hirviendo para limpiar la herida y un poco de alcohol para desinfectarla… ¡pronto! – Ron asintió y rápidamente apareció el alcohol y una vasija con agua y con su varita comenzó a hervirla. Por su parte, Ginny arrancó unas tiras de su capa y comenzó a hacer vendajes de diferentes tamaños.

- El agua está lista – chilló Ron.

- Bien. Harry muerde esto con todas tus fuerzas y no lo dejes caer. - le dijo Ginny a su amado mientras le entregaba una tira de su capa (bastante gruesa) – Ron, necesito que sujetes a Harry con todas tus fuerzas, no permitas que se mueva.

- De acuerdo – agregó Ron mientras se sentaba y abrazaba a Harry con fuerza – ¿aunque no sería mejor usar un hechizo de inmovilización?

- No quiero correr ningún riesgo realizando este tipo de hechizos en este momento. – y mirando directamente a los ojos verdes del muchacho dijo: - Por favor aguanta Harry, esto te va a doler. – el muchacho asintió y apretó con fuerza entre sus dientes la tira de la capa.

Para empezar, Ginny utilizó el hechizo carpe retractum para sacar el diente, posteriormente mojó algunas tiras el agua caliente para limpiar la herida, después uso el alcohol para desinfectarla, y finalmente calentó la punta de su varita y cauterizó la herida abierta. Harry se retorcía de dolor y emitía constantes gritos que eran amortiguados por la tira en su boca. Ron se movía de un lado a otro en su intento por sujetarlo, hasta que producto del dolor, Harry se desmayó…

La aparición de una fina luz azulada sobre su cara le obligó a abrir sus verdes ojos. Al despertar se percató de que sus amigos se encontraban inmóviles, probablemente estaban durmiendo, pero no quiso pararse a averiguarlo, la curiosidad por saber de donde procedía ese destello le obligó a apartarse de ellos. Camino durante algunos minutos, la luz aumentaba su intensidad conforme el muchacho se acercaba, hasta que al girar sobre su derecha se topó con un anciano que se encontraba sentado en una roca apoyado sobre un largo bastón mohoso.

El anciano lo miraba sin mirar, lucía una barba larga, blanca y raída. Su rostro arrugado y su piel quebradiza le hacían parecer como si llevara miles de años sentado en ese lugar. La piel de sus manos estaba resquebrajada y reseca, como si fuese lodo seco que poco a poco se desmorona.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el muchacho dubitativamente.

- ¿A qué has venido? – increpó el anciano como si no hubiese escuchado el cuestionamiento de Harry.

- En busca del horcrux – respondió serio el muchacho.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo el anciano mientras cambiaba el bastón de mano.

- Porque mi obligación es destruirlo.

- Ahh… ¿y que ganarías destruyéndolo?

- Pues… - Harry se sintió desconcertado y respondió sin saber porque le decía todo eso al extraño – Para matar a Voldemort, erradicar su mal y traer la paz a Gran Bretaña.

El anciano comenzó a toser produciendo un ligero silbido, parecía que se estaba ahogando, aunque en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era reír.

- Tú no sabes nada muchacho, el mal no puede ser erradicado.

"¡Cierto!", Harry acababa de recordar eso. Cuántas veces no le había insistido Dumbledore que el mal debía de ser combatido, no para ser erradicado, sino para ser mantenido a raya.

- Tal vez no pueda erradicarlo, pero lo menos podré evitar que el mal de Voldemort siga haciéndole daño a la gente.

- ¿Y estás preparado inclusive para morir con tal de lograrlo?

- Lo estoy – respondió Harry con firmeza.

- ¿No tienes miedo de morir? – respondió el anciano malévolamente.

- Tengo miedo a muchas cosas, pero a la muerte ya no más.

- ¿Y a la vida? – dijo con parsimonia el viejo.

- ¿La… vida? – Harry se mostró desconcertado ante esta pregunta. Desde que sabía que Voldemort sólo deseaba matarlo, el terrible miedo a la muerte lo había asaltado ocupando toda su mente. Dormía mal, y comía peor, temiendo que ese fuera su último día. Pero la realidad era que esos miedos hacían años que habían desaparecido, ahora era la vida lo que más miedo le daba. Miedo a lo que la maldad de Voldemort pudiera hacerle a su vida… y mucho peor a la vida de sus seres queridos.

- ¿Miedo a la maldad? – expresó el anciano con solemnidad en un susurro.

Harry palideció al mirarlo, ese anciano sabía usar Legilimancia… podía leerle sus pensamientos.

- Eres sabio al temerle. Los humanos le temen a la maldad no por que sea desconocida o terrible, sino porque está presente dentro de cada uno. Ese miedo ha impulsado al hombre a investigar en cosas que se salen de su comprensión, a utilizar la magia no sólo para defenderse, sino también para intentar emular a los dioses y protegerse usando técnicas arcaicas e irresponsables.

- ¡ La Alquimia! – dijo Harry en un suspiro.

El anciano entrecerró los ojos mientras exhalaba con lentitud. – El miedo al mal ha permitido la aparición de la Alquimia y ha alimentado el deseo de descubrir nuevos tipos de magia oscura. La Alquimia y la magia negra alimentan el odio, el odio alimenta el mal, y el mal alimenta el odio entre las masas de muggles y magos. Es un círculo vicioso e inhumano, y durante siglos hemos jugado la partida con las cartas equivocadas. Es ahí donde se esconde el secreto de nuestra misión: buscar las cartas correctas. –

Harry había llevado la conversación con un semblante impertérrito y firme, pero ahora estaba confuso y molesto. Tenía una incomprensible sensación de odio extremo hacia el viejo. Quería destruirlo… hacerlo desaparecer…, sin ninguna razón manifiesta.

- ¿Qué ocurre legendario bizarro, tan pronto has comenzado a odiarme?

- Estoy empezando a cansarme de esta verborragia cargada de juegos y acertijos. ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre!

- Mmm¿lo que ocurre¡Vaya! En serio que no sabes nada muchacho, pues simplemente está ocurriendo lo mismo que ya ha acontecido antes.

Harry se mostró dubitativo mientras el anciano hablaba.

- La vida es un ciclo y la historia se repite.

El sombrero seleccionador había dicho lo mismo a principios de año según logró recordar Harry.

- Deberías de prestarle más atención a lo que dice el sombrero seleccionador, – dijo el anciano sosegadamente – el hecho de que por su exterior parezca un simple trozo de tela roído y añejo, no implica que en su interior no se resguarde una grandeza extrema.

- Basta – dijo Harry hastiado – estoy perdiendo demasiado tiempo con esta charla. Necesito encontrar el horcrux.

- ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Da lo mismo si lo encuentras o no.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Harry incrédulo.

- ¿De qué te sirve encontrar los horcruxes, si no tienes idea de cómo destruirlos?

Harry enmudeció de golpe. "¿Cómo sabía ese individuo que no había logrado destruir el horcrux?".

- ¿Me… enseñará como destruirlos? – dijo Harry vacilante.

- Depende

- ¿De qué depende?

- De lo que estés dispuesto a hacer.

- Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario.

- Bien… - el anciano hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa.- ¿Cuál es el principio fundamental de la alquimia? – dijo abruptamente.

Harry dudó unos segundos hasta que añadió: - Para ganar algo se debe de dar algo de un valor similar… lo llaman el intercambio equivalente.-

El anciano asintió. – Para conseguir algo debes de dar algo a cambio de un valor similar¿estás dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de tal decisión? –

- Lo estoy – dijo Harry con firmeza.

El vetusto individuo tomó su bastón y señaló un pasillo: - Toma ese camino y síguelo, toma siempre el sendero de la izquierda y cuando llegues a las escaleras sube, y asegúrate de que siempre te encuentras subiendo, nunca se te ocurra bajar. A lo largo de ese recorrido encontrarás muchas puertas sobre la pared, sólo abre las dos últimas puertas de tu derecha, una te mostrará el horcrux y la otra cómo destruirlo.

- Necesito abrir las dos – dijo Harry decisivo y tajante.

- Ya conoces que habrá consecuencias, así que tú tendrás que decidir.

- Bien – añadió Harry – entonces me voy.

- Una última cosa muchacho – Harry se detuvo y miró fijamente los ojos del anciano – debes de salir de este lugar en menos de seis horas… o morirás irremediablemente.

Harry asintió y dándole la espalda al anciano se alejó.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y el aire se enrareció haciéndose turbio y difuso, un sonido lejano y agudo le taladraba su oídos: "Ha…rr….y", "Ha…rr….y", "Ha…rry", "Harry", "¡Harry, despierta!".

El rostro de Ginny Weasley emergió ante sus ojos. Poco a poco los sentidos de Harry se ubicaron en la realidad. Podía ver claramente a Ginny y Ron, escuchaba sus palabras y sentía su contacto, pero su cuerpo le parecía ajeno. Tenía la mitad del mismo paralizado, su brazo izquierdo reposaba inerte sobre el suelo, una oleada de sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo, y su corazón emitía un latido tardío y arrítmico.

- Harry, – vociferaba Ginny desesperada - ¿me escuchas¿sabes donde estás?

Harry intentó incorporarse, pero sintió como si la caverna estuviese dando vueltas a una velocidad increíble. Una oleada de vómito trepó por su garganta y tuvo que girar su cuello para expulsarlo. Sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente y sentía su cuerpo torpe y exhausto, pero en su interior sabía que no podía dejarse caer y rendirse… o sería su fin.

Levantando su cabeza miró el pasillo que el anciano le había señalado durante su delirio.

- Por… ahí – dijo jadeante – Tenemos que ir por ahí.

- De eso nada – increpó Ron – No sé lo que te pasa ahora, pero estás herido. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

- NO, – dijo el muchacho furioso – tengo que ir hacia allí, así que tú decides Ron¿iré con tú ayuda, o tendré que hacerlo yo solo?

Ginny miró a ambos muchachos hasta que tomó con decisión el brazo de Harry y lo colocó sobre su cuello y hombros. – Vamos Ron, toma el otro brazo y vayamos a donde nos pide. –

Harry se mostró sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Estaba agradecido de que la muchacha no lo bombardeara de preguntas y simplemente lo obedeciera.

Ron y Ginny ayudaron a Harry a incorporarse y caminaron con él por el pasillo. Parecía una sucesión de curvas que terminaban en un par de escaleras que divergían: unas subían y otras bajaban. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Harry eligieron las escaleras que subían, pero pese a que avanzaban hacia arriba era muy común que ambas escaleras se unieran formando una especie de laberinto obligando al trío a que analizara nuevamente cuál era la que subía. Normalmente las escaleras que conducían a la parte de arriba se veían semidestruidas, demasiado frágiles para soportar el peso de los tres. Trozos de piedras se desprendían cada vez que pisaba un escalón y el grado de inclinación hacía la subida terriblemente agotadora, muy diferentes de las escaleras que bajaban, que lucían seguras y llamativas instando al trío para que tomara ese camino.

Los tres amigos continuaron subiendo a un ritmo lento, ya no sólo era el brazo, también la parte izquierda de su tronco había dejado de responderle a Harry y esto hacía cada vez más dura la cuesta.

Tiempo después, lo que a percepción de Harry fue toda una eternidad, apareció de golpe ante ellos a su izquierda una gran cantidad de puertas, unas eran tan pequeñas que sólo hubiese pasado por ellas un niño pequeño arrodillado, otras lucían enormes como si fuesen la puerta de entrada de algún gigante. Ginny y Ron se dirigían entre ellos mirada de soslayo y preocupación conforme avanzaban y miraban el aspecto de Harry. Finalmente llegaron hasta un par de puertas que se levantaban en solitario sobre su derecha, ambas se encontraban casi pegadas, y aunque las dimensiones eran similares, su estética no podía ser más diferente: una de ellas era de metal, estaba adornada por una serie de líneas verticales en relieve y un sinfín de figuras talladas que iban desde animales hasta signos astrológicos; su marco estaba conformado por una intersección infinita de curvilíneas que formaban una especie de cadena similar a la del ADN. La otra puerta era de roble, la madera se veía enmohecida y frágil. Despedía un olor a podredumbre y excremento, como el agua revuelta de una ciénaga justo cuando ha dejado de llover. Su único adorno era un enorme triángulo invertido, tallado y cubierto por una capa de oro.

- Bien Harry – comentó Ron- ¿Cuál debemos de elegir?

- Tenemos que entrar en las dos, – contestó jadeante – una nos dará el horcrux, y la otra nos mostrará cómo destruirlos.

- Entonces entremos en esta puerta de acero – dijo Ginny con decisión mientras tiraba de ella.

Se necesito de la fuerza en conjunto de los hermanos Weasley para poder abrir la pesada puerta. La oscuridad en su interior era evidente, y la densa niebla que se lograba divisar aumentaba lo lóbrego del lugar. Respirando profundamente el trío se armo de valor para entrar.


	17. EL SEGUNDO HORCRUX

Cuando cruzaron el umbral, un gélido viento les recibió abruptamente. Más que entrar en una habitación, era como si se encontraran en el exterior, cerca de algún bosque. Una luz blanquecina (proyectada por las estrellas del firmamento) era lo único que salvaba al trío de encontrarse rodeados por una oscuridad absoluta. El suelo, que era una mezcla de tierra, barro y diminutas piedrecillas (como si fuese una especie de arcilla gruesa), hacía que las pisadas de los muchachos de escucharan por doquier cada vez que caminaban.

No sabían si era su imaginación pero conforme más avanzaban, el frío en los alrededores se intensificaba al extremo de que pequeñas estelas de vaho se generaban al respirar; se sentía el mismo efecto en el ambiente que el generado por los dementores.

- Mantengan preparadas sus varitas – le susurró Ron a sus amigos – éste lugar me da mala espina.

El silencio sepulcral del recinto únicamente era roto por las pisadas de Ron, los jadeos de Harry y el corazón acelerado de Ginny. Abruptamente Ron se detuvo, obligando a Ginny a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Qué su…? – intentó replicar la joven, pero se calló en cuanto su hermano llevó una de sus dedos a sus labios.

Unas pisadas que se acercaban cada vez más se escuchaban en los alrededores. Su paso era lento… monótono, como si el culpable no supiera caminar y se limitara a arrastrar los pies. El sonido se escuchaba por momentos de izquierda a derecha, y por momentos de derecha a izquierda, cambiaba continuamente de dirección logrando aumentar en los jóvenes ese miedo incipiente. Una silueta de un hombre se reveló desde la posición de los muchachos, pero esto no eran más que malas noticias para ellos.

Una de las estrellas emitió un brillo inusitadamente intenso (como un resplandor plateado), que mostró, durante breves segundos, el negruzco y peludo brazo del sujeto. Dicho brazo estaba cubierto por unas abundantes cerdas negras de apariencia áspera. La criatura se movía con sutileza, hasta que abandonando todo dejo de apacibilidad, se lanzó en un ataque contra el terceto.

Ginny utilizó el hechizo expelliarmus para atacarlo, el cual golpeó el pecho de la criatura y la arrojó varios metros lejos de ellos, sin embargo el ser se incorporó, sin daño aparente, y tan repentinamente como había decidido atacarlos, se lanzó en dirección a Ron.

Utilizando el hechizo herbivicus Ron formó una barrera de cedros en torno a ellos. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó cuando la criatura se estrelló contra el muro recién invocado, y cayó rodando hacia atrás.

- Lumos – dijo Ginny. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su respiración se agito en cuanto divisó al atacante. Parecía un humano adulto bastante alto, pero no podía existir algo tan diferente a un humano; la criatura tenía dos piernas y cuatro brazos, sus extremidades eran gruesas y estaban recubiertas por una serie de cerdas gruesas y bastas, que lo hacían parecer como un cepillo ambulante. En lugar de manos y pies, sus extremidades terminaban en una especie de tenazas rojas, más delgadas que las de un cangrejo, pero filosas como navajas; un dedo amarillento curvado, semejante a un boomerang y cubierto por pequeño agujeros, sobresalía del centro de su palma; y su tronco estaba formado por bolas de grasas y músculo recubiertas por las mismas cerdas toscas y sucias. Pero lo que en verdad acaparó la atención de los muchachos fue su rostro: en su cara se vislumbraban siete cuencas brillantes que sobresalían de su cabeza triangular, la cual estaba atravesada por una línea blanca y delgada. Su boca era una fusión entre mandíbulas de perro, tenazas de cangrejo y pico de águila, que arrojaba constantemente una saliva verde y putrefacta.

El rostro de Ron se encontraba pálido y sudoroso, sus labios generaban un intermitente temblor junto a sus dientes. Ginny se colocó frente a Harry a modo de escudo con la clara intención de proteger a su amado.

La criatura los observó atentamente, como si estuviese indeciso sobre quien sería su primera presa. La muchacha lucía preocupada por Harry, pues era el que se encontraba en peor estado y en caso de pelea, sería imposible para él defenderse. Aprovechando el momentáneo lapso de distracción de Ginny, la criatura se movió ágilmente hacia la chica sujetándole el hombro con sus tenazas y haciendo que Harry se desplomara en el suelo. La bestia mantenía sus siete ojos clavados en la chica, mientras que una saliva purulenta comenzaba a emanar de su boca.

- Incendio – vociferó Ron mientras apuntaba su varita hacia la bestia.

Una llama salió de su punta y se impactó de lleno en el omóplato derecho del homo arácnido. El golpe recibido lo hizo caer y girar algunos metros mientras el fuego quemaba su piel acartonada.

Con rabia el endriago se incorporó velozmente y comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes, utilizando su tenaza a modo de espada. Ron esquivo como pudo cada uno de los embistes, hasta que sintió como el filo de una tenaza se incrustaba en su brazo produciéndole un enorme corte en él. La sangre comenzó a emanar como si fuese un manantial, recorriéndole el brazo y tiñendo el suelo de rojo.

- RON – gritó Ginny desesperada mientras lanzaba un ataque con su varita contra la bestia…

----------------------------

Los gritos llegaban de todas las direcciones y se propagaban como un eco. Las palabras se entremezclaban subiendo y bajando de intensidad, como si fuesen producidas por una radio cuyas baterías están próximas a agotarse.

Caminaba sobre una nube de humo… ¿caminaba? No, más bien se encontraba levitando de una manera variable y peligrosa. Sus brazos y piernas estaban atrapados bajo enormes pilares que lo inmovilizaban completamente… ¿pilares? No, sabía que no eran pilares, porque no sentía presión alguna sobre sus miembros, simplemente no tenía fuerzas para moverlos.

Los párpados de Harry intentaban abrirse, pero le resulta en extremo difícil, como cuando se llevan demasiadas horas sin dormir y uno es incapaz de controlar sus párpados. Cuando lograba entreabrir sus ojos, divisaba borrosas siluetas alumbradas ocasionalmente por las estrellas. Pero ni el dolor o el cansancio abrumador podían evitar que escuchara sus gritos de dolor; los gritos de su mejor amigo y de la chica, que mantenía su corazón viviendo esa tremenda encrucijada y amando esa bendita incertidumbre.

La claridad de la noche dominó la mente del joven mago haciéndolo despertar tan repentinamente como lo harían los borrachos cuando su cabeza es sumergida en un cubo con agua helada. Ron sangraba abundantemente del brazo y del párpado, uno de sus ojos se encontraba cerrado e hinchado, mientras que su cuerpo era arrojado violentamente por la criatura. Ginny se encontraba en el suelo semiinconsciente, sujetando con sus manos su abdomen, como si hubiese recibido un fuerte golpe en ese lugar.

Harry sintió como si un choque eléctrico recorriera todo su cuerpo, sintió la adrenalina cruzar cada parte de su ser y estallar transformada en una rabia impropia. Lentamente se incorporó mientras sujetaba fuertemente su varita, su rostro estaba contraído y pálido, pero sus ojos verdes arrojaban chispas producto de una furia ciega.

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritó histéricamente.

Un fogonazo de luz verde chocó con el cuerpo de la peluda bestia arrojándola hacia atrás. El golpe se escuchó seco, y durante algunos segundos la criatura permaneció inerte sobre el suelo. Harry comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el cuerpo de Ginny, una vez que la alcanzó colocó su espalda sobre sus piernas y la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

Torpemente la criatura comenzó a moverse, la violencia del hechizo había hecho que cayera y destrozara uno de los árboles que cubrían el lugar (los cuales parecían estar hechos de un marfil muy duro). El hechizo asesino no había resultado completamente efectivo, la criatura permanecía viva: aunque el hechizo lo había herido gravemente haciendo que sus pasos fueran lentos, su boca derramara (sobre su pecho) una enorme cantidad de baba, y su garganta emitiera unos estridentes chillidos, mezcla de dolor y rabia.

Harry mantenía la cabeza de Ginny sobre su regazo, mientras se esforzaba por soportar el peso de la joven. Toda sensación corpórea se había esfumado; su cuerpo sentía, únicamente, un ligero escalofrío que recorría su espalda y una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba poder respirar. Las lágrimas caían lentamente sobre sus mejillas mientras que sus ojos temblaban furibundos. Podía ver a la criatura avanzar cada vez más hacia ellos. Recordó en ese momento porqué no quería involucrar a sus amigos en la búsqueda de los horcruxes; ahora no sólo iba a morir él, sino que también sufriría el mismo destino su querida Ginny. "¡Que diferente se sentía cuando estaba con ella"! No, no era la misma sensación que le producía estar cerca de Hermione… ahora lo sabía. No amaba a su amiga, sentía admiración, respeto, atracción y envidia. Lamentaba haberse dado cuenta tan tarde… ¡Deseaba gritarle a Ginny lo que la amaba! Sabía que debía luchar por su vida, por su felicidad… por su futuro, pero su mente no hacía más que evocar el pasado y pensar en el inexorable destino que le aguardaba.

Al mirar el delicado rostro de Ginny su corazón se atiborró de grandes resplandores y fulguraciones, como si un huracán de los cielos cayera sobre su vida, le sacudiera y arrancara su voluntad (tan sencillo como una ventisca mueve las hojas del suelo), y en medio de todo ese caos, su corazón entero fuese arrojado a los abismos. - "Tal vez la muerte no duela tanto" – pensó mientras miraba de frente a la bestia que le apuntaba con sus filosas tenazas.

El sonido que produjo la piel al ser desgarrada resonó por todo el lugar, y fue seguido por un estridente alarido. Los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cristalizarse mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin control. Harry observó atónito la punta de una estaca blanca y filosa que sobresalía del pecho de la criatura, y a su espalda Ron sosteniendo la otra punta. Su amigo había utilizado la estaca para apuñalar a la bestia.

Lo siguiente que aconteció, Harry lo miró como si fuese una sesión fotográfica: la criatura cayendo al suelo sin vida, Ron pateándolo violentamente y acercándose a su hermana.

- Ginny – dijo Ron inexplicablemente sereno – Ginny ¿me escuchas¿Cómo te sientes?

La chica abrió torpemente sus ojos y se incorporó ligeramente, en su rostro aparecían claro tintes de dolor cada vez que movía cada parte de su cuerpo, pero intentaba ocultarlos para no alarmar a su hermano.

- Lo lograste – dijo mientras miraba a Ron y le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa, tras unos segundos giró su cara para mirar a Harry, y mientras tocaba su pecho con su palma y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla le dijo en un susurro. – Resiste sólo un poco más… nos vamos ahora.

- NO – increpó Harry débilmente – el… el horcrux.

- Tranquilo amigo – añadió Ron forzando una sonrisa – Yo iré a buscarlo, mientras tanto ustedes descansen un poco.

Ron se alejó de sus amigos cojeando ligeramente, el cuerpo le resultaba cada vez más difícil de mover, debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

Conforme avanzaba comenzó a divisar un camino empedrado rodeado por los mismos extraños árboles blancos que habían permitido derrotar a la bestia. Todos eran iguales, carecían de hojas y sus ramas apuntaban hacia la senda todo el tiempo, como si fuesen esculturas que embellecieran el sitio.

Tras varios minutos de recorrido, Ron arribó al final del recorrido en donde una estructura cilíndrica (fabricada con el mismo material de los árboles del camino) se levantaba. Parecía una guarida que carecía de ventanas y limitaba su acceso a una pequeña abertura ubicada en la parte superior de la estructura.

Ron comenzó a trepar por la estructura hasta que alcanzó el ventanal superior y accedió al interior. – "Lumos" – dijo una vez dentro.

La parte interior de la guarida le produjo un tremendo escalofrío mientras le erizaba sus cabellos: cientos de miles de hilos blancos entrelazados cubrían el lugar como si fuesen una malla protectora. Armándose de valor, el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar entre las pegajosas hebras. Debido a la espesura de la tela de araña era imposible poder apreciar lo que se encontraba más adelante, únicamente podía ver más y más hebras que le obstruían el camino. Así continuó hasta que percibió un resplandor aperlado que surgía desde un rincón de la morada.

Pausadamente se acercó al sitio de donde procedía el destello, al llegar a él observó como cientos de capas de esa tela cubrían el objeto que emitía el brillo, así que armándose de paciencia cortó con delicadeza todos los hilos. Finalmente tras varios minutos de arduo trabajo pudo revelar el objeto y se maravillo al hacerlo: una especie de báculo de oro azulado apareció ante sus ojos. Unas alas extendidas, parecidas a las de un águila, sobresalían del cuerpo del báculo, un poco más abajo dos serpientes se entrelazaban alrededor del bastón formando una espiral, pero aunque las colas de ambas se fusionaban con el báculo, las cabezas permanecían separadas mirándose fijamente. La serpiente de la izquierda siempre era dorada, sin importar el lado del cual se mirara el báculo, mientras que la serpiente de la derecha lucía un color negro carbón. En la parte superior del cayado una inscripción en letras doradas rezaba: "Ubi concordia, ibi victoria".

Ron miraba absorto y perplejo la figura, sentía como si ya hubiese visto antes esa imagen, pero no podía recordar en donde. La abrupta sensación de una punzada de dolor en su hombro lo devolvió a la realidad.

- "Ginny… Harry" – recordó súbitamente, y tomando el horcrux entre sus manos lo levantó rápidamente y salió de ese lugar.

---------------------------

Una ligera brisa surgida de la nada recorrió el cabello de la pelirroja. El rostro de Ginny estaba contraído y tembloroso, sus ojos iban del cuerpo de Harry hacia el camino que había tomado su hermano. Ahora se habían invertido las cosas y era Ginny la que sostenía a Harry entre sus brazos, pero cada minuto que pasaba su apreciado niño estaba más débil y más cerca de la muerte. - "Vamos Ron" – se decía a sí misma con angustia.

Harry abrió perezosamente sus ojos. Ginny miro fijamente esos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto amaba, pero ahora no eran los mismos, estaba ligeramente acuosos y contraídos, como si poco a poco se apagaran como si fuesen un quinqué que ha consumido casi todo el combustible.

Una ligera sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro del muchacho.

- ¿No es divertido? – Señaló con una voz entrecortada – He sobrevivido a un ataque de un perro de tres cabezas, vencí a un basilisco, me enfrenté a una centena de dementores, logré despistar y derrotar a un par de dragones, sobreviví varias veces a los ataques del gran mago tenebroso Voldemort – tosió ligeramente mientras un espasmo de dolor recorrió su cara – y me estoy muriendo por culpa de un gusano.

- No digas eso – dijo Ginny disgustada – No te pasará nada.

Harry la miró y sonrió melancólicamente – Lamentó no haber aprovechado mejor el tiempo contigo. Gracias Ginny… en serio… gracias por todo.

- NO – dijo la muchacha con los ojos húmedos y el ceño fruncido – déjate de tontería Harry Potter o… o… o me enfadaré contigo… ¿Acaso quieres eso?

- Ja…ja – respondió Harry jadeante. – no gracias, por mi bien eso sería lo último que haría.

Los ojos húmedos de Ginny se clavaron en los ojos de Harry, ambos mantuvieron su mirada fija uno con el otro, era increíble, pero el cuerpo magullado y casi inerte de Harry sintió durante breves segundos una sensación de mejoría.

- Ginny – dijo con un rubor en su rostro – yo…

- ¡LO ENCONTRÉ! – gritó Ron a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a Harry y Ginny. – ENCONTRÉ EL HORCRUX – agregó mientras respiraba agitado y nervioso.

Harry le dirigió una mirada cargada de respeto y admiración.

- Bien hecho amigo… - sus miradas se cruzaron durante varios segundos. Al mirar el rostro de su amigo un sentimiento de pesadumbre embargó a Ron. - ¿podemos salir de aquí? Debo de reconocer que no me siento nada bien – añadió Harry intentado bromear.

Con decisión Ron se acercó a Harry y lo cargó sobre su espalda, mientras le daba el horcrux y su varita a Ginny.

- ¿Pero qué haces? Esto no es nece…

- ¡Cállate de una vez! – dijo Ron molesto – A partir de ahora has perdido la autoridad para dar órdenes… ahora mando yo y se hará lo que yo indique. – A pesar de sus heridas, Ron llevó a Harry fuera de la habitación en un tiempo increíble.

Cuando Ron se alistaba para descender por las escaleras para salir de ese lugar Harry gimió: - ¡No! La otra puerta… debemos entrar en la segunda puerta.

- ¿Qué te dije con eso de dar órdenes? – respondió Ron sumamente irritado mientras cambiaba el rumbo y se acercaba hacia la puerta de madera enmohecida. – Ginny¿podrías abrirme la puerta?

La muchacha asintió y convocando el hechizo "carpe retractum" tiró de la puerta hasta abrirla.

Si la primera puerta se había caracterizado por una oscuridad casi absoluta en su interior, ésta habitación resultaba ser todo lo contrario. Una intensa luz proveniente de todos lados cegó abruptamente al trío en cuanto entró en ella. Era como caminar dentro del sol, salvo que la temperatura en su interior era cálida pero agradable.

Un sonido tenue inundaba el lugar, las vibraciones era parecidas a aquellas que se obtienen cuando un dedo se pasa suavemente por una copa de cristal fino con cierta cantidad de agua; su sonido era mágico, envolvente y reparador. Harry sentía que el dolor de su cuerpo se alejaba, aunque mostraba el mismo aspecto moribundo de antes, el dolor de las heridas había desaparecido y volvía a tener sensación en sus manos, brazos y piernas.

Ron y Ginny caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación por inercia, maravillados por el sonido, y atraídos por una extraña fuerza mágica. Tras unos breves momentos, sus ojos se toparon con una esfera de energía que flotaba en el aire, la luz que emanaba de ella era más blanca e intensa que la producida en el resto de la habitación.

- Ron – dijo jadeante Harry – bájame por favor.

- Harry – respondió el joven sorprendido – yo… no…

- Hazlo Ron – añadió suplicante Ginny – esto tiene que hacerlo Harry sólo.

Ron miró detenidamente a su hermana y asintiendo depositó a Harry en el suelo con sumo cuidado. A pesar de que el dolor se había ido, Harry continuaba débil, así que haciendo un esfuerzo titánico logró colocarse de rodillas e incorporarse. Sus piernas temblaban, se sentía como un niño pequeño que está aprendido a caminar. Paso a paso se acercó a la extraña esfera de energía, la cual comenzó a girar mucho más rápido conforme sentía la proximidad del joven. En el momento en el que Harry se colocó frente a la esfera una explosión de luz cubrió completamente al trío… y el silencio inundo el lugar.

-----------------------------

Estaba rodeado por decenas de bancos de piedra puestos para los espectadores que quisieran divisar el macabro espectáculo, el centro del ruedo estaba coronado por un extraño arco de piedra cubierto por un velo. ¡Lo reconoció!... reconoció el lugar donde estaba parado. Recordó ese lejano año de la batalla en la sala de los misterios, recordó aquél día en el que Bellatrix Lestrange arrojó a Sirius a través del arco que se levantaba ante sus ojos. Nuevamente se encontraba en el departamento de los misterios. Pero no era un sueño, estaba físicamente ahí, aunque sentía algo extraño, como si en realidad no estuviese ahí…

Una voz de ultratumba se escuchó por todo el recinto: "Ha…rry". La voz lo llamaba, lo llamaba desde el interior del arco, lo instaba a que cruzara el umbral.

- ¿Si…rius? – atinó a balbucear - ¿eres… tú?

El silencio regresó a la habitación; tan sólo se percibía la agitada respiración de Harry y un murmullo constante originado detrás del velo.

Harry miró indeciso hacia todos lados, hasta que tomó una decisión: cerrando los ojos, apretando sus puños y suspirando profundamente cruzó el umbral…

Nada había cambiado en él, sentía su cuerpo de la misma forma como lo sentía antes de cruzar el umbral. Lo único que había cambiado era su alrededor, las butacas de piedra habían desaparecido, ahora se encontraba rodeado por una niebla grisácea. Escuchaba murmullos de personas, pero por más que caminaba, no podía divisar la presencia de ninguna persona. Se detuvo inseguro comenzando a pensar que había sido un grave error entrar en ese lugar hasta que escuchó la voz de su padrino.

- No debiste entrar aquí Harry, no debiste hacerlo.

- ¿Sirius? – respondió con un hilo en la voz - ¿En verdad eres tú? – las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos – Creí… pensé… que estabas…

- ¿Muerto? Lo sé, por eso te digo que no debiste entrar aquí.

- ¿Dónde estamos, qué es este lugar?

- El principio del fin, donde comienza y termina todo.

- ¿Significa que estoy… muerto?

- No, pero tampoco estás vivo. En este lugar no tenemos cuerpo para movernos, pero tampoco alma para descansar. No somos fantasmas o espíritus, simplemente somos y estamos.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso comenzaba a asustarlo demasiado.

- Salgamos de aquí Sirius, vayámonos juntos.

- No puedo… no debo. Pero tú si, tú no debes estar aquí.

- No se cómo llegué aquí, no se donde estoy – Harry respiraba agitado y manoteaba intensamente – Por favor, respóndeme algo claro.

- Entraste aquí por el umbral de la luz mientras buscabas algo, llegaste al principio de todo, el lugar desde donde la magia se crea y se destruye. El almacén de los hechizos.

Harry miraba la niebla mientras escuchaba la voz de Sirius atónito e impotente, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, pero su mente recordaba claramente porqué estaba en ese lugar.

- Sirius, necesito destruir los horcruxes.

El silencio sepulcral invadió nuevamente el lugar.

- ¿Sirius?... ¿Sirius?

- ¿Conoces las consecuencias de adquirir ese conocimiento?

- No – dijo Harry – se que habrá consecuencias, no se cuales serán, pero no importa, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlas.

- La ley del intercambio equivalente no es justa Harry. No se ajusta a tus deseos o necesidades. Puede tomar algo de suma importancia para ti, o elegir lo que menos te importa. Aunque la decisión la tomes tú, las consecuencias pueden afectar a otros.

- Lo entiendo – respondió el muchacho – pero no tengo opción Sirius.

- Siempre tenemos opciones, quizás no son las más fáciles o correctas, pero siempre tenemos opciones.

- Sirius – respondió Harry tras emitir un largo suspiro – muéstrame como destruir los horcruxes.

- Bien… - dijo con una voz cargada de misterio mientras que una explosión intensa retumbaba en los oídos del muchacho.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía abrirlos. Sentía una extraña sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de su cuerpo… aunque extrañamente sentía su mente lúcida y despejada. Una capa negra de estupor cubría por momentos sus pensamientos, y ahí era donde se observaba a sí mismo parado en medio de la oscuridad… anhelante… como si buscara una redención que quizá nunca llegaría.

Por momentos escuchaba voces distantes y entrecortadas… - "¿Sirius?"- se preguntó – "¿Eres tú?" No… no es Sirius, - una emoción albergó abruptamente su espíritu – "¿profesor Dumbledore?" - No tampoco era él. Sonaba diferente, una voz familiar, sonaba como la de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en su tercer año… -"¿Acaso sería Remus Lupin"?

Un sepulcral silencio volvió a reinar a su alrededor aunado con una oscuridad que se intensificó hasta ser una negrura total y absoluta…

Una luz se colaba por la pequeña rendija que sus párpados había generado; una luz que lo obligó a despertar, aunque no quisiera hacer eso. Sabía que no era la luz del alba, ni la del amanecer, era una luz artificial producida por un quinqué que se encontraba en una mesilla a su izquierda. Podía ver las sombras que la luz producía en el techo, quizá demasiado borroso, pero podía verlo. – "¿Estaré muerto?" "¿Estaré loco?" – Las preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza hasta que una sombra cubrió su rostro. No importaba que no llevara sus anteojos, y por muy ciego que estuviese resultaba inconfundible esa melena alborotada junto con esa sonrisa radiante de Hermione Granger.

- ¿Harry? – dijo dulcemente - ¿Estás despierto?

- O eres la alucinación más encantadora que haya tenido, o en verdad estoy en el paraíso…

La muchacha se sonrojo tan abruptamente, que su rostro parecía más un tomate gigante, que una cara pálida.

- Por favor, debes de alejarte de Ron – dijo tajante la joven – te está afectando con sus tonterías. – y regresando a su postura jovial añadió – Me alegra que estés bien.

Harry miró a su alrededor, inclusive sin sus gafas, podía reconocer con facilidad la enfermería de Hogwarts.

- Ginny… Ron – dijo con presteza mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

- Tranquilo – señaló Hermione – ellos están bien. No están aquí, sino en sus dormitorios, pero están perfectamente.

- ¿Pero… qué sucedió¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

- Remus los trajo Harry.

- ¿El profesor Lupin? – dijo sorprendido – Pero… ¿cómo?... ¿cómo supo en donde estábamos?

- El profesor Slughorn se lo informó. – y al ver la cara de perplejidad de su amigo continuó – Al parecer, el profesor Slughorn escuchó su conversación con el profesor Centt y quedó muy preocupado. Intentó hablar con el profesor Centt, pero éste lo ignoró alegando que eso no era más que un simple juego de niños. Así que tras la negativa decidió hablar con la profesora, digo, directora McGonagall, pero antes de llegar al despacho se topó con Lupin y le relato toda la historia a él. Fue él quien llegó a Stonehenge, y quien los trajo de vuelta.

- ¿Cómo pudo entrar¿Cómo supo que puerta abrir?

- No te entiendo Harry. Lupin dijo que no había más que una escalera que baja al subsuelo en el centro del Stonehenge y que los encontró inconscientes al pie de las escaleras.

El semblante de Harry adoptó un gesto interrogante… - "¿Cómo paso eso¿en verdad ocurrió el encuentro con Sirius, o sólo fue un sueño?". Las preguntas se aglutinaban en su cabeza sin control.

- Por lo menos – dijo Hermione obligando a Harry a detener sus cavilaciones – ustedes están bien, y estamos más cerca de acabar con Voldemort.

Harry la miró inquisitivamente - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sabes a qué me refiero Harry, al horcrux que lograron traer.

La noticia generó una sorpresa en el rostro de Harry, por un momento había olvidado la verdadera razón por la que estaban en Stonehenge, y pese a todos los problemas en verdad lo habían conseguido. - ¿Dónde está? – dijo Harry exaltado.

- En tu habitación, pero descuida Harry, Ron lo está vigilando.

- Lupin, – exclamó abruptamente el muchacho - ¿Qué dijo Lupin?

- Bueno… intentó que Ginny y Ron le explicaran que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, pero ellos no quisieron decir nada. Sólo le comentaron que estaban ayudándote en una misión encomendada por Dumbledore y que, por consiguiente, tú eras el único que podía decir algo sobre eso. Ya sabes, como si fueras el guardián secreto.

Harry suspiró y apoyó su cabeza nuevamente sobre la almohada, mientras una punzada de dolor retumbó en su frente. Su cicatriz estaba había comenzado a dolerle nuevamente, y eso no significaba nada bueno.

- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda Hermione – dijo finalmente con un tono de seriedad extrema, acababa de recordarlo todo.

- Claro Harry, – dijo titubeante la muchacha – pero… ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Harry giró su cabeza sobre la almohada y mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de la chica, sonrió ligeramente. – Sé como destruir los horcruxes… pero es demasiado complicado para mí. Necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo. – añadió mientras volvía a girar su cabeza de modo que su cara quedo boca arriba.

Hermione lo miró con incertidumbre, como si esperara que Harry comenzara a explicarle el proceso para la destrucción de los horcruxes. Permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, pero tras asegurarse que Harry no le diría nada en ese momento, se atrevió a preguntar; - Harry¿qué paso en ese lugar¿Qué paso en Stonehenge?

Harry no respondió.

- ¿Harry? – dijo Hermione mientras se incorporaba y se percataba que su amigo dormía plácidamente. Con ternura, se acercó a su frente y la besó… - Descansa Harry, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar – dijo finalmente la muchacha.

---------------------------

La luna menguante, cual diosa opalescente, derramaba su luz con su severa cimitarra maternal sobre el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Desde la casa de los gritos, el camino que atravesaba el pueblo parecía conjurar el color de la noche: primero heliotropo, después un verde broncíneo y en seguida un marrón grisáceo surcado por vetas rojas y plateadas. Para un simple observador nocturno, no hubiese sido necesario que sucediera nada más, con el simple descubrimiento de tan insólito éxtasis producto de la suavidad del color y la seguridad del espacio, habría bastado. Pero no. El misterioso individuo permanecía malhumorado e impaciente… aguardaba a que él arribara.

Finalmente lo divisó: caminando tranquilamente, como si el tiempo no importase, y estuviese disfrutando de un relajante paseo nocturno.

- ¡Llegas tarde! – dijo nervioso el individuo – Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar Éaco.

- Lamento profundamente la tardanza, pero digamos que hoy el colegio estaba rodeado por un alboroto atípico.

- No me interesan las excusas. ¿Trajiste lo que se te pidió?

- Si – dijo Éaco Centt con calma – Aunque… no entiendo para qué necesita esto.

- Es que no era importante que lo entendieras, simplemente que lo consiguieras.

El profesor Centt torció ligeramente la boca con una clara señal de incomodidad, pero ni por un segundo perdió ese semblante serio y despreocupado que lo caracterizaba.

- ¡Toma! – dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa de terciopelo que había sacado de su capa.

El individuo tomó con sumo cuidado la bolsa y la abrió para verificar su contenido. Permaneció demasiado tiempo observando el interior, tanto tiempo, que Éaco Centt decidió captar su atención formulando una pregunta que se llevaba haciendo desde hacía tiempo.

- ¿Cuándo se producirá el ataque contra el Ministerio de Magia?

- ¿Por qué te interesa? – contestó el individuo mirándolo a los ojos – Sabes perfectamente que tú no entras en estos planes.

- Curiosidad supongo – dijo Éaco levantando lo hombros y adoptando un gesto de inocencia.

- Cada vez entiendo menos porqué deposita tanta confianza en ti.

- Es que no es importante que lo entiendas, basta con que lo sepas – respondió mordazmente.

Ambos personajes permanecieron en silencio observándose detenidamente.

- ¡Ahh!, – añadió abruptamente Éaco – antes de que lo olvide. Necesito que informes que me vi forzado a utilizar el hechizo "Imperio" sobre el profesor Slughorn.

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo anonadado el sujeto - ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO? SI LO DESCUBREN…

- No lo descubrirán – dijo Éaco frunciendo el entrecejo y adoptando un aspecto severo que zanjaba cualquier argumento. – Yo me ocuparé de que eso no pase.

- Bien. – el sujeto comenzó a guardar las bolsa entre su ropaje sin apartar la vista del profesor Centt – Será mejor que me vaya; no quiero hacerlo esperar. Adiós.

Una explosión resonó en las paredes de la casa de los gritos. Éaco Centt permaneció solo; cobijado por el velo de la noche, mirando a lo lejos la imponente estructura de Hogwarts.


	18. LA CAÍDA DEL MINISTERIO

**CAPÍTULO 18: LA CAÍDA DEL MINISTERIO**

Un centenar de documentos desparramados cubrían casi en su totalidad el escritorio. Aunque a esas horas de la madrugada el Ministerio permanecía cerrado, sin empleados, y con todas las luces apagadas, el despacho del ministro se encontraba rebosante de actividad. Cornelius Fudge llevaba más de tres días viviendo prácticamente atrincherado en la oficina de su jefe; desde que el ministro había recibido por escrito la renuncia del joven Percy Weasley, sus funciones habían pasado a ser responsabilidad de Fudge. El ex ministro no daba abasto con todo el trabajo pendiente y muchas noches las pasaba en vela resolviendo los asuntos más urgentes; pero la causa del desvelo de esa noche no era para cubrir algún trabajo atrasado del Ministerio, sino comprobar las extrañas similitudes en el comportamiento de cierto grupo de personas que habían adquirido grandes extensiones de terrenos (aparentemente sin valor) a lo largo de Gran Bretaña. Ciertos gnomos de Gringotts le habían advertido sobre estas extrañas actividades de adquisición realizadas por compradores que habían sido asociados, en la época de Dumbledore, como seguidores del que no debe de ser nombrado.

Fudge tenía un mapa abierto de Gran Bretaña en el que se encontraban señalados (con puntos rojos) cada uno de los territorios adquiridos. Lo más incomprensible para él era la extraña operación realizada, "¿para qué iban a querer, un grupo de supuestos mortífagos, gastar grandes cantidades de galeones para adquirir terrenos carentes de valor?"… Fudge abrió ampliamente los ojos en señal de sorpresa y dejo caer la pluma que sostenía con su mano derecha. "A menos que…"

Se incorporó de un salto y miró nervioso a su alrededor sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, el que no debe de ser nombrado estaría a punto de atacar el Ministerio.

Cornelius caminó lo más rápido que sus viejas articulaciones le permitían en dirección a la puerta, pero al llegar a ella se detuvo. "¿A quién podría advertirle del inminente ataque?". Sabía que el ministro jamás le escucharía y lo miraría con rabia antes de echarlo de su despacho. Si acudía a la oficina de los aurores, sin el respaldo del ministro, todos se burlarían de él y lo ignorarían. Toda su credibilidad se había esfumado con el resurgimiento del que no debía de ser nombrado.

"Pero quizás alguien aún quisiera escucharlo. La Orden del Fénix no se tomaría a la ligera su advertencia pero… ¿dónde podría encontrar a algún miembro de dicho movimiento? Sabía que Kingsley había participado en la Orden, pero ahora estaba tres metros bajo tierra porque había sido asesinado por las fuerzas que ahora intentaban detener".

Caminó en silencio por toda la habitación intentando pensar en algo o en alguien. Su mente se iluminó de golpe: "Percy… su familia". Eso era: Arthur Weasley había sido desde hace años, partidario de Dumbledore, debía informarle a él… Arthur debía de saberlo. Quizá con ello pudiera evitar tan tremendo golpe para la unidad de la comunidad mágica en Gran Bretaña. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de ser el causante de tanta desdicha para su nación.

Los corredores del Ministerio se encontraban en silencio, ninguna luz encendida, ningún papel volando de un lado a otro, eso hacía que el Ministerio de Magia luciera como un sitio tenebroso, quizá no era más que una premonición del futuro que les aguardaba.

El sonido de sus pisadas y el golpeteo del bastón rompían por segundos el silencio del lugar; Cornelius Fudge recorrió decenas de pasillos y subió (a pie y con suma dificultad) cientos de escaleras. No podía comunicárselo en cualquier habitación debía de llegar a esa sala tan especial que le brindara la privacidad que deseaba. Cuando arribó al cuarto y selló herméticamente el lugar se sintió débil y cansado… tenía miedo, esa extraña sensación de terror que inunda a las personas cuando aceptan los problemas y se dan cuenta de sus limitaciones. Respirando profundamente se acercó a la chimenea, arrojó unos polvos, que cambiaron el color de las llamas tornándolas en un verde esmeralda intenso, e introdujo su cabeza con parsimonia.

Lord Voldemort miraba fijamente el barullo en el salón principal. Sus fieles mortífagos caminaban de un lado a otro finalizando las órdenes que habían recibido. Quedaba poco tiempo y aún quedaban algunos asuntos sin cerrar. Del otro lado del salón Ollivander se encontraba sentado, frente a una enorme mesa cubierta por docenas de varitas, revisando cada una de ellas. Con cuidado las afinaba y reparaba las que estuviesen dañadas. Este proceso era largo y tedioso, ya que miraba en cada una hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Abruptamente Thorfinn Rowle entró en el recinto, tal y como lo habían hecho decenas de magos a lo largo de ese día, salvo que esta vez todo el salón percibió su llegada y enmudeció de golpe. Los presentes miraban fijamente al recién llegado conforme se alejaba de la entrada y se dirigía al señor tenebroso.

- Mi señor – dijo mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia.

- ¿Lo tienes? – respondió una fría voz.

Rowle extrajo un objeto cubierto por una tela y se lo acercó a su amo.

Lord Voldemort lo tomó entre sus manos y lo destapó con sumo cuidado. Sus fríos y rojos ojos temblaron de emoción. "Por fin… después de tantos años".

- Su brillo es sobrenatural, mucho más brillante de lo que recordaba – agregó en lengua pársel dirigiéndose a su serpiente Nagini.

- Mi señor – la voz de Severus Snape regresó a Lord Voldemort a la realidad – todo está listo… aguardamos sus órdenes.

- Bien… - dijo arrastrando las palabras después de dirigirle una mirada de soslayo – A llegado la hora mis fieles mortífagos, hoy por fin el Ministerio será mío. Un nuevo orden llegará al mundo en donde todos los magos de sangre pura recuperarán el lugar que perdieron hace años. – Las voces emocionadas en el salón comenzaron a aumentar su volumen. Voldemort los miraba fijamente con esa sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia que generaba todo el tiempo.

- Bellatrix – dijo, y la mujer se acercó al trono donde su amo permanecía sentado.

- Mi señor – agregó.

- No quiero ningún error… ¿entendido?, y recuerda: el ministro es mío. Quiero tener una pequeña charla con él antes de que se produzca el cambio de poder.

- Se hará como lo ordene mi amo.

- ¡COMIENCEN EL ATAQUE ENTONCES! – dijo gritando mientras se incorporaba de su asiento.

El salón se cubrió del sonido de decenas de pasos y gritos que se alejaban, poco a poco todos los mortífagos salieron de la guarida y desaparecieron mientras continuos sonidos de explosiones resonaban por doquier.

Severus Snape miraba fijamente a Lord Voldemort que no dejaba de admirar el objeto que había recibido de Rowle.

- ¿Cuándo crees que podremos tomar Hogwarts, Severus? – preguntó Voldemort con esa voz sibilante que tanto odiaba Snape.

- Muy pronto mi señor, una vez que caiga el Ministerio será mucho más fácil hacerlo.

Voldemort juntó sus dedos y comenzó a imaginarse el futuro que estaba labrando. Pronto tendría el control absoluto de Gran Bretaña, y después de eso, únicamente sería cuestión de tiempo para tomar el resto de Europa y liberar al mundo de todos "los sangre sucia". Con calma se incorporó de su asiento y se acercó a una de las paredes del salón: un retrato enorme de Salazar Slytherin se levantaba frente a él. Lord Voldemort lo miró con un gesto maquiavélico, imaginando lo que diría su antepasado si viera lo que él había alcanzado.

Los magos puros y los "sangre sucia" se habían comenzado a mezclar desde hace siglos; convivían bajo una falsa bandera de unidad y cordialidad, pero Lord Voldemort sabía que todo eso no era más que una falacia: igualdad, afinidad, semejanza, justicia… no eran más que una serie de palabras necrófagas cargadas de efusividad sensiblera que rodeaba el espeluznante espectáculo de la idolatría del pudridero del mundo mágico. Necesitaban un líder con poder: alguien que recondujera el camino de esa sociedad carcomida por los falsos valores que los débiles intentaban propagar como verdades evidentes y casi divinas.

Durante horas permaneció inmóvil mirando el retrato de su antepasado, mientras a su espalda, Severus Snape esperaba con un gesto impertérrito en su cara.

- Bien Severus – dijo finalmente Voldemort – supongo que mis fieles mortífagos habrán terminado con casi todo el trabajo. El momento de actuar ha llegado, vamos al Ministerio.

Voldemort salió por la puerta principal seguido por Snape, y al llegar al exterior, ambos desaparecieron.

El exterior del Ministerio de Magia lucía sereno, pero Voldemort sabía que eso era algo lejano a la realidad. El sol ya se levantaba sobre el horizonte, el ataque había comenzado a primera hora de la mañana, y para este momento, todos los empleados claves del Ministerio debían de haber sido reducidos por sus seguidores: una excelente emboscada preparada por él. Cuando Voldemort y Snape penetraron en el atrio una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del mago tenebroso: varias decenas de cadáveres cubrían el suelo, mientras aisladas luces rojas y verdes brillaban a lo largo del vestíbulo, seguidas por explosiones que resonaban junto con los gritos de las personas. Las lámparas yacían despedazadas en el suelo, la fuente central estaba partida en dos, y las estatuas que la componían habían sido reducidas a escombros. Los pocos magos rebeldes, que aún luchaban, corrían de un lado a otro siendo perseguidos por los mortífagos.

Voldemort caminaba pausadamente mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. De pronto se detuvo, tomo su varita con agilidad y trazo un movimiento con ella: una pesada roca apareció ante su cuerpo justamente en el momento en que una luz verde chocaba contra ella haciendo saltar algunas piedrecillas. En uno de los balcones, un auror intentaba asesinar a Lord Voldemort, pero al darse cuenta de su fallo comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra él sin poder detenerse. Lord Voldemort lo miraba con desprecio mientras detenía cada uno de sus irrisorios ataques. Cansado de ese monótono juego, hizo aparecer dos bloques gigantescos de piedra al lado del auror, que lo aplastaron sin contemplaciones. Mientras la sangre goteaba sobre el suelo y algunos mortífagos miraban a su líder con rostros asustados, Voldemort continuó su recorrido hacia el ascensor seguido por Snape.

En el ascensor un mortífago lo esperaba.

- Llévame a la primera planta.

- ¡Sí mi señor!

El ascensor comenzó a moverse temblando ligeramente conforme pasaba los niveles hasta que finalmente el elevador emitió un chirrido al detenerse. Al abrirse las puertas, Snape se percató de que un par de mortífagos vigilaban el ascensor.

- Mi señor… - intentó decir uno de los vigilantes.

- Guíame al despacho del ministro.

Asintiendo, uno de los mortífagos guió a Voldemort y a Snape hacia una habitación protegida por una puerta de caoba, lentamente giró el pomo y les abrió la puerta. El despacho lucía destrozado, la mesa de trabajo de Rufus estaba partida por la mitad, varios cortes cubrían las paredes y todos los cuadros y retratos se encontraban rotos o calcinados. En uno de los rincones, Bellatrix Lestrange mantenía atado al ministro Scrimgeour, a sus pies, los cuerpos de dos aurores reposaban en silencio. Cornelius Fudge se encontraba adherido a una pared, sujeto por unas cuerdas invisibles, pequeños cortes cubrían parte de su cara y sus brazos, y gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

Voldemort dirigió una mirada de repulsión hacia Fudge y se acercó a Scrimgeour.

- Señor ministro: Me alegra que haya aceptado recibirme. Se lo complicado de su agenda, pero me complace que hubiese encontrado un espacio para atender a Lord Voldemort - dijo con sarcasmo.

Rufus Scrimgeour le dirigió una mirada de odio y arrogancia, pero sus labios no produjeron ningún sonido.

Voldemort le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de ironía: - Vamos ministro, en el fondo también desea que un nuevo orden llegue.

- Ya tienes el Ministerio – respondió Scrimgeour ignorando la última frase de Voldemort - ¿qué quieres de mí?

- No sólo estoy interesado en el Ministerio, tengo interés en otros asuntos y usted es una parte importante de mis futuros planes. – Lord Voldemort clavó sus ojos en los del ministro. - ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde ha escondido la espada de Gryffindor?

Rufus Scrimgeour lo miró con desdén: - ¡Está en Hogwarts! Por supuesto, donde la dejó Dumbledore.

- No intentes mentirle a Lord Voldemort Scrimgeour, – dijo el mago tenebroso levantando la voz – se que no está ahí, mis mortífagos no lo hallaron en el despacho de Dumbledore y este año nadie la ha visto.

- No diga nada ministro – gritó una voz proveniente del fondo del despacho – aunque no sepa nada, este asesino no merece ni la más mínima atención.

Lord Voldemort giró su cuerpo hasta divisar a Cornelius Fudge. – ¡Vaya, vaya! Si es el mismísimo ex ministro Cornelius Fudge. Ahora recuerdo que nunca le di las gracias por ayudar a que mi ascenso fuera más sencillo. Le agradezco por las facilidades que me dio hace dos años para recuperar mi poder perdido. -

Fudge lucía pálido y ojerosos, pero por primera vez desde hacía años, el miedo en sus ojos había desaparecido.

- Si en verdad hubieras alcanzado el poder que tanto presumes, no estarías perdiendo tu valioso tiempo aquí… ¡Vol… Voldemort! – dijo con un ligero temblor en la boca.

- Me sorprenda que te atrevieras a pronunciar mi nombre, eso me indica o que en ese deprimente cuerpo existe una pizca de valor, o que has perdido la cabeza y la estupidez te ha invadido. Sin embargo Fudge, hace tiempo que escoria como tú dejó de interesarle al mago más grande de todos los tiempo. – girándose nuevamente hacia Scrimgeour dijo: - Bella, elimina a la basura que incordia a Lord Voldemort.

Un resplandor verde iluminó brevemente la habitación mientras se escuchaba caer al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de Cornelius Fudge.

- ¡Bien Scrimgeour! – dijo Voldemort cambiando su tono de voz – no toleraré más pérdida de mi valioso tiempo, ¿dónde ordenaste que guardaran la espada de Gryffindor?

- Yo no ordene que la guardaran en ningún sitio, sigue donde siempre ha estado: en Hogwarts.

- No mientas a Lord Voldemort, – y apuntando su varita añadió – ¡Crucio!

Rufus Scrimgeour comenzó a temblar y doblarse víctima de un profundo dolor que le recorría el cuerpo.

- Probemos una vez más, ¿dónde está la espada de Godric Gryffindor?

- Hog…warts – dijo jadeante el ministro.

El rostro de Voldemort se mostró peligroso, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- CRUCIO – repitió en voz alta haciendo hincapié en cada sílaba.

La sala se inundo de los gritos de dolor del ministro.

- ¿Dime dónde está la espada, Scrimgeour?

Jadeante Rufus esgrimió: - En… Hog…warts. –

Lord Voldemort bajó su varita y giró su cuerpo para mirar fijamente a Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué opinas? – dijo, más como un comentario hacia él mismo, que una pregunta real hacia Bellatrix.

- Que es un terrible mentiroso y que debe de ser eliminado, mi señor.

- Si… puede que sea un mentiroso pero… creo que esta vez nos dice la verdad y no tiene ni idea de donde se encuentra lo que busco. – su rostro comenzaba a denotar enojo. Se acercó al cuerpo caído de Scrimgeour y con su pie pisó la mano del ministro. – Bien Scrimgeour, parece que su información no me será de utilidad, pero usted si… al menos por ahora. – y tras dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa dijo tras apuntarle con su varita: - ¡Imperio!

Bellatrix Lestrange se acercó al señor tenebroso ubicándose a sus espaldas.

- ¿Estás segura que la espada no se encuentra en Hogwarts?

- Si mi señor, yo misma revisé la oficina de Dumbledore, y no encontré rastro de ella. Al parecer desde mucho antes de su muerte, Dumbledore la retiró del castillo.

El semblante de Voldemort volvió a ser serio y arrogante.

- Bellatrix, ¿cómo lograste entrar en Hogwarts? – preguntó el mago oscuro.

- Por la hermana de la madre de Potter, esa muggle me enseño un acceso oculto.

- ¿Una muggle? – Voldemort generó una mueca de desprecio - ¿una muggle sabía tan enorme secreto de Hogwarts?

- Sí mi señor, al parecer esa información la obtuvo del padre de Potter.

- Entonces dime Bellatrix, ¿por qué teniendo el acceso libre a Hogwarts, no pudiste encontrar ninguna de las dos cosas que te pedí que me trajeras?

El rostro de Bellatrix se tornó pálido. – Mi señor, me fue imposible, pese a que lo intenté con avidez, me fue imposible hallarlos. A pesar de todo, el colegio continúa bajo una estrecha vigilancia y es difícil moverse en su interior.

- Por más que pasa el tiempo y te doy nuevas oportunidades tan sólo escucho excusas. Me complace al menos, que uno de mis mortífagos hiciera bien su trabajo y me consiguiera lo que les pedí.

Los labios de Bellatrix se apretaron y sus ojos se entornaron en señal de una incipiente ira.

- Si hubiera tenido más tiempo…

- Si hubieses tenido más tiempo no habría sido posible tomar el Ministerio el día de hoy, y eso hubiese retrasado mis planes.

- Mi señor… - balbuceó Bellatrix bastante nerviosa.

- No trates de continuar justificando tus constantes fallos Bella. Lord Voldemort no está feliz con tantos fallos. Pero a pesar de eso, Lord Voldemort no olvida a todos aquellos que han sido fieles a él: eso es lo único que permite que te siga dando oportunidades.

Lord Voldemort se movió hasta los restos del escritorio del ministro y se colocó junto a una ventana, mientras Bellatrix lo miraba avergonzada.

- Mi amo – exclamó la bruja – permítame volver a Hogwarts, permítame ser yo quien le traiga la cabeza de Potter.

- ¿Y porqué crees que serás capaz de hacer eso? Lo intentaste en el Ministerio hace años y fallaste, ¿cuántas posibilidades crees que tienes de triunfar en Hogwarts?

Un exagerado rubor cubrió el rostro de Bellatrix, el recuerdo de ese acontecimiento aún le molestaba y le quitaba el sueño.

- No volverá a pasar mi señor.

- Debes aprender a no prometer cosas que sabes de antemano imposibles de cumplir.

La vergüenza dominaba ya el rostro de la mujer, pero no se atrevía a decir nada más.

Lord Voldemort comenzó a recorrer la habitación pausadamente, mientras planeaba su siguiente acción, al llegar a un rincón de la habitación, divisó una serie de mapas dispersos por el suelo. Normalmente los hubiese pasado por alto, pero las marcas inscritas en ellos fueron lo que captaron su total atención, así que decidió inclinarse, recogerlos y verlos más de cerca. "Es increíble, – pensó – de alguna manera Scrimgeour se las había arreglado para descubrir los terrenos que sus seguidores estaban adquiriendo bajo sus órdenes. Por supuesto esto no era más que una minúscula parte de su plan, pero aún así no le agradaba que el mismísimo ministro conociera esa nimiedad, pero, ¿acaso sabía más cosas?".

Alguien tocó la puerta del despacho interrumpiendo las profundas cavilaciones del mago oscuro.

- ¡Entre! – agregó.

Severus Snape irrumpió en la habitación con un aire de majestuosa elegancia. Su espalda se encontraba erguida con la cabeza en alto; el fru-fru ocasionado por el roce de su túnica era el acompañamiento ideal para su entrada. Bellatrix torció la boca en señal de desprecio y aprisionó fuertemente la varita entre sus dedos. Para nadie era un secreto la profunda enemistad que existía entre ellos dos. Bellatrix no confiaba en él, y nunca lo haría, pero lo que más odiaba era que el señor oscuro si lo hiciera, y con ello hubiese sido desplazada como su mortífago predilecto.

- Mi señor – dijo Snape cuando estuvo a varios metros de Voldemort.

- Dime Severus, ¿qué noticias me traes?

Snape giró su rostro hacia Bellatrix y frunció el entrecejo; Voldemort pareció advertirlo.

- Bellatrix – dijo el mago tenebroso – reúne a los mortífagos y organiza la reparación de las partes dañadas del Ministerio. Los prisioneros deberán de ser controlados por medio del hechizo "imperio", los cadáveres deberían ser retirados, pero antes deberán cortarles el cabello y almacenarlo.

Lestrange miraba furiosa a Snape, sabía que tendría que cumplir las órdenes de su amo, pero también sabía que dichas órdenes no eran más que una simple excusa (piadosa por parte del señor tenebroso) para echarla del despacho. Tragándose la humillación y rabia que sentía, hizo una reverencia a Lord Voldemort y salió del recinto.

- Comienza – dijo Voldemort mientras hacía aparecer un sillón con su varita para sentarse.

Snape permaneció de pie con los ojos clavados en la varita del señor oscuro.

- El comunicado está hecho y ha sido enviado al diario del profeta junto con el resto de los artículos que se redactaron.

- ¿Qué hay de Wizengamot?

- Está prácticamente controlado por nuestras fuerzas; algunos miembros siguen siendo ajenos a nosotros, pero son minoría y su peso no es suficiente para oponerse al cambio de decisiones.

- ¿Y sobre el ataque de distracción?

- Todo un éxito señor, la Orden cayó en la trampa.

- ¿El resultado?

- La Orden del Fénix logró derrotar a los gigantes y sátiros. Al parecer tuvieron pocas bajas sin importancia, aunque Alastor Moody fue gravemente herido, y aunque logre salvar la vida, dudo mucho que su mente vuelva a ser la de antes.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lord Voldemort; los esfuerzos de la Orden para detener sus ataques comenzaban a resultar inútiles: caían fácilmente en trampas, y comenzaban a perder a sus mejores hombres. No cabía duda de que, sin Dumbledore, la Orden era tan inofensiva como un grupo de aprendices de magia.

- Existe un pequeño asunto que me molesta señor – agregó Snape mientras tomaba un pergamino con sus manos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – añadió Snape fijando una mirada seria en su sirviente.

- Se trata de Beauxbatons.

- ¿El colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Francia? – preguntó extrañado Voldemort - ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

- Mi señor, aunque el consejo mundial de seguridad mágica decidió ignorar la solicitud de Scrimgeour de intervención por su parte, aún existen algunos simpatizantes de Dumbledore que han comenzado a presionar a sus países para que dicha solicitud sea analizada. Francia es uno de los países que mayor presión están ejerciendo al declararse enemigos de nuestro movimiento, la impulsora de esta idea es la directora de Beauxbatons, Olympe Maxime, y al parecer su opinión es tan valorada por el ministro francés que han decidido apoyarla hasta el final.

- Dime Severus – dijo lacónicamente Voldemort - ¿crees que esto debe representar una preocupación más para Lord Voldemort? Más teniendo en cuenta de que ahora soy yo quien controla el Ministerio.

A Lord Voldemort le encantaba manejar de esa manera los problemas: fingía interesarse por la opinión de sus mortífagos para evaluar el grado de inteligencia o estupidez que manejaban. Los ponía a prueba para saber su verdadera forma de pensar para determinar que tan dignos de su confianza eran.

- Honestamente mi señor – dijo Snape – un gran líder como usted no debe preocuparse de esas nimiedades, pero aún así, los grandes líderes deben de tenerlos en cuenta.

Una sombra burlona apareció en el rostro de serpiente del mago tenebroso.

- Me alegra haber encontrado un mortífago que use su cerebro para variar. – y finalizó emitiendo una profunda y repentina carcajada. – Debemos de solucionar este pequeño inconveniente, aunque no lo considero como una amenaza, si lo considero como una molestia: Snape, quiero que esa semi giganta sea eliminada.

- ¿Desea seleccionar a alguien en particular para que realice esa misión?

Voldemort fijó sus fríos ojos en Snape. Aunque lo deseara negar, la realidad era que comenzaba a apreciar a ese sujeto, después de todo había conseguido hacer cosas, que ni los que consideraba sus mortífagos más fieles, habían logrado realizar, y ese sentimiento le molestaba: Lord Voldemort no podía tener ese tipo de debilidades, y por ello continuaba poniendo a prueba, día a día, la lealtad de Snape.

- ¡Quizás debas ser tú quien lo haga! – Lord Voldemort aguardó breves momentos en espera de la reacción de Snape, pero éste permaneció impasible.

- Si esas son sus órdenes – repuso Snape – entonces las cumpliré.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza y jugueteó con su varita, señal que Snape tomó como el fin inequívoco de su conversación, y dando media vuelta salió del recinto.

Los pasillos en el exterior del despacho del ministro parecían ajenos al desastre del resto de las plantas. No había ninguna clase de destrozo, ni cadáveres, ni nada que permitiera advertir que una pelea se había gestado en ese lugar. Al parecer Bellatrix había cumplido a la perfección la tarea encomendada por el señor tenebroso. Pronto las puertas del Ministerio se abrirían y entonces comenzaría, verdaderamente, el nuevo orden.

Snape deambuló por los pasillos rememorando una y otra vez la larga charla sostenida con el señor oscuro. ¡Lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser… estaba cerca! Entrar en el círculo de confianza del señor tenebroso no era tan sólo un triunfo, sino una victoria titánica… aunque… aún había algo que se interponía para que el se adentrara en ese círculo: Madame Maxime. Según las instrucciones de su señor, la semi giganta debía de desaparecer. Snape lo meditó profundamente mientras recorría el pasillo: "¡Matar a Olympe Maxime! El asesinato de alguien que le resultaba totalmente indiferente mejoraría su relación con el señor tenebroso acercándolo a él." Una sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción apareció en su rostro mientras pensaba que con ello estaría muy cerca de cumplir su gran objetivo.

Una estela de vapor acompañada por un ligero pitido avisó a la señora Weasley de que el agua estaba lista para ser servida. Tomó con cuidado extremo la tetera y fue llenando cada uno de los recipientes. Era lo único que su condición le permitía hacer: ¡preparar el té! Aún se encontraba en plena recuperación tras el ataque de los mortífagos y su cuerpo no estaba preparado para realizar esfuerzos excesivos; caminaba cojeando ligeramente, con las manos temblorosas y el cuerpo encrespado. Nuevas arrugas se habían formado entorno a su cara, bajo el entrecejo, y en su cabello algunas hebras plateadas habían comenzado a divisarse.

El tic-tac de pasos que iban y venían, así como el fru-fru causado por el roce de las túnicas, invadían el recinto por momentos, y esto hacía que los nervios de la señora Weasley fueran puestos a prueba, no por el sonido, sino por su significado.

- Arthur, necesito que vengas por las tazas – odiaba sentirse como una completa inútil: aunque sus brazos soportaban poco peso, lo que en verdad la frustraba era que su habilidad para realizar magia había mermado. El miedo constante a convertirse en una persona parecida a un squib no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

Arthur Weasley apareció en el umbral y tomó la bandeja de plata con las tazas. Su semblante se encontraba serio, y sus ojos lucían tristes y cansados. Intentó forzar una sonrisa para su mujer, pero su rostro sólo pudo formar una mueca tosca.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Arthur? – preguntó la señora Weasley en un susurro.

- No hay cambio aparente. Sus heridas han sanado y sus signos vitales se han normalizado, pero no reacciona a ninguna clase de estímulos, simplemente mantiene la mirada fija en el techo, y no para de balbucear incongruencias.

- ¡Al menos sigue vivo! – señaló Percy que acaba de entrar en el recinto.

- ¡Sí… está vivo! – exclamó el señor Weasley – pero estar vivo no es lo mismo que vivir.

Percy hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras miraba con admiración a su padre.

- Me acaban de comunicar que en 15 minutos comenzará la reunión de emergencia de la Orden. ¡Nos veremos en el Nervio Central!

- Gracias hijo – respondió el señor Weasley mientras salía de la cocina con la bandeja en mano.

El Nervio Central era el actual punto de reunión de la Orden del Fénix, la zona más importante de su nueva base de operaciones. Recibía el nombre porque la sala se encontraba en el punto central rodeado por miles de raíces que lo hacían ver como un enorme nervio.

La Orden se encontraba escondida bajo tierra, o mejor dicho, en el interior de un enorme roble cuyo tronco se extendía hacia abajo (la magia lograba cosas increíbles). Su nueva guarida permanecía oculta en lo más profundo de los bosques de Brecon, y por motivos de seguridad contaba con diversas entradas, las cuales eran vigiladas constantemente alertando sobre la posible presencia de intrusos.

El señor Weasley llevó la bandeja a la habitación donde Alastor Moody reposaba para entregarles las tazas al grupo de sanadores que lo acompañaban; Molly Weasly caminaba detrás de su marido, y al entrar en la habitación, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que una profunda tristeza la embargaba: Alastor Moody permanecía tumbado sobre la cama. No lucía su ojo mágico, su cara reflejaba una expresión mezcla de aislamiento y sorpresa impropios de él, que no hacía más que acentuar las cicatrices de su rostro, un hilillo de baba salía de su boca y se depositaba sobre su camisón blanco.

Arthur Weasley colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su mujer y la condujo fuera del cuarto.

El Nervio Central era un hervidero: las decenas de voces de la estancia se mantenían enfrascadas en diversas conversaciones. Los rostros de los presentes eran una clara muestra de la tensión y depresión que vivía la Orden en ese momento; no era ningún secreto la caída del Ministerio, y mucho menos que finalmente, el que no debe de ser nombrado, había logrado engañarlos a todos con un ataque ficticio.

La caída de Ojo Loco llenaba de pesar a los presentes; no sólo habían perdido a un buen amigo, sino a uno de los mejores aurores de los que disponía la Orden. Minerva McGonagall entró en el recinto con un paso seguro. Su rostro era severo y sus puños apretados mostraban una intensa ira acumulada.

- ¡Gracias a todos por venir! – señaló una vez que se ubicó en el punto más alto donde todos pudieran verla – Esta reunión fue convocada para que hablemos de lo ocurrido. Como todos sabrán, a primera horas de la mañana, el Ministerio de Magia fue tomado por las fuerzas del que no debe de ser nombrado. Muchos aurores (aquí presentes), pudieron abandonar el sitio o nunca llegaron a presentarse a trabajar gracias al oportuno aviso de nuestro compañero Arthur Weasley.

El señor Weasley avanzó un paso y dijo: - En realidad fue Cornelius Fudge quien percibió el inminente ataque y me puso sobre aviso.

- Cornelius Fudge a muerto – dijo una voz de bruja – fue asesinado durante el ataque.

Arthur Weasley bajó la mirada y asintió. De alguna manera sabía que eso pasaría, aunque siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que lograra salvarse.

- Bien – exclamó McGonagall para acaparar la atención – no tenemos tiempo para llorar por las víctimas; ahora que el que no debe de ser nombrado ha tomado el control político de Gran Bretaña, su siguiente objetivo será tomar el económico. Sus mortífagos han adquirido grandes extensiones de terreno fértil, desde los cuales muchas de las principales ciudades se abastecen de víveres.

- Si han hecho eso – respondió Lupin – sólo les faltaría Gringotts para tener el control absoluto de Gran Bretaña.

- Ese es el problema, – añadió McGonagall – lo cierto es que sabemos que Gringotts no resistirá mucho tiempo y pronto será controlado por ellos.

- ¡Estamos perdidos! – gritó histéricamente un mago en la sala.

- Aún no – intentó argumentar McGonagall – el que no debe de ser nombrado y sus mortífagos aún no han podido tomar Hogwarts.

- Minerva – dijo Arthur resignado – controlando el Ministerio de Magia, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en controlar el colegio?

Minerva McGonagall miró a Arthur Weasley con el rostro desencajado. Sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón, Hogwarts no podía ser el único punto de resistencia que tuvieran y menos si el Ministerio ya era controlado por los mortífagos. La única forma de evitar su ingreso sería mediante un atrincheramiento en el castillo, pero al hacerlo estaría exponiendo la vida de sus alumnos.

- Necesitamos ayuda externa – dijo Tortus rompiendo el silencio – la comunidad mágica internacional debe de saber lo que está ocurriendo… deben ayudarnos.

- Scrimgeour ya había tenido esa idea – contestó Arthur – pero fue rechazada por el Consejo Mundial de Seguridad Mágica. Uno de los principales estatutos establece el principio de no intervención, cada país será responsable del buen funcionamiento de su política interna. El consejo no apoyará a un partido u otro.

- Entonces no podemos ganar – argumento una bruja – deberíamos rendirnos o moriremos.

Un murmullo de aprobación comenzó a elevar su intensidad al grado de que en la sala pronto reinó un caos profundo.

- ¡Perdimos a Moody!

- ¡Rindámonos!

- No hay salvación posible.

- Seguir luchando sin Dumbledore a nuestro lado es una locura…

El barullo era tremendo, parecía un hervidero a punto de explotar, hasta que una voz severa se elevó acallando a todos los presentes: - ¡AÚN TENEMOS A HARRY POTTER! – gritó excitada McGonagall.

Se produjo un silencio absoluto en el recinto, todos los miembros de la Orden miraban anonadados a Minerva McGonagall.

- ¿Es cierto entonces? – dijo un mago menudo y delgado.

- ¿Él es el elegido?

- ¿Puede derrotar al que no debe de ser nombrado?

Minerva McGonagall sudaba nerviosa. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Había gritado lo que secretamente una parte de ella quería creer: que había algo especial en aquél chico de ojos verdes. Deseaba pensar que el hecho de haber sobrevivido de bebé al ataque del que no debe de ser nombrado no hubiese sido una mera coincidencia. Dumbledore había visto en él a alguien importante, alguien que merecía sus cuidados y enseñanzas… alguien que debía vivir. Si no era él el elegido entonces ¿quién? Pero le molestaba lo que acababa de hacer. Había comprometido a Harry Potter, lo había depositado en medio de sus aterrados compañeros de la Orden, y lo había expuesto como el salvador. Justo lo que ese muchacho necesitaba en esos momentos: más presión. Pero ahora no podía retractarse, lo único que podía hacer era intentar arreglar su error.

- Tenemos a Harry Potter, cierto, y su labor será acabar con el que no debe de ser nombrado, pero él no puede hacerlo sólo. Nosotros tenemos que ayudarlo. Tenemos que encargarnos de los motífagos.

- ¡Es cierto! – repuso un mago – el chico nos necesita. No podemos permitir que luche sólo.

- No podemos dejar que un niño haga el trabajo de un adulto – exclamó otra voz.

La moral de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix iba en aumento. Aún mantenían la esperanza de ganar pese a lo intrincado de la realidad. Su euforia no se había desatado porque hubiesen creído en algún momento las palabras escritas del profeta sobre que Harry era el elegido, sino porque la persona más cercana a Dumbledore acababa de confesárselos.

Cuando la reunión terminó y los asistentes se dispersaron regresando a sus hogares, Minerva McGonagall permaneció sentada en un rincón del recinto con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto Minerva? – preguntó la señora Weasley más con un dejo de decepción que de ira.

Minerva la miró fijamente. Sus ojos no mostraban esa firmeza y seguridad de antaño, sino una inocencia escondida. Su mirada era la de una niña pequeña: asustada, cargada de dudas. Sus pupilas dilatadas temblaban ligeramente, y por primera vez en su vida, Molly no observó la seguridad que la antigua jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, ahora convertida en directora de Hogwarts, llevaba siempre, sino a una bruja envejecida y carcomida por los temores.

Minerva Mcgonagall se incorporó lentamente y se alejo caminando con un paso tardo y parsimonioso, hasta que se detuvo y habló con una voz que emitía un quebranto irreconocible en ella:

- Lo hice porque hasta el día de hoy, no me ha había percatado de lo vieja que me siento. No pude soportar la noticia de Alastor, no pude soportar ser la depositaria de todas las esperanzas de la comunidad mágica. Si hubiese dicho lo que en verdad pensaba, hubiese acabado con toda esperanza, porque yo misma ya me sentía vencida, y la única salvación de los vencidos es no esperar salvación alguna. Estuve a punto de rendirme, hasta que el rostro de Albus invadió mi mente, en él señalaba a Harry, y ahí entendí que él era el elegido.

Minerva continuó balbuceando mientras se alejaba. Molly Weasley permaneció en el Nervio Central mirando el espacio vacío mientras un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Harry era un hijo más para ella y por ello tan sólo quería que fuera feliz, pero sabía a la perfección que eso no era posible, no hasta que cierto mago oscuro siguiera rondado por ahí recordándoles a todos el significado del miedo.

- Arthur, – dijo la señora Weasley. Aunque permanecía de espaldas, sabía a la perfección que su marido estaba detrás de ella… siempre permanecía detrás de ella. – quiero que saques a Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry de Hogwarts.

Arthur Weasley se aproximó a su mujer hasta colocarse frente a ella y cubrir sus manos con las suyas.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

- Pero son mis hijos, son mi familia – dijo llorando copiosamente – los quiero…

- Lo se amor mío, pero hace tiempo que esa decisión dejó de depender de nosotros.

- Arthur, si les llega a pasar algo a alguno de ellos, mi corazón se secará.

Arthur Weasley rodeó con sus brazos a su esposa y la enfundó en un abrazo. No podía decirle a ella que sentía lo mismo. No podía decirle a ella cuánto le dolía tener a su familia separada. Pero sobretodo, no podía decirle cuantas ganas tenía de gritarle a Harry que huyera para salvar su propia vida, aunque los dejara a ellos detrás.


	19. LA SECTA SECRETA

LA SECTA SECRETA

**CAPÍTULO 19: LA SECTA SECRETA**

Cuando Harry abrió perezosamente sus ojos pudo divisar el mismo techo borroso de la enfermería que se encontraba generando pequeñas sombras debido a luz del día, que poco a poco, desaparecía de la ventana. El dolor que horas antes había invadido su cuerpo, ahora tan sólo formaba parte de una lejana pesadilla. Se sentía maravilloso, no sólo porque sabía que tenía otro horcrux, sino también porque sabía cómo destruirlos. Buscó a tientas en su mesilla de noche las gafas que le habían sido retiradas de su rostro, una vez que las encontró y se las colocó, el mundo recuperó el brillo y la claridad de siempre. Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones pero tan sólo encontró una habitación vacía… estaba sólo en la enfermería. ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Ver a sus amigos rodeándolo... aguardando a que él despertara?

La realidad era que una parte de él lo había esperado, y por eso no pudo ocultar la desilusión que cubrió su rostro al percatarse de lo opuesto. No podía recordar qué día de la semana era; seguramente sería mitad de semana y los alumnos estarían enfrascados en sus clases añorando con la hora de salida. Debía ser así porque el colegio se encontraba rodeado de un silencio sepulcral poco común.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y madame Pomfrey apareció de la nada.

- Vaya, así que finalmente has despertado.

- Si, gra… - Harry fue incapaz de terminar la frase ya que la enfermera del colegio se acercó rápidamente a él y le introdujo una especie de piruleta en la boca. El extraño instrumento comenzó a cambiar de color hasta que produjo un silbido similar al de un tren, mientras que una estela de vapor salía del extremo del aparato.

Tan abruptamente como lo había colocado, la enfermera retiró el instrumento de la boca del muchacho y sonriendo añadió: - Me parece que ya estás bien Potter. Puedes regresar a la sala común de tu casa.

Harry percibió algo en la voz de madame Pomfrey que indicaba que eso no era una sugerencia, sino una orden.

Se levantó con presteza de la cama y después de vestirse salió de la enfermería. Los pasillos se encontraban sumidos en un absoluto silencio, ¿por qué no había ninguna clase de ruido en los principales pasillos en un colegio de adolescentes?

No muy lejos de su destino comenzó a escuchar un murmullo de voces, un hombre y una mujer discutían acaloradamente. La curiosidad embargó a Harry, quien se acercó sin hacer ruido al lugar donde se producían los sonidos y escuchó claramente a la directora McGonagall discutir con el profesor Centt.

- No puede reprocharme por el hecho de haber cumplido correctamente sus órdenes.

- Mis órdenes dictaminaban que usted debía apoyar a los miembros de la orden, y sin embargo no estaba con ellos durante el ataque – dijo severamente Minerva.

- Los siento directora McGonagall, pero me ordenaron reubicar mi posición y evitar que cualquier objeto fuera sustraído. No pueden culparme por los errores de los demás.

- No se trata de culparle de los errores de los demás – decía furiosa la directora – sino cuestión de lealtad. Varios miembros afirman que usted se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados mientras todo esto ocurría.

- Minerva – dijo enérgico Éaco - yo cumplí con mis órdenes tal y como me fueron requeridas, y no voy a permitir que cualquier persona ponga en entredicho mi trabajo. Si no confían en mí, ¿por qué insistieron en que ingresara en la orden?

- Porque fue alumno de Dumbledore, y ha demostrado sus grandes habilidades. Pero de nada nos sirve alguien que no lucha a lado de nosotros y ante el peligro, dejando que sus compañeros sean heridos de gravedad.

- Espero que no esté insinuando que lo ocurrido a Moody sea culpa mía.

Minerva McGonagall no respondió, pero le dirigió una mirada profunda a Éaco que no hizo necesaria ninguna respuesta.

- Sinceramente me esperaba mucho más de usted directora. – señaló el profesor Centt con un tono de desprecio – Albus siempre creyó en usted: en su liderazgo, en su fortaleza… no puedo creer que ahora me esté lanzado todos estos reproches después de lo que usted le hizo a Potter… No, no permitiré que usted descargue sus propios remordimientos en mi persona y… - de pronto guardó silencio y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia donde se encontraba Harry – será mejor que continuemos esta discusión en otro momento.

Minerva McGonagall giró su cabeza y observó a Harry, un ligero espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, mientras su cara se tornaba ligeramente pálida.

- Po..Potter – alcanzó a decir – ve a la sala común de Gryffindor y espera ahí.

Harry se limitó a asentir y continuó con su recorrido. Tenía cientos de preguntas, no sabía cuál era el motivo de la discusión, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

Dando grandes zancadas llegó en poco tiempo al retrato de la señora gorda y tras pronunciar la clave ingresó en la sala común de Gryffindor. Al entrar Harry se topó con una decena de alumnos dispersos por todo el lugar y junto a la chimenea (tal y como lo venían haciendo durante años), se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Fue la pequeña pelirroja la primera que se percató de la presencia de Harry y corriendo hacia él lo enfundó en un abrazo, el cual provoco un ligero rubor en su rostro, pero a pesar de que se sentía maravilloso en ese momento, percibía que había algo que no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Harry – Hermione respiró profundamente y continuó – han tomado el Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Qué? – Harry se sentía abrumado.

- Voldemort ha conseguido tomar, finalmente, el control del Ministerio.

- Pe… pero… ¿cómo?... ¿y la Orden? ¿qué está haciendo la Orden?... Debemos ayudarles… debemos…

- Harry- añadió Ron con melancolía – la Orden fue engañada y derrotada. Fueron atacados en otro punto y perdieron… - su voz se entrecortó y no pudo decir más.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Esa era la razón por la que la profesora McGonagall estuviera tan enfadada con el profesor Centt… ¡él los había traicionado!

- Moddy ha caído – completó Ginny haciendo que el ensimismamiento de Harry creciera.

La incredulidad se apoderó del joven, no era posible… no era posible que uno de los mejores aurores hubiera sido derrotado, y entonces su mente recordó a Dumbledore, y un vuelco en el corazón le hizo comprender la situación.

El muchacho permaneció en silencio durante un rato, hasta que la puerta de la sala común se abrió y por ella apareció Minerva McGonagall. Con paso firme se acercó a los muchachos y dijo: - ¡Potter, Weasleys, Granger… vengan conmigo!

El cuarteto la miró sorprendidos, pero la obedecieron sin preguntar nada. Conforme avanzaron, se percataron de que su destino no era el despacho de la directora.

- ¿Directora?

- Ahora no Granger, espera un poco.

Con paso veloz siguieron a McGonagall por una decena de corredores y pasadizos hasta arribar a una sala que parecía tener demasiados años sin ser utilizada: gruesas telarañas colgaban por los rincones, y una espesa capa de polvo cubría el suelo y los muebles del interior. Cuando los muchachos entraron, Minerva cerró las puertas mágicamente.

- Quiero que me escuchen atentamente y no quiero interrupciones hasta que termine. Como ya sabrán, hace unas horas el Ministerio de Magia fue tomado (completamente) por las fuerzas de ya- saben- quién. Con el control de Ministerio, todos aquellos focos de resistencia se convertirán en clandestinos e ilegales, por lo que la mayoría desaparecerán casi inmediatamente. Una vez conseguido esto, los mortífagos no tardarán en tomar el control de Hogwarts. Por ahora la Orden del Fénix pondrá todos sus esfuerzos para mantenerlos alejados del colegio, pero eso sólo nos dará un poco más de tiempo. - Minerva McGonagall los miró con ojos compasivos cargados de tristeza – No quería admitirlo, pero ahora ustedes son nuestra última opción. Necesitamos que completen la misión encomendada por Albus.

Los muchachos observaron confundidos a la profesora, y se miraron entre ellos. Todos salvo Harry que permanecía serio y con la mirada perdida en el limbo, hasta que tras unos segundos despegó sus labios y habló:

- ¿Cómo está el profesor Moddy?

- Vivo – exhaló la directora – sólo eso… vivo.

- ¿Alguna otra baja?

- Ninguna conocida por ustedes.

- Directora, necesitamos acceso libre al armario del profesor Slughorn, necesitamos varios ingredientes para ciertas pociones, y en caso de no contar con ellos, necesitamos ayuda para conseguirlos.

- Lo tendrán – respondió Minerva.

- También necesitaremos permisos para recorrer el colegio a cualquier hora, sin el acoso de Filch.

Minerva McGonagall asintió con la cabeza.

- Y necesitaremos una última cosa.

- ¿Qué necesitan?

- Necesito los mismos permisos para la gente que convoquemos… es momento de reunir al Ejército de Dumbledore.

Los ojos de Ginny, Hermione y Ron brillaron mientras Harry mantenía su mirada clavada en la directora.

- ¿Qué harán el resto de los alumnos? – inquirió abruptamente Ginny a la directora.

- Continuaran normalmente con sus clases; mantendremos las cosas como están hasta que el control de Hogwarts nos sea arrebatado.

- Cuando eso ocurra – interrumpió Harry – nos iremos de Hogwarts. No permitiremos que los alumnos sean puestos en peligro por nuestra culpa.

Minerva McGonagall sonrió ampliamente mientras unos enormes deseos de abrazar al muchacho la invadieron. – Aunque no quiero arriesgar a ningún alumno, no permitiré que los mortífagos tomen el control de Hogwarts tan fácilmente. Necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible para defender al colegio. Necesitaremos que todos los profesores estén dispuestos a dar la cara en contra de los invasores cuando sea necesario.

- ¿Incluyendo al profesor Centt? – preguntó Harry.

Minerva respiró profundamente.

- No estoy segura. Tú escuchaste la discusión que tuve con él hace unos minutos. Aunque es un excelente mago, tengo mis dudas sobre su lealtad.

- Creo que debe de seguir tomándolo en cuenta directora. Si es un aliado, debemos de tenerlo cerca, pero si es un enemigo, debemos de mantenerlo aún más cerca.

Minerva observó como lentamente Harry se acercaba a la puerta para salir de la habitación. No podía asegurarlo, pero por un momento, la firmeza de la voz del muchacho le pareció que no fue emitida por el joven mago, sino por Albus Dumbledore, y eso la hizo sentirse ligeramente más confiada.

Ron y Ginny siguieron a Harry conforme se alejaba. Tan sólo permaneció Hermione en la habitación mirando fijamente a la directora McGonagall. Lo sabía, ella sabía la sensación que albergaba en su mente. Podía sentir las dudas emergiendo de su cabeza y eso le llenaba el cuerpo de melancolía. Tanto ella como sus amigos habían crecido, pero no fue hasta ese momento que se percató de que sus profesores habían envejecido igualmente; McGonagall lucía vieja y cansada, algo que no podía permitirse la profesora, mucho menos ahora que Hogwarts la necesitaba tanto.

- Creo que lo peor que le puede ocurrir a un profesor es ser compadecido por uno de sus alumnos – dijo McGonagall al percatarse de la triste mirada de Hermione.

- Creo que lo peor que le puede ocurrir a un profesor es confundir una mirada de nostalgia con una de compasión – respondió la joven.

Minerva miró fijamente a Hermione. Siempre había sido la más inteligente del grupo, pero ahora se percataba que había comenzado a generar una sabiduría que no tenía nada que ver con el conocimiento. Sus alumnos habían crecido, en todas las formas posibles, y no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o temerosa por ellos.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora directora?

McGonagall miró a Hermione con ojos condescendientes. – No lo sé señorita Granger, pero pase lo que pase no permitiré que nadie deje de luchar: sin dudas y con la frente en alto.

Hermione asintió y salió de la habitación. A pesar de sus palabras, la imagen envejecida y temerosa de su profesora le llenaba la mente de desconfianza. Caminaba por inercia suponiendo que sus compañeros se dirigían hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, hasta que la voz de Ron proveniente de uno de los pasillos le hizo corregir el rumbo. El débil eco que había escuchado anteriormente se iba intensificando conforme avanzaba por los corredores; por momentos el silencio la rodeaba y debía detenerse hasta que las voces de sus amigos volvían a orientarla, así tras varios minutos de caminata se encontró con el resto de sus amigos que se habían detenido en un amplio corredor. Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban alrededor de Horace Slughorn, quien lucía tenso y decrépito. Su prominente barriga se había reducido considerablemente, y su calva estaba enrojecida y cubierta de sudor.

Slughorn parecía ignorar al resto de los chicos ya que únicamente se concentraba en Harry.

- El final se acerca Harry… el mal invadirá Hogwarts y el terror se extenderá por Gran Bretaña. Ya sabrás de la caída del Ministerio, ahora Hogwarts será la próxima en caer.

- No lo permitiremos, – dijo Harry desafiante – aún no nos han vencido y continuaremos lu…

La voz de Harry enmudeció y sus pupilas se dilataron de par en par. Su mirada permanecía absorta sin apartarse de la pared en donde colgaba un enorme tapiz.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó Ginny mirando de reojo el tapiz - ¿qué ocurre?

Harry no contestó y siguió admirando el lienzo hasta que tras unos segundos añadió: - No puede ser…

Slughorn lo miraba cada vez más asustado y nervioso, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a cada lado de los pasillos.

Ron se acercó a Harry y miró el tapiz desde donde él se encontraba: era la representación de un paisaje boscoso con grandes extensiones de campos verdes, frondosos árboles y pequeños riscos. En el centro del mismo se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, investido con una armadura vetusta y arañada. Un poco más lejos, a espaldas de él, se levantaba una estructura rocosa semicircular. Los ojos del individuo eran blancos, como si su pupila se hubiese extinguido perdiendo la vida, pero con su mano derecha señalaba un enorme árbol negro que se erigía frente a él; tanto el tronco como sus ramas eran larguísimas y se extendían en todas las direcciones. Algunas de las mismas se encontraban rotas y únicamente permanecían unidas al árbol gracias a una abundante capa de resina gris.

Alrededor del tronco se encontraban reunidos una decena de personas investidas con unos pantalones negros, una pechera de color marfil, y una media capa negra con un símbolo bordado tanto en la espalda como en las hombreras.

Slughorn giró su cabeza en dirección al tapiz para descubrir la razón de la expresión de sorpresa del joven mago. Al mirar la imagen sus ojos se abrieron en mayor medida y exclamó casi en un susurro. – ¡Vaya! Entonces era cierto…

Harry miró con gesto inquisitivo al profesor.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – exclamó ansioso Harry. No podía creer que el profesor hubiese tenido la misma idea que él. No podía ser que Slughorn hubiese reconocido la imagen del caballero muggle… él no podía saber de la existencia del diario de Regulus… ¿o sí?

- Ehh… - dijo dubitativo el profesor – Pues… me refiero a que no esperaba que fueran ciertas las historias que decían que en Hogwarts se encontraba uno de los legendarios tapices de los Hermeticus.

- ¿Los qué? – increpó Ron sin poder contenerse.

- Los Hermeticus… los seguidores de Thot.

- ¿Se refiere a Hermes Thot? ¿El supuesto Dios que escribió los libros del saber? – señaló Hermione. Fue entonces cuando Ron y Harry recordaron ese nombre. Mientras investigaban sobre la alquimia para su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, encontraron el escrito de Dumbledore en donde hablaba de Hermes Thot y la alquimia.

- En realidad señorita Granger, Thot no era cualquier clase de dios, era considerado como el dios de la sabiduría, su autoridad iba más allá que la del resto de los dioses. Su principal labor consistía en trasmitir los conocimientos generados por el resto de las deidades y juzgar a los mortales basándose en el uso que hicieran de dichos conocimientos. Fue él quien escribió 13 libros en donde se encontraban los más profundos misterios del mundo, y lo regaló a la humanidad. Esos libros lograron que todos aquellos pueblos que los tuvieron, generaran un tremendo crecimiento económico, tecnológico, político y social… sin embargo un conocimiento como ese no puede ser entregado a la ligera a cualquier ser, y el hombre ha demostrado que no es una criatura de fiar. El deseo de otros pueblos de tener esos conocimientos provocó una tremenda y constante guerra que terminó en la destrucción de 12 de esos libros; se cree que uno de ellos logró salvarse de la destrucción, aunque la última persona que logró verlo fue un hechicero cabalístico llamado Abraham.

- ¿Pero… quienes fueron esos Hermeticus? – preguntó Ginny.

Slughorn clavó por primera vez sus ojos en Ginny y tras una pausa respondió: - Los Hermeticus fueron una hermandad cuya misión consistió en proteger el legado de Dyehuty, (el nombre que los egipcios daban a Thot). Cuando las guerras comenzaron, este grupo rescató los libros y los escondió con el afán de poder protegerlos. Como pueden ver en el tapiz, los colores de sus trajes representaban la pureza y maldad del hombre (siempre en constante presencia).

- ¿Qué ocurrió con los Hermeticus?

Nadie puede asegurarlo a ciencia cierta. Muchas personas creen que esta hermandad fue disuelta por la fuerza debido a las supuestas prácticas que realizaban, se creía que los Hermeticus no eran más que una secta de magos oscuros, y fue por ello que se ordenó la busca, captura y exterminio de todos sus miembros. Se dice que aquellos pocos que sobrevivieron decidieron esconderse en el norte de Europa en las zonas más remotas del planeta, un lugar donde no pudiesen ser hallados por sus detractores.

Los ojos de Harry brillaban de emoción intercambiando miradas con sus amigos. Horace Slughorn se mantuvo callado hasta que sus ojos se dilataron y unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente.

- Harry… muchacho. No podemos seguir desviándonos del tema. Mientras hablamos de historias, el que no debe de ser nombrado continúa apoderándose de Gran Bretaña… debemos hacer algo para evitarlo.

- ¿Tiene… alguna idea profesor? – respondió Harry.

- Si… la espada de Gryffindor. La llave para conquistar definitivamente Gran Bretaña es la espada del fundador.

- ¿La espada de Gryffindor?

- ¡Si!, él la desea, y no se detendrá hasta conseguirla. Ahora que se ha apoderado del Ministerio vendrá aquí… vendrá a Hogwarts, por eso es muy importante que no encuentre la espada… es necesario que la protejas. Te ayudaré con esa misión, pero antes debo saber que la tienes oculta en algún lugar seguro… Dime muchacho, ¿la espada está escondida aquí en Hogwarts?

- Profesor Slughorn – dijo Harry incómodo - ¿Se encuentra bien? – chorros enormes de sudor resbalaban por la frente del obeso catedrático y su mirada parecía perdida y ansiosa.

- E… e… estoy perfectamente muchacho, tan sólo estoy nervioso por el futuro de Gran Bretaña. Pero tú puedes ayudarme a que me sienta más tranquilo… dime Harry ¿dónde está la espada de Gryffindor?

Harry comenzó a preocuparse por la situación e instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su bolsillo derecho, en donde guardaba su varita mágica. La vida le había enseñado a ser desconfiado y cauto, algo le ocurría al profesor Slughorn y por ello era imperativo terminar con esa conversación.

- Lo lamento profesor Slughorn, pero debemos irnos.

- ¡ESPERA…! – Slughorn sujetó a Harry del brazo para cortar su retirada, pero cuando su mano apenas comenzaba a aferrarse al brazo del joven, su cara se topó con tres varitas que le apuntaban directamente. Ron, Ginny y Hermione reaccionaron al movimiento del profesor y prepararon sus varitas para proteger a su amigo.

- ¿Pero… qué significa esto? – señaló tembloroso Slughorn mientras soltaba a Harry.

- Corren tiempos difíciles profesor – contestó tajante Harry – no podemos fiarnos de nadie… y en este momento creo que mucho menos de usted.

El trío de amigos siguió a Harry conforme éste se alejaba en dirección a la sala común.

Horace Slughorn se quedó de pie, inmóvil, escuchando el eco de los pasos de los muchachos que se alejaban. Cuando finalmente el eco se apagó, una voz salida a su espalda le aceleró el corazón.

- ¿Se da cuenta de lo mal que lo ha hecho Slughorn?

- Pro… profesor Centt.

- Me parece que deposité demasiada confianza en usted… debí haber escuchado a mi sentido común y no liberarlo del hechizo Imperio. Creí que lo había comprendido, creí que finalmente había entendido la importancia de obtener dicha información..., le di la oportunidad de ser partícipe en la llegada de la nueva era. No se si creer que usted nunca alcanzo a comprender la magnitud de esto, o simplemente jamás a estado convencido de ello.

- No… yo… - balbuceó Slughorn aterrado.

- El hechizo Imperio hubiese logrado eliminar sus miedos y dudas, pero cabía la posibilidad de que la señorita Granger se percatara de ello, y eso habría sido más que desastroso.

- Lo siento… no… no pude contenerme.

- Afortunadamente Potter y sus amigos no saben nada, su mente está repleta de sospechas y dudas, pero no tienen nada claro… al menos por ahora. De cualquier forma este error no hará más que retrasar un poco los planes. Pero supongo que comprenderá Slughorn que este retraso no será bien recibido por él.

- ¿Qué… qué puedo hacer?

- Dado que parte de este fracaso también es mi responsabilidad lo ayudaré. ¡Váyase de Hogwarts ahora mismo! Prometo que de esta forma no habrá ninguna consecuencia. – Éaco Centt sacó un trozo de pergamino de sus ropajes y se lo entró a Slughorn – Diríjase a esa dirección y le prometo que estará a salvo.

- ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

- Lamento decirle que no tiene más opciones que hacerlo… profesor.

- Lo entiendo – añadió Slughorn mientras inclinaba la cabeza y se alejaba de Éaco Centt.

Harry se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito, de la sala común, con el mismo semblante serio y pensativo con el cual se había alejado del profesor Slughorn. Ginny, Ron y Hermione se sentaron, junto a él, mirándolo inquisitivamente. Finalmente Harry abandonó su ensimismamiento y les habló.

- ¿Lo reconocieron?

¿A quién? ¿Hablas sobre el profesor Slughorn? – preguntó Ginny.

- No, me refiero al personaje central del tapiz.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese personaje? – añadió Ron.

- Es fácil Ron, – respondió Hermione – ése personaje es el caballero muggle.

Harry asintió mientras le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa a su amiga.

- Finalmente encontramos otra pista que nos ayudará a encontrar el siguiente horcrux. De nuevo se ha revelado el caballero muggle.

- No lo entiendo – señaló Ron - ¿Cómo pudo llegar al tapiz? El caballero muggle es una historia del diario de Regulus, pero al parecer ese tapete lleva muchos años aquí, es imposible que el hermano de Sirius lo hiciera.

- En eso tienes razón Ron, ese tapete no lo hizo Regulus… ni tampoco la historia del caballero muggle, o por lo menos él no la inventó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Hermione? – inquirió Ginny.

- ¿No lo ven chicos? – contestó Harry – la novela del caballero muggle no es una historia ficticia, sino histórica: ¡el caballero muggle realmente existió!

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamaron sorprendidos los hermanos Weasley.

- El tapiz nos mostraba al caballero muggle después de su paso por Stonehenge ya que las rocas aparecían a lo lejos, a espaldas de él. Al parecer el caballero muggle fue un miembro de la secta de los Hermeticus, tal y como nos lo narró el profesor Slughorn.

- No lo entiendo Harry, – dijo Ron – el profesor Slughorn nos contó que los Hermeticus huyeron hacia el norte de Europa para protegerse, por lo que podríamos entender que en verdad huyeron a Cimmeria. Si eso es verdad, no tiene sentido que el caballero muggle regresara a Europa sabiendo que su vida corría peligro.

- Creo que el caballero muggle entendió que corría más peligro en Cimmeria por haberse enamorado de la hija del jefe.

Ron se mantuvo pensativo mientras Harry se levantaba y apoyaba sus manos en la chimenea.

- Lo que más me preocupa no es lo que nos dijo el profesor Slughorn… ¿sino el por qué nos lo dijo? ¿Por qué justamente nos llevó a ese sitio? ¿Pero sobre todo, por qué estaba tan interesado en encontrar la espada de Gryffindor? – señaló Harry.

- Harry, – dijo en un susurró Hermione – algo me hace creer que Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro. Alguien había obligado al profesor Slughorn para que obtuviera esa información.

- Sólo se me ocurre una persona que pueda desear tanto esa espada – agregó Ginny.

- ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Harry se paseó pensativo por los sillones mientras mantenía su mirada perdida en el infinito.

- Ginny, Ron – dijo finalmente – localicen a todos los antiguos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore y convóquenlos a una reunión en la sala de los menesteres. No quiero involucrar a nadie, pero necesitamos hacer algo ahora que Hogwarts ha dejado de ser un lugar seguro.

- De acuerdo – respondieron al unísono mientras se alejaban.

- Hermione debemos averiguar todo lo posible sobre la secta de los Hermeticus.

- Muy bien – respondió la joven y tomando a Harry de la mano lo condujo hacia la salida. – vamos a ver de nuevo ese tapiz.

- De nada nos servirá ir ahí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me refiero a que todas las pistas de la historia del caballero muggle están cargadas de claves secretas y metáforas. Si no tenemos una idea más clara de la historia de los Hermeticus, no haremos más que perder el tiempo acudiendo a ese sitio.

Hermione sonrió asintiendo – Tienes razón, ¿entonces vamos a la biblioteca?-

- Seguramente ya estará cerrada, pero tengo una mejor idea: vamos a visitar al profesor Binns.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la aislada oficina del profesor de historia de la magia. Desde el día de su muerte, el profesor Binns sólo se sentía tranquilo en dos lugares: su aula, y su oficina. Su santuario le permitía refugiarse durante los periodos muertos entre clase, y le permitía aislarse para poder leer con calma sus preciados libros de historia. Se sabía que todos ya los había leído, por lo menos, más de una centena de veces, pero continuaba aferrado a ellos, y se negaba a incluir nuevos tomos a su selecta colección.

- Ehh… ¿profesor Binns?

El fantasma reaccionó al escuchar su nombre levantando lentamente la cabeza y mirando con cierta sorpresa y desconcierto a la pareja de jóvenes que había invadido sus aposentos.

- Soy Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger, ambos fuimos alumnos de usted hace algunos años.

El fantasma continuó impávido mirándolos expectante y dubitativo.

- Perdone nuestra intromisión – añadió Hermione – pero necesitamos de su ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Mi ayuda? – se dijo a sí mismo intentado comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¿Qué clase de ayuda? – dijo finalmente.

- Necesitamos ayuda en lo que usted domina profesor. – concluyó Hermione – Necesitamos saber algo del pasado… algo de la historia de la magia.

El profesor Binns dejó a un lado su libro y juntando sus manos dijo: - Entiendo, ¿de qué se trata?

- Necesitamos saber todo lo referente a la secta de los Hermeticus – agregó Harry.

- ¿Los Hermeticus? Los Hermeticus… - dijo el profesor, más como una reflexión personal que como una pregunta en cuestión. - Estoy seguro que el periodo más oscuro y perturbador de la historia de la magia, fue aquél en el que los Hermeticus fueron el grupo que ostentaba el mayor poder en Europa.

- Siga – dijo anhelante Harry.

- Durante el siglo XIV un gran cambio se perpetraba en toda Europa Occidental. Los muggles comenzaron a aceptar aspectos del mundo que hasta ese momento les eran del todo incomprensibles. Pintores, escultores, intelectuales, filósofos, poetas… todos buscaban encontrar el porqué de muchas cosas inexplicables que les rodeaba. Este repentino interés por conocer el mundo provocó un inusual y acelerado acercamiento con el mundo de la magia. Muchos magos y brujas comenzaron a compartir con los muggles sus conocimientos y secretos.

- Eso no me parece terrible, mucho menos oscuro y perturbador – añadió Hermione.

- A usted no, pero a la comunidad mágica más conservadora si les pareció así. Tenían miedo de que la brecha que separa a los magos de los muggles se rompiera ya que ellos se consideraban "especiales". Fue tal el repudio hacia esta nueva tendencia, que los grupos más conservadores comenzaron a proscribir a todo aquél que osaba compartir los secretos de la magia con los muggles llamándolos: traidores de sangre, y comenzaron a tratarlos como enemigos. El miedo a nuevos pensamientos provoca que el ser humano cometa verdaderas atrocidades. Así pues este grupo de magos y muggles, al que por igual comenzaron a tratarlos como enemigos, fueron bautizados como "Hermeticus".

- ¡Sigo sin entender que hacían exactamente los Hermerticus, para que les tuviera tanto miedo y odio!

- Señor Morter – contestó el profesor Binns – no es el qué hacían lo que en verdad les preocupaba a los sectores más conservadores, sino el porqué.

Harry observó al profesor bastante desorientado.

- La realidad es que compartir los secretos de la magia con los muggles no era la única actividad de los Hermeticus. Según se cuenta, su líder fue un muggle que descubrió muchos secretos de la magia gracias a ciertos libros que encontró. Este muggle conocido como Abraham se caracterizaba por ser un ser excepcional: podía hacer magia sin necesidad del uso de varitas mágicas. Él defendía la teoría de que la magia es una especie de energía que rodea los diferentes mundos de este universo, y que era sencilla de utilizarse, siempre y cuando se encontrara el catalizador correcto; para ello se valió del uso de varitas mágicas, frases especiales, e incluso de materiales químicos… fue él el impulsor del concepto de alquimia. Esta nueva corriente de pensamiento fue lo que provocó que poco a poco consiguiera reclutar más adeptos (ya fueran magos o muggles) y sus pensamientos se difundieran por toda Europa. El objetivo principal de los Hermeticus era desentrañar los misterios de la magia, y poder alcanzar los reinos análogos que Abraham tanto mencionaba mediante las fuerzas y energías de cada ser vivo… sin necesidad de transmisores creados a partir de seres mágicos: un mundo donde la magia fuera controlada a voluntad por cualquier persona. Abraham creía que al eliminar la exclusividad del mundo de la magia para los magos y brujas podría lograr una mayor unidad entre todos los humanos y alcanzar el concepto utópico de un mundo cargado de belleza y perfección.

- ¡Pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con esa ideología! ¿cierto? – preguntó Hermione.

- Esa no fue la única razón señorita, es inevitable pero en el corazón de toda belleza siempre yace algo inhumano.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Lo que consiguieron los miembros de la secta de los Hermeticus no fue acercar a los magos con los muggles, sino más bien ampliar la brecha que los separa.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry sorprendido.

- Porque los Hermeticus superaron los poderes normales de los magos, lo que les convirtió en una amenaza ante los ojos de sus detractores. Así fue como el consejo de seguridad mágica decidió condenar a este grupo y acusarlos de ser parte de una secta muy peligrosa de magos oscuros… y en cierto modo no estaban equivocados.

Harry y Hermione observaban inquisitivos y expectantes al profesor, instándole a que continuase con su relato.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo finalmente Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había generado.

- Por la sencilla razón que para poder generar algún proceso alquímico, siempre se tiene que dar algo a cambio.

- El principio del intercambio equivalente – señaló Hermione.

- ¡Precisamente! El intercambio equivalente no genera grandes consecuencias cuando se realizan hechizos comunes, pero mientras más complejos y poderosos son los mismos, las consecuencias son mucho peores. Se cuenta que algunos seguidores Hermeticus quisieron eliminar las barreras del tiempo y la distancia; quisieron elevarse a los reinos análogos para poder reunirse con su verdadero señor Hermes Thot. Las terribles consecuencias surgieron mientras ellos intentaban completar ese proceso alquímico: los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer fueron horribles, a tal grado, que los mismos alquimistas fueron dañados.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó tembloroso Harry.

- De muchas formas, se comenta que partes del cuerpo del alquimista morían literalmente, o lo que es peor, su mente quedaba dañada. Los sujetos que osaron experimentar con eso perdieron la razón, víctimas de extrañas psicosis… adoptando una forma de ser no humana.

Harry y Hermione se miraron entre ellos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ambos lo habían recordado, ambos recordaron el escrito de Dumbledore donde hablaba de Nicolas Flamel. ¿Acaso Flamel había experimentado algo así? Dumbledore había hablado sobre el tema y las consecuencias que acarrea la culminación de los procesos alquímicos de gran envergadura.

- Dichas locuras – continuó el profesor Binns – tuvieron como consecuencia continuos asesinatos en todas las regiones de Europa. El caos se propagó por todos los territorios, entremezclándose con las guerras de los muggles. La alquimia se convirtió en un arte demasiado común y peligroso, a tal grado que los líderes de la comunidad mágica tuvieron que pedir la ayuda de los líderes de la comunidad muggle para combatir y eliminar dicha práctica. Muchos de los practicantes enloquecidos perecieron como consecuencia de estas medidas, pero del mismo modo muchos inocentes fueron inculpados y castigados. La palabra "Hermeticus" fue asociado con el concepto del mal, y ante esta situación, muchos de sus miembros huyeron hacia el norte con el objeto de salvar su vida y sus secretos.

- Huyeron a Cimmeria – dijo Harry sin aliento.

- No – respondió el profesor Binns – Cimmeria no existe. Los supervivientes de los Hermeticus simplemente se convirtieron en nómadas y vivieron el resto de su vida en el anonimato.

Harry no quiso contradecir al profesor y cambió la pregunta. - ¿Qué ocurrió después?

- Al ser erradicada la secta de los Hermeticus las fuerzas represoras tenían que asegurarse de que nadie volvería a sentirse atraído por sus enseñanzas y continuaron (durante años) castigando a cualquier muggle y mago que fuera asociado con esta secta. Es por ello que esta etapa es considerada como el periodo más oscuro de Europa.

- ¡Profesor! – añadió Harry - ¿es posible que aún existan seguidores de esa secta?

El profesor Binns miró a Harry reflexivamente. – Ciertamente es posible, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los grandes magos oscuros que han existido poseían los conocimientos de los Hermeticus y dominaban los secretos de la alquimia. Fue por eso que sus poderes llegaron a superar al resto de los magos.

- No todos los que han dominado los secretos de la alquimia han sido magos oscuros profesor. – puntualizó Hermione – Nicolás Flamel descubrió la piedra filosofal y no por ello era un mago oscuro.

Binns miró a la chica durante varios segundos sin hablar, hasta que respondió lo último que esperaban los muchachos salir de su boca: - ¿Tan segura está de eso? Bien, es tarde, creo que debemos despedirnos.

Harry y Hermione aún permanecían sorprendidos ante esta última frase del profesor cuando se despidieron y alejaron por el corredor.

- ¿Qué crees que quiso decir con eso Harry? No nos habrá sugerido que Flamel fue un mago tenebroso.

Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos sin contestar. Hasta antes de ese momento nunca se hubiese atrevido a formular esa pregunta en voz alta, pero la realidad era que no resultaba imposible considerar esa posibilidad.

Nicolás Flamel había desentrañado los misterios de la inmortalidad y había descubierto la piedra filosofal; el propio Dumbledore se vanagloriaba de los conocimientos de su amigo. ¿Acaso tantas proezas podrían ser obra de un mago oscuro?

Cuando Harry y Hermione abandonaron la oficina de Binss lo hicieron envueltos en una madeja de dudas. Tantas revelaciones hacían que las ideas que sustentaban su realidad se vieran afectadas. Harry caminaba sin mirar, ajeno a cualquier ruido que se presentara a su alrededor, y ajeno a las preguntas sin respuesta que planteaba Hermione. A pesar de la incomunicación momentánea, ambos chicos sabían perfectamente hacia donde se dirigían: la sala de los menesteres.

Finalmente cuando llegaron y abrieron la puerta, Harry y Hermione se toparon con una treintena de alumnos que se encontraban sentados en una especie de sillones individuales y que discutían acaloradamente; los mismos que al percatarse de la presencia de la pareja recién llegada, guardaron silencio. Harry entró en la habitación y caminó entre los presentes con un aire de solemnidad y autosuficiencia poco antes visto. El silencio que había inundado el recinto a su llegada, nuevamente era un hervidero de murmullos. Los ojos de los presentes permanecieron clavados en ese joven a quien ya consideraban como su líder. En la parte más alejada se encontraban Ginny y Ron charlando asosegadamente. Cuando alcanzó el sitio donde se encontraba su amigo se dirigió a él intrigado:

- ¿De dónde han salido todos estos alumnos? Más de la mitad de ellos jamás estuvieron en el ED.

- Lo sabemos – señaló Ron – pero en realidad están aquí por ti.

- ¿Por mí? – inquirió Harry con extrañeza.

- Si Harry – agregó Ginny – fue imposible mantener en absoluto secreto ésta reunión y todos aquellos que se enteraron decidieron unirse… todos confían en ti… todos creen en ti y están dispuestos a pelear por ti.

Harry frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. No le gustaba los tintes que estaba teniendo esta reunión, podía sentir la excesiva bravura y arrogancia que emanaban de sus compañeros, le preocupaba que por un momento ellos llegasen a sentirse invencibles. Giró su cuerpo y se ubicó frente a todos ellos y aguardó a que se hiciera silencio. Los murmullos se fueron apagando y las miradas atentas e intrigadas se enfocaron en el rostro de Harry.

- ¿Alguien puede decirme porqué razón han sido convocados esta noche?

Varias cabezas asintieron y un intenso murmullo apareció abruptamente. Inesperadamente Seamus Finnegan se puso de pie y dijo: - Hemos venido para organizarnos y luchar contra los mortífagos y todos los seguidores de ya saben quien… -

- Eso es – señaló otra voz- no permitiremos que tomen nuestro colegio.

- ¡Los haremos huir!

- ¡No entrarán en Hogwarts!

Harry escuchó con tristeza en los ojos los gritos de sus compañeros. No entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, cada uno de ellos estaba tomando esto como si fuese un simple juego de niños. Se dio cuenta de que ellos aún no habían comprendido la situación… la verdadera situación.

- No… - dijo en un tono casi inaudible que tan sólo escucharon aquellos miembros más cercanos a su ubicación – no… - dijo un poco más fuerte y muchos de los susurros cesaron. - ¡NO! – gritó logrando así captar la atención de los presentes. – No estamos aquí por ninguna de esas razones.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con extrañeza y desconcierto.

- ¿Entonces porqué estamos aquí? – dijo Anthony Goldstein.

- Porque necesito de toda su ayuda para proteger Hogwarts.

- ¡Harry! – interrumpió Dean – eso es precisamente lo que estamos diciendo.

- No Dean, ustedes no hablan de proteger Hogwarts, sino de cometer suicidio.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Dean atónito.

- Amigos: ustedes no han sido entrenados para ser aurores, y por consiguiente su labor no consiste en eliminar a los magos tenebrosos. Algunos de ustedes han luchado junto a mí, en contra de los mortífagos, pero la gran mayoría de ustedes no tienen la menor idea de con quien se enfrentan. Si permitiera que pelearan contra ellos sería el peor amigo, ¿cuánto tiempo creen que podrían resistir antes de ser asesinados?

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala cuando Harry guardó silencio. Nadie movió un músculo, nadie se atrevió a pestañear mientras se limitaban a observar fijamente a su joven líder.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados? – preguntó Kevin Entwhistle bastante irritado.

- No chicos – manifestó Harry – al contrario, quiero encomendarles la misión de proteger lo más valioso de Hogwarts.

- Estamos de acuerdo contigo en eso Harry – expresó Owen Cauldwell – No dejaremos que ningún mortífago entre en nuestra escuela… ¿verdad muchachos?

Harry negó lentamente con resignación mientras un intenso escándalo invadía toda la sala. Con un grito potente Ron puso orden y la sala volvió a sumirse en un silencio sepulcral.

- Enfrentarse a los mortífagos equivale a un suicidio… un sacrificio en vano. De esa forma no podremos proteger Hogwarts. – los presentes miraban con extrañeza y curiosidad a Harry, aunque muchos de ellos consideraban que sus frases no tenían sentido y estaban cargadas de locura. – El Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts no es la torre de astronomía ni el Gran Salón, no es el campo de Quidditch o sus jardines, no son las Salas en Común, ni mucho menos las aulas. Eso es parte de Hogwarts, pero una parte muy pequeña. Hogwarts es un sitio donde se educan a los futuros magos de Gran Bretaña, la importancia de nuestra escuela no está en sus muros, sino en su gente – los miembros de la ED miraban boquiabiertos a Harry – ¡Es por ello que necesito de su ayuda! Necesito que protejan a los alumnos. Los mortífagos tomarán el colegio tarde o temprano, por eso necesito que estén todos aquí… protejan a los alumnos, tanto física, como mentalmente. No permitan que el miedo a los mortífagos los venza y se rindan al lado oscuro.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que los mortífagos no matarán a los alumnos? – preguntó Neville, más con miedo, que con afán de poner en evidencia a Harry.

- Porque conozco a Voldemort. – los rostros de los presentes de mostraron tensos y ansiosos al escuchar ese nombre – Voldemort creció en este colegio, forma parte de su vida, es quizá una de las pocas cosas a las que les tiene tanto apego, por ello estoy seguro de que no dañará el colegio, ni matará a los alumnos o profesores, siempre y cuando no se atrevan a enfrentarse a él. Una vez que tome Hogwarts intentará promover las artes oscuras dándole un giro al plan de estudios, es ahí donde reside la importancia de su misión: deben proteger a los alumnos y no permitir que el miedo los orille a tomar el camino fácil.

Neville se mantuvo de pie con la mirada fija en Harry hasta que dijo con un tono de congoja y preocupación: - ¿Y a ti? ¿Cuando los mortífagos tomen Hogwarts no intentarán matarte?

- Eso es seguro Neville – interrumpió Ron – por eso Harry debe irse.

- ¡¿Harry se irá?! – exclamaron sorprendidos los presentes.

- ¿Quieres decir que mientras nosotros nos arriesgamos para proteger a nuestros compañeros, tú te irás a refugiar en un sitio seguro? – repuso indignado Kevin Whitby.

- ¡Cállate idiota! – exclamó Ginny indignada.

- ¿Insinúas que Harry es un cobarde? – preguntó Ron mordazmente.

- Ésa actitud es sólo de un cobarde.

Nuevamente la habitación se inundó en una gritería generalizada.

- ¡BASTA! – dijo gravemente Harry haciendo que los gritos cesaran. – No quiero escuchar más discusiones. Creo que antes de seguir les debo a todos una buena explicación – todos los presentes miraron fijamente a Harry – no me voy de Hogwarts para salvarme, la realidad es que debo cumplir una misión encomendada por Dumbledore, lo cual nos permitirá derrotar a Voldemort.

- ¿Qué… clase de misión? – preguntó Cho.

- Lo siento amigos, pero no pueden saberlo, es mejor que sepan lo mínimo… por su propio bien y por el mío. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes sea lastimado por un mortífago mientras intenta averiguar mi paradero.

Neville se incorporó y se acercó a Harry. - ¡No te vamos a fallar Harry… te lo prometemos! – dijo mientras le tendía la mano. Los miembros de la ED estallaron en gritos de victoria mientras se acercaban con rapidez a un sonriente Harry quien en ese momento estaba seguro de que dejaba Hogwarts en buenas manos.

Ya bien entrada la madrugada Harry decidió poner fin a la reunión despidiéndose de cada uno de los presentes; poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando hasta que Harry se topó con la última persona rezagada.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Cho al acercarse a Harry, y al ver la mirada furiosa de Ginny agregó – a solas.

- De acuerdo – dijo serenamente Harry - ¡Chicos! Necesito pedirles un favor: vayan a la cabaña de Hagrid y espérenme ahí.

- ¿A la cabaña de Hagrid?

- Si, ya se que no es una hora adecuada para visitarlo, pero es muy importante que vayan, ya les explicaré después el porqué.

- Creo que sería mejor si me quedara contigo para que no vayas sólo a la cabaña de Hagrid cuando termines – dijo anhelante Ginny.

- No Ginny, quiero que vayas con Ron y Hermione.

- Pero…

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Harry tajante – por favor vete con ellos.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza mientras se tragaba su rabia. El trío abandonó la habitación con bastante inquietud.

- Harry – intentó decir Cho, pero fue silenciada por un movimiento de la mano de Harry, quien sacó un papel de su bolsillo y dijo: - "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" – Harry localizó rápidamente los tres puntos de tinta con los nombres de sus amigos que se alejaban de la habitación y no dejó de observarlos hasta que éstos se detuvieron en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Ya satisfecho, y justo cuando iba a cerrar el mapa del merodeador se percató de algo que llamó su total atención. Reconoció inmediatamente los nombres de los puntos de tinta que se movían en el mapa, y los miró detenidamente con el rostro desencajado hasta que despertó de su trance al escuchar la voz de Cho llamándolo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

- Si – dijo mientras tomaba su varita y apuntando al mapa dijo: - "Travesura realizada". – Cuando los puntos de tinta desaparecieron, Harry guardó el mapa en el bolsillo de su pantalón y mirando fijamente a la chica dijo: - ¿Y bien?

Cho se aclaró la garganta y miró con los ojos temblorosos a Harry.

- Jamás me disculpé contigo por lo que hizo Marietta, jamás intenté comprenderte porque vivía pensando sólo en mí. Me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, pero me arrepiento mucho más de lo que no hice: me arrepiento de no haber luchado por ti.

Cho se acercó cada vez más a Harry y tocó su mano, sus dedos rozaron el brazo de Harry, su pecho, hasta que lentamente llegaron a su cara. Harry estaba frente a ella, Cho pudo sentir como sus ojos temblaban más que nunca y su rostro estaba encendido por la vergüenza, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a un ritmo insoportable. Finalmente lo tenía enfrente: al chico de sus sueños, a aquél que llevaba odiando durante el último año y que quería olvidar, pero conforme más lo intentaba olvidar más lo recordaba. Odiaba recordarlo, y se odiaba a sí misma por intentar olvidarlo para terminar recordándolo con más intensidad, hasta que comprendió que eso sólo era un círculo vicioso que no la dejaría vivir jamás, no hasta que le confesara a Harry lo que sentía.

- ¡TE AMO HARRY POTTER! – dijo finalmente Cho con toda la dulzura y pasión que sus labios pudieron expresar.

Pudo ver la mirada de Harry como bajaba en una señal de pesadumbre, pero lo interpretó como una señal de nerviosismo. El corazón comenzó a latirle mucho más rápido, porque ahora entendía cómo se sentía Harry, así que con calma acercó sus labios a los de él y lo beso… pero no sintió esa dulce humedad de unos suaves labios que la esperaban, sino una mejilla tersa y suave. Cuando abrió los ojos observó como Harry le sujetaba su mano con ternura, retiraba su rostro y le dedicaba una mirada de profunda nostalgia.

- ¡Lo siento… – dijo finalmente, y con dulzura la besó en la mejilla – amiga!

Cho Chang permaneció de pie inmóvil, sus ojos temblaban y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro mientras Harry Potter, el mismo que había robado su corazón desde hacía dos años, tres meses y cuatro días, se alejaba con un paso lento, para siempre de ella… y de su vida.


	20. EL ÁRBOL NEGRO

**CAPÍTULO 20: EL ÁRBOL NEGRO**

- ¿Dónde está? – dijo molesto Ron mientras se paseaba una y otra vez por la cabaña. - ¡Hace horas que estamos aquí esperándolo!

- Ya vendrá Ron – dijo Ginny apática y seria – estará muy entretenido con su amiguita Cho.

Hermione miraba de soslayo a los hermanos y resoplaba en silencio. Aún no podía determinar cuál de los dos hermanos estaba más celoso de Cho; mientras que sus amigos demostraban su nerviosismo emitiendo continuas quejas e improperios, ella se entretenía en morderse las uñas y acariciar la cabeza de Fang, quien se encontraba muy contento apoyado en el regazo de la joven hasta que sus orejas se levantaron y de un salto salió disparado hacia la puerta ladrando y moviendo la cola alegremente, mientras se escuchaba como la puerta era tocada por alguien. Hagrid se levantó y la abrió para permitir la entrada de Harry, quien atravesó el umbral seguido por una mochila de campamento que flotaba a su espalda.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – explotó Ron.

- ¿Estás bien Harry? – inquirió Hermione con mayor dulzura – Estábamos preocupados.

- Siento haberlos preocupado amigos, pero creí que tardaría menos tiempo.

- ¿Dónde está Cho? – preguntó Ginny con frialdad.

Harry la miró detenidamente con el rostro serio y preocupado.

- En realidad no lo sé, hace horas que nos separamos.

- Si no estabas con Cho, – preguntó Hermione con la mayor sutileza que pudo – ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

- Ahora lo sabrán. – dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Hagrid – Siento que te molestemos a estas horas Hagrid, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó extrañado el semi gigante - ¿de qué se trata?

- Necesito pedirte un favor… ¡un enorme favor diría yo!

- Lo que quieras Harry – contestó Hagrid.

- Quiero que te vayas de Hogwarts.

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamaron anonadados Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Hagrid permaneció pálido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Harry? No te entiendo.

- Hagrid, Voldemort tomará Hogwarts dentro de muy poco tiempo. Desde que el Ministerio cayó, es sólo cuestión de tiempo de que también caiga Hogwarts. Dentro de algunas horas los mortífagos tomarán el colegio, es por ello que nosotros nos iremos y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo.

- No digas tonterías Harry, ahora menos que nunca puedo irme. ¡Debo quedarme y proteger al Colegio! No permitiré que esos miserables, seguidores del que no debe de ser nombrado, entren en Hogwarts.

- Te conozco Hagrid, y se que morirías antes de permitir que algún mortífago cruzara la entrada del colegio.

- ¡EXACTO! – corroboró orgulloso Hagrid.

- Pero tarde o temprano caerás y te harán prisionero o mucho peor… te matarán. Eres demasiado importante para la Orden para malgastar tu vida de esa forma; ahora más que nunca el mundo mágico necesita de magos valientes… la Orden te necesita… yo necesito de tu ayuda.

Hagrid miraba a Harry dubitativo. Sabía que el muchacho tenía razón, pero no podía aceptar que le estuviese pidiendo eso, ya que huir de Hogwarts le parecía la actitud de un cobarde.

- Lo siento Harry pero no puedo irme, debo quedarme para pelear junto con el resto de los profesores.

- Hagrid, los profesores no pelearan, ellos entregarán el colegio sin ofrecer la menor resistencia.

- ¿QUÉ? PERO… ¿CÓMO?… ¿PORQUÉ? – exclamaron todos los presentes.

- Porque es la única oportunidad que tenemos de ganar. Necesitamos de todos los magos que estén dispuestos a pelear contra Voldemort, se que los profesores de Hogwarts lo están, pero aún no es el momento de que actúen. Voldemort no los lastimará si deciden rendirse… respetará a todos los profesores excepto a dos: tú eres uno de ellos, el otro es Firenze.

- ¿Porqué ellos dos? – preguntó Ginny.

- Porque no son humanos, y por eso serán el principal objetivo de Voldemort, una vez que tome el colegio.

- No puedo abandonar a la profesora McGonagall – argumentó Hagrid.

- Ella también está de acuerdo y considera que es lo mejor para todos.

- ¿Hablaste con ella antes que conmigo?

- Así es…

- ¿Por qué no lo consultaste antes conmigo? – dijo Hagrid en un tono malhumorado.

- Por que a pesar de que no te agrade la idea, ya sabía la respuesta que me darías. Por algo el profesor Dumbledore confiaba tanto en ti.

Los ojos de Hagrid se inundaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Con una de sus enormes manos tomó a Harry por los hombros y lo enfundó en un abrazo. Cuando lo soltó comenzó a introducir algunos objetos de su casa en una enorme bolsa de mimbre.

- ¿A dónde debo ir? – preguntó.

Harry extrajo de su bolsillo un pergamino doblado y se lo entregó a Hagrid. El semi gigante lo abrió apresuradamente y leyó su contenido con detenimiento.

Al terminar miró inquisitivamente al joven.

- Toma, – dijo Harry antes de que Hagrid dijera nada, y le entregó un galeón. – con esta moneda podremos comunicarnos, así lo hacíamos durante la época del ED. Debes partir inmediatamente. ¡Llévate a Fang para que te ayude en todo lo que necesites!

Hagrid miró el pergamino y posteriormente a Harry y tras unos breves segundos de reflexión asintió y se guardó el trozo de papel en su bolsillo.

- Chicos… cuídense mucho – dijo finalmente mientras enfundaba en un abrazo al cuarteto de amigos y salía por la puerta acompañado de Fang.

Durante algunos segundos Ron, Ginny y Hermione miraron por la ventana como se alejaba Hagrid, y cuando la oscuridad no les permitió divisar mucho más, se giraron hacia Harry y lo encontraron sentado en la silla de Hagrid con el rostro desencajado.

- Así que todo este tiempo estuviste con McGonagall.

- No exactamente.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Ron mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Slughorn se ha ido. – dijo sin prestar atención a la última pregunta de Ron. – O mejor dicho: lo obligaron a irse.

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Ginny.

- Me refiero a que Slughorn tomó todas sus cosas y huyó del colegio.

- Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque Slughorn descubrió al espía de Voldemort. Lo se porque los vi en el mapa del merodeador, ambos estaban juntos en la habitación de Slughorn, y estoy seguro de que esa no fue la primera vez. Esa fue la razón por la que Slughorn se mostraba tan extraño esta tarde, y me temo que fue obligado a hacerlo por él.

- ¿Quién? – inquirió Hermione.

- Éaco Centt… ¡Él es el traidor! Él es el espía de Voldemort.

- No es posible, – exclamó Hermione – el profesor Centt no puede ser el espía, todo el año nos ha ayudado en nuestra búsqueda de los horcruxes.

- Pero tampoco es que nos haya prestado toda su ayuda ¿no creen? – dijo Ron – Si él sabía tanto de los horcruxes, ¿Por qué únicamente se enfocaba en darnos pistas y no iba el mismo a buscarlos?

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa. – añadió Harry – Es como si quisiera asegurarse de que lográramos recuperar los horcruxes nosotros mismos.

- Pero si es un espía de Voldemort, ¿por qué nos ayuda a encontrar las partes de su alma? No creo que Voldemort sea tan temerario para entregarnos algo tan valioso para él.

- A menos de que sean falsos – exclamó Ginny.

- No son falsos – dijo Harry – estoy seguro de eso.

- Entonces sólo hay una posible razón: De alguna manera Voldemort cree estar seguro de que no sabemos como destruirlos.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio mirando a Ginny: ella tenía razón esa era una posibilidad.

- Está claro – dijo Ron ansioso – El que no debe de ser nombrado envió al profesor Centt para que se asegurara de que fuéramos en busca de los horcruxes y muriéramos en alguna de esas trampas.

- Si su objetivo era eliminarnos ya ha tenido muchas oportunidades a lo largo de este año. ¿Olvidas la montaña del dragón caído? o ¿el pasadizo bajo Stonehenge?

- Lupin fue quien nos salvó, no el profesor Centt.

- Al contrario Ron, me temo que Slughorn le contó a Remus donde estábamos siguiendo las órdenes de Éaco Centt. No sólo nos ha ayudado a encontrar los horcruxes, sino que también nos ha salvado la vida cuando estábamos en peligro, la pregunta es: ¿por qué lo hace?

- Esto parece una especie de entrenamiento – señaló Ginny.

- ¿Entrenamiento? – preguntó Hermione – Si Centt actúa bajo las órdenes de Voldemort ¿por qué crees que él quiere que seamos entrenados?

- ¡Por venganza!- dijo sobresaltado Ron.

- ¿VENGAZA? – preguntaron al unísono Harry, Hermione y Ginny.

- Exacto. ¿No recuerdan lo que nos contó Harry sobre el regreso de ya saben quién? Al volver, reunió a sus seguidores y reto a Harry a un duelo… y perdió. Perdió la oportunidad de matar a su peor enemigo. Un chico de catorce años, rodeado de un grupo de mortífagos, y batiéndose contra el mago oscuro más temible de la última época, pudo salvarse y sobrevivir… ¿no lo ven chicos? Ya- saben- quién fue humillado y burlado por Harry. Ante los ojos de sus seguidores, su gran líder no ha podido derrotar a Harry Potter. No pudo derrotarlo cuando era un bebé y tampoco pudo hacerlo incluso teniendo una enorme ventaja numérica. Debe restaurar su orgullo y credibilidad y luchar contra Harry nuevamente cara a cara.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el supuesto entrenamiento de Éaco Centt? – preguntó Harry confuso.

- ¡Que Voldemort quiere asegurarse que tu poder y habilidades se han incrementado antes de matarte! – señaló Hermione sorprendida.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Entiendo lo que quiere decir Ron – agregó la muchacha – Aunque Voldemort logre asesinarte, se recordará que le gano a un niño que no ha tenido el tiempo para aprender la magia por completo, y eso será una humillación para él durante toda su vida. Por eso quiere darte la oportunidad de que mejores todo lo que puedas, para poder demostrarle al mundo que aún con un intenso entrenamiento, y a pesar del incremento de tus poderes, él es mucho más fuerte. Todo este montaje es por eso… por orgullo.

- ¿Está arriesgando partes de su alma… por orgullo? – señaló Harry atónito.

- Los más grandes y poderosos imperios han caído por culpa del orgullo – concluyó Hermione.

- Entonces la labor de Éaco Centt consistía en enseñarle a Harry nuevos hechizos y ayudarle a mejorar sus habilidades – concluyó Ginny.

- Por ello es imprescindible que nos vayamos de Hogwarts y nos alejemos de Éaco.

- ¿Qué llevas en esa mochila Harry? – inquirió Hermione mientras la miraba de reojo.

Ropa para todos nosotros, mantas, comida, pociones… en fin, todas las cosas que podremos necesitar para nuestro viaje.

Hermione asintió sonriendo – Así que lo tenías bien planeado, ¿cuándo lo decidiste? –

- Después de nuestra charla con Binns. Necesitaba revisar algunas cosas y hablar con McGonagall, pero antes de eso tenía que asegurarme de enviarlos a un lugar seguro.

- De nuevo estás siendo egoísta – dijo Ginny malhumorada.

- Al contrario Ginny – contestó Harry – necesitaba de su ayuda, así que los envié con Hagrid. Si alguien nos espiaba le sería mucho más difícil hacer su trabajo si nos manteníamos separados, y al mismo tiempo me aseguraba de que ustedes estarían a salvo. Todo este asunto es muy delicado, y debía ser tratado con la mayor discreción posible. En pocas palabras los use como señuelos.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó Ron ávido.

- Tomen – dijo Harry mientras extraía unos trozos de papel de la mochila – Léanlos, no digan nada, y quémenlos cuando terminen.

Todos sujetaron el papel dado por Harry y siguiendo sus instrucciones lo quemaron en cuanto terminaron de leerlo usando su varita mágica.

- Supongo que tendremos que ir a Hogsmeade para desaparecernos – exclamó Ron.

- No podemos hacer eso. – señaló Harry – Es muy peligroso ir a ese lugar, ya que a estas alturas, Hogsmeade ya debe de estar siendo vigilado por los mortífagos.

- ¿Entonces cómo saldremos?

- Tomaremos un camino alternativo - señaló Harry – Rodearemos el castillo y cruzaremos por el cementerio, nos adentraremos en los linderos del bosque prohibido recorriéndolo hasta llegar a campo abierto donde podamos desaparecernos.

- ¿Cómo averiguaste ese camino?

- Se lo escuché decir a Dumbledore hace años, sólo que jamás pensé que tendría que usarlo.

- ¿Es necesario ir por el cementerio? – señaló Ron contrayendo su rostro al decirlo.

- ¿Por qué Ron? – preguntó Ginny mordazmente - ¿tienes miedo?

- Lo digo por ustedes – contestó Ron alterado – estoy preocupado por su seguridad.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Ginny en tono burlón.

- ¡Ya dejen eso! – interrumpió Harry – es hora de irnos.

Harry abandonó la cabaña de Hagrid seguido por sus amigos. Caminaron muy cerca los árboles del bosque prohibido para intentar ocultarse de ojos indiscretos. Ron cerraba la comitiva caminado a un ritmo más lento debido al peso de la mochila. Su rostro se encontraba serio y desencajado. No le agradaba en nada la idea de atravesar el cementerio y mucho menos durante la noche. Tenía un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho que se agudizó cuando divisó las primeras tumbas. Decenas de lápidas coronadas por estatuas y mausoleos se levantaban por doquier incrementando la tensión generada en el cuarteto.

Harry caminaba con sigilo y la varita levantada. Cada uno de sus músculos se encontraba rígido, y sus sentidos alerta. Giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, agudizando sus oídos intentado escuchar algún sonido ajeno al lugar y entrecerrando sus ojos en un vano intento de mejorar su visión.

De pronto un resplandor iluminó el cementerio tomando a Harry por sorpresa. Su única reacción fue mirar hacia atrás y observar como sus amigos caían inconscientes al suelo. Sus ojos se inundaron de un terrible pánico mientras corría hacia ellos para auxiliarlos, hasta que una luz roja, procedente de la oscuridad de la noche, pasó rozando su oreja derecha. Instintivamente Harry se tiró al suelo mientras comenzaba a rodar, hasta llegar a una lápida en donde pudo refugiarse. Cada vez que intentaba asomarse, un haz de luz pasaba cerca de su cara. La mayor dificultad para Harry residía en que ignoraba la posición de su atacante, le parecía que los haces de luz venían de diferentes sitios, por lo que tuvo el temor de ser atacado por diversas personas. Era necesario que iluminara el cementerio para poder determinar con quien (o quienes) se enfrentaba.

Concentrando todas sus fuerzas en un recuerdo feliz gritó: - ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Un alce luminoso emergió de su varita y salió trotando embistiendo a la noche, su luz reveló las tumbas y árboles que permanecían ocultas en las entrañas de la oscuridad, Harry guió a su patronus para que embistiera a su atacante. Un joven con los cabellos rubios, sucios y mugrientos, tez pálida y nariz afilada se materializó ante sus ojos con cierto aire de sorpresa y confusión. Harry no pudo evitar su desconcierto al toparse frente a frente con Draco Malfoy.

Draco reaccionó de su sorpresa y continuó lanzando hechizos con una furia ciega. La agilidad ganda, por años de duro entrenamiento y peligrosas aventuras, permitió que Harry esquivara algunos hechizos con movimientos de su cuerpo y otros tantos usando su varita.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó.

El hechizo rozó el brazo de Malfoy haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio. Justo cuando Harry se abalanzaba sobre él, Draco reaccionó al peligro gritando: - Bombarda -.

La explosión golpeó de lleno a Harry lanzándolo contra una lápida. Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar en cuanto intentó incorporarse, mientras notaba un torrente de sangre que emanaba desde el corte de su ceja. Se obligó a incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo y con su varita hizo levitar los trozos de roca de las lápidas que se encontraban esparcidas sobre el suelo, y tras un resoplido las arrojó violentamente hacia su agresor. Malfoy tuvo muchos problemas para esquivar las rocas, hasta que una de ellas le golpeó en su ojo y lo hizo caer.

Harry aprovechó el momento para acercarse más a su rival, pero Malfoy reaccionó con una velocidad inconcebible y comenzó a lanzar hechizos sin piedad. Harry tuvo que detener su acometida para poder concentrarse y formar un escudo que detuviese los hechizos. Draco había mejorado increíblemente: luchaba con una ferocidad impropia de él, y sus ataques cada vez eran más acertados, por ello Harry sabía que no podía cometer ningún error si quería salir airoso de ese duelo.

Una vez incorporado, Draco transformó el suelo en arenas movedizas obligando a Harry a saltar hacia un costado y eliminando su concentración. El joven mago recibió un golpe de lleno en las costillas derribándolo al suelo. Sin siquiera pensar en el dolor que su cuerpo sentía, Harry giró sobre su cuerpo gritando sin cesar "expelliarmus", "expelliarmus". Draco recibió el impacto de los hechizos en su pecho y fue arrojado violentamente contra un árbol que detuvo su movimiento con un ruido seco y estruendoso. Draco permaneció inmóvil recostado contra el árbol mientras un hilo de sangre resbalada por su cabeza, durante algunos segundos se mantuvo de pie, pero finalmente su cuerpo cayó desvanecido hacia el suelo.

Harry se incorporó jadeante y con los músculos magullados, y tras dirigirle una fugaz mirada a su rival caído corrió en dirección a sus amigos para auxiliarlos.

- ¡Enervate! – dijo mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Ginny.

La muchacha abrió los ojos confundida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó jadeando Harry.

De pronto Ginny palideció mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. – Harry… detrás de ti. - El muchacho se giró justo a tiempo para ver como Malfoy, con la cara empapada en sangre, le apuntaba con su varita mientras gritaba:

- Avada Ke…

- Sectumsempra – gritó furibundo Harry.

El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy comenzó a temblar mientras profundos cortes se multiplicaban por su cuerpo y hacían que la sangre saliera precipitadamente de él. Era la segunda vez que Harry usaba ese hechizo en su contra, pero esta vez no había sido un accidente… no… esta vez Harry Potter deseaba verlo muerto.

Cuando Malfoy cayó al suelo, Harry mantuvo una mirada centellante dirigida a él, y dirigió la varita, aún en alto, hacia el cuerpo moribundo mientras escupía las palabras con la ira avasalladora acumulada en su rostro: - Avada…

Ginny le sujeto la mano y lo detuvo. - ¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó desconcertada y aterrada. – Éste no es el Harry Potter que yo conozco y quiero.

Harry bajó su varita, aún con el rostro crispado de ira. – Despierta a los demás – dijo tajante- tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

Mientras Ginny reanimaba a sus compañeros, Harry se mantuvo de pie inmóvil mirando el cuerpo de Malfoy. Su sangre ya formaba una plasta espesa negruzca sobre el césped.

- ¿Harry? – increpó Hermione cuando miró el cuerpo caído de Draco.

- ¿Pero qué? – agregó Ron con el rostro pálido.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones – zanjó Harry – Debemos irnos ya. ¿pueden caminar? – el trío de amigos asintieron y Harry, un poco más aliviado, reanudó su marcha a un paso veloz.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione dedicaron una última mirada a Malfoy mientras seguían a su amigo. Era la última mirada de compasión hacia un compañero, que desde el primer año en Hogwarts se había declarado su enemigo, y se había dedicado a hacerles la vida imposible. No podían decir que sintiera pena por el mortífago caído, pero a pesar de ello no podían dejar de lado el sentimiento de tristeza que les embargaba al ver a un ex compañero, que había tomado un sin fin de malas decisiones, hundirse en el oscuro y profundo abismo de la muerte.

Cuando finalmente el trío se alejó el cementerio volvió a rodearse de un silencio sepulcral, una ligera brisa nocturna jugueteaba entre las lápidas y la luz albugínea de la luna trataba de colarse por los grandes nubarrones del cielo y proyectaba, sobre el césped del cementerio, pequeñas estelas. De pronto el silencio sepulcral fue roto por el sonido de unos pasos lentos producidos por alguien que se acercaba y que se cesaron al descubrir el cuerpo caído de Malfoy. Éaco Centt miró a Draco y después al firmamento. Harry Potter no había rematado a su enemigo moribundo, ¿Debía interpretar eso como un acto de debilidad… de idiotez… de arrogancia, o simplemente era el resultado de un cúmulo de principios morales? Giró su rostro y dirigió nuevamente una mirada inexpresiva al joven caído, quien en ese momento temblaba víctima de un ataque de epilepsia.

- Lo has hecho bien Draco – dijo Éaco Centt – a pesar de todo lo has hecho bien. – emitió una ligera sonrisa mientras le apuntaba con su varita y susurraba su hechizo.

La densa neblina había crecido cada vez más, conforme pasaba la mañana, y en ese momento no era más que una espesa estela opaca que cubría cualquier objeto que se topara con ella.

Ron se mantenía atento y tenso a cualquier movimiento o sonido que apareciese. Lo malo de esa clase de niebla, era que podía ser utilizada como un camuflaje perfecto, tanto para el defensor como para el atacante. Pero a pesar de todo, Ronald Weasley no sólo se mostraba tenso por la situación de vigilante, sino también porque durante las horas que había permanecido expectante, había comenzado a analizar todo lo ocurrido: habían sido atacados por un ex compañero de Hogwarts, pero sobretodo, lo había dejado morir en aquél cementerio; y ese pensamiento no paraba de atormentarlo. La realidad era que Ron estaba aterrado, ya que por primera vez se había dado cuenta de la realidad. Esto ya no era otra aventura peligrosa en la que debían de enfrentarse contra malvados mortífagos, o sortear un sinfín de pruebas con tal de hallar lo que buscaban, no… ahora estaban inmersos en una verdadera guerra. Familias luchaban entre ellas, ex compañeros intentaban matar a sus amigos. Harry había tenido que asesinar a Malfoy para que todos pudieran sobrevivir, y era ahí donde residía su mayor temor: ¿cuándo tendría que hacer lo mismo que su amigo y tener que asesinar a alguien para sobrevivir? ¿Y que pasaría si ese alguien resultaba ser un ex compañero o amigo? ¿Una vez que llegara ese momento tendría el valor para hacerlo?

Se levantó y revisó por última vez que todos los sistemas de seguridad anti intrusos estuvieran funcionando, y entró en la tienda de campaña. Tal y como había ocurrido en la copa mundial de quidditch, la tienda de campaña guardaba en su interior dimensiones completamente diferentes a las que se pensaría al verla desde afuera. Parecía una gran sala. En el fondo se encontraba una pequeña cocina con un fogón, una mesa y varias sillas, junto a las paredes se encontraban empotradas cuatro camas… ese era justamente el espacio necesario para refugiarse durante su odisea.

En la cocina Ginny y Hermione preparaban un cuantioso desayuno, mientras que Harry se encontraba trabajando sobre la mesa. Tenía abierto el diario de Regulus, un libro enmohecido, y una libreta llena de apuntes, dibujos y garabatos de su puño y letra. Ron se acercó a él y se sentó en una silla contigua mientras miraba de reojo al extraño libro.

- ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo? – preguntó.

- Creo que si – dijo Harry suspirando.

- ¿De que se trata? – comentaron Ginny y Hermione al acercarse.

- Miren – Harry les mostró el diario de Regulus. Tanto Ginny como Ron se quedaron petrificados al ver el dibujo que se encontraba plasmado en la página; era la misma escena del tapiz que habían visto hacía unas horas en el corredor de Hogwarts.

- Pero… - balbuceó Ron.

- ¿Cuándo apareció la imagen? – completó Ginny.

- Hace unas horas, me di cuenta de ello cuando salía del cuarto de los menesteres, específicamente lo descubrí en la habitación de Slughorn, se me ocurrió mirar el diario tras haberme asegurado de que Slughorn había desaparecido.

La única persona que parecía ajena a la charla era Hermione. Mantenía la mirada perdida en el viejo libro enmohecido.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó.

Harry la miro extrañada unos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que preguntaba su amiga.

- Es un libro que encontré en la habitación de Slughorn.

Hermione lo tomó mientras miraba su portada. Era un libro de un tamaño mediano con una cubierta de piel de cordero áspera y agrietada. En su interior las páginas se encontraban amarillentas y en las esquinas el moho había formado una capa verdosa.

La joven pasó las páginas una por una con la mirada seria y concentrada.

- Es griego antiguo – comentó Harry.

- Lo sé – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño – me es imposible leerlo, y aunque supiera como hacerlo, muchas de las letras se han borrado por el tiempo o la tinta se ha entremezclado haciéndolas ilegibles.

Hermione continuaba pasando las páginas hasta que se topó con un pergamino que no pertenecía al libro, ya que el papel estaba completamente nuevo y la letra no sólo era legible, sino que se encontraba escrito en su idioma.

- ¿QUÉ…? – exclamaron los amigos.

- Es… - dijo Harry sorprendido – la letra de Slughorn. No puedo creer que no haya visto esa página antes.

Hermione tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"_La verdad no es lo que parece, ni lo que parece es siempre la verdad"_

_Continuamos con el camino encubierto_

_para regresar a mi luminoso mundo_

_y sin darnos reposo, al descubierto_

_subimos él primero y yo el segundo_

_para admirar, por fin, las cosas bellas_

_del cielo, y desde aquél hueco profundo_

_subimos a dar vista a las estrellas_

_como lo haría un soñador vagabundo._

_Las rocas en círculo se levantaban_

_cual suntuosa y majestuosa utopía_

_mientras que el mago y sus ojos buscaban_

_el árbol de los secretos, como un astuto vigía._

_¡Qué pobre y mísero me sentí mirando su caminata!_

_añoranza tuve entonces de la compañía de mi esposa_

_quien me brindaba tranquilidad con sublime perorata_

_y calmaba mis miedos con su sonrisa hermosa._

_Al arribar al árbol, el anciano giró su cabeza,_

_comprendí que me llamaba con ilusión inusitada_

_corriendo mi cuerpo se acercó a él con presteza_

_y tras darle alcance mi alma quedó anonadada._

_Un vetusto árbol grisáceo se erigía_

_con dominio sobre el valle dormido_

_ante él, el anciano se arrodillaba cual osada herejía_

_abriendo una puerta tirando de un tronco torcido…_

Hermione resopló y miró a sus amigos: – No hay más texto… es todo.

Harry permaneció impasible y serio durante varios minutos. Las imágenes se aglomeraban en su mente a una velocidad inconcebible. Todo era tan lógico y claro que no podía existir duda alguna.

- Tendremos que regresar a Stonehenge y buscar ese árbol.

- ¡No podemos! – exclamó Hermione - ¿No ves que es una trampa?

- Lo sé Hermione, pero no tenemos ninguna otra pista, así que tendremos que arriesgarnos y participar, en lo que me temo, será de nuevo uno de los juegos de Éaco Centt.

- Si – dijo Ron – pero ésta vez llevaremos ventaja ya que ya sabemos quien es nuestro enemigo.

- Estoy de acuerdo – señaló Hermione con tristeza – pero no sabemos contra lo que nos enfrentaremos.

El resto del día, Harry y sus amigos, lo utilizaron para discutir y analizar sobre la mejor forma de actuar, haciendo conjeturas y suposiciones sobre los posibles peligros que les aguardarían.

A diferencia de sus amigos, Ginny apenas tocó la comida y participó en la discusión. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que le presionaba cada vez más. No podía confesarlo, pero estaba aterrada. Desde el ataque de Malfoy sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, no podía explicarse como era posible que estuviese más asustada en esa ocasión, que cuando fueron atacados por la criatura homo arácnida. Quizá porque esa vez había estado más preocupada por la vida de Harry que por la suya, pero ahora se sentía diferente. La sensación de que la muerte rondaba cada vez más cerca de ella le producía un tremendo sentimiento de desasosiego y aprensión que no le permitía respirar, pero sabía perfectamente que debía ocultar esos sentimientos… por el bien del equipo.

Irrumpió en la habitación con una urgencia impropia de él. Sabía que no le haría mucha gracia esa abrupta interrupción, pero consideraba que el grado de la emergencia claramente podría justificarle.

- ¡Ha caído Hogwarts! – dictaminó con un dejo de temor en la voz.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba realmente asustado y frustrado; no podía creer que ha pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, hubiese sido imposible evitar que la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña cayera en manos de Lord Voldemort.

A pesar de la repentina irrupción, y del mensaje fatalista arrojado por los labios de su adepto, el individuo (que guiaba sus pasos con una marcha pausada) no pareció prestarle la más mínima atención.

- - ¡SEÑOR! – dijo nuevamente – ¡Ha caído Hogwarts!

El misterioso individuo se detuvo, y sin dejar de juguetear con el artefacto que tenía en sus manos miró de reojo al mensajero.

- Lo sé. – dijo al fin – Sé lo de Hogwarts.

El enviado se sintió confundido ante esta respuesta. ¿Qué acaso su líder no entendía lo que esto significaba?

- Pero…señor… esto significa que hemos fallado. Significa que no pudimos detenerle.

Finalmente el sujeto levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada con una entremezcla de irritación y resignación.

- ¿Crees que por perder Hogwarts perdimos la guerra? Te equivocas, nuestro objetivo va más allá de ganar o perder algún espacio físico. Hemos ganado más de lo que perdimos… te lo aseguro.

Aún lo miraba con el rostro desconcertado y dubitativo, pero su corazón volvía a latir animadamente. Era imposible no creerle, sabía que debía de tener la misma fe ciega que tenían sus compañeros, pero no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente como lo hacían sus compañeros, todo era culpa de su naturaleza inquisitiva y desconfiada.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó apresurado sin siquiera meditar cuidadosamente cómo se escucharían estas palabras.

- Prepararnos para recuperar Hogwarts.

- ¿Recuperar? Pero señor – agregó con un dejo de seriedad en el rostro – jamás hemos tenido Hogwarts.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del individuo.

- Eso es precisamente lo que quería que pensara el enemigo. – con lentitud se dirigió hacia la ventana. El sol se encontraba en pleno ocaso, tornando el cielo en una mezcla multicolor. – Llevamos más ventaja de lo que tú crees. Ahora ha llegado el momento de culminar la obra.

Muy lejos de ahí, Lord Voldemort divisaba la misma puesta de sol con una sonrisa de satisfacción. En su mano aún sujetaba la última edición del diario francés "L'alchimisteen" en cuyas páginas iniciales se encontraba la necrología de Madame Maxime. Las investigaciones de los aurores hablaban de que la causa de la muerte había sido un suicidio como consecuencia de un amor perdido.

Con Madame Maxime eliminada se terminaba el peligro de un posible ataque por parte del resto de los países europeos. Su victoria estaba casi completa, y lo único que evitaba que explotara de júbilo era la existencia de Potter.

- Haz hecho un buen trabajo, mi fiel Snape.

- Se lo agradezco mi señor.

- Gracias a ti hemos logrado traer la paz y el orden a este país olvidado por los dioses. Por fin podremos vivir bajo un solo estandarte liderado por mí. Los años oscuros y la decadencia de esta sociedad han quedado atrás. A partir de ahora llevaré a Gran Bretaña hacia el lugar que merece: seremos la nación más poderosa del mundo mágico, y por fin me mostraré ante el mundo como el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos…

Snape permanecía inmóvil y callado mientras Voldemort continuaba con su perorata. Lucía una imagen deplorable; con los cabellos más largos y grasosos que nunca, profundas ojeras y una descuidad barba de varios días.

Voldemort se sentó en su silla y miró fijamente a su siervo.

- ¡Te ves fatal Severus!

- Lamento presentarme con esta apariencia mi amo, pero quería reportarme con usted lo más pronto posible.

- Veo que te causo problema ese monstruo de mujer… vamos, siéntate y cuéntamelo todo – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Snape miró sorprendido a Lord Voldemort y tras un momento de duda, se sentó y narró su aventura. Sin saber porqué le relató con elocuencia de su incursión en tierras galas, le contó la forma en la que siguió a Madame Maxime de día y de noche. Le contó todo sobre su pelea y la forma en la que logró derribarla. Le contó la forma en la que preparó el cuerpo y las cartas para que los aurores concluyeran que su muerte había sido fruto de un suicidio causado por un desamor.

No sabía porque le explicaba todo esto y mucho menos porqué a Voldemort le interesaría. Pero al parecer el señor tenebroso escuchaba atentamente la historia, asintiendo de vez en cuando y dirigiéndole una sonrisa de aprobación.

Cuando Snape terminó su relato, Voldemort lanzó una carcajada fría y aterradora.

- El mundo se ha librado de otra sangre sucia gracias a ti. Bien Severus, eso es todo… puedes retirarte.

Snape inclinó su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Lord Voldemort siguió a Snape con la mirada hasta que éste se fue y juntando sus dedos sonrió. Al fin había encontrado a un sirviente leal y útil. Por fin tenía a alguien en quien confiar y ese pensamiento le produjo una ligera sensación de malestar. Pero a pesar de esto sus pensamientos aún permanecían dirigidos hacia cierto muchacho con una cicatriz en su rostro.

Harry se mantenía en cuclillas con la mirada fija en un nudo del viejo árbol. Más que una correosa corteza parecía un forúnculo infectado apunto de estallar, se encontraba mas grueso de lo normal y una sustancia viscosa caía a raudales de él. El nudo que sujetaba la extraña rama no parecía rígido, sino que estaba pensado a modo de un complejo sistema hidráulico que permitía abrir alguna zona oculta de la corteza. Sin embargo estaba claro que dicha apertura no estaba accesible para cualquier persona ya que la rama era inamovible si se pensaba utilizar la fuerza humana (tal y como lo comprobaron los chicos tras varios intentos fallidos), así que Harry había llegado a la sencilla conclusión de que debería de utilizar algún hechizo para hacerlo; y fue así como Hermione, Harry y Ginny gritaron al unísono "carpe retractum" y comenzaron a tirar de las varitas como si fuesen una gruesas cuerdas. El nudo generó un sonido parecido a una cerradura oxidada que comienza a ceder y a abrirse, fue tan estruendoso el sonido que Ron se sobresalto al escuchar, y tras averiguar el origen del sonido, continuó concentrado en invocar el hechizo escudo que les permitiría detener cualquier hechizo que fuese lanzado contra ellos (siempre y cuando no fuera mortal).

Tras varios minutos de constante esfuerzo, el nudo cedió y la corteza del tronco se resquebrajó poniendo al descubierto una abertura lo suficientemente grande por la cual podría pasar un hombre de complexión normal.

Harry miró fijamente la entrada recién abierta y dijo: - Es mejor entrar lo antes posible. – y sin vacilación alguna se prestó a adentrase en el tronco. Hermione, Ginny y Ron se miraron entre ellos y asintiendo siguieron a su amigo al interior de las profundidades del misterioso tronco.

El cuarteto se topó con una oscuridad impenetrable atrapada en el árbol; a pesar de la luz que emitían sus varitas, era imposible determinar la extensión del lugar. Harry comenzó a caminar hasta que se topó con una especie de escalera que bajaba haciendo grandes círculos. Los chicos comenzaron un descenso que les pareció eterno, rodeados por una oscuridad impenetrable y un silencio sobrecogedor, únicamente roto por el sonido de sus pisadas y del rechinido del mohoso piso de madera.

Finalmente Harry se detuvo abruptamente manteniendo su cuerpo rígido y tenso. Los chicos que le seguían no pudieron evitar chocarse contra él, y tras recuperarse de la impresión le cuestionaron: - ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

- Hemos llegado al final del descenso – dijo ceñudamente el joven de la cicatriz.

Pero no fue el final de la escalera lo que motivó su reacción tan repentina, sino el descubrimiento de que la intensa oscuridad no sólo era rota por la luz emitida de sus varitas, sino por un ligero resplandor que se escapaba por una rendija de lo que parecía ser una puerta.

- Preparen sus varitas – dijo en un susurro Harry – vamos a entar.

Ron, Ginny y Hermione aferraron su varita y la colocaron en posición de ataque mientras Harry extendía su mano izquierda y hacía girar el metálico pomo de la puerta.

Ante ellos se reveló un largo pasillo ricamente iluminado por cientos de candelabros que colgaban en sus paredes. A ninguno de los chicos les sorprendió que el pasillo estuviese iluminado, sino que las paredes estuviesen adornadas por unas estremecedoras pinturas que representaban, casi en su totalidad, escenas de guerras y asesinatos: sangre regada por doquier, espadas atravesando el pecho de los hombres, mujeres colgando de un árbol con una soga en su cuello, el rostro morado, y los ojos saltones, niños sujetos a un tronco en medio de una hoguera encendida…

Aunque el grupo de amigos caminaban con recelo y tensión (siempre en constante alerta) les resultaba difícil no prestar atención a los cuadros a tal grado que, aunque ninguno de ellos habló, todos se percataron que conformen más cuadros recorrían, la dureza y crueldad de los mismos disminuía. Ya no había más imágenes de matanzas, sino de reuniones, festivales y bodas.

Finalmente llegaron al final de pasillo y se adentraron en una habitación de enormes dimensiones, con varios niveles. En la parte más baja se encontraba una mesa atestada de libros, mapas, pergaminos y ropas viejas, no fue hasta que Harry entró en el gran salón que se percató que aquello que había confundido con ropas viejas en realidad sólo era la vestimenta de un vetusto hombre que se encontraba sentado junto a la mesa, mostrando una sonrisa irónica y burlona. Harry lo reconoció, recordó ese rostro marcado por profundas arrugas, recordó ese rostro que emitía una sonrisa que tanto odiaba, recordó esos ojos arrogantes y prepotentes que lo habían fulminado varias veces en Stonehenge, recordó el rostro de la persona que le había enseñado el camino para hallar los horcruxes…

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Ginny seria y enérgica.

Harry se sorprendió profundamente. ¿Acaso ese anciano no era un producto de su imaginación? ¿Acaso en verdad existía? ¿O simplemente sus amigos también habían quedado atrapados en la misma alucinación que sufrió en las profundidades de Stonehenge?

- ¿Finalmente estas dispuesto a pagar el precio? – preguntó el anciano con una voz ronca y profunda.

Harry lo miró con una mezcla entre asombro e inquietud que no se esperaba este repentino cuestionamiento.

- ¿Por qué aún no ha usado tu conocimiento adquirido? – continuó el viejo - ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

- Si – respondió Harry con resolución – por eso sólo quiero usar este conocimiento una sola vez.

- Muy sabio de tu parte, pero aún así tendrás que pagar el precio. Lo uses o no, el conocimiento ya te ha sido transmitido.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Hermione con irritada y temerosa.

El anciano le dirigió una mirada penetrante mientras sonreía maliciosamente. - ¿Acaso no se le plantea una disyuntiva cada día… señorita? –

- ¡No entiendo a que se refiere! – exclamó Hermione.

- Al hecho de seguir fiel a una persona que le ha ocultado tantas cosas.

- Yo no… - intento alegar Harry.

El anciano continuó, ignorando el alegato del muchacho. – Durante siglos muchos grandes magos han caído en desgracia por seguir fervientemente a otros magos menos capaces. Amistad, valor, lealtad, no son más que simples palabras vacías si no van unidas de confianza. La total ausencia de ella no es más que el principio del fracaso asegurado.

- CÁLLESE – gritó Harry – usted no sabe nada de mí, yo sí que confío en mis amigos.

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda – señaló el anciano mientras adoptaba una cara severa – de lo que no estoy seguro es de si tus amigos lo saben.

- Basta de eso – interrumpió Ginny - ¿de qué rayos están hablando?

- Habla de que no les he dicho que ya se como destruir los horcruxes… tan sólo le mencioné algo a Hermione pero no le dije nada más.

El trío se quedó boquiabierto durante algunos segundos.

- Entonces, ¿hablabas en serio? – dijo Hermione – creía que lo que me habías dicho era una simple consecuencia del cansancio.

- Pero… ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste a todos Harry? – replicó Ron con una tono severo pero dolido.

- Para protegerlos, por… - Harry enmudeció durante varios segundos. En realidad no tenía la menor idea de porque había callado algo tan importante, quizá era porque llevaba años viviendo de la misma manera: ocultando partes de la información muy importantes y simplemente compartiendo las más generales e intrascendentales.

Cavilando en ese lugar durante algunos segundos comprendió el extraño juego que llevaba haciendo desde hacía varios años. Sin embargo él sabía que esa información que le ocultaba a sus amigos no lo hacía por falta de confianza, ni por el afán de protagonismo que tantos creían que el buscaba; sino porque (aunque no lo quisiera aceptar) toda la historia que giraba en torno a la caída de Voldemort constituían sus únicos recuerdos familiares. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba de sus padres… ¡recuerdos! ¿A quién le importaba que su padre hubiese maltratado a Snape de joven? ¿A quién le importaba que su madre odiara a su padre cuando eran jóvenes? Estos no eran más que sus únicos recuerdos, recuerdos que tuvo que escuchar por persona ajenas a él, recuerdos que no pudieron ser remembrados a él por sus padres… recuerdos que fueron borrados por culpa de Voldemort.

Desde hacía 17 años esto no había sido más que un duelo entre él y Voldemort. Era por ello que Harry se mostraba tan reservado… Harry lo quería sólo para él, aunque estuviese aterrado de lo que podía pasar, una parte muy profunda de su ser lo quería para él, lo quería para vengarse de él. Así se mantuvo, quieto, tenso, como si sus recuerdos le quemasen más que una llama; pero aunque todo su ser deseaba tapar su herida, la parte más oculta de él se aferraba a ese dolor como si fuese algo muy valioso.

Harry levanto lentamente su mirada y por un momento no divisó al mismo viejo desdentado de antes, había cambiado, su rostro ya no generaba la misma sonrisa burlona y la expresión de sus ojos había cambiado, ¡no! Más bien parecía como si su figura estuviese rodeada por un fuego externo brillante. El anciano le devolvía la mirada mientras asentía:

- Por fin lo has entendido… legendario bizarro – concluyó.

El repentino cambio de actitud del anciano sorprendió al trío. Hasta ahora sólo había comprendido pequeñas partes de la conversación y se mostraban ansiosos por saber más, pero algo en el brillo que los ojos del anciano lanzaban les hacía comprender que pronto sus dudas serían satisfechas.

- Estoy preparado para pagar el precio – dijo Harry rompiendo el incómodo silencio generado.

- ¿Y tus amigos? – dijo el anciano imperturbable.

- Si lo aceptan compartiré mi conocimiento con ellos.

- ¿Qué responden los amigos? – preguntó el viejo.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraron inquisitivos a Harry.

- Tengo que decirles que aprender el secreto de la destrucción de los horcruxes tiene un precio. Aún ignoro cuál sea ese precio, pero el horcrux utiliza una magia tan oscura, que el hecho de conocer como puede ser destruido (sin haberlo descubierto uno mismo) tiene sus consecuencias. Puede ser peligroso, por eso deben estar dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

- Nos hemos enfrentado a una centena de dementores, hemos combatido con los mortífagos, hemos sobrevivido a ataques de: dragones, gusanos gigantes y homo arácnidos. ¿En serio crees que nos importa correr un riesgo más? – señaló Hermione con una media sonrisa dibujada en su boca.

Harry asintió con presteza. Estaba convencido de que sus amigos dirían eso, era su fuerza lo que le permitía afrontar esta odisea, sin ellos había fracaso hacía mucho tiempo.

- De acuerdo – dijo finalmente – después les revelaré el secreto – y volviéndose hacia el anciano preguntó – ¡Ahora necesito saber en donde estamos!

- Ustedes están en el escondite secreto de la Orden de los Hermeticus.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Harry con seriedad.

El anciano sonrió y dejo escapar una risotada que sonaba más bien como un leve silbido. – Yo soy, o mejor dicho fui un miembro de esta orden.

- ¿Es usted un fantasma? – cuestionó Ron.

- No exactamente – contestó el anciano – más bien soy un objeto roído.

El cuarteto miró al hombre con profunda extrañeza.

- ¿Objeto? – cuestionaron Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Roído? – señaló Ron con sorpresa.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras balbuceaba – No…. no puede ser….

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry alarmado.

- ¡Harry! – Hermione intentaba hablar pero su voz era una mezcla de sorpresa y excitación – es él… ¡Es el sombrero seleccionador!


End file.
